He got under my skin and I just can't shake him S02
by chatnoir-chatblanc
Summary: Suite de la saison 1 que j'avais écrite. Damon propose à Elena de partir ensemble loin de Mystic Falls. Suite à un malentendu causé par Rebekah pour sauver la vie de Damon (S01 sur vampire diaries france forum),ce dernier pense qu'Elena a choisit Stefan et s'en va donc accompagné de Rebekah, alors qu'Elena pense de son côté que Damon l'a abandonné. Nous voilà donc un an plus ta
1. Synopsis

Situation de la saison 2 (suite de la saison 1 que j'ai écrite qui débutait à partir de l'épisode 3X17, l'année dernière)

Voilà. Damon et Elena auraient du partir tous les deux faire le tour du monde, avec rien d'autre à l'horizon que la promesse éternelle de s'aimer. J'aurais du vous raconter leur bonheur de vivre ensemble sans que ni Klaus, ni Stefan, ni personne ne viennent interférer dans leur idylle. Mais Elena n'est jamais venu à l'aéroport. Damon est finallement partit, croyant qu'il était une nouvelle fois le frère que l'on n'avait pas choisit. Tant qu'à faire, il a demandé à Rebekah de partir avec lui... c'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant elle avait toujours été d'un grande aide: elle lui a sauvé la vie, l'a consolé lors de ses déboirs sentimentaux... bref, elle a agit en vraie amie. C'est peut-être ce qu'elle est finallement devenue, d'ailleurs... une amie. Bien sûr, ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'est à cause de cette grande amie qu'Elena n'est pas partit avec lui. En effet, profitant d'une absence de Damon qu'elle a elle-même causé, elle a intercepté Elena à l'aéroport et lui a dit que Damon avait pris l'avion d'avant, afin de lui laisser la chance de vivre une vie normale. Pour prouver ses dires, elle lui a montré la lettre ( qu'elle avait elle-même fait écrire à Damon sous la contrainte, à Denver, mi-saison ) dans laquelle il disait à Elena qu'il partait et ne reviendrait jamais, et surtout...qu'elle ne cherche pas à le retrouver. Coup dur pour Elena, qui a vu - encore une fois - l'homme qu'elle aimait partir sans se retourner. Surtout qu'elle avait eu un léger aperçu de ce pourrait être la vie avec Damon... maintenant, il est partit. C'est ce qu'elle a essayé de se dire durant 1 an. Il est partit. Est-ce qu'on arrive vraiment à oublier quelqu'un qu'on a aimé? Elena se le demande. En particulier quand cette histoire n'a pas de fin, quand il n'y a pas eu de rupture définitive mais juste un abandon. Car c'est ça qu'il lui a laissé: une histoire innachevée. Caroline quand à elle, s'est battue toute la saison contre... elle-même. Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme ignoble qui faisait tant de mal autour de lui, l'attirait de cette manière? ça n'a pas été facile de faire semblant de rien alors que ses propres amis complotaient pour le tuer... tandis que ce dernier s'insinuait lentement sous sa peau. Après la mort de Tyler, elle s'était dit que plus rien ne valait la peine d'être vécu. C'était sa faute, elle en était persuadée. Si elle ne s'était pas rapprochée autant de Klaus, si elle n'avait pas... bref, Tyler serait peut-être encore vivant. Klaus ne lui aurait peut-être pas arraché le coeur. Klaus. Même la simple évocation de son nom lui collait des sueurs froides. Mais il était partit. Klaus avait quitté la ville, elle n'avait plus à se soucier de ça. Mais cela s'avère plus difficile que prévu... comment ignorer ce rêve qui la hante, et dont elle ne comprend pas le sens ? Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Klaus est mort. Ou en tout cas en état de sommeil prolongé, mis à terre par Bonnie et Lucy. Car Bonnie en a eu assez de voir ses amis mourir autour d'elle...il fallait qu'elle agisse. Bien sûr, elle s'est contenté d'enfermer Klaus et n'en a pas dit un mot autour d'elle. Car si un original venait à l'apprendre, elle jouerait sa vie... et elle ne veut pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un aille réveiller le Démon qu'elle a enfin arrêté. Les deux écorchées vif ont donc fait leur entrée à l'université de Jefferson, à quelques Km de Mystic Falls, en Virginie. Elles se sont soutenues, renforçant leur lien jour après jour... on peut aisément imaginer que c'est ce qui arrive après avoir toutes deux rencontrées de telles déceptions amoureuses. Quoiqu'il en soit, elles se sont concentrées sur leurs études, essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur vie. Voilà où nous en sommes. Nous allons voir comment se sont dévelopées les choses pour tout le monde en un an. Du côté de Damon qu'on a laissé partant dans un avion avec Rebekah... et du côté d'Elena et Caroline, qui essayent de reconstruire leur vie après tout ça.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Music watch?v=hnIoQyJiLXk

Elena ouvrit les yeux sous les rayons de soleil qui inondaient sa chambre d'étudiante. Elle constata immédiatement que Caroline était déjà partit, au silence caractéristique qui régnait dans la pièce. Se levant, elle alla ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, et inspira profondément l'air frais qui s'engouffra dans la chambre, contemplant d'un oeil appréciateur le décor du campus qui se dessinait devant elle. Son regard se posa sur le calendrier et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. 22 mai 2013. ça faisait exactement un an qu'il était partit. Son regard glissa de nouveau devant elle et elle vit Caroline qui lui adressait de grands signes de la main en criant: « mais dépêche-toi, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?! ». Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tandis qu'elle s'affairait à se préparer. Les choses commençaient à se tasser. La douleur devenait moins vive, jour après jour. Elle souriait de plus en plus, et riait même, parfois. C'était peut-être due à la cohabitation avec Caroline. Vivre avec quelqu'un qui connaissait si bien la peine qu'on éprouve à perdre un être cher, avait ses avantages. Avec elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, pas besoin de masque, de sourire poli. Avec les autres, elle était exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle: une fille aimable, souriante et joyeuse. Elle referma la porte, son sac de cours sous le bras, et traversa le long corridor où quelques étudiants la saluèrent. Voilà, c'est ça. Sourire. Faire un signe de main. Hocher la tête en riant. Exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Et ça marchait. Le point qui lui comprimait la poitrine s'amoindrissait, jour après jour. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle arriverait à oublier. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte, éblouie un instant par le soleil irradiant le parc. Oui, voilà, aujourd'hui encore elle sourirait. Elle ignorerait les sangles qui lui enserraient le coeur à l'en faire hurler. C'était la meilleure des choses à faire, elle en était persuadée. Elle allait être parfaitement heureuse.

* * *

Il porta sa cigarette à sa bouche et en tira une grande bouffée. Expirant une volute de fumée, il passa son pouce sur la commissure de ses lèvres d'un air absent, raclant la paume de sa main contre la rudesse de sa barbe naissante. Ses yeux fatigués balayèrent la ville qui s'offrait à lui par-delà le balcon sur lequel il se trouvait, accoudé à une rambarde en fer forgée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le monde à portée de main. Et quel monde. De toutes les villes qu'il avait parcouru en un an, New York était peut-être celle qu'il préférait, surtout la nuit. A l'horizon, rien d'autre à perte de vue que des buildings silencieux et des panneaux publicitaires brillants aux couleurs vives. L'arabesque vaporeuse qu'il insufflait se perdait dans l'encre profonde de cette nuit parfaite qui l'enveloppait. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de fumer. Ça n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir son bourdon de 20 ans d'âge au creux de la main, mais il avait déjà vidé le mini-bar et il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller en acheter. En voulant prendre l'air sur ce balcon, il était tombé sur ce paquet et s'était dit que pourquoi pas, au moins il ne risquait pas d'en mourir. Il se souvenait en avoir volé à son père quand il était enfant. Il fut secoué d'un léger rire en se souvenant de Stefan, qui était censé faire le guet, et de son visage décomposé quand il s'était empressé de courir vers lui en haletant « père arrive, on va se faire tuer ! ». Il avait pris l'une des plus belles correction de sa vie ce jour-là. Il passa ses doigts fins sur le filtre. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, si il passait outre le fait que la fumée était en train de lui brûler littéralement la gorge. Quoiqu'il en soit, la vue de ce New-York endormi annihilait presque toutes ses pensées négatives. Ses pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité tressaillirent l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il sentit deux mains encercler son torse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, viens te recoucher...

Il l'avait presque oublié celle-là. Elle susurra son nom au creux de son oreille dans une tentative vaine de le faire se retourner. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir que cette fille qui l'enserrait tendrement n'était pas digne de son intérêt. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Anna? Lizzie? Quelle importance, se dit-il avec désinvolture en recrachant une nouvelle volute de fumée. A ses yeux, elles étaient toutes les mêmes. Une seule et même personne qu'il s'envoyait tous les soirs, qui criait son nom entre les quatre murs d'une chambre d'hôtel, et dont il s'abreuvait du sang avec délectation. Les bras se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de lui, mais il feignit de ne pas le remarquer. Si elle insistait un peu trop, il allait se retourner et elle regretterait peut-être d'être venu l'emmerder quand il aurait enfoncé ses crocs dans sa carotide. Il ne l'avait pas encore mordu celle-là. Ça n'allait pas tarder. Il sentit sa main glisser sur son visage et serra la mâchoire pour refouler l'envie qui le submergeait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, déjà? Il lui lança un bref regard agacé. Merde, pensa-t-il en posant de nouveau son regard sur l'étendue d'immeubles qui se dressaient devant lui. Ces cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Ces yeux noisettes, et ce visage mutin. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Ce n'était pas frappant à première vue, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de sourire. Ou alors il devenait tout simplement complètement dingue. Il inspira profondément et jeta sa cigarette d'un geste vif de la main. Il contourna la fille qui arborait un sourire béas, et passa devant elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Elle le suivit à pas feutrés jusqu'à la chambre à coucher où il se tourna vers elle. Tellement semblable, pensa-t-il tristement. Tellement... Elle. Et elle était là, étirant ses lèvres d'un sourire mièvre et soumis, le narguant sans le savoir de n'être pas celle qu'il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit. Elle approcha son visage de ses lèvres avec l'intention évidente de l'embrasser mais il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches en la faisant pivoter de manière à ce qu'elle soit dos à lui. Il n'embrassait jamais les filles avec qui il couchait. Pas sur la bouche. La plaquant contre lui, il baisa son épaule, glissant ses lèvres le long de sa nuque. Inconsciemment ou non, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, humant son odeur comme s'il cherchait à en reconnaître le parfum. Son parfum à Elle. Il s'écarta légèrement, une expression étrange tordant ses traits. Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire ? Cette fille, ce n'était pas elle... ça ne le serait jamais. Et elle allait payer pour ça. La fille se laissa aller contre son corps, étouffant un gémissement tandis qu'il sentait monter en lui l'effluve d'un désir qui n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir charnel. Des veines vinrent vriller le contour de ses yeux écarlates et il passa sa langue sur ses canines acérées, les plantant soudain d'un geste sec dans sa jugulaire.

_Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là_, pensa-t-il en sentant le poids de son corps s'effondrer contre lui tandis qu'elle tentait vainement avec ses dernières forces de se débattre. Peine perdue. Il étouffa ses exclamations de douleur avec sa main, la plaquant avec fermeté sur sa bouche qui criait à l'aide. A l'aide, pensa-t-il avec une certaine pitié, comme si ça aurait pu l'aider. Mais de toutes façons, personne ne l'entendrait. Cette chambre d'hôtel resterait seule témointe de son dernier soupir. A mesure qu'il suçait avec avidité le nectar pourpre et chaud qui affluait de sa carotide tranchée, il éprouva la sensation si particulière de puissance qui accompagnait chaque nouvelle morsure, et à mesure que le pouls de la jeune fille faiblissait, l'onde de désir se faisait de plus en plus intense en lui. Il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et plaqua ses mains avec plus de force de part et d'autre de son corps légèrement vêtue, la vidant lentement de son sang. Il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix faible: « _Damon..._ » avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol avec lourdeur. Levant ses yeux stridulées de veines vers le grand miroir, il se retrouva face à son propre reflet, blanc comme un lin, le regard sombre, la bouche sanguinolente, et cette expression d'extase qui frappait ses traits et qui n'avait pas encore disparu. Car elle disparaîtrait bientôt, il le savait. Bientôt, il sentirait la vague de culpabilité habituelle l'envahir, le faisant sombrer un peu plus. Il baissa les yeux vers le corps inerte qui gisait au sol, vers ces yeux vides qui le fixaient comme pour lui dire « _Regarde. Regarde ce que tu as fait._ ». Sans dire un mot, il jeta un drap blanc sur le visage de la fille et se dirigea calmement vers la salle de bains. Il fallait nettoyer maintenant.


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1:**

- C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que ce cours ne finirait jamais ! S'exclama Caroline d'une voix plaintive en s'engouffrant dehors au milieu de la quarantaine d'étudiant qui quittaient l'amphithéâtre

- Tu exagères, répliqua Elena. C'était plutôt pas mal quand il en est venu à parler de la socialisation primaire du nourrisson...

- Tu plaisantes, rétorqua-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. A ce moment-là on a vraiment touché le fond ! Ahh et sa manière de se toucher l'entrejambe à chaque fois qu'il ponctue une de ses phrases...

Elle porta sa main à sa gorge en faisant mine de vomir.

- Elena, je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se met au premier rang dans le cours de ce pervers dégénéré de Shr... Monsieur Shreker ! s'étrangla-t-elle en le voyant apparaître juste devant elle

Le principal intéressé la toisa du regard par dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires, la mine réprobatrice.

- On était justement en train de parler du cours d'aujourd'hui, reprit Caroline en s'efforçant de ne pas faire attention à Elena qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Et de la façon dont il nous a … heu... inspiré.

Elle lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, auquel il répondit par un petit grognement avant de descendre les marches de l'escalier d'un pas pesant. Caroline poussa un long soupir en le voyant disparaître au tournant d'un couloir, passant sa main subrepticement sur son entrejambe .

- Je suis cuite, marmonna-t-elle

- Tu es cuite, confirma Elena en tapotant son épaule d'un air compatissant

Arrivées à la cafétéria, Bonnie les attendait, le nez plongé dans un livre.

- Tu lis toi maintenant ? s'exclama Caroline en tirant une chaine pour s'assoir

Bonnie leva lentement les yeux de son roman, un sourcil interrogateur haussé.

- Enfin, je veux dire, tu lis autre chose que ton vieux grimoire, rectifia-t-elle en sortant sa salade de son sac

- Laisse-tomber, elle est de mauvais poil, déclara Elena à l'adresse de Bonnie qui ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer_

Cette dernière referma son livre d'un geste sec et se tourna vers Elena.

- Alors, comment s'est passée votre matinée?

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, son regard se perdit derrière l'épaule de Bonnie et un sourire niais apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle secoua légèrement la main en s'exclamant: « hey, salut ! ». Caroline et Bonnie s'empressèrent de se retourner pour voir à qui elle était en train de dire bonjour. Stefan, à l'autre bout de la cafétéria, lui adressait un sourire radieux, son sac en bandoulière accroché à l'épaule. Il s'approcha de leur table sans la quitter des yeux et Caroline marmonna un « salut-stefan-quelle-surprise-de-te-voir » d'une voix morne en engouffrant dans sa bouche une énorme bouchée de laitue. Stefan fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Bonnie haussa les épaules en murmurant « longue matinée ». Il hocha la tête en souriant, compréhensif, et se tourna de nouveau vers Elena:

- Bon et bien je ne vous dérange pas plus... on se voit ce soir de toutes façons, Elena !

Il quitta la cafétéria en lui adressant un nouveau sourire chaleureux et Caroline attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur lui avant de s'exclamer:

- qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par « on se voit ce soir de toutes façons » ?

Elena mis un certain temps avant de lui répondre, dépliant sa serviette avec des gestes précautionneux.

Puis, après avoir jeté un bref regard gêné à Bonnie et s'être tortillée sur sa chaise pendant plusieurs secondes, elle dit d'un air dégagé, qui contrastait avec le rouge qui empourprait ses joues:

- On se voit ce soir, lui et moi.

Caroline laissa tomber sa fourchette dans un bruit de ferraille, la bouche ouverte en un « oh » scandalisé et Elena roula des yeux en l'entendant s'écrier:

- Vous vous voyez ce soir?!

- En amis, précisa-t-elle, le teint de plus en plus rouge. On se voit en amis, et ne crie pas comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet autour d'elle

Il sembla l'espace d'un instant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, que Caroline manquait de mot. Gratifiant Elena d'un regard éberlué, elle restait là, totalement déconfite, la bouche grande ouverte. Gênée d'être observée de la sorte, Elena poussa un petit soupir irrité et dit dans un souffle:

- écoute, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, Stefan et moi on...

- Et voilà, l'interrompit Caroline en secouant la tête d'un air excédé. " Stefan et moi "...je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça !

Son ton dur surprit Elena qui se redressa en haussant les sourcils.

- Que je fasse quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe

- Mais ça ! S'exclama Caroline en agitant ses mains.

Elle jeta un regard de détresse à Bonnie comme pour chercher du renfort, mais celle-ci levant ses paumes en l'air en s'exclamant: « non, non, je ne rentre pas dans ces histoires ». La mâchoire serrée, elle reprit alors sa fourchette entre ses doigts et la planta rageusement dans une de ses tomates cerises.

- Très bien, dit-elle sèchement. Laisse-tomber, c'est moi qui exagère...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? S'exclama Elena, une lueur de totale incompréhension étalée sur le visage. Caroline, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu me parles !

- Bon, répondit celle-ci en laissant de nouveau tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Ça a été une très longue matinée, donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins...

Elle se tourna vers elle et lui dit en prenant soin de hacher chaque mot:

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de replonger dans tes sempiternels histoires avec les Salvatore !

Elena blêmit instantanément, et Bonnie soupira: « et voilà, c'est partit ».

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Elena d'une voix blanche

- Je veux dire par là qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de passer de l'un à l'autre juste parce que tu te sens seule !

- Quoi?!

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre les deux amis qui se toisaient à présent avec une certaine animosité, le teint d'Elena ayant viré au cramoisi.

- C'est pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire..., commença Bonnie avec douceur

- C'est exactement ce qu'elle a voulu dire, au contraire, rétorqua froidement Elena. Je peux savoir, ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux, pourquoi est-ce que tu rejettes ta mauvaise humeur sur moi?

- Ma mauvaise humeur ? Répéta Caroline en éclatant d'un rire glacial. Ma mauvaise humeur, sérieusement? Très bien, alors réponds juste à une question: pourquoi lui?

Devant le silence éloquent d'Elena, elle répéta:

- allez vas-y dis moi: pourquoi lui?

- Qu'est ce que...

- Tu aurais pu te rapprocher de n'importe qui ici... n'importe qui ! S'exclama Caroline en écartant ses bras comme pour englober tous les étudiants de la cafétéria. Alex, par exemple, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un geste vif de la main un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui ne cessaient de lancer des regards frénétiques vers leur table. Alex craque sur toi depuis la rentrée, mais tout ce à quoi il a droit c'est aux « hé Alex, comment ça va aujourd'hui » que tu lui balances tous les jours !

- Et alors ? s'exclama Elena en clignant des yeux, interloquée, je devrais me mettre à sortir avec n'importe qui juste pour te faire plaisir?

- Tu vois ! S'écria Caroline d'une voix stridente en tapant du poing sur la table qui manqua de s'effondrer. Tu avoues toi-même que tu songes à ressortir avec Stefan !

- Je... mais... enfin, Caroline...

- Elena, soupira cette dernière en lui lançant un regard de profonde commisération. La raison pour laquelle Stefan a choisit cette fac – je veux dire, cette fac en particulier – alors qu'il aurait pu aller n'importe où, je pense qu'on la connaît tous...

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent, comme pour la mettre au défi de la contredire.

- J'imagine, répondit Elena avec lenteur

- Je veux dire, il t'aimera toujours, c'est un fait, reprit Caroline. Et c'est un gentil garçon, je l'adore et tu le sais...

- ...mais?

Elle sembla se faire violence pendant un court instant, puis elle lâcha finalement:

- tu sais, des fois on réessaie des vieilles fringues de la saison d'avant qu'on avait rangé dans un placard...

- Oh non, voilà qu'elle en arrive aux métaphores vestimentaires, maintenant..., maugréa Bonnie en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Et donc, reprit Caroline en ignorant l'intervention de Bonnie. On les réessaie et on se dit que finalement, elles ne nous vont pas si mal que ça...

Elena la contemplait d'un oeil dubitatif, sans avoir vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Elle sursauta en voyant Caroline taper une nouvelle fois du poing sur la table déjà branlante:

- Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on trouve sur le moment qu'elles nous vont bien qu'il faut remettre les vieux torchons, tu me suis? Les vieux torchons doivent rester au placard.

Excédée, Elena se leva dans un grand bruit de raclure de chaise sur le sol, et inspira profondément.

- Ecoute Caroline, je te remercie beaucoup de vouloir m'aider mais je suis une grande fille... je sais ce que je fais...

- Il n'y a pas que toi que je veux aider, décréta Caroline en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Je pense aussi à Stefan. Ce n'est pas juste pour lui de le laisser espérer alors qu'on sait toutes les deux que tu es encore amoureuse de Da...

- Ne prononce pas son nom, dit Elena entre ses dents.

Rien que d'entendre la première syllabe de ce nom qu'elle avait tant fuit pendant des mois, elle sentit un afflux de sang comprimer ses poumons et elle serra les barreaux de la chaise entre ses doigts tremblants. Caroline se redressa, la jaugeant avec une expression étrange.

- On devrait peut-être, dit-t-elle. Ça fait un an maintenant, il serait temps que tu te décides à prononcer son nom...

- Je m'en vais, déclara Elena en tournant les talons

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement ! Lui cria Caroline tandis qu'Elena ouvrait la porte du réfectoire bondé

- Je ne fuis pas, s'exclama Elena d'une voix forte en se retournant. Je tourne la page !

Elle referma la porte dans un claquement sourd, couvrant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde la voix du journaliste qui annonçait à l'écran de télévision du petit poste de la cafétéria des disparitions inexpliquées au coeur même de New York.

* * *

Music watch?v=-t_hLnhg_YY&feature=related

Une paire de talons vertigineux claquaient sur le bitume, accrochée à deux longues jambes fuselées . Les escarpins avançaient d'un pas assuré, attirant les regards lubriques des hommes regroupés devant l'entrée de la boîte de nuit. Arrivée à côté de la longue file d'attente, les escarpins s'arrêtèrent net. La jeune femme qui était juchée dessus pivota légèrement pour adresser un regard hautain aux quelques filles qui la toisaient avec des yeux englués d'envie, et elle rejeta en arrière sa longue crinière de cheveux blonds. Les dites-filles semblèrent gonfler de colère quand elle passa devant elles, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres charnues.

- hé, fais la queue comme tout le monde ! Lança une voix indignée dans la foule

Ignorant la remarque, et les sifflements sur son passage des hommes qui la hélaient, elle se planta devant une silhouette massive qui gardait la porte principale.

- Mon nom est sur la liste, dit-elle d'une voix onctueuse. Rebekah Michaelson.

Le colosse jeta un bref regard à la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et répondit d'une voix grave:

- Désolé, vous n'y êtes pas.

Elle plissa les yeux, interloquée.

- J'ai une Sexy Bex, c'est tout, acheva le videur en balayant la liste de son regard sombre

Rebekah serra la mâchoire.

- Je vais le tuer, dit-elle entre ses dents en pensant à Damon

- Pardon?

Elle leva ses yeux de biche soulignée d'un fin trait de crayon noir vers l'homme qui lui faisait face et planta ses pupilles dans les siennes.

- Vous devriez encore regarder.

Le visage du videur se plongea automatiquement dans la liste de noms, et quand il releva les yeux vers elle, il dit d'une voix morne:

- Oui, vous avez raison, toutes mes excuses Mlle Michaelson

Elle roula des yeux et le bouscula d'un geste brusque pour entrer dans la boîte de nuit. Immédiatement, elle se sentit envahit par l'odeur âcre qui se dégageait de la salle, un mélange de sueur et d'alcool, vaguement camouflés par des parfums honteusement hors de prix. L'odeur du sexe, pensa Rebekah avec dégoût en regardant la centaine d'humains regroupés là dansant lascivement les uns contre le autres. Fronçant le nez, elle s'avança, se frayant un passage dans la foule agglutinée qui dansaient avec effervescence sur ce qui semblait être de la musique, mais qui ressemblait plus à ses yeux à un accident de tramway. Elle balaya la piste du regard: Si elle était Damon, où est-ce qu'elle irait noyer sa déprime post-abandon d'elena? Elle pivota instantanément pour se tourner vers le bar. Bien sûr, il était là, affichant des airs de propriétaire en sirotant tranquillement un verre. Elle sentit son estomac vrombir en voyant qu'il était entouré de deux autres filles aux cous grimés de traces de crocs, dont une à qui il susurrait quelque chose à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant eux, la fille en question éclata d'un grand rire cristallin, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Rebekah.

- En train de te saouler en compagnie de deux prostituées, ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part, lui lança-t-elle

Damon leva ses yeux bleus vers elle, remarquant soudain sa présence, et leva son verre comme pour trinquer.

- Sexy Bex, s'exclama-t-il d'un air jovial. Ils t'ont laissé entré, finalement?

Elle ouvrit la bouche d'un air furieux mais ce fut la fille à droite de Damon qui parla d'une voix nasillarde:

- C'est qui, celle-là?

Rebekah se tourna lentement vers elle avec l'expression de quelqu'un qu'on aurait giflé, et la fille eut un mouvement de recul. « sage décision », pensa Damon en voyant que la fille avait abandonné toute tentative de surenchérir sous le regard glacial de Rebekah.

- Dégagez, aboya cette dernière aux deux autres

Elles ne se firent pas prier, abandonnant Damon avec regret. Celui-ci les regarda partir, ses yeux suivant leur postérieur avec gourmandise puis il se tourna vers Rebekah qui le fixait, la mine sombre.

- Tu exagères ! S'exclama-t-elle avec colère

Il pivota sur son siège en soupirant et elle poursuivit d'une voix plaintive:

- On était censés les choisir ensemble !

- Tu n'étais pas là, il fallait bien que je m'amuse un peu, répondit-il en buvant d'une traite le contenu de son verre et en faisant signe au barman de lui en resservir un

- Oui, et bien maintenant je suis là, dit-elle avec fermeté en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il esquissa un vague sourire en coin, son regard vaseux s'attardant sur le décolleté plongeant qu'arborait Rebekah et qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine.

- Tu es là, répéta-t-il d'une voix suave

Ses yeux clairs glissèrent jusqu'à ceux de Rebekah qui ne rougit pas, soutenant son regard sans ciller.

Au contraire, elle prit des airs de femme d'affaire et, fixant un point derrière l'épaule de Damon, elle fit un geste du menton en disant:

- La fille sur l'estrade, en mauve.

Damon tourna légèrement la tête vers la fille en question, la jaugeant longuement du regard avant de demander:

- Elle?

Rebekah, une moue amusée flottant sur son visage poupin, confirma d'une voix mielleuse:

- Elle.

Il lança un autre regard en direction de la fille, et s'exclama en buvant d'une traite son verre:

- Très bien, on se retrouve plus tard.

Il se leva, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux, comme à chaque fois que leur jeux morbide commençait, et Rebekah lui saisit le bras:

- Comment ça « très bien? », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'indignation. Et moi? Qui tu choisis pour moi?

Le regard de Damon se posa sur la main qu'elle avait posé sur lui, puis remonta jusqu'à son visage boudeur. Les commissures de ses lèvres frémissantes, il se pencha sur elle et lui susurra à l'oreille:

- Tu es une grande fille, tu peux choisir toute seule.

Il s'écarta d'elle, non sans avoir au préalable glisser subrepticement sa main sur sa hanche, exerçant une infime pression dans le bas de son dos. Lui lançant un regard taquin, il s'éloigna vers la jeune fille en mauve, une bouteille à la main. Rebekah le suivit du regard, les lèvres pincées. « ah, c'est comme ça... » pensa-t-elle avec aigreur. Elle détourna les yeux pour l'ignorer mais ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation:

- Je suis navré, je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude mais...Depuis le début de la soirée, je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux de vous. Vous êtes... éléctrifiante.

- Heu, a-ah bon?

Rebekah serra la mâchoire. Tellement pitoyable comme technique d'approche. Apparemment il l'avait directement catalogué dans la catégorie des filles faciles à avoir. Et la façon dont la fille en mauve croyait naïvement à tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Damon lui donnait raison. « quelle cruche » pensa Rebekah avec amertume. Elle regrettait presque de l'avoir désigné comme proie. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Damon, le visage plongé dans le creux du cou de la fille. Dans la pénombre de la boîte de nuit, on aurait pu penser qu'il se montrait seulement très entreprenant avec elle, mais Rebekah savait bien ce qu'il en était. Elle bondit de son siège, alléchée par l'odeur âcre du sang, et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille qui tourna la tête vers elle, ses grands yeux tétanisés lui criant de l'aider. Rebekah lui adressa un large sourire avant de planter ses crocs dans sa nuque. Les gens passaient devant cet étrange trio sans rien dire, certains leur lançant seulement des regards appréciateurs: cette fille en mauve avait l'air de passer du bon temps au milieu de ce beau brun et de cette plantureuse blonde. S'ils avaient seulement su ce qui se passait réellement...

Car l'essentiel de leur jeu morbide se tenait là: choisir une proie, la séduire, puis faire de sa nuit un enfer. D'ordinaire, Damon se chargeait de choisir la victime de Rebekah et vice-versa, mais ces derniers temps, il s'était montré plus distant avec elle... et, bien qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache le bras plutôt que de l'avouer, Damon lui manquait. Elle sentit une vive secousse qui la propulsa contre la banquette, lui faisant ôter de par la même ses canines de la gorge de la fille en mauve. Fronçant les sourcils, elle vit Damon qui la toisait avec colère.

- Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle en réalisant que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé

- C'est toi qui me l'a désigné, gronda-t-il, ses yeux sombres posés sur elle. Alors laisse-la moi.

- Et quoi, tu comptes la vider de son sang ici, devant tout le monde? Lança-t-elle avec froideur

- Pourquoi pas? Dit-il après un court instant. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- En quoi ça me regarde? Gronda-t-elle. Tu plaisantes?

Elle se leva du canapé d'un mouvement vif, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

- Qui est-ce qui a été derrière toi pendant tous ces mois, à rattraper tes plans foireux pendant que tu jonchais la ville de cadavres ? Qui s'est chargé de faire disparaître les corps?

Elle le toisa avec une froideur non dissimulé, ses traits déformés par la rage et le souffle haletant.

- Tu te comportes comme si tu étais un jeune vampire complètement stupide ! Tu te comportes comme si... comme si ça t'était égale de vivre ou non, acheva-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes, puis se détourna, la mâchoire serrée. « espèce d'idiot » pensa Rebekah, un peu ébranlée de ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. En fait, il n'attendait que ça. Que quelqu'un arrête le meurtrier qui tuait toutes ces filles, qu'on l'enferme, qu'on le tue... Un afflux de sang vint comprimer ses poumons, elle manquait d'air dans cette stupide boîte de nuit qui l'oppressait. Et tous ces gens autour, et cette satanée musique qui lui perçait les tympans... Elle baissa ses yeux vers Damon, si misérable, ses yeux azurs ternes et sans vie qui fixaient le vide, et cette pauvre fille immobilisée par son hypnose qui était secouée de spasmes incontrôlables. Il était en train de se détruire... et le pire dans tout ça... le pire, c'est que c'était sa faute à elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Mais quand est-ce que cette foutue musique allait-elle s'arrêter?!

- Tu réalises qu'on est déjà mort, n'est-ce pas? Entendit-elle

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit qui jouait avec la nuque ensanglantée de la fille en mauve, pianotant ses doigts fins sur les deux trous béants où il avait planté ses crocs.

- Tu réalises, reprit-il, que la question de vivre ou non ne se pose même pas...

- Alors pourquoi tu ne te plantes pas un pieux dans le coeur? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Si vivre ne t'intéresse pas, vas-y, fais le mais dans ce cas fais-le maintenant, parce que je ne comptes pas continuer à te regarder te détruire.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, dit-il entre ses dents. Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiens pas.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un long moment puis Rebekah lâcha entre ses dents:

- Très bien.

Elle tourna les talons, sa robe en cuir virevoltant entre les danseurs, et quitta la pénombre de la boîte de nuit. Très bien, si il voulait qu'elle parte, elle partirait ! Qu'est ce qu'il croyait au juste? Qu'elle était à sa botte? Tout juste bonne à jeter dans le canal les deux trois filles qu'elle trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel tous les jours? La bonne vieille Rebekah, pensa-t-elle avec aigreur en insufflant profondément, ses naseaux écarquillés d'indignation, toujours là pour lui, à essayer de le reconstruire pendant des mois et des mois, tout ça pour se voir jeter comme une vieille chaussette. « je ne te retiens pas » se répéta-t-elle en sentant une nouvelle vague de colère déferler en elle, et lui monter aux joues. Mais quel connard imbu de sa personne ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, dieu seul sait où il aurait finit... mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait accepté de l'accompagner? A quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait? « Sans doute pas à me retrouver sur un trottoir sinistre jonché de mégots à 3h du matin », pensa-t-elle. Elle donna un grand coup de talon rageur contre le béton, ne remarquant pas tout de suite l'homme qui la regardait d'un air charmeur, à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Vous voulez ma photo, peut-être? Demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur

- ça ou n'importe quoi d'autre venant de vous, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil qu'il avait du répéter des centaines de fois devant sa glace lorsqu'il était adolescent

Elle leva le menton en l'air en l'évaluant de son regard clair. Un blazer anthracite en velours sur une chemise blanche immaculée contrastant avec son grain de peau olivâtre, un sourire charmeur creusant d'agréables fossettes sur ses joues mal rasées... après tout, pourquoi pas? Se dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui de sa démarche chaloupée, ses talons hauts claquant sur le bitume.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Rebekah, vexée par l'attitude de Damon, avait finalement trouvé son bonheur chez un homme d'une trentaine d'année tout à fait à son goût. Il n'avait cessé de la lorgner depuis qu'elle avait franchit les portes de la boîte de nuit, alors elle lui avait laissé sa chance, lui proposant de finir la nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Certes, il s'était révélé être passablement ennuyeux, mais sa joute verbale n'était pas à proprement parlé ce qui l'intéressait chez lui, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement dans le cou, faisant glissant de par la même la bretelle de sa robe. Elle se demanda vaguement si Damon était toujours avec cette fille insipide. Songeant au fait qu'il était probablement en train de lui faire approximativement la même chose que cet homme, Rebekah le serra encore plus vigoureusement contre elle. L'homme, prenant son étreinte pour de l'empressement, lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait enjôleur et plaqua sa main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la faisant glisser de plus en plus haut en poussant des grognements rauques, le souffle haletant. Des coups portés à la porte les stoppèrent net dans leur élan. Rebekah pensa immédiatement au service d'étage, mais la voix qui s'éleva derrière la porte vint la contredire:

- Sexy Bex, ouvre-moi !

Damon. Foudroyée sur place, Rebekah jeta un coup d'oeil affolé à la porte. Que diable venait-il faire ici?

- Allez, je sais que t'es là, j'ai demandé à l'accueil... ouvre-moi, j'ai une bouteille de champagne pour me faire pardonner !

Inspirant profondément, Rebekah repoussa l'homme dont les traits s'affaissèrent de déception. Elle se recoiffa fugacement dans le miroir, et ouvrit la porte brusquement, découvrant Damon qui lui souriait d'un air charmeur, brandissant une bouteille de champagne avec une lueur triomphale.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton cassant

- J'ai ramené du champagne, répéta-t-il en montrant inutilement la bouteille

- Je-m'en-contrefous, répondit-elle entre ses dents. qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Oh, allez, Becky, s'exclama-t-il en souriant de plus belle. Ne me dis pas que tu es encore fâchée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Allez, laisse-moi entrer...

Il s'approcha d'un pas, un sourire taquant illuminant son visage jovial, mais elle rabattit la porte un peu plus , une lueur menaçante brillant dans ses yeux.

- Et si c'est le cas? Dit-elle sèchement

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son regard se posa soudain sur l'épaule nue de Rebekah de laquelle avait glissé sa bretelle quelques secondes auparavant. Son sourire dégoulina instantanément de ses lèvres aussi rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre. Rebekah, le visage envahie par une soudaine bouffée de chaleur sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, s'empressa de remettre sa bretelle en place, tandis qu'il déclarait d'une voix étrange:

- Tu n'es pas seule.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Mais il y avait plus curieux, encore. Rebekah plissa les yeux, décontenancée. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette expression? Il semblait...mécontent. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses longs cils noires battant avec frénésie, sans parvenir à dissimuler son trouble. Profitant de son moment de relâchement, il s'avança encore d'un pas, tordant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir qui se cachait derrière elle.

- En effet, dit-elle en plaquant une main sur son torse. Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais partir?

Son regard glissa sur la main vernie de Rebekah plaquée contre lui, puis il remonta jusqu'à son visage poupin figée en une expression menaçante. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, une lueur taquine brillant dans ses yeux presque transparents. C'est ce moment que choisit l'homme pour ouvrir la porte en grand, en s'exclamant avec une pointe d'impatience:

- Alors, si on reprenait là où on était restés?

Damon ne sut pas exactement ce qui l'irrita le plus, la façon qu'eut l'homme de le toiser de haut en bas en posant sa main sur la hanche de Rebekah avec des airs de propriétaire, ou bien le fait qu'il était torse nu, ce qui expliquait la bretelle de tout à l'heure... quoiqu'il en soit, Rebekah sut immédiatement à l'expression de son visage qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide.

- Damon..., prévint-elle dans un grondement

- Tu me vires pour... lui? Dit-il dans un rictus méprisant en désignant le gars avec sa main qui tenait encore étroitement serrée la bouteille de champagne

- Je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, lança le gars en question en plissant les yeux

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, marmonna Rebekah entre ses dents sans quitter Damon des yeux

- Non, laisse chérie, je vais te débarrasser de ce sale con, dit-il avec suffisance en écartant légèrement Rebekah de son chemin.

Le regard de Damon passa de l'homme à Rebekah qui répéta « Damon... » avec des yeux implorants, puis il éclata de rire en s'exclamant:

- Tu ne pourras pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché !

- Damon, non ! S'écria Rebekah

Mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle avait à peine achever sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà faufilé dans la chambre d'une vitesse fulgurante, emportant l'homme jusqu'au balcon où il lui brisa la nuque d'un geste sec, le laissant retomber par dessus la rambarde. Le corps inerte fendit l'air puis s'écrasa avec grand fracas au sol dans un jais de sang. Damon se tourna alors vers Rebekah, paralysée sur le seuil de la porte.

- Bien... Je pense qu'on peut servir le champagne maintenant !

* * *

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses?

La voix grave de Stefan ramena Elena sur terre. L'air hagard, elle comprit au regard prolongé qu'il lui lançait qu'il attendait sûrement d'elle qu'elle daigne répondre.

Elle plongea son visage rouge de confusion dans ses mains en marmonnant:

- Excuse-moi... tu peux répéter?

Elle lui lança un bref regard gêné entre ses doigts écartés et il lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

- Tu as perdu le fil depuis quand?

- Heu... je crois que c'est quand tu t'es mis à me parler de ton cours de littérature avec Zimermann...

- Ah.

Il se renfrogna légèrement. Elle avait du rêvasser pendant de longues minutes, en le laissant discourir dans un long monologue dithyrambique dont elle n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tritura sa serviette en papier pliée en une figure structurale dont le restaurant avait le secret.

- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas toi... c'est moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il d'une voix apaisante. J'aime me parler à moi-même... c'est une de mes activités favorites lorsque je suis seul d'ailleurs.

Elle eut un petit rire discret et il lui dit avec douceur:

- Au moins, j'ai réussit à te faire sourire.

Il la sonda de son regard ambré pendant un long moment avant de poursuivre:

- A quoi tu penses?

- A Caroline, soupira-t-elle. On s'est un peu disputées aujourd'hui...

- A mon sujet, j'imagine? Dit-il avec malice

Elle s'interrompit en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Je m'en doute... et alors, quel est son verdict?

Les doigts d'Elena dépiautèrent nerveusement la serviette qui n'était plus qu'un amoncellement de bout de papiers, et elle marmonna:

- Elle pense que c'est une mauvaise idée qu'on se voit.

- Pourtant, on se voit depuis un an...

- oui, mais là c'est... différent.

Elle leva ses yeux noisettes vers lui, le sondant d'un regard interrogateur: est-ce qu'il avait remarqué lui aussi ce changement entre eux? Ou est-ce qu'elle se faisait des idées?

Il ne prononça pas un mot, se murant dans un silence quasi religieux où il prit le temps de l'observer avec intensité, puis il finit par dire:

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Comment ignorer les regards d'amoureux transit qu'il lui lançait tous les jours, ses attentions particulières à son égard, ce sourire qui illuminait son visage dès qu'il la voyait à l'autre bout du campus, et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis des mois... il l'avait épaulé, sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Il avait respecté sa souffrance muette, sans jamais l'acculer à prendre une décision. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé de lui avouer ce qui s'était exactement passé entre elle et...lui. Bien sûr, ils ne parlaient jamais directement de lui mais tous deux savaient de quoi il retournait. Elena pencha la tête sur le côté. Oui, Stefan avait toujours été là pour elle. Cette façon qu'il avait de toujours veiller sur elle, comme s'il était son ange gardien... c'était tellement rassurant. Ça devait être ça l'amour, veiller l'un sur l'autre dans un respect mutuel; se soutenir dans les épreuves de la vie... elle qui avait cette peur incommensurable qu'on la quitte, voyait en lui la certitude d'un amour éternel. Car elle savait au plus profond de son être, que ses yeux ambrés ne se détourneraient jamais d'elle. Elle tendit le bras, cédant à une impulsion soudaine, et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Partons d'ici, dit-elle avec fermeté

Il jeta un bref regard circulaire, son regard se posant sur la serveuse qui arrivait vers leur table avec les bras chargés de plateaux, puis il se tourna vers elle et lui dit:

- Viens, suis-moi.

* * *

Rebekah observa sans mot dire Damon qui s'affairait à remplir deux coupes de champagne du liquide ambré pétillant. Son regard sombre s'attarda sur ses mains qui s'activaient, passant de la bouteille au cristal des verres, puis remonta sur son visage aux traits fins étirés en une moue charmeuse. Il s'avança vers elle de sa démarche féline et Elle plissa les yeux, ignorant le verre qu'il lui tendait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrange

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, surprise qu'elle s'indigne du fait qu'il venait de balancer un homme d'une trentaine d'étages. Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres, trempant ses lèvres dans le nectar pétillant, puis reposa les deux verres sur une petite table en acajou, toujours sans la quitter des yeux.

- Pourquoi pas? Répondit-il tranquillement

Elle contracta sa mâchoire en voyant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'air content de lui. Et le voilà qui se pavanait à présent dans la chambre, ses lèvres tremblantes alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas afficher un sourire victorieux. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil taquin à Rebekah qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, il s'écroula sur le lit en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête, puis s'exclama:

- Quoi, tu m'en veux?

Elle ne répondit rien, gardant un visage impassible. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus, qu'elle le gifle, qu'elle lui torde un bras ou deux, ou lui plante un pied de chaise dans le ventre... bref, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre hors d'elle. Au lieu de ça, elle le fixait d'un regard étrange comme si elle l'analysait derrière ses grands yeux clairs rebattus de longs cils recourbés.

Il se sentit soudain gêné et tâcha de lancer d'une voix dégagée:

- Tu as entendu les cris quand il a heurté le sol? Ça devait être la débâcle en bas... c'est quand même dingue, un homme dans la force de l'âge comme lui qui se suicide en sautant du trentième étage.

Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres, et il décela avec une certaine satisfaction une lueur de colère dans ses yeux qui le sondaient. La goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Son sourire se transforma en une grimace lorsqu'il sentit le bois de la chaine qu'elle enfonça dans son abdomen. Il étouffa une exclamation de douleur devant le visage de Rebekah qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et qui le jaugeait avec froideur. Il avait oublié qu'elle était si rapide et il le regrettait maintenant amèrement en la voyant ainsi allongée sur lui, une tringle de rideau en bois de noisetier qu'elle tenait dans sa main, lui tailladant la peau. Elle le dévisagea un long moment, tournant la pointe de la tringle dans sa chair, la situation ayant un arrière goût de déjà-vu.

- ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas torturé, réussit-il à articuler dans une nouvelle grimace de douleur, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées

Pour toute réponse, elle enfonça un peu plus profondément la tringle dans son abdomen et s'écarta vivement de lui, mettant le plus de distance entre eux. Poussant un grognement rauque, il se redressa et retira le cylindre en disant entre ses dents serrés par la douleur qui l'étreignait:

- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité.

Le souffle haletant, il se risqua à lui lancer un bref coup d'oeil mais elle était dos à lui. Quand elle se retourna, elle affichait toujours ce même visage paisible et impassible qu'elle avait avant qu'elle ne lui enfonce la tringle. Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle continue à l'attaquer tant son expression l'inquiétait. Il allait lui demander si il devait s'attendre à recevoir encore un quelconque objet du mobilier dans le ventre, quand elle se décida à dire:

- Si tu me voulais pour toi tout seul, il suffisait de le dire.

Un silence de plomb suivit ses quelques mots. Il se redressa, la tringle en bois toujours serré dans sa main, les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils se confondaient avec les mèches rebelles d'un noir de jais lui tombant sur le front. Ce qu'elle venait de dire lui paraissait tellement absurde que sur le moment, il ne trouva rien à dire. Il se contenta donc de la regarder, ses traits frappés d'une stupeur qui le laissait pantois.

- Je crois que tu te méprends, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment

- Ah oui? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil fin.

Elle battit ses longs cils avec lenteur en continuant de le jauger du regard, et Damon sentit à nouveau une gêne l'envahir. Pour garder une contenance plus que pour autre chose, il se mit à rire, d'un rire rauque et bref semblable à un aboiement de chien, et jeta la tringle au sol. Il traversa la pièce de sa démarche féline en prenant bien soin de ne pas la regarder et alla pour se resservir un verre de champagne. Une fois devant la petite table en acajou, il l'entendit dire derrière lui:

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, ne me prends pas pour une idiote...

Il eut un nouveau rictus et secoua sa tête d'un air bourru. Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait? Il but d'une traite le contenu de sa coupe et lui répondit enfin abruptement:

- écoute, tu peux faire absolument tout ce que tu veux, et avec qui tu veux...

Il pivota vers elle, son verre vide à la main, affichant un air de suprême indifférence dans un sourire désabusé.

- … j'ai passé l'âge de jouer les chaperons, acheva-t-il d'une voix veloutée. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es une grande fille.

- Ah oui? Répéta-t-elle

Le calme olympien de Rebekah l'agaçait, ainsi que la façon qu'elle avait de le dévisager, comme si elle pouvait lire en lui. Il pianota son doigt pendant quelques secondes sur le cristal froid du verre qui résonna en un tintement sonore, puis il crut bon de dire:

- Oui.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Je devrais peut-être retourner dans cette boite pour voir si je peux me trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer la nuit...

Joignant son geste à la parole, elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte où elle posa la main sur la poignée. Mais Damon l'avait déjà rejoint dans une fugace bourrasque et il tenait fermement sa propre main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher d'actionner la clenche.

**Music** ** watch?v=yBx-p7kkxxQ&ob=av2e**

Elle leva lentement ses yeux clairs vers son visage figé et elle murmura:

- Tu veux que je reste?

Il ne répondit rien, gardant sa main fermement plaqué sur la sienne, la défiant de son regard azur dont les pupilles tressaillirent lorsqu'elle se rapprocha subrepticement de lui en poursuivant d'une voix plus basse encore:

- Si tu veux que je reste, tu n'as qu'à le dire et je resterai.

Elle se tenait si près de lui qu'il sentait son souffle lui chatouiller le cou. Elle ne portait plus ses hauts talons, et elle lui paraissait soudain petite et fragile, elle qui se montrait si forte d'ordinaire. Le regard de Damon glissa sur ce visage poupin aux joues rondes et pleines, sur ses grands yeux de Botticelli qui le fixaient sans ciller, sur ses lèvres charnues à quelques millimètres de siennes qui s'entrouvraient pour lui souffler:

- dis-le

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine du dos, et voyant du coin de l'oeil que la main de Rebekah appuyait sur la poignée de la porte, il fut pris d'un violent sentiment de panique à l'idée qu'elle parte réellement. Alors, le souffle court, et avec une voix où ne perçait plus une once de sarcasme, il lui dit:

- Reste.

Il franchit la distance qui séparait ses lèvres des siennes mais elle s'écarta brusquement, un sourire sadique étalé sur le visage.

- Bonne nuit, Damon, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux en ouvrant en grand la porte

Frappé de stupeur, il la regarda s'engouffrer hors de la chambre, un sentiment cuisant de frustration tombant sur ses épaules. Alors comme ça, elle venait de se foutre ouvertement de lui? Elle avait joué avec ses nerfs, et maintenant qu'il lui demandait de rester, elle se dérobait à lui? Et elle croyait qu'il allait la regarder partir et coucher avec un autre alors qu'elle l'avait enivré d'un désir qu'il peinait lui-même à expliquer? C'était trop tard. A présent, il ne pouvait plus la laisser filer. Il la voulait. Et il la voulait maintenant. Il retint la porte d'un geste brusque et la saisit par le bras. Elle le repoussa mais il l'agrippa et la plaqua au sol avec une violence propre à leur condition de vampires. La maintenant fermement par les poignets, les bras levés au dessus d'elle, il lui dit dans un grondement:

- j'ai dit reste.

Elle le toisa avec une indifférence glaciale qui le mis hors de lui. Il resserra ses doigts sur ses poignées avec une force qui les auraient broyés si elle avait été humaine. Il constata avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle étouffait une plainte de douleur, mais bientôt elle le renversa brutalement en se positionnant sur lui, lui étreignant les poignets comme il avait étreint les siens.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, Gronda-t-elle

Le souffle court, il laissa son regard parcourir son visage tendue. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment l'emportait sur l'autre: la colère ou le désir. Peut-être les deux, en fait. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres ourlées entrouvertes et une envie soudaine de les mordre le transcenda de tout son être. Il releva les yeux vers ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, mais son indignation apparente ne le trompait pas: il savait qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose que lui. Il leva son genoux et le passa subrepticement entre ses jambes, une lueur taquine brillant dans ses yeux plantés sur elle, guettant sa réaction avec un délice non dissimulé. Et ça ne se fit pas attendre: elle ne le repoussa pas, mais sa respiration se fit soudain saccadée. Il profita de ce moment de trouble pour se relever avec une vitesse surhumaine, la plaquant au mur dans un grand fracas, tenant toujours ses poignets au dessus d'elle.

- Alors, susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude au creux de son cou. Si je desserre mes mains de tes poignets, est-ce que tu vas t'enfuir?

Il s'écarta légèrement, frôlant ses lèvres contre les sienne en parcourant son visage de ses yeux azurs.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Fais-le et tu verras.

Les lèvres de Damon s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé, et, sa bouche collée à la sienne, il lui dit dans un souffle:

- même si tu t'enfuis, ça n'a pas d'importance... tu sais pourquoi?

Il desserra une de ses mains pour venir la loger sur sa cuisse, la glissant sous l'étoffe légère. Plaquant sa bouche avec plus de fermeté pour étouffer son gémissement, il murmura:

- … parce que je t'attraperai.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et il remonta un peu plus sa main, caressant sa peau nue du bout des doigts. Il la sentait toute tremblante contre lui et bien qu'il était tenté de lui arracher tout ce qu'elle portait dans la seconde, il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire patienter... il voulait qu'elle devienne folle. Lorsqu'il fit courir ses doigts sur son ventre, elle eut un spasme tellement violent qu'il s'arrêta net, retirant sa main de sous sa robe et s'écartant d'elle. Ils étaient à présent face à face, se défiant du regard, le souffle haletant. Rebekah le toisait avec une lueur bestiale tellement intense qu'il crut qu'elle allait se précipiter sur lui pour l'embrocher encore, mais lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il répondit à son baiser en encerclant sa taille de guêpe de ses mains, les laissant courir jusque dans le bas de son dos frémissant. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il la poussait avec brusquerie sur la petite table en acajou, plaquant son corps brûlant contre le sien en envoyant balader d'un coup de main empressé la bouteille de champagne et les verres en cristal qui s'écrasèrent au sol dans un grand fracas.

Embrassant à pleine bouche celle qui l'avait empaler quelque minutes auparavant, laissant un trou béant dans sa chemise qu'il se hâta d'ôter comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au milieu de leur souffles rauques et saccadés, il la retourna d'un geste vif comme si il s'était agit d'une simple poupée de chiffon et entreprit de craquer les coutures du dos de sa robe qui tomba en lambeaux sur le sol. Le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne lui arracha un grognement, et il s'interrompit un instant pour la regarder. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir désirer autant qu'un depuis très longtemps. Son dos collé contre son torse où brillait déjà une fine pellicule de sueur, elle l'implora de faire vite et il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements superflus. On n'entendait désormais plus que leurs souffles entremêlés, et Rebekah qui haletait son nom en agrippant les bords de la table en acajou qui se brisa sous ses doigts tremblants. Elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de Damon et l'attira à elle, dévorant sa bouche avec passion.

* * *

**Music watch?v=iAP9AF6DCu4&ob=av2n**

Stefan déposa avec une douceur précautionneuse Elena sur son lit. Elle s'empressa de s'enrouler dans le drap en coton. C'était idiot, mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la voit nue. Il déposa de doux baisers sur ses joues et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, en lui soufflant des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille qu'elle n'entendit qu'à moitié. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle, et comme elle gardait les yeux clos, il encercla son visage de ses mains pour la contraindre à le regarder.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il dans un souffle

Elle attira son visage luisant de tendresse à elle et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne pour étouffer ses mots, pour étouffer les sanglots qui menaçait d'éclater.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou où il déposa des baisers qui ressemblaient à des caresses, tellement attentif à ne pas la blesser. Portant sa bouche à son oreille, elle lui murmura:

- alors fais-moi l'amour.

C'était de ça dont elle avait besoin. D'être aimée. Qu'on se batte pour elle. Qu'on la porte à bout de bras parce qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement plus la force. Et elle savait que Stefan le ferait toujours pour elle. Elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos.

Elle s'imagina, non sans éprouver un douloureux sentiment de culpabilité, être avec celui qui l'avait abandonné dans un aéroport un an plus tôt. Elle se dégoûtait de penser à lui dans un moment comme celui-là mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Voilà Damon, pensa-t-elle en sentant des larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, si tu voyais comme je suis heureuse...


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3:**

- OH MON DIEU !

Caroline plaqua ses deux mains devant ses yeux lorsqu'en entrant dans sa chambre universitaire, elle tomba sur Elena et Stefan en train de s'agiter sous la couette dans ce qui paraissait être une sorte de projet commun en biologie. Ce qui l'avait tout de suite alerté, outre la position assez éloquente dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, c'était le cri strident qu'ils avaient poussés à l'unisson en la voyant entrer et allumer la lumière: un « NOOOOON » paniqué qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il serait sage de cacher à ses yeux innocents la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien ! S'écria Caroline d'une voix suraiguë en tâtonnant de sa main libre le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur.

Sa main rencontra enfin l'interrupteur et elle parvint à éteindre, plongeant la petite chambre dans le noir complet. Mais l'obscurité ne parvenait pas à cacher Elena qui, mortifiée, restait prostrée contre Stefan qui se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir de rire.

- Je... je vais sortir d'ici, lança Caroline d'un air hystérique en ouvrant la porte, sa main toujours plaquée contre ses yeux. Et je vais tenter d'oublier ce que je viens de voir... on va tous tenter d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer, ok?!

Elena et Stefan acquiescèrent dans une sorte de marmonnements approximatif et Caroline s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, refermant la porte sur la scène de crime. Une fois au dehors, elle ôta sa main de ses yeux et lança à la porte un regard de dégoût.

- Demain matin à la première heure, je passe cette chambre à l'eau de javel, grommela-t-elle d'un air résolu

Traversée d'un frisson de répulsion, elle tourna les talons avec l'intention de retrouver Bonnie pour lui raconter ce dont elle venait d'être témointe.

* * *

- Tu me dois un repas chez l'' »angelo », s'exclama Caroline d'un air triomphal en s'asseyant devant Bonnie

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, une moue dubitative étirant ses lèvres, puis elle écarquilla les yeux en s'écriant:

- Non?! tu veux dire que...

- ils l'ont fait ! S'exclama Caroline en hochant la tête d'un air dramatique. Et dans ma chambre en plus !

- Tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait dans ton lit, je ne vois pas où est le problème, fit remarquer Bonnie dans un sourire taquin

- Encore heureux, marmonna Caroline. Non mais tu te rends compte, avec tout ce qu'on lui a dit elle...

- tout ce que tu lui as dit, précisa Bonnie

- … elle trouve encore le moyen de coucher avec lui ! Et le premier soir en plus !

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, commença prudemment Bonnie en faisant lentement tourner sa cuillère dans son café puis en portant la tasse fumante à sa bouche, c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? S'emporta Caroline.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer à Caroline qu'elle était plutôt mal placée pour se permettre de juger de la sorte. Un toussotement l'interrompit. le serveur se tenait devant leur table, une dizaine de verres en équilibre préquaire sur son plateau. Il posa ce qui semblait être un martini blanc dont les glaçons s'entrechoquaient entre eux au milieu d'une tranche de citron devant Caroline qui s'exclama:

- Mais je n'ai encore rien commandé !

- Un client vous l'offre, répondit-il d'un air vague avant de repartir servir d'autres tables

Elle lança un bref coup d'oeil à Bonnie qui souriait de toutes ses dents:

- Wooow Un admirateur secret ! Je me demande qui c'est..., dit-elle en se tortillant sur sa chaise

Caroline lança un regard circulaire dans la salle, dans l'espoir de trouver le mystérieux donateur, mais tous les hommes présents ne semblaient nullement intéressés par elle, plongés eux-mêmes dans leurs propre , elle haussa les épaules et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

- En tout cas il a visé juste, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre après ce que j'ai v...

Ses lèvre étaient à peine rentrées en contact avec le liquide transparent qu'elle le recracha instantanément dans une horrible grimace, lâchant précipitamment le verre dont le contenu se répandit sur son bras.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur en se levant, Bonnie écarquillant les yeux en voyant la peau de Caroline former des cloques rougeâtres. Cette dernière agrippa son bras tremblant en levant des yeux horrifiés vers Bonnie. Toutes deux se regardèrent avec effroi, puis Caroline énonça clairement le mot qui s'insinuait dans leur esprit:

- Verveine.

* * *

- Tu crois que c'était intentionnel?

- Quoi, tu veux dire verser de la verveine dans ton verre... à ton avis?

Caroline et Bonnie chuchotaient si vite dans la pénombre de la nuit que leurs lèvres ne semblaient plus suivre le fil des mots qui en sortaient.

- Mais peut-être qu'on est simplement paranoïaque, s'exclama Caroline en secouant la tête d'un air angoissé. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait être au courant de...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Bonnie relever sa manche sur son bras meurtrit dont la chair brûlée à vif guérissait lentement.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard, dit-elle, le souffle court. Quelqu'un a cherché à te compromettre, ça me paraît claire.

Elles se regardèrent un long moment dans un silence tendu, puis Bonnie laisse tomber son bras et elles reprirent leur marche d'un pas vif.

- On doit en parler à Stefan, il saura forcément quoi faire.

Caroline s'arrêta net, et Bonnie se retourna vers elle en soupirant avec une extrême lassitude:

- ne sois pas idiote, ils ont sûrement fini leurs affaires à l'heure qu'il est, dit-elle avec irritation en songeant à Stefan et Elena

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, murmura Caroline en fronçant les sourcils, portant une main à son oreille. J'ai entendu quelque chose...

Bonnie se raidit instantanément et se rapprocha d'elle, la mine soucieuse.

- Qu'est ce que...

- Une femme..., murmura Caroline. J'entends une femme qui pleure, elle... elle saigne, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix blanche en se tournant vers Bonnie, le teint blême. Il y a beaucoup de sang, je peux le sentir.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est blessée?

- Je veux dire qu'elle est en train de mourir, Bonnie, déclara-t-elle, les traits tendus

Elle saisit la main de son amie et l'entraîna avec elle, humant l'air qui dégageait une odeur âcre de fer rouillé. Elle approchait du but, elle le sentait dans chaque replis de sa peau qui s'animait d'un désir voluptueux... et en effet, lorsqu'elles eurent dévaler les escaliers et tourner à droite, elles trouvèrent le corps d'une femme gisant à terre. Son corps étendu sur le sol formait un angle étrange, et son visage d'un blanc maladif était tourné vers elles. Les yeux mi-clos, elle tendit sa main recroquevillée vers Caroline et Bonnie.

- Aidez-moi...

Caroline eut un mouvement instinctif de recul en voyant le liquide rougeâtre qui s'écoulait des plaies ouvertes de la femme, et qui provoquait chez elle une excitation croissante. Elle détourna les yeux un instant, tentant de contrôler l'afflux de désir qui montait en elle, puis reporta son attention sur la femme, et sur Bonnie qui s'était agenouillée auprès d'elle.

- Caroline, dit-elle d'un ton pressant. Dépêche-toi !

Cette dernière se précipita, plantant ses canines acérées dans son poignet et le portant à la bouche de la femme agonisante qui poussa un râle rauque.

- Buvez, dit Caroline d'un air confiant

Mais c'était trop tard. La femme fut secouée d'un spasme terrible qui contacta tous les muscles de son corps, et elle s'affala sur le sol, les yeux révulsés. Caroline, le souffle haletant, leva des yeux baignés de larmes vers Bonnie qui fixait la jeune femme.

- Caroline, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Regarde son cou...

Caroline, fronçant les sourcils, jeta un coup d'oeil vers la nuque découverte de la jeune femme et elle eut un haut le coeur. Là où s'écoulait encore une ridule de sang, la peau était marquée de deux traces de crocs caractéristiques... le souffle soudain haletant, elle se tourna vers Bonnie, mortifiée.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense?

Bonnie opina lentement du chef avec un air grave. Soudain, Une voix grave et rocailleuse retentit dans le silence de la nuit, traversant Bonnie et Caroline d'une onde glacée de stupeur.

- J'en connais une qui va avoir des problèmes.

Les deux amies se tournèrent vivement vers l'origine de la voix. Une haute silhouette se tenait à quelques mètres d'elles, le visage fondu dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les yeux perçants de Caroline eurent tout de même le temps d'apercevoir un imperméable beige et des bottes avant que la voix rauque ne reprenne:

- Saisissez-vous d'elle.

Des silhouettes se découpèrent de l'ombre, et ce ne fut plus que les ténèbres pour Caroline à qui on enfonça un sac sur la tête avant de lui injecter une seringue de verveine dans le creux des reins. Elle entendit vaguement la salve des cris que poussa Bonnie, quelques bribes qu'elle perçut... « elle n'y est pour rien, laissez-la tranquille ! », « pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez? », avant de sombrer définitivement dans les méandres de l'inconscient.

* * *

- J'arrive, j'arrive, s'exclama Elena en se dirigeant vers la porte que l'on martelait de coups depuis une dizaine de secondes

Elle enfila un tee shirt à la va-vite et ouvrit à la volée la porte, tombant nez à nez avec Bonnie qui, le visage en sueur, et l'oeil hagard, s'engouffra dans la chambre en s'exclamant avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix:

- Où est Stefan?!

- Heu, il est sous la douche, je...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Stefan, une serviette noué autour de la taille, apparut dans la chambre, son regard passant d'Elena à Bonnie qui se précipita sur lui.

- Il vient de se passer quelque chose de très grave, s'écria-t-elle d'un air désespéré, des sanglots perçant dans sa voix chevrotante. Ils l'ont emmené, je n'ai rien pu faire, je...

- qui a emmené qui? Demanda Stefan en la prenant par les épaules. Bonnie, calme-toi et dis-nous ce qui s'est passé...

Bonnie inspira profondément et, après avoir jeté un regard paniqué à Elena qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, elle dit d'une voix tremblante:

- La police est au courant pour les vampires. Apparemment, ils suivaient Caroline depuis des mois... ils... ils vont l'inculper de meurtre, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4:**

**Lorsque Caroline entrouvrit des yeux vaseux**, elle ne vit autour d'elle que la pénombre ambiante de l'intérieur du sac. Elle haleta, cherchant l'air qui commençait à manquer et sentit un doux sentiment de panique l'envahir. Elle tenta bien de porter ses mains à son visage pour arracher le sac qui la retenait prisonnière, mais ses poignets étaient enclavés, comme si une chaine les retenait aux barreaux d'une chaise. Elle se raidit en entendant une porte grincer puis se refermer dans un claquement sourd. Elle tendit l'oreille. Une respiration forte. Des bruits de pas sur le sol. Le raclement d'une chaise. Le bruit caractéristique d'un poids s'affalant dessus. Elle sentit soudain qu'on ôtait le sac de sa tête, et une lumière vive l'éblouit. Elle cligna des yeux frénétiquement pendant plusieurs secondes, puis ses pupilles s'habituèrent au changement.

- Où est-ce que je suis? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque

Il y eut un silence. Elle réitéra sa question, plissant les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître la masse informe qui lui faisait face, en vain. L'ombre semblait la dévisager. Caroline baissa les yeux sur les chaînes qui la retenaient, essayant de les briser dans un effort qui lui parut considérable tant elle était épuisée.

-Laisse tomber, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Elle leva vivement les yeux, scrutant l'ombre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Pour être franc, repris la voix, on t'a injecté une telle quantité de verveine que je m'étonne de te voir éveillée si tôt.

- Je suis entraînée à ça, répondit Caroline avec aigreur. La verveine ne me fait plus autant d'effet qu'elle devrait.

- Je vois ça.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Des murs sinistres et délavés, une tuyauterie apparente, des néons grésillant... cet endroit lui collait des sueurs froides. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la voix qui s'éleva encore une fois:

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là?

Elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu. C'était la même voix rocailleuse que lorsqu'elle avait découvert la jeune femme avec Bonnie...

- Où est Bonnie? Demanda-t-elle soudain avec une angoisse grandissante. La fille qui était avec moi, qu'est ce que vous en avez fait?

- On l'a laissé partir, répondit la voix. Qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait d'elle? Elle n'est pas un vampire.

Au moins, les choses étaient dites clairement. Pas besoin de tergiverser, ils entraient dans le vif du sujet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne montrez pas votre visage? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant

Il y eut un léger silence au cours duquel elle se demanda si il allait répondre, puis la voix déclara:

- Et toi, pourquoi ne montres-tu pas ton vrai visage?

- Pardon?

- Tes amis... ta famille... ils savent que tu es un monstre?

Il y eut comme un rire étouffé, puis elle entendit de nouveau la voix grave:

- Pour ta famille, je pense qu'on connaît déjà la réponse, sinon il y a bien longtemps que le conseil de Mystic Falls aurait pris des mesures contre les saletés dans ton genre... utile d'avoir une mère comme shérif... enfin, shérif, ajouta la voix. Plus pour très longtemps...

En l'entendant parler de sa mère, Caroline ressentit une violente contraction à l'estomac.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

Elle fut surprise de l'intonation de sa voix, qui sonnait comme un murmure timide alors qu'elle était prise d'une envie folle d'hurler. Mais sa gorge serrée l'en empêchait, et même sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse.

- Ce que je veux dire, répondit la voix. C'est que le conseil de Mystic Falls n'a pas été très content d'apprendre les agissements de ta mère.

- Qu'est ce que vient faire le conseil là-dedans?

- Mais tout.

La voix s'interrompit, savourant son petit effet dramatique. Caroline vit l'ombre bouger ostensiblement, comme si l'homme qui était en face d'elle croisait ses jambes.

- Qui est au courant pour les vampires? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Est-ce que la police...

- Il n'y a que moi. Mais...

Caroline entendit le bruit d'un briquet qu'on allume, elle sentit la chaleur de la flamme puis l'odeur caractéristique de la fumée d'une cigarette qui s'évade dans les airs.

- … je suis la police, acheva la voix.

Un frisson d'angoisse la traversa, et ses ongles raclèrent la paroi en fer de la chaise dans un effroyable grincement.

- Andrew Dawkins, chef de police de Jefferson, déclara la voix d'un ton léger. et accessoirement cousin par alliance d'un éminent membre du conseil de Mystic Falls. Il y a quelques mois, lorsque le conseil a reçu cette lettre anonyme...

- Quelle lettre anonyme?

- … il a immédiatement fait appel à moi, poursuivit la voix en éludant sa question. Ça a été très facile, je dois dire. En plus de la verveine que les fondateurs ont inséré dans le réseau d'eau de Mystic Falls, j'ai mené mon enquête ici, comme nous savions que plusieurs jeunes de la ville étaient venus y faire leurs études...

La voix s'interrompit un cour instant. Caroline en déduisit qu'il était occupé à tirer une latte de sa cigarette, et la fumée qu'elle reçut en plein visage confirma son hypothèse.

- Ça fait déjà quelques temps que je suis sur toi, reprit la voix tandis que Caroline était prise d'une quinte de toux. Oh, bien sûr tu es maline... mais toutes ces pertes à la banque du sang de Jefferson... ces médecins, ces standardistes qui ne se rappellent de rien... tous tes allers-retours à l'hôpital... Et puis tu as l'air de plutôt mal supporter les martinis à la verveine.

- C'était vous, gronda Caroline entre ses dents

- C'était moi, confirma-t-il d'une voix tranquille

- Et quoi, s'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais que le conseil tenait à garder secret toutes ces histoires de vampire !

- C'est juste. C'est pourquoi tu n'es pas retenue ici en tant que vampire, mais en tant que meurtrière.

- Meurtrière? Répéta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle avait soudain chaud sous la lumière du néon qui l'éclairait de manière abusive, et son sentiment de claustrophobie ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil des secondes.

- Je veux voir ma mère, s'exclama-t-elle précipitamment.

Comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, la porte s'ouvrit soudain dans un grand fracas et la pièce fut inondée d'un flottement de paroles discontinues. La lumière qui l'éblouissait s'éteignit brutalement et Caroline découvrit avec stupeur ce qui semblait être une cellule d'interrogatoire banale. Sous cette lumière douce, et dans ce capharnaüm que formait la petite foule présents dans la pièce, celle-ci n'avait soudain plus rien d'effrayant. Parmi les personnes qui avaient fait irruption dans la pièce, Caroline reconnut sa mère.

- Maman ! S'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard dédaigneux à l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

- Maman, répéta-t-elle. Détache-moi, ça me fait mal...

Une expression de totale commisération s'étala sur le visage du sherif Forbes qui ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en tentant un sourire vaguement engageant.

- ça va aller, ma chérie, je vais te faire sortir de là...

- J'aimerais bien voir ça Liz, s'exclama la voix rocailleuse

Caroline pivota automatiquement sa tête vers l'origine de la voix et reconnut l'imperméable beige et les bottes. Si il tenait à ce qu'elle ne voit pas son visage, c'était raté. Elle eut d'ailleurs un léger choc en découvrant son tortionnaire. Elle l'avait imaginé bien plus grand et massif, mais il ne dépassait pas le mètre 70, et n'avait rien de colossal.

- Pour vous ce sera Sherif Forbes, répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents en se tournant de nouveau vers lui

- Forbes, peut-être, mais Sherif plus pour très longtemps quand tout le monde saura ce que vous avez fait !

- Le conseil le sait déjà, non? S'emporta-t-elle en avançant vers lui, l'air furibond. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça Dawkins.

En la voyant s'approcher, le dénommé Dawkins avait machinalement reculé et il la toisait à présent avec un air insolent, sa lèvre supérieure frémissante d'excitation.

- Un membre d'une famille fondatrice, dit-il d'un air indigné, siégeant au conseil qui plus est... cachant à tout le monde que sa propre fille est une meurtrière.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! S'insurgea Caroline. Maman, je n'ai rien fait, répéta-t-elle en regardant sa mère avec des yeux implorants. Il faut que tu me croies !

Liz Forbes regarda sa fille un court instant, les traits figés, puis elle lui dit d'une voix douce:

- Je te crois, chérie...

- Une femme a été tuée cette nuit, Liz, interrompit Pierce en croisant les bras sur son torse

- Sherif Forbes, répéta celle-ci entre ses dents. Et rien n'indique que Caroline ait quelque chose à voir avec ce meurtre !

- On l'a trouvé sur les lieux du crime...

- C'est une mise en scène ! S'insurgea Liz Forbes, et vous le savez très bien !

Ils se toisèrent un long moment, les traits imprégnés d'une profonde et réciproque répulsion. C'était à qui aurait l'air le plus dégoûté par l'autre. Ce fut Caroline qui rompit ce duel de regard en murmurant d'une petite voix:

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me détacher?

* * *

**- L'heure est grave**, déclara le shérif forbes à Stefan, Elena et Bonnie qui étaient regroupés devant elle et qui la scrutaient avec des mines de déterrés.

Après la visite de Bonnie, ils s'étaient tous empressés de se rendre au commissariat de Jefferson où ils avaient été stupéfait de trouver la mère de Caroline. Cette dernière porta une main tremblante à son front, avant de poursuivre à mi-voix:

- Le conseil de Mystic Falls est au courant de tout, ça fait des mois maintenant qu'ils ont pris Caroline en filature... ils attendaient le bon moment pour passer à l'action, et ils ont réussit, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume

- Mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont su ? Demanda Elena, interloquée. Comment est-ce qu'ils ont su pour les...vampires? Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse après s'être assurée d'un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire que personne ne l'écoutait

Liz Forbes secoua la tête d'un air navré, répondant dans un soupir:

- Une lettre anonyme.

- Qu'est ce que contenait la lettre exactement? Demanda Stefan avec gravité

- Je n'ai pas eu les détails, répondit-elle avec irritation. Ils m'ont mis sur la touche, forcément... je suis sur le point de perdre mon poste, tout ça va avoir de lourdes conséquences, mais ce n'est pas le plus grave...

Elle s'interrompit un instant, suivant d'un oeil méfiant le policier qui passa juste devant eux, puis reprit une fois qu'il eut tourné à la première intersection:

- Le chef de police de Jefferson, Andrew Pierce...

Sa bouche s'agita d'une révolte nerveuse en prononçant son nom. Elle sembla se faire violence pendant un moment, puis reprit d'une voix égale:

- C'est le cousin d'un des membres du conseil... quand ils ont reçu la lettre anonyme qui leur indiquait que la menace vampire était loin d'être anéantie, ils ont tout de suite fait appel à lui...

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont soupçonné Caroline? La lettre l'accusait?

- Non, répondit-elle dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ils soupçonnaient tout le monde, mais alors il s'est mis à y avoir de grosses pertes à la banque du sang de Jefferson... des vols à répétitions... et puis ces médecins qui ne se souvenaient de rien, bien entendu... et ils se sont mis à mettre de la verveine un peu partout, c'est sans doute là qu'elle s'est trahi...

Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, et Elena posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- ça va aller Liz, Caroline s'en sort toujours...

- Rien ne va aller ! S'insurgea-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux, une lueur démente brillant dans les yeux. Tu ne comprends pas, Cet abruti de Dawkins est le seul au courant pour les vampires ici... le conseil ne veut pas que la nouvelle se propage, bien évidemment...

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils la retiennent alors?

Le regard de Liz Forbes s'attarda sur le visage luisant d'incompréhension d'Elena, puis elle lâcha finalement, au bord des larmes:

- Officieusement, elle est ici parce qu'elle est un vampire... officiellement, ils veulent l'inculper du meurtre de cette femme...

- mais elle n'a rien fait ! Rugit Bonnie. J'étais là, elle a essayé de l'aider mais...

- je sais Bonnie, affirma Liz Forbes avec gravité. Je le sais... c'est un coup monté. Ils ont fait ça pour s'assurer d'avoir l'appui des forces de l'ordre tout en s'assurant que personne ne serait au courant pour ce problème de vampire.

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'ils comptent faire? Murmura Stefan tandis que le shérif Forbes se tamponnait le coin de l'oeil avec un mouchoir

- Ils vont l'interroger, voir si il y a d'autres vampires qu'elle... ils la gardent en vie parce qu'ils ont trop peur que j'évente la nouvelle, que j'alerte les médias et que ça prenne de trop grandes proportions... mais dans tous les cas, même s'il ne la tuent pas, il va y avoir un procès, ils voudront la condamner..

- mais il n'y a aucune preuve contre elle ! S'indigna Elena

- Ils en fabriqueront, Elena ! Éclata Liz Forbes en haussant le ton. Il s'en contrefichent d'envoyer une innocente en prison, c'est un vampire tu comprends... ils la voient comme un monstre...

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots, et elle plaqua son mouchoir contre sa bouche dans un sanglot étouffé.

- Tout va trop vite, je... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la sortir de là...

- Je vais m'accuser à sa place.

Tous se tournèrent vers Stefan. Les mots qu'ils venait de prononcer claquèrent dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Elena agrippa son bras en chuchotant d'un air furieux:

- Stefan, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu...

- ils veulent un meurtrier, non? Répliqua-t-il fermement. Si je m'accuse de ce meurtre, ils n'auront aucune raison de la garder ici, elle sera libre...

- Mais je...

- Elena, dit-il d'un ton sans appel en se tournant vers elle. Quand je serai enfermé, il va falloir que vous vous débrouilliez seules... vous aurez peu de temps avant qu'il trouve un autre moyen de coincer Caroline... il va falloir que vous trouviez de l'aide, ajouta-t-il après une légère hésitation

Elena, le souffle haletant, secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec véhémence, mais il se tournait déjà vers le shérif Forbes.

- Je le ferai uniquement si vous m'y autorisez.

La principale concernée toisa Stefan pendant un long moment, puis répondit:

- Et bien faites-le.

* * *

**Elena regardait d'un oeil morne les gouttes d'eau s'écraser en rafales contre la vitre**. Elle passa son index sur le verre glacé, suivit une larme sinueuse glissant de plus en plus bas, se perdant dans l'amoncellement de gouttes. Elle approcha ses lèvres, souffla. Une buée blanchâtre apparut. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur la vitre, formant des traits biscornues. Elena pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux se perdant dans le paysage brumeux et inondé qui lui faisait face dans l'obscurité.

- Elena, tu nous écoutes?

Elle sursauta légèrement, et son index trembla nerveusement contre le verre glacé, anéantissant le dessin d'un grand trait. Elle poussa un soupir en se retournant:

- Bien sûr que oui.

Bonnie haussa un sourcil dubitatif, l'air de dire « ah oui, vraiment? », mais Elena détourna le regard. Voilà, ils étaient de nouveau dans sa chambre, sauf que cette fois Stefan n'était plus là. Difficile de décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait vu ces policiers lui passer les menottes, et l'emmener loin d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Caroline, prostrée au fond du lit, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Au moins, ils avaient pu la faire sortir de prison. Mais à quel prix... dieu seul savait ce qu'il adviendrait de Stefan à partir de maintenant.

- Stefan va s'en sortir, assura Bonnie comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées

Elena tourna un visage impassible vers elle, avant de dire, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu:

- Excuse-moi mais tu n'en sais rien.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa, préférant se replonger dans son grimoire. Elena secoua la tête, les narines dilatés, le spectre d'un sourire passant sur ses lèvres pincées.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais.

- Ne dis pas ça, on va trouver une solution, murmura Bonnie sans lever les yeux de son grimoire.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! répéta Elena en haussant le ton, se levant dans un grand bond. Tout est en train de s'effondrer autour de nous... le conseil a été mis au courant de tout, ils nous espionnent jusqu'ici à Jefferson, la mère de Caroline va être destituée de ses fonctions... même Caroline a été inculpée et...

- Et je ne l'entends pas se plaindre, l'interrompit Bonnie entre ses dents

Elena resta un court instant, toisant Bonnie d'un air penaud, les bras ballants. C'était comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Il émanait d'elle une telle aura de puissance et d'assurance qu'elle referma la bouche et se rassit, une étrange expression peignant ses traits. Les yeux sombres de Bonnie glissèrent sur les pages jaunies du grimoire, puis se levèrent vers elle.

- On va trouver un moyen de le sortir de là, dit-elle d'une voix radoucie

Elena hocha la tête en tremblant, et Bonnie se remit à farfouiller de ses yeux sombres les lignes du manuscrit. Caroline, de son côté, avait suivit la discussion sans rien dire, le coeur trop lourd pour y prendre part. Elle regarda Elena se tourner de nouveau vers la vitre, grimant le verre du bout de ses doigts.

- Stefan a dit qu'il faudrait qu'on trouve de l'aide, murmura Elena

Bonnie, occupée à marmonner des extraits de formules en latin du bout des lèvres, ne répondit rien mais Caroline resta interdite, observant les volutes que formaient les traits d'Elena sur la vitre.

- Mais je pense, reprit Elena en soupirant, qu'il n'a pas réalisé que trouver quelqu'un avec assez de pouvoirs et d'influence pour faire taire tout un conseil de fondateurs et le chef de police de Jefferson y compris, est une toute autre histoire...

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, lâcha brusquement Caroline

Elena rejeta sa tête en arrière en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu... c'est une toute autre histoire?

- Non, avant ça ! S'exclama Caroline en se redressant, observant son amie avec des yeux brillants, le souffle haletant

Bonnie leva elle-même les yeux de son grimoire pour porter son attention sur Elena. Cette dernière lui lança un bref regard dubitatif avant de répondre avec lenteur:

- heu... qu'il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un avec assez de pouvoirs et d'influence pour faire taire tout un conseil de fondateurs... et le chef de police de jefferson y compris, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Caroline hochait la tête frénétiquement avec une expression réjouie

- C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant hors du lit, c'est exactement ça ! C'était pourtant si évident, comment se fait-il que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?

Elle fit quelques pas en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, ses lèvres se mouvant avec frénésie tandis qu'elle agitait ses mains en l'air. Bonnie et Elena échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Caroline... on peut savoir de quoi tu parles? Demanda Elena, de plus en plus consternée par le comportement de son amie

Cette dernière s'arrêta net, tournant vers elle son visage rayonnant, puis son sourire sembla soudain dégouliner de ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord, murmura-t-elle en laissant ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps

- Si tu as une quelconque idée de comment faire sortir Stefan de là, je peux t'assurer qu'elle sera d'accord ! Affirma Bonnie

Elena approuva d'un hochement de tête, en priant intérieurement pour que la brillante idée de Caroline n'ait pas de rapport direct avec le fait de prendre contact avec un certain Damon Salvatore. Elle ne dit rien cependant, se contentant de suivre avec des yeux inquiets Caroline qui se rassit lentement sur le lit, et les regarda tour à tour.

- ça m'est apparut d'un coup... la solution était juste sous notre nez, dit-elle finalement

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda prudemment Elena

- Et bien, on cherche quelqu'un qui aurait assez de force, de pouvoirs et d'influence pour mettre à ses pieds tout un tas de fondateurs remontés à bloc contre les vampires, dit-elle avec une lenteur exagérée, comme si elle était en train d'expliquer à un enfant souffrant d'hyper émotivité que 2 plus 2 égale 4

Elena lança un regard nerveux à Bonnie qui fixait Caroline avec une expression étrange, comme si elle commençait à entrevoir où elle voulait en venir.

- Caroline..., commença-t-elle

- C'est simple, l'interrompit cette dernière. Qui est plus fort, plus influent, plus puissant et plus machiavélique... qu'un original?

La réaction d'Elena ne se fit pas attendre. La fin de la phrase de Caroline fut d'ailleurs engloutit par une élucubration de « non, non, non, non, pas moyen ! » qu'elle marmonna en secouant la tête d'un air buté. Caroline se leva, se plantant devant elle d'un air sidéré.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'exclama Elena. On a tout fait pour se débarrasser d'eux et maintenant tu voudrais les faire revenir dès qu'on a le moindre soucis...

- le moindre soucis, se scandalisa Caroline. Tu dis ça comme si je m'étais planté une écharde dans le doigt !

Elle plissa les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes de colère.

- Ma mère va perdre son travail, le conseil est repassé en mode anti-vampires et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est à découverts maintenant ! Sans compter que Stefan est en train de croupir dans une cellule insalubre à cause de moi...

- ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Elena

- C'est de la faute de qui alors? Éclata Caroline, le teint d'un rouge soutenu.

Elena se mordit la lèvre. Caroline inspira profondément, et s'avança vers elle, la mine peinée.

- Ecoute, il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose, sinon je vais devenir folle...

Elena la jaugea pendant un long moment puis elle finit par dire à contrecoeur dans un long soupir:

- C'est d'accord, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter Elijah, je ne sais pas du tout où on pourrait le trouver...

- qui a parlé d'Elijah?

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amies. Elena cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, interloquée, puis finit par dire:

- Attend, tu parlais de Klaus?

- C'est lui qui a mis le maire Lockwood à genoux il y a plus d'un an, s'empressa de dire Caroline tandis qu'Elena détournait le regard en plaquant sa main contre son front

- C'est pas vrai, Caroline...

- Tu étais là, tu as vu tous les coups tordus qu'il nous a fait...

- justement ! S'indigna Elena en se levant à son tour, faisant face à Caroline. Je sais de quoi il est capable !

Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas vif en se triturant les mains d'un air angoissé. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait penser à Klaus en tant qu'adjuvant dans une situation pareille? Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle? Après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, tout ce qu'il leur avait pris...

- Nous ne sommes pas dans une position où on peut se permettre d'avoir le choix, entendit-elle

Elena tourna la tête, ses yeux se posant sur le visage tendu de Caroline.

- La situation est bien trop grave, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle

Elena ferma les yeux. Bien sûr que la situation était grave, elle en était consciente... Et Stefan qui n'était même pas là ! Lui aurait su quoi faire, il aurait su faire appel à qui... elle s'immobilisa soudain, rouvrant les yeux comme frappée par la foudre. Quand il lui avait dit de chercher de l'aider... sur le moment, elle avait pensé qu'il faisait référence à Damon, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi il aurait pu les aider, et d'ailleurs elle était bien décider à se débrouiller sans lui. Mais peut-être que... peut-être qu'il parlait de Klaus, finalement. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, puis lança d'une voix tremblante:

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il accepterait de nous aider?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Caroline à mi-voix. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... peut-être un vague sentiment de nostalgie pour son amitié avec Stefan...

Elena eut un rire bref, et Caroline reprit:

- Sincèrement je ne sais pas mais... c'est la seule chance que nous ayons.

Elles se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes en hochant la tête, un pâle sourire d'assentiment aux lèvres. Puis Caroline se tourna vers Bonnie qui n'avait pas décroché un mot, et lui lança:

- Alors, on ne t'entend plus... qu'est ce que tu en dis?

Bonnie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit le temps de finir de lire la page manuscrite du grimoire, puis elle le referma avec des gestes lents et précautionneux. Elle se leva enfin sous les yeux médusés de Caroline et Elena qui se demandaient si elle avait bien entendu, pour aller enfouir l'énorme livre dans son sac à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle resta un long moment, dos à ses amis, accoudé au bureau à fixer le vide en se mordant la lèvre. Puis elle se retourna et planta ses prunelles sombres dans les yeux de Caroline.

- C'est impossible, dit-elle avec fermeté.

- Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Caroline, déconfite

Bonnie cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant jusqu'à la dernière seconde si elle allait tout lui avouer ou lui mentir encore. Finalement, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, et répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulait dégagée:

- C'est impossible pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai tué il y a un an.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

**Music watch?v=vP0ngiMBnas**

Bonnie cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant jusqu'à la dernière seconde si elle allait tout lui avouer ou lui mentir encore. Finalement, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, et répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulait dégagée:

- C'est impossible pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai tué il y a un an.

Caroline sentit un violent afflux de sang lui comprimer les poumons. C'était comme si Bonnie lui avait directement jeté une enclume en pleine poitrine. L'air devint souffre dans cette pièce minuscule dont les murs semblaient se mouvoir, rétrécissant l'espace un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait dans un silence de mort. Elle agrippa les barreaux du lit dans un geste instinctif, entendant à peine Elena dont la voix sonnait comme un écho lointain:

- Tu as fait quoi?!

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche, mais les sons qui en sortirent furent couvert par le brouhaha ambiant qui régnait dans son esprit. « Je l'ai tué »...il était mort...mort... ce mot résonnait dans sa tête avec tant de force qu'elle porta ses mains de chaque côté de ses tempes dans l'espoir que le martellement que subissait son pauvre crâne cesse.

- Il fallait que je l'arrête, Elena, je n'avais pas le choix !

La tempête s'était calmée. Caroline entendait maintenant distinctement tous les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Bonnie et elle leva les yeux vers Elena qui la regardait, mi-stupéfaite, mi-choquée.

- Comment tu as pu nous cacher ça pendant aussi longtemps?

Bonnie eut une moue désolée, haussant les épaules en poussant un énorme soupir.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de savoir.

- Mais tu as porté ce poids pendant près d'un an, tu aurais du nous le dire ! Qui t'en aurait voulu?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de pivoter ostensiblement sa tête vers Caroline dont le visage pâlissait à vu d'oeil.

- Je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais, dit-elle à mi-voix

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle le prenne, s'exclama Elena en écarquillant les yeux. Klaus a tué Tyler, je suis sûr que pour elle c'est une libéra...

- Quand est-ce que c'était?

Elena tourna la tête vers Caroline qui venait de parler d'une voix rauque. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle s'adressait à Bonnie, la fixant avec des yeux révulsés, le souffle haletant et les traits durcis. Bonnie leva le menton et lâcha d'une voix égale:

- C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Tyler.

Caroline se sentit blêmir. Le jour de l'enterrement de Tyler... Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche dans une expression effarée.

- C'est pas vrai..., dit-elle dans un souffle

Le brouhaha qui avait faibli dans son esprit reprit de plus belle. Elle revoyait par flashs succins tous ces mois qu'elle avait passé depuis ce jour fatidique... le sourire franc et sincère de Bonnie... ses larmes étouffées dans l'oreiller le soir... ces succession de cauchemars qui rendait presque effrayante la perspective de s'endormir... et pendant tout ce temps, il était mort...mort. Ce simple mot lui faisait l'effet d'une balle en bois en plein coeur. Et le sourire de Bonnie tous ces jours... alors qu'elle l'avait tué... et elle qui continuait à vivre sa vie tranquillement, sans savoir... ignorante de tout, alors que son corps pourrissait dieu sait où... Elle fut secoué d'un haut le coeur, et plaqua sa main avec plus de force contre sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Mais les larmes jaillirent presque instantanément dans ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, et elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer ce qui s'était produit il y avait un an. Les flashs continuaient sans relâche, l'étourdissaient... le jour de l'enterrement de Tyler. Que faisait-elle ce jour-là? Elle se revit sur son lit, tenant en main le dessin qu'il lui avait laissé.

- Oh mon dieu...

La vérité s'insinuait lentement en elle comme un poison qui lui glaçait les veines.

- Quand est-ce que c'était, murmura-t-elle en retirant sa main de sa bouche

- Je te l'ai dit, répondit Bonnie. Le jour de l'enterrement de...

- QUAND EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT?! Explosa Caroline

La force de son cri la surprit elle-même. Bonnie la regarda sans comprendre puis, animée d'une lueur soudaine de compréhension, elle répondit:

- C'était le soir, il devait être... je ne sais pas, aux alentours de 20H... j'ai fait appel à Lucy, elle a levé le sort qui le liait à toi Elena, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers elle. Et elle m'a aidé pour le sort...

Mais Caroline ne l'écoutait plus. Elle n'entendait plus. Elle était de retour il y a un an, agrippant le parchemin de ses doigts tremblants... elle parcourait le dessin de ses yeux anxieux... qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dessiné ça? Elle ressentait, comme elle l'avait ressentit il y avait de ça un an, la vive douleur la frapper. Le jour de l'enterrement de Tyler... elle s'était cru folle pendant tous ces mois, gardant en tête un souvenir qu'elle pensait n'avoir jamais existé... ces cauchemars à chaque nuit... Klaus se tenant devant elle, lui disant qu'il l'emmènerait loin d'ici si le pouvait... la douleur sur son visage... ses sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge...

elle ne savait plus si elle était en train de pleurer là, maintenant, dans sa chambre d'étudiante en compagnie de Bonnie et d'Elena, ou si elle pleurait devant lui, en ce jour de mai 2012... le jour de l'enterrement de Tyler... les mots lui revenaient en pleine face comme un boomerang, elle s'en souvenait avec une clarté saisissante... comment avait-elle pu en douter? « Malgré tout ce que tu as fait... toutes les horreurs que tu as commise... malgré le fait que je sache pertinemment que tu ne changeras jamais, et que tu es le pire... Oui, le pire être qui puisse exister sur cette terre... je ne te déteste pas. »

- Caroline, est-ce que ça va?

Elle entendait la voix d'Elena qui semblait lui parler. Mais elle était trop loin. C'était la voix suave et chaude d'un homme qui emplissait son esprit... « Je veux qu'une fois réveillée tu vive ta vie en étant pleinement heureuse, en continuant d'être la jeune femme lumineuse que tu étais, sans que jamais rien ne te brise. ». Ce moment... ce moment avait vraiment existé, ce n'était pas un caprice de son esprit malade, non, c'était la réalité. Un torrent de larmes noyait ses yeux, elle voyait avec distinction chaque trait parfait de son visage. Ses prunelles fauves lui brûlant la peau, plantés dans ses yeux. « je veux que tu te réveilles sans avoir le moindre souvenir de m'avoir vu aujourd'hui. ». Des voix s'entremêlaient, s'entrechoquaient dans un flot de paroles discontinues... « tu sais, quand un vampire meurt, toute son hypnose s'annule... et tu te souviens alors de tout ce qu'il a pu te faire oublier ». Pendant tous ces mois, elle avait cru devenir folle. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle laissa échapper un rire étranglé. Elle leva les yeux vers Bonnie qui la toisait avec inquiétude. Et la voix chaude et suave la frappa de nouveau. « On se reverra dans une autre vie, Caroline ».

- Tu n'as pas pu le tuer..., dit-elle avec lenteur. Nous n'avions plus de pieux en chêne blanc...

Bonnie garda un visage impassible, mais Caroline remarqua son imperceptible serrement de mâchoire et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Tu as effectué un sort de dessèchement, c'est ça? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en s'avançant vers elle, le souffle haletant

Mais Bonnie mettait trop de temps à répondre, et son angoisse ne faisait que s'accroître. A bout de nerfs, elle s'écria:

- Est-ce que c'est ça?!

- Je ne peux pas te dire où il est, lâcha Bonnie d'une voix d'outre-tombe

Caroline s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés brillants d'une flamme ardente.

- Alors on peut le ramener à la vie?

- Je ne peux pas te dire où il est, répéta Bonnie

Elle et Caroline se toisèrent pendant un long moment. Au milieu, Elena tenta vainement d'apaiser les tensions en lançant d'une voix douce:

- Bonnie a pris d'énormes risques en faisant ça, il vaut mieux l'écouter et ne pas chercher à le...

- Je le retrouverai, murmura Caroline sans cesser de fixer Bonnie. Avec ou sans ton aide.

Bonnie plissa les yeux, et répondit:

- Alors ce sera sans mon aide.

Caroline lui jeta un dernier regard et fit un pas vers la porte, la mine résolue. Elena lui agrippa le bras en s'exclamant:

- Caroline, c'est de la folie, arrête ça !

- C'est notre seule chance ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en se retournant pour lui faire face

Elena fronça les sourcils, les traits de son visage s'affaissant en une moue peinée.

- Tu es sûre que c'est uniquement pour nous sortir de cette situation que tu veux le retrouver?

Caroline, la respiration saccadée, s'arracha à son étreinte sans rien répondre et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant Bonnie et Elena dans un silence stupéfait.

* * *

**Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment**, Caroline resta un moment sous la pluie battante pour se remettre les idées en place. Le grondement de l'orage lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et elle ferma les yeux, profitant de l'apaisement que lui procurait cette pluie glaciale qui tombait en rafale sur elle, s'écrasant à renfort de grosse gouttes sur son visage, effaçant ses larmes qui le ravageaient. Elle leva les bras en l'air, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme frénétique de sa respiration. Elle était animée d'une foule de sentiments contradictoires, mais elle était sûre d'au moins une chose: elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis des mois.

* * *

**A des kilomètres de là**, dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, une sonnerie de téléphone vint rompre le sommeil d'un délicieux jeune homme étendu dans un lit, entre les draps de soie qui recouvraient son corps nu. Poussant un grognement mécontent, il envoya valser sa main contre le radio-réveil qui tomba en miettes sur le sol. Mais la sonnerie retentissait toujours, signe que le radio-réveil n'en était pas responsable. L'homme se redressa, le visage sombre, et ses yeux azurs s'attardèrent sur le téléphone portable qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Il hésita pendant une fraction de seconde entre le fracasser contre le mur, ou décrocher simplement, mais un bref coup d'oeil lancé à la propriétaire du téléphone allongée à côté de lui, lui fit choisir la deuxième option.

- Damon Salvatore, lança-t-il d'une voix claironnante tandis que Rebekah ouvrait un oeil vitreux. Dieu du sexe, j'écoute?

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil, et Damon lança un sourire taquin à Rebekah qui lui donna un coup d'oreiller dans l'épaule.

- Damon? Entendit-il finalement.

Il fronça les sourcils. La voix ne lui était pas inconnue mais sur le moment il lui sembla impossible de mettre un nom dessus. La voix reprit alors:

- Bon, laisse tomber... est-ce que Rebekah est dans les parages?

- Rebekah? Répéta-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose...

Cette dernière se redressa vivement et tenta de lui arracher le téléphone des mains, mais il bondit hors du lit, un sourire goguenard étalé sur le visage.

- Passe-la moi, c'est important, reprit la voix qui se fit plus angoissée

- C'est important? Répéta Damon, son sourire s'élargissant tandis que Rebekah lui faisait les gros yeux en le sommant de lui rendre son téléphone. Attendez voir... ça ne serait pas cette fille incroyablement sexy qui fait des choses absolument scandaleuses avec son corps?

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter le verre que lui lança Rebekah et qui s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui.

- Vous savez qu'elle est d'une souplesse à couper le souffle. Cette nuit elle a fait des choses avec son corps...

Il s'interrompit, savourant l'expression horrifiée de Rebekah qui s'indigna:

- Mais à qui est-ce que tu parles?

Elle se leva, se précipitant sur lui pour lui prendre le téléphone des mains et il le lui céda dans un grand rire tonitruant.

- Allô?

- Rebekah?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle en lançant un regard à Damon qui restait planté devant elle, nu comme un verre, s'exhibant avec fierté

Elle détourna le regard en réprimant un rire et écouta la voix qui s'éleva de nouveau à l'autre bout du fil:

- Ecoute, ne raccroche pas, c'est Caroline Forbes... j'avais peur que tu aies changé de numéro.

- Caroline?! S'étrangla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, oubliant momentanément Damon qui était en train de danser lascivement devant elle

Lui-même s'immobilisa net en l'entendant prononcer ce nom. Caroline... comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaître sa voix?!

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Aboya Rebekah d'un air mauvais, une fois le choc passé

- Je t'appelle pour te demander de l'aide...

- C'est une plaisanterie?

- Pas du tout. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Rebekah haussa un sourcil dubitatif, croisant le regard inquisiteur de Damon qui avait revêtu un tee shirt et un pantalon.

- Vas-y raconte-moi ce qui t'angoisse, déclara sèchement Rebekah. Que je me sente libre de te raccrocher au nez une fois que ce sera fait.

- Je ne pense pas que tu le feras...

- Bon, demande-lui ce qui se passe, s'irrita Damon avec impatience

Il avait dit ça d'un air dégagé, mais il ne pouvait ignorer l'angoisse qui était monté en lui en entendant le nom de Caroline et l'anxiété dans le ton de sa voix. Il se passait quelque chose à Mystic Falls... et ça avait forcément un lien avec...elle. résistant à l'envie d'arracher le téléphone portable des mains de Rebekah, il la toisa d'un air tendu, les nerfs à vifs.

- Désolé de te l'annoncer de cette manière, mais ton frère est mort.

- Quoi? S'exclama Rebekah en sentant son estomac se contracter. C'est impossible...

- ça s'est passé il y a un an, je... je viens de l'apprendre.

- Tu mens, gronda Rebekah entre ses dents, battant des cils frénétiquement pour faire disparaître les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux

- Je mens? Répondit Caroline. Bien, alors est-ce que t'as eu de ses nouvelles ou je ne sais pas trop quoi au cours de cette année?

Rebekah s'assit machinalement sur le lit, complètement abattue.

- Je l'aurais su, je l'aurais senti..., dit-elle à mi-voix en portant une main à sa poitrine comme si elle avait pu percevoir la mort de Klaus quelque part dans son coeur

- Et bien revois tes dons de medium, lança la voix de Caroline. Parce qu'il est en ce moment-même en train de se dessécher...

- Où ça? S'exclama-t-elle avec force. Où est-ce qu'il est?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle. Et c'est pour ça que je t'appelle... j'ai besoin de toi pour le retrouver. On peut... on peut le ramener à la vie, je pense que le sort utilisé n'est pas tellement différent de celui utilisé pour ton père.

Rebekah poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle plaqua une main tremblante contre son front, et répondit après avoir jeté un regard à la pendule accrochée au mur:

- je peux être en Virginie dans la journée.

- Parfait, répondit Caroline, soulagée. Appelle-moi quand tu y seras.

Rebekah acquiesça et murmura:

- Caroline... pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?

Il y eut un léger silence, puis celle-ci se contenta de répondre:

- Dépêche-toi de venir s'il te plaît.

Rebekah entendit la tonalité du téléphone, signe qu'elle avait raccroché. Elle éloigné le combiné de son oreille, son bras retombant mollement sur le matelas. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Damon qui n'avait pas bougé, la fixant avec une étrange expression:

- Depuis quand Caroline en a quelque chose a ciré de Klaus?

Elle ignora sa remarque, se levant sans lui prêter attention et soulevant de sous le lit une valise qu'elle remplit avec des mains tremblantes.

- est-ce que ça va? Demanda soudain Damon

- Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre, rétorqua-t-elle avec aigreur en continuant de balancer des habits dans la valise. Tu dois te réjouir de sa mort de toutes façons...

- Tu as raison, je m'en contrefous.

Elle lui lança un regard sombre, et il s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule:

- mais je ne te parle pas de lui, je te parle de toi... est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il doucement en plantant ses yeux clairs dans les siens

Légèrement troublée, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- ça va, répondit-elle en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Mais ça ira encore mieux quand je serai là-bas.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa valise et la referma d'un geste sec. Dos à Damon, elle sentit son regard lui brûler la nuque.

- Ce serait bien que tu m'attende ici, histoire que je règle le problème..., commença-t-elle d'une voix dégagée

- Tu plaisantes? L'interrompit-il. Hors de questions, je viens avec toi.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux plissés.

- Si Caroline veut retrouver Klaus, c'est qu'il y a forcément un problème, poursuivit-il.

- Et alors? Rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Pour qui est-ce que tu as peur?

Ses yeux n'étaient désormais plus que deux fentes, et Damon eut la vision fugitive d'un serpent venimeux se dressant face à lui.

- Pour ton frère? Demanda-t-elle dans un sifflement, les lèvres pincées.

Ils se toisèrent un long moment. Damon serra la mâchoire, les traits tendus, puis lâcha finalement entre ses dents:

- Bien sûr, pour qui d'autre?

Au moins il avait la décence de lui mentir, pensa Rebekah avec amertume. Mais ses yeux affolés ne mentaient pas, elle pouvait lire dans ses prunelles presque transparentes l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à la simple pensée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Elena. Elle ne dit rien cependant, se contentant de le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il tournait les talons, quittant la chambre en lui lançant:

- Je t'attends dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Elle soupira. Elle connaissait les risques qu'elle encourait en revenant à Mystic Falls avec Damon. Elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il entrevoit la sordide vérité qu'elle lui avait caché pendant un an. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que son frère croupissait dans un tombeau... et elle ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher Damon de la suivre. Elle souleva sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte. Peut-être qu'il n'en saurait jamais rien après tout.

* * *

**Elena traversait le campus**, le coeur lourd. Malgré les événements récents, elle avait tenu à se rendre en cours. Il lui semblait important de faire comme d'habitude, de vivre sa vie le plus normalement possible... pourtant elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, criblé de doutes. Elle pensait à Stefan bien sûr, seul dans sa cellule, mais aussi à Caroline qui avait disparut dieu ne sait où, et à Bonnie qui n'en menait pas large...

**Music watch?v=ecW2bmmXnqI**

Une brusque bourrasque souleva ses longs cheveux bruns. Elena, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Un malaise la submergea lentement lorsqu'elle remarqua la brume compact qui avait ensevelit la cour, jusqu'à ses pieds qui se fondaient dans le brouillard ambiant.

- Bonnie? Appela-t-elle, sa voix devenue plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire

Mais ses yeux écarquillés avaient beau glisser partout autour d'elle, ils ne rencontraient personne. Elle était soudain seule dans cette cour, telle une âme perdue dans les limbes. Tout ça lui semblait étrange, elle avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'une mise en scène macabre qui avait comme un arrière goût de déjà-vu. Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de faire disparaître le nom qui lui venait en tête... c'était impossible, comment aurait-il pu être là? Son coeur rata un battement quand un objet non identifié scinda la brume épaisse, manquant de l'éborgner au passage. Elle tourna vivement la tête, suivant des yeux l'objet en question qui s'envola à tire d'aile jusqu'à la branche du cerisier planté au milieu de la cour. Elena se sentit traversée d'une onde glacée de stupeur lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était... un corbeau. Il pivota sa tête vers elle, et ses deux minuscules yeux d'un noir de jais la transpercèrent du regard.

Elena recula d'un pas, prise de panique. Non, elle devait rêver, un corbeau ne pouvait pas la regarder de cette manière, son esprit lui jouait sûremment des tours... Elle porta une main tremblante à son front, jetant des regards frénétiques autour d'elle pour chercher une issue... mais la brume l'ensevelissait de plus en plus. Elle avait même l'impression qu'elle s'insinuait dans sa poitrine, comprimant ses poumons. Le coeur battant à tout rompt, elle se décida à traverser à l'aveugle le brouillard. Tant pis si elle heurtait quelqu'un au passage, tant qu'elle puisse se dérober au regard insistant du corbeau qui la fixait toujours, avec une impassibilité dérangeante. Un croassement retentit dans le silence ambiant, se répercutant en écho sur les murs de l'université. Elena accéléra le pas, jetant un coup d'oeil nerveux derrière son épaule mais le corbeau n'était plus sur la branche du cerisier. Elle s'arrêta net, le souffle haletant. Puis, en inspirant profondément, elle se retourna avec lenteur. A quelques mètres d'elle, une ombre se découpa dans la brume épaisse... les volutes de fumée se dissipaient, et elle retint sa respiration en reconnaissant la silhouette qui s'en dégageait.

- Non..., murmura-t-elle à mi-voix en secouant la tête d'un air résolu.

La haute silhouette resta immobile dans le brouillard dont l'opacité diminuait au fil des secondes. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille tombant sur son front... un regard perçant la fixant à lui en brûler la chair... Elena retint son souffle. Il était apparut tant de fois dans ses songes qu'elle y croyait à peine. Mais pourtant tout portait à croire qu'elle ne rêvait pas cette fois. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, dans ce brouillard surréaliste, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Damon..., murmura-t-elle à mi-voix, le souffle coupé


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille tombant sur son front... un regard perçant la fixant à lui en brûler la chair... Elena retint son souffle. Il était apparut tant de fois dans ses songes qu'elle y croyait à peine. Mais pourtant tout portait à croire qu'elle ne rêvait pas cette fois. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, dans ce brouillard surréaliste, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Damon..., murmura-t-elle à mi-voix, le souffle coupé

**Music watch?v=EqWLpTKBFcU**

A l'autre bout de la cour, il l'entendit prononcer son nom et une chaleur incommensurable l'envahit aussitôt. « Damon... ». Avec un simple mot, elle avait allumé un feu en lui qui irradiait sa poitrine. Il avait oublié à quel point sa voix l'apaisait... il resta quelques secondes à l'observer, parcourant de ses yeux brillants son visage troublé tourné vers lui. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort avec le corbeau et le brouillard, se dit-il en remarquant les traits tendus et le teint blême d'Elena. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la voir si perturbée lui arrachait un maigre sentiment de consolation. Au moins elle ne l'avait pas oublié... Après tout, ça faisait un an... un an. Et elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Ce même grain de peau olivâtre, ces mêmes yeux noisettes espiègles qui le scrutaient d'un air effaré au milieu de ce même visage mutin, ces mêmes lèvres fines et ourlées entrouvertes de stupeur... Il se demanda vaguement si il lui incombait ou non de faire le premier pas, mais l'excitation de la revoir était tel qu'il ne put se retenir d'avancer vers elle.

Le temps ralentit et, tandis qu'elle le regardait venir vers elle, elle fut prise d'un tel vertige qu'elle crut s'évanouir. Comme si elle se tenait sur le bord d'une immense falaise, chahutée par un vent violent, et que la chute devenait inévitable. A mesure que ses pas le menait vers elle, franchissant la distance qui les séparait, elle vit avec plus de netteté les traits de son visage qu'elle avait vu si souvent en rêve. Ces mèches de cheveux rebelles tombant sur ce même visage frappé d'une stupéfiante beauté, ces mêmes yeux d'un bleu cobalt la traversant comme s'il avait pu lire en elle, ce même frémissement au coin des lèvres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lancer un de ses sarcasmes qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement... elle était tellement plongée dans sa contemplation qu'elle réalisa à peine qu'il était arrivé à sa hauteur. Alors elle laissa échapper du bout des lèvres dans un murmure presque inaudible:

- un revenant...

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage, et sans la quitter des yeux, il répondit:

- ça faisait longtemps.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt, comme frappé par la banalité affligeante de ses propos. Sur le chemin de son retour en Virginie, il avait pourtant passé en revu dans sa tête tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire si il la revoyait. Mais à présent qu'il se tenait face à elle, les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, et ils restèrent murés un long moment dans un silence gêné.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, avoua finalement Elena en cillant, tentant de reprendre une contenance malgré son trouble apparent

- Je ne pensais pas revenir un jour, répondit-il d'une voix égale

Elle se raidit, hochant la tête plus pour elle-même que pour autre chose. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il reviendrait au vu des récents événements... mais l'imaginer revenir, et l'avoir face à elle en chair et en os étaient deux perspectives très différentes. Elle l'entendit poursuivre:

- On m'a laissé entendre que mon imbécile de frère aurait peut-être des ennuis...

Évidemment. Il était revenu pour Stefan. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Bien malgré elle, elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle s'était laissée emporter par la vague d'émotions qui l'avait submergée en le voyant réapparaître après tout ce temps... mais les faits étaient là: il l'avait laissé un an auparavant dans un aéroport, et la seule raison pour laquelle il se tenait devant elle à ce moment précis tenait en six lettres.

- donc je suis venu pour voir si je pouvais l'aider, acheva-t-il

Il avait dit ça d'un air dégagé mais ses yeux agrandis par l'anxiété balayaient son visage à la recherche d'un imperceptible indice qui lui aurait indiqué qu'elle avait également besoin de son aide. Elena ne sembla rien remarquer cependant, envahie de nouveau par ses inquiétudes. Damon venait de la replonger de plein pied dans la réalité, et elle répondit donc dans un soupir en passant la main dans ses cheveux:

- C'est le cas de le dire, il s'est accusé d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis...

- Il n'a pas changé, répondit-il après un court instant

Elle acquiesça du chef, ses lèvres s'étirant en un maigre sourire. Non, Stefan n'avait pas changé. Toujours si altruiste, toujours si aimant et si protecteur... alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si ravagée devant le spectre de ce frère qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier? Elle qui croyait être guérie, réalisait que le temps n'avait pas altéré la douleur de son abandon... elle se sentit soudain misérable face à lui, une pauvre petite chose sans importance qu'il était sûrement venu voir par pitié, envahi sans doute par un vague et fugace sentiment de culpabilité. Le pire c'est qu'elle devait s'efforcer de faire comme si son apparition ne provoquait en elle qu'un léger émoi, comme si son coeur n'était pas sur le point d'éclater dans sa poitrine... Une multitude de questions lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle resta muette dans ce silence pesant qui s'insinuait entre eux. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de constater que l'un et l'autre, qui avaient tant souffert de se voir ainsi séparés, ne trouvaient rien à se dire. Le temps avait fait son oeuvre, creusant un gouffre abyssale entre eux, nourrit par la rancœur des non-dits et des quiproquos continuant à ronger la fine cordelette qui les maintenait encore attachés l'un à l'autre. Un an. Un an à supporter l'absence de l'autre, à fixer son regard sur la fenêtre en espérant vainement apercevoir une silhouette familière sur le trottoir d'en face, à accepter petit à petit la douloureuse et amer vérité: ils avaient été abandonné par la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. Et ils l'avaient acceptés... douloureusement, péniblement il est vrai, mais le fait est qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'accepter la défaite pour pouvoir avancer. Un an. Un an et ils restaient là, plantés bêtement l'un en face de l'autre sans savoir quoi se dire. Elena se sentait de plus en plus mal à mesure que les secondes défilaient, à mesure que le regard perçant de Damon la sondait... qu'est ce qu'on est censé dire à quelqu'un qui est partit sans se retourner, après nous avoir promis qu'il ne nous abandonnerait jamais? Qu'est ce qu'on est censé dire quand il ne nous a même pas accordé un au-revoir, quand les derniers mots qu'on se rappelle de lui sont ceux qu'il nous a susurré au creux de l'oreille en nous faisant l'amour? Que dire après tout ce temps? Son malaise s'intensifiait. Elle aurait voulu se dérober au regard insistant de Damon mais ne parvenait pas à en détacher ses yeux. Sa raison lui criait de tourner les talons et de le fuir, mais son coeur la priait de rester. C'était physique, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et au diable la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, cette impression saisissante qu'on faisait couler du béton dans sa cage thoracique, au diable sa gorge douloureusement nouée par les larmes... elle continua de soutenir son regard comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, comme si elle n'avait pas passé les derniers mois à essayer de se reconstruire. Elle leva le menton en l'air et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire forcé, refoulant au plus profond d'elle la rancoeur qui la rongeait de tout son être, tiraillant ses entrailles comme si de l' acide citrique flottait dans son estomac.

- C'est bien que tu sois là, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Il en sera sûrement très content.

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Damon qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais ce fut une voix fluette et surprise qu'Elena entendit.

- Damon?

Ils se tournèrent tous deux d'un geste machinal vers l'origine de la voix et leur moment de quiétude éclata comme une bulle de savon. Bonnie, ses grands yeux sombres posés sur Damon, affichait une mine stupéfaite et c'est non sans un léger étonnement qu'ils la virent s'avancer brusquement vers lui pour lui saisir le bras.

- Heu... Bonnie ? Demanda prudemment Elena en la voyant se pendre au poignet de Damon

Cette dernière lâcha finalement le bras du dit-vampire, non sans l' avoir au préalable gratifié d'un regard dédaigneux, et déclara d'une voix égale :

- C'est bien lui .

Damon leva un sourcil dubitatif en direction d'Elena qui contemplait son amie d'un air interdit.

- Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en se détendant. Ça me paraissait étrange qu'il soit soudain là, c'est tout.

- Il n'y a rien d'étrange, il est là pour stefan, rétorqua Elena en évitant soigneusement le regard de Damon

- oui, justement... la mère de caroline a appelé, ils nous accordent un droit de visite.

- Qu'est ce que ça cache ? S'étonna Elena en fronçant les sourcils. Ils l'ont mis en quarantaine et maintenant ils lui permettent de nous voir ?

- Ils s'attendent certainement à ce que l'un de nous fasse un faux-pas, déclara Damon

Bonnie et Elena se tournèrent automatiquement vers lui, la mine grave, et il poursuivit :

- Enfin vous imaginez le truc... on est là, tous ensemble, à contempler le pauvre sacrifié de l'autre côté de la vitre du parloir pendant qu'il se lamente sur les conditions de vie carcérales...

Elena leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

- … et soudain l'une d'entre vous balance entre deux de ses insupportables jérémiades : « et sinon stefan, comment tu gères le manque de sang ? T'as pas comme l'envie soudaine d'arracher la tête du mâton qui est derrière toi ? Tu sais, du genre le bon gros démembrement, comme tu as fait à tous ces gens l'été dernier... »

Il s'interrompit, puis acheva dans une grimace en haussant les épaules :

- ça pourrait vite devenir très gênant.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il passa devant elle en balançant d'un air détaché:

- Bon, comme je suis une âme charitable, et surtout parce que je n'ai rien à faire dans l'heure qui vient, je vous emmène.

La sorcière jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Elena, et profita du fait que Damon avait le dos tourné pour former les mots : « est-ce que ça va ? » sur ses lèvres. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci hocha silencieusement la tête, et elles rejoignirent toutes deux la camaro irisé de Damon qui ouvrit la portière dans un geste qu'il voulait galant, mimant une attitude révérencieuse en les laissant monter dedans.

- Après-vous, très chères...

* * *

**Andrew Dawkins avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien.** Tout en lui, de ses chaussures en cuir soigneusement cirés, à sa cravate prune nouée autour du cou, inspiraient le respect. Il ne portait jamais l'uniforme réglementaire de la police de Jefferson, par vanité ou nécessité de se démarquer, mais tout le monde savait qui il était sous le costume sombre qu'il arborait chaque jour. Il avait cette faculté particulière que l'on n'acquière dans aucun manuel, d'attirer la sympathie chez les autres. En effet, depuis tout jeune on ne le voyait jamais sans une foule d'amis - qui s'apparentaient plus à des admirateurs - et qui gravitaient autour de lui comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel. Si sa condition confortable aidait certainement à sa popularité – car en effet, il était l'unique fils d'une des familles les plus riches de la région -, il y avait quelque chose chez lui et qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'argent ou le statut social, qui le rendait attrayant aux yeux des autres. C'était une infime impression. Un sentiment de confiance qui vous enveloppait immédiatement, et qui vous le faisait immédiatement considérer avec une révérence non dissimulée. Et puis, c'était un bel homme, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil appréciateur dans le miroir de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Pas de quoi se rouler par terre, mais un joli grain de peau olivâtre, des traits latinos qu'il avait hérité de sa défunte mère, et un sourire franc et confiant. Ses yeux sombres aimaient à sonder les gens qu'il croisait. C'était un de ses passes-temps favoris: sonder l'âme humaine. Analyser quiconque croisait son regard. En outre, son visage n'avait rien de disgracieux. Le nez peut-être légèrement tordu, mais pas non plus au point qu'on lui demande « avez-vous déjà songé à la chirurgie esthétique? ». Il n'était pas très grand, mais son aplomb et son charisme suffisaient à ce qu'on le remarque aisément au milieu d'une petite foule. Oui, Andrew Dawkins était quelqu'un de bien. C'est sans doute une des raison pour laquelle le conseil de Mystic Falls s'était rué à son bureau lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la fameuse lettre anonyme qui avait chamboulé le cours tranquille de leurs vies. Dawkins se souvenait avec une précision hideuse de ce jour où il avait vu le nom de son cousin inscrit sur la liste de ses rendez-vous de la matinée.

_**début du flash back**_

Il avait d'abord gratifié son assistante d'une remarque acerbe dans laquelle il lui rappelait non sans une certaine irritation qu'il avait bien demandé à ne jamais prendre en rendez-vous des membres de sa famille. Non mais c'était vrai à la fin, le boulot c'était le boulot. Ils auraient bien le temps de se revoir tous à une énième et assommante fête familiale où ils se tomberaient dans les bras en faisant semblant d'être heureux de se retrouver, avant de manquer de s'égorger les uns les autres au premier débat politique. Sur ces charmantes pensées, il avait observé Alyssia Broves qui n'en menait pas large, le feu aux joues, balbutiant un « _il a insisté...dit que c'était important...plusieurs fois qu'il rappelle...ne savais pas quoi faire..._ », ses mots s'évanouissant sous le regard sévère de l'imposant chef de police qu'il était. A tous les coups, ce rapiat de cousin voulait lui soutirer de l'argent pour une de ces foutues bonnes oeuvres de Mystic Falls. Et maintenant, à cause de cette bécasse à qui les larmes montaient aux yeux, il allait devoir faire bonne figure, tendre un gros chèque, peut-être même se rendre à une de leurs soirées caritatives... caritative mon cul, avait pensé Dawkins. En effet, pour cet ambitieux chef de police de la ville imposante et riche de Jefferson, Mystic Falls représentait ni plus ni moins qu'une vulgaire bourgade dans laquelle les fêtes organisées avait pour seul et unique but de se réunir entre pecnot et de boire jusqu'à plus soif. Horrifié par l'idée qu'un homme de son importance puisse côtoyer ce genre de rustres, Dawkins était resté figé pendant un long moment avant de dire d'une voix qu'il voulait égale, mais qui contrastait avec la veine qui palpitait dangereusement sur son front:

- Décommandez-le, inventez n'importe quoi, de toute façon il sait bien que je suis un homme occupé et vous...

- il est déjà là, avait couiné l'assistante en se ratatissant sur elle-même comme si il l'avait menacé d'un fouet invisible

Dawkins, sans se dépêtrer de son calme olympien, avait pivoté légèrement sur lui-même et découvert son cousin. Ne laissant entrevoir sur son visage qu'une légère expression de surprise polie, il avait alors lancé à mi-voix:

- Rupert, mais quelle joie de te voir.

En le voyant lui serrer chaleureusement la main et l'inviter dans son bureau, l'assistante avait vu en Dawkins un chat. Sournois et vile, qui retombait toujours sur ses pattes. Elle avait frissonné et n'avait relevé la tête de ses dossiers que lorsque les deux cousins étaient ressortis du bureau, environ une demie heure après. Observant l'accolade des deux hommes du coin de l'oeil, elle avait vu Dawkins, une fois son cousin partir, se tourner vers elle et lui adresser un sourire franc et sincère, le même genre qu'il réservait à à peu près tous les habitants de la ville. Puis il avait dit d'un ton tout à fait courtois:

- Vous êtes virée.

Avant de tourner les talons le plus tranquillement du monde et de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Oui, Andrew Dawkins était quelqu'un de bien. C'est pourquoi le conseil s'était tourné vers lui, paniqués à l'idée que des vampires aient pus échapper à leur vigilance.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte Andrew, avait dit son cousin en s'épongeant le front avec une serviette en papier. Ils sont là, parmi-nous...

Il avait jeté un regard inquiet autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de vampires parmi eux dans cette pièce tout au moins, et avait enchaîné d'un ton empressé:

- lis la lettre toi-même, tu comprendras.

**_Le danger est loin d'être éradiqué. Vous vous reposez sur des autorités qui vous trompent, et mettent en péril la sécurité de vos enfants, de vos familles, de tout le monde à Mystic Falls. Prenez des mesures, faites circuler de la verveine auprès de la population, ils ont le droit d'avoir une réelle protection. Vous ne pouvez pas rester aveugles lorsque tant de gens sont déjà morts, lorsque tant de vies ont été prises. Prenez vos responsabilités et protégez cette ville des vampires._**

**_Cordialement,_**

**_Une personne désireuse d'apporter son aide_**

A mesure qu'Andrew Dawkins relisait la dite-lettre en ce jour, il entendait les supplications de son cousin, il y avait de cela des mois et des mois, et la voix plaintive sonnait à ses oreilles comme si c'était hier...

- Nous avons besoin de toi ! Je ne t'aurais pas dérangé si ce n'était pas vraiment important !

Devant le calme réfrigérant de son cousin, Rupert Dawkins paraissait presque scandalisé. Il en allait pourtant de la sécurité de Mystic Falls ! Mais Andrew restait là, ses jambes longilignes élégamment croisées, ses mains pianotant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Le souffle saccadé et irrégulier, il vit son cher et éminent cousin pousser un long soupir avant de reposer la lettre et de joindre ses mains sous son menton.

- Même si la situation est en effet à haut risque, je ne vois pas très bien ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- C'est simple, répondit Rupert, presque soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas le côté « vampirique » de la situation qui le décontenançait. Nous n'avons plus aucune confiance dans les forces de l'ordre de Mystic Falls...

Andrew Dawkins passa un de ses longs doigts fins sur ses lèvres, camouflant un léger sourire qui les firent tressaillir. Les forces de l'ordre de Mystic Falls, ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, je vous jure ! Il y avait quoi, un simple sherif de village, et une femme en plus ajouta une voix indignée dans sa tête. Il secoua les épaules d'un air désapprobateur, cette information dont il venait de se rappeler s'ajoutant à la longue liste de raisons qui lui faisait applaudir des deux mains sa décision d'être venu vivre dans une ville telle que Jefferson.

- Et nous savons la réputation que tu as, même en dehors de Jefferson, et surtout chez nous... tu es quelqu'un de compétent, tu saurais les prendre en filature, tu sauras quoi faire !

Andrew Dawkins aimait qu'on le caresse dans le sens du poil. Mais il aimait encore plus avoir le contrôle de la situation. Alors, après une longue pause au cours de laquelle il lui avait semblé que son cousin allait défaillir sous le poids du suspense, il avait déclaré:

- Admettons que j'accepte de te venir en aide... je veux diriger toute l'opération.

- Mais bien entendu, je n'imaginais pas les choses autrement ! Avait répondu Rupert, ne pouvant cacher la vague de soulagement qui l'avait envahi

Bien sûr que tu ne l'imaginais pas autrement, crétin, avait pensé Andrew Dawkins. Te la couler douce pendant que je fais le sale boulot, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Gardant néanmoins son sourire mielleux plaqué sur ses lèvres, il avait ajouté d'un air entendu:

- Évidemment, c'est à moi qu'adviendra la tâche de décider ce que l'on fera d'eux.

Son cousin sembla surprit.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là? Nous les tuerons, bien sûr.

Andrew Dawkins eut un sourire qui ressemblait presque à de la pitié.

- Vous les tuerez, même s'il se trouve que ce sont des membres d'une des familles fondatrices?

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là? Répéta Rupert d'un air buté

- C'est évident que la lettre ciblait des personnes haut placés, répliqua Andrew Dawkins en désignant la feuille de papier repliée d'un geste vague. Qu'est ce que le conseil a prévu de faire si ceux qui les protègent décide de se venger?

Rupert Dawkins ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, l'air complètement déconfit.

- Et bien je vais te le dire, poursuivit Andrew Dawkins. Au mieux ils vous tueront tous un par un... au pire, dit-il après un laps de temps, nous aurons les médias sur le dos.

Il avait évidemment voulu dire « J'aurai les médias sur le dos ».

- Ce qu'il faut faire, dit-il en avançant son visage vers son cousin avec des airs de conspirateurs, c'est les coincer avec nos propres armes.

Rupert Dawkins avait alors hoché la tête faiblement en se tamponnant de nouveau le front machinalement. C'était le signe qu'Andrew Dawkins attendait. Il sourit, sachant pertinemment que le conseil de Mystic Falls lui donnerait carte blanche pour cette opération, puis déclara chaleureusement:

- Vous avez pris la bonne décision en faisant appel à moi.

_**fin du flash back**_

Il leva les yeux de la lettre, ses souvenirs se dissipant lentement dans son esprit. Il avait pensé tirer le gros lot en coinçant cette jolie blonde, mais fort était de constater qu'il avait à présent beaucoup mieux. Stefan Salvatore, assis face à lui, venait de se condamner lui-même. Andrew Dawkins eut un horrible rictus qui découvrit ses dents blanchies. C'était presque trop facile. Comme c'était partit, il pouvait même lui coller deux ou trois autres meurtres non élucidés sur le dos. Que pouvait-il bien y faire? La loi était de son côté. Il était la loi. Il n'avait plus qu'à repérer les autres, et à les coffrer. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Les éloges et les remerciements lui reviendraient, les gens l'aduleraient pour ce qu'il avait fait. De plus, Mystic Falls serait débarrassée de ses foutus vampires, et lui-même serait débarrassé de son envahissant cousin. La vie s'annonçait merveilleuse, se dit-il en observant Stefan Salvatore ouvrir des yeux vaseux.

- Tu as de la visite, dit-il d'un ton jovial. Profites-en bien.

Lorsque Stefan émergea, il eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir cette pourriture de Dawkins, comme aimait l'appeler affectueusement le shérif Forbes, quitter la pièce. Désormais Seul dans cette pièce exiguë et sinistre, il contemplait le plafond délavé d'où pendaient tristement quelques lambeaux de papier peint. Quand la porte se rouvrit, il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, s'attendant à voir réapparaitre le chef de police, mais ce fut avec étonnement qu'il vit Elena se précipiter vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- Stefan !

Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui rendre la pareille, ses poignets étant enclavés aux barreaux de sa chaise et la verveine l'immobilisant, mais il sentit se répandre dans sa poitrine une agréable sensation de chaleur, bientôt rompue par l'horrible voix métallique qui retentit:

- Pas de contact physique s'il vous plait.

Elena s'écarta de lui lentement, lançant un regard noir au large miroir par lequel elle savait pertinemment que Dawkins les observait. Elle s'assit près de lui, et Bonnie entra à son tour dans la pièce.

- Vous ne devriez pas être là, commença Stefan d'une voix faible, ce n'est pas un endroit pour...

- ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le coupa sèchement Elena. Où voudrais-tu qu'on soit? On était mortes d'inquiétude !

Stefan l'observa un long moment, parcourant de ses yeux délavés son visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais une voix l'interrompit:

- Laisse-le donc, c'est son truc de faire le mec qui souffre en silence...

Ils tournèrent tous vivement la tête vers Damon qui entrait dans la pièce de son pas claudiquant.

- Bientôt il va nous sortir: « non, laissez-moi crever ici, je vais vous retarder », poursuivit-il en mimant un blessé de guerre

- J'ai une idée, lança Bonnie avec irritation. Et si tu la fermais?

Les yeux de Stefan s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Damon et Bonnie soient en train de se disputer sous ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère soit là, juste devant lui, agissant comme s'il venait de le quitter la veille.

- Wow, ça cocotte ici, lança le principal concerné en balayant l'air de sa main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Stefan, la prochaine fois que tu as des invités qui passent te voir, pense à mettre un coup de désodorisant.

Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et traversa la pièce d'un pas tranquille pour aller inspecter le miroir, ignorant les regards interloqués de Bonnie, Elena, et Stefan qui lui brûlaient la nuque.

- Non mais je rêve..., marmonna Elena en reportant son attention sur Stefan. Ne fais pas attention à lui, comment tu te sens?

- Oui tiens, comment va le sacrifié? Coupa Damon en pivotant la tête vers lui. Tu sais, ça devient vraiment agaçant cette faculté que tu as de te mettre dans des situations dramatiques à chaque fois que je te laisse cinq minutes.

- Je vais bien, répondit Stefan avec une lenteur affolante sans quitter son frère des yeux. Enfin en tout cas aussi bien que je pourrais l'être vu les circonstances... quand es-tu revenu? Ajouta-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher

- Aujourd'hui, répondit simplement Damon en pivotant de nouveau vers le miroir

Mille questions brûlaient les lèvres de Stefan. Ainsi donc Elena avait trouvé un moyen de le contacter? Il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau mais Elena s'empressa de s'exclamer:

- Ecoute, on a perdu Caroline.

- Comment ça, « on a perdu Caroline »? répéta Stefan d'une voix blanche

- Elle est partie à la recherche de... quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider, acheva-t-elle à voix tellement basse que même stefan dut tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à l'entendre

Stefan sut immédiatement de qui elle voulait parler à la lueur alarmée qu'il lut dans ses yeux. Klaus. Caroline voulait retrouver Klaus.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, s'empressa de dire Elena. Ne te tracasse surtout pas, on s'occupe de tout.

Elle lui adressa un sourire vaguement engageant et il vit Damon rouler des yeux en marmonnant « et ben t'es pas sortit, mon vieux ».

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'es là déjà, s'exclama sèchement Bonnie à son adresse

- Je supervise les opération, déclara-t-il d'un air jovial, son visage se fendant d'un sourire

- Mais bien sûr, comme si tu servais réellement à quelque chose, maugréa-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond

- La sorcière ratée dans toute sa splendeur, rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les yeux plissés. Excuse-moi, tu pourrais me rappeler combien as-tu élaboré de plans dans ta vie?

- Et toi, combien as-tu élaboré de plan qui ait réellement fonctionné?

- Bon, ça suffit ! S'exclama Elena alors que Damon ouvrait la bouche d'un air furieux pour répliquer

Ils se tournèrent vers elle avec de grands yeux scandalisés en s'insurgeant d'une même voix:

- Mais c'est pas moi qui ai commencé c'est...

- arrêtez votre cirque, coupa Elena. On est là pour Stefan.

Sur ces mots, elle lui saisit la main. Damon qui était en train d'hausser les épaules d'un air bourru en marmonnant que de toutes façons, c'était toujours de sa faute, posa son regard sur les doigts entrelacés de Stefan et Elena. Ce n'était pas évident à première vue, mais quelque chose dans la façon qu'eut Elena de caresser sa main du bout des doigts l'alerta. Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille qui fixait son frère avec dévotion, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Aussitôt, il ressentit comme un violent afflux de sang qui comprima ses poumons.

Il voyait, comme au ralenti, leurs mains se serrer et se déserrer dans une douce étreinte et il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de les séparer d'un geste brusque. Il sursauta lorsque la voix métallique s'éleva de nouveau:

- Pas de contact physique, s'il vous plait.

Il approuva intérieurement l'intervention de la voix métallique, et eut presque envie d'applaudir des deux mains avec ferveur. Non mais c'était vrai quoi, où est-ce qu'ils se croyaient? Ils étaient dans une cellule d'interrogatoire, transformée pour l'occasion en parloir, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se tripoter outrageusement devant tout le monde. Elena finit par lâcher la main de stefan, beaucoup trop lentement à son goût et avec une certaine réticence qui ne manqua pas de lui échapper. Qu'est ce qui se passait exactement entre eux?

- Pour l'heure, on t'a trouvé un avocat, déclara Elena . Si tu es accusé de meurtre, tu as bien le droit d'être défendu. Et puis nous de notre côté on va creuser un peu du côté de... enfin, tu m'as compris.

- Oui, répondit Stefan dans un faible sourire. Je te fais confiance, tu le sais.

La façon qu'il avait de remettre tous ses espoirs sur les frêles épaules d'Elena aurait peut-être pu en effrayer plus d'une, mais à ce moment là, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'on lui permette de prendre les choses en main. N'être dépendante de personne et mener de front le combat. Elle fut si agréablement touchée par ces mots qu'elle s'avança vers lui pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Damon détourna le regard précipitamment comme s'il venait de se brûler la rétine.

- Pas de contact physique, s'il vous plait, répéta la voix métallique.

L'estomac de Damon vrombissait tellement fort qu'il eut l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce exiguë pouvaient l'entendre. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Bonnie se tourne vers lui et le somme de faire moins de bruit. Mais personne ne sembla rien remarquer, personne ne semblait même prêter attention à lui, tant et si bien qu'il se sentit soudain de trop. Il avait beau se dire que son frère risquait une condamnation à perpétuité et qu'être condamné à perpétuité représentait pour un vampire une perspective bien peu réjouissante. Il avait beau se dire que le baiser d'Elena était sans doute une sorte de lot de consolation, un geste tendre à l'instar de celui qu'elle lui avait donné à lui sur son lit de mort. Mais aucune de ses pensées ne parvenaient à apaiser le feu qui rongeait à présent ses entrailles, les tordant dans tous les sens, ceux-ci grouillant à l'intérieur de son estomac comme des gros vers. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'être un fantôme parmi eux, invisible à leurs yeux, un simple sac plastique qu'on aurait jeté à la mer et qui flotterait à la surface. Et pire encore. Une entrave à leur bonheur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait en revenant à Mystic Falls mais une chose était sûre, s'il s'était attendu au moindre signe de la part d'Elena signifiant qu'elle était contente de le revoir, il aurait été amèrement déçu. Il déglutit avec difficulté, gardant ses yeux anthracites braqués sur le mur d'en face. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Ça faisait un an. Dieu seul sait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pendant tous ces mois... Inspirant profondément, il se tourna de nouveau vers eux et il crut qu'il allait s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit Elena passer sa main dans le cou de son frère.

- ça ira, tout va s'arranger, l'entendit-il lui murmurer d'une voix douce

Ces mots étaient des flèches qu'elle lui lançait en pleine poitrine, sa voix un venin qu'elle lui crachait au visage. Il retint sa respiration, observant d'un air interdit la scène des adieux qui se jouait devant lui en ayant le vague sentiment d'être un parfait idiot, planté là devant eux comme un poteau électrique dont personne ne se souciait. La porte s'ouvrit soudain brutalement sur Andrew Dawkins dans son costume noir, et Damon eut la vision fugitive de la mort venu le faucher pour apaiser ses souffrances.

- La visite est terminée, jeunes gens.

Bien qu'il songea intérieurement: « dieu soit loué ! », il fit cependant bonne figure et s'approcha de Dawkins d'un air menaçant.

- Nous sommes aptes à décider nous-même lorsque la visite doit prendre fin, gronda-t-il

- Ecoutez, c'est très simple, déclara Dawkins d'un ton jovial sans se dépêtrer de son horrible sourire faussement chaleureux. Soit vous quittez les lieux dans le calme, soit je vous fait sortir d'ici par la force... ais-je été clair? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse à Damon

Ce dernier, un rictus sur les lèvres, sembla penser que ce Dawkins était la personne adéquate pour passer ses nerfs et il fixa sa nuque dans l'idée d'y planter ses crocs. Après tout, plus de Dawkins, plus de condamnation. Tout le monde serait content et il pourrait quitter cette foutue ville qui commençait sérieusement à l'oppresser.

- Limpide, susurra Damon en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui

- Damon ! Intervint Elena en se plaçant entre eux, plaquant ses deux mains sur son torse. On va y aller, il y a ce truc qui nous attend, tu sais bien?

Elle lui fit de gros yeux, l'air de dire « tu as intérêt à marcher dans mon jeu sinon ça va mal se passer pour toi » et il serra la mâchoire pour tenter de contenir sa colère. Il y eut un long silence tendu durant lequel tous observèrent Damon avec des yeux inquiets, puis Dawkins demanda:

- Alors, Mr. Salvatore, que décidez-vous?

Je décide que je vais t'arracher la tête et m'en faire un pot de chambre, sombre con, pensa Damon en se hérissant de nouveau. Mais il sentit bien vite la paume d'Elena exercer une infime pression sur son torse et il baissa les yeux vers ceux, suppliants, de la jeune fille qui formait des mots silencieux sur ses lèvres. " Ne fais pas l'idiot ". Alors, au prix d'un effort incommensurable, il releva la tête et planta ses pupilles dilatées dans celle du chef de police.

- Nous partons, annonça-t-il à contrecœur. Stefan, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère dans un hochement de tête typiquement masculin. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour te sortir de là, frérot.

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle d'un pas vif, Elena et Bonnie sur ses talons et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut arrivé au dehors. Alors, il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et se retourna vers Elena, l'air furibond:

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le faire?!

- Pourquoi je t'ai empêché de tout gâcher, tu veux dire? Répliqua froidement Elena en descendant les marches de l'escalier de fer qui les ramenaient au parking.

- Gâcher quoi? Tu veux rire, là ! Railla-t-il en la rattrapant. Si je l'avais tué, au moins Stefan serait libre !

- Je te signale que toute la ville de Jefferson, les autorités compris, le prennent pour un meurtrier ! S'insurgea Elena en tentant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, en vain bien sûr puisque celle-ci était fermée. Ouvre cette voiture !

- C'est de sa faute aussi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'inculpe lui-même?! Il a creusé lui-même son trou !

- Il a fait ça pour sauver Caroline, répondit-elle entre ses dents. Et veux-tu bien ouvrir cette satanée voiture je te prie !

- Et bien c'est peut-être son problème, explosa Damon. Il veut sauver tout le monde et après il nous met dans la merde totale !

De rage, il mis un coup de pied vengeur dans le pneu de la voiture d'à côté qui s'affaissa dans un bruit de ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle. Elena, ulcérée, se tourna vers lui, la main toujours sur la clenche de la portière.

- Au moins, on peut compter sur lui ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui cracher

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, piqué au vif.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Ouvre cette portière.

- Ce qui veut dire, Elena? Répéta-t-il d'un air buté en haussant le ton, les traits déformés par la colère qui déferlait en lui.

Il plaqua sa main sur la portière, tendant le bras pour l'obliger à le regarder en face. Une moue colérique étalée sur son visage empourprée, elle plissa les yeux et répondit avec un air de défi:

- ça me semble clair, pourtant.

- Vas-y explique toi, je suis juste devant toi, tu n'as qu'à aller au bout de ta pensée, dit-il dans un grondement sourd

- Et bien je ne sais pas, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère et d'indignation. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas pour toi, c'est tout.

Il écarquilla les yeux, muet de stupeur.

Alors comme ça elle osait lui dire qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter? Il se revit l'espace d'un instant, seul dans cet aéroport bondé, à sonder la foule en espérant avec fièvre qu'elle allait apparaître. Mais c'était il y a un an. Aujourd'hui, elle se tenait bien devant lui mais ils étaient comme séparés par un épais mur de brique. Et elle se foutait ouvertement de lui, il en était certain. Il se redressa légèrement, ôta sa main de la toiture et ouvrit la portière. Elena s'empressa de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur sans un regard pour lui.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps,** **Rebekah et Caroline avaient d'autres démons à fouetter...** dans ce salon de thé désert qu'elles avaient vidé de leurs clients, elles ressassaient tous les endroits où Bonnie aurait pu enfermer Klaus.

- On peut déjà oublier Jefferson, déclara Rebekah en rayant la ville de la longue liste qui s'étalait devant elle. Et on peut d'ailleurs rayer toutes les autres villes, ajouta-t-elle après un bref instant.

- Géniale, faisons ça, railla Caroline, à bout de nerfs. Rayons toutes les villes où pourrait potentiellement être ton frère, ça me paraître être une idée lumineuse... mais il y a peut-être une toute petite faille dans ton cheminement.

Elle se planta devant Rebekah, la mine revêche, et s'exclama d'une voix un peu trop aigue:

- Comment on est censés parvenir à le retrouver si tu décides que toutes les villes de la planète sont à oublier dès le départ?

- Fais moi confiance, répondit Rebekah d'un air absent

Elle leva les yeux vers Caroline qui la fixait, une moue dubitative flottant sur son visage.

- Bon, très bien, concéda Rebekah. Ne me fais pas confiance.

Caroline roula des yeux, excédée et alla s'avachir sur un fauteuil moelleux non loin de là.

- ça me paraît évident, murmura Rebekah plus pour elle-même que pour autre chose

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Caroline, elle poursuivit à haute et intelligible voix:

- Cette saleté de sorcière a du faire vite après s'être sentie pousser des ailes et avoir immobilisé Klaus...

- desséché, corrigea machinalement Caroline

- … et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pris le premier train avec un cadavre sous le bras, poursuivit Rebekah. Alors si j'étais un Klaus immobilisé...

- desséché.

- … je serais tout simplement à Mystic Falls.

La fin de sa phrase fut suivi d'un léger silence, bientôt rompu par Caroline qui déclara:

- On en revient toujours à là, hein?

Caroline soupira, se redressant sur son fauteuil, et murmura d'une petite voix:

- Mystic Falls alors?

- Mystic Falls, confirma Rebekah en levant les yeux vers elle

* * *

**Damon, Elena et Bonnie faisaient route** jusqu'à la résidence universitaire des deux jeunes filles dans un silence de plomb. Seul Damon rompait par moment le silence en s'indignant à grands renforts de jurons d'un autre temps contre l'ensemble des automobilistes de Jefferson. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque Elena reçut un sms de Caroline...

- Elle part pour Mystic Falls ! S'exclama-t-elle, passant son portable à Bonnie en lui adressant un coup d'oeil alarmé

Cette dernière ne répondit rien, mais Elena crut déceler dans l'expression de son visage comme une vague lueur d'affolement.

- Je devais rentrer demain pour le week-end, déclara-t-elle en rongeant son portable dans sa poche. Histoire de retrouver Ric et Jeremy... je pensais finalement rester ici après cette histoire avec Stefan mais vu les circonstances, il serait peut-être bon que j'y aille pour...

- oui, tu devrais y aller, dit simplement Bonnie d'une voix tendue. Je resterai ici.

- Tu es sûre? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Parce que si Caroline est seule et désemparée...

- elle n'est pas seule, l'interrompit Damon d'une voix tranquille.

Elena et Bonnie reportèrent immédiatement leur attention sur lui.

- Et comment tu sais ça? Lâcha sèchement Elena

- Je le sais, répondit Damon en savourant chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se trouve en ce moment même avec Rebekah.

Le visage d'Elena se décomposa. Blêmissant, elle continua de fixer Damon comme si il venait de lancer la plus grosse des énormités.

- Et comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de ça? Demanda-t-elle en hachant chaque mots, en ayant l'impression que son coeur était remonté jusqu'à sa gorge et qu'il menait une lutte effrénée pour en sortir par sa bouche

Damon mit un temps atrocement long à répondre. Elena faillit même sortir carrément de ses gonds et lui hurler de répondre, mais il finit par dire d'un ton badin:

- Je suis en contact avec elle.

Il accompagna ses dire d'un geste vague de la main, comme pour dire que c'était une information totalement secondaire et tiens, si on revenait au fait que les gens à Jefferson conduisent comme des tarés? Elena, les lèvres agités d'une révolte nerveuse, garda ses yeux braqués sur lui avec l'envie irrépressible de lui poser d'autres questions. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, elle ne sut pas si elle aurait la force et le courage de le lui demander, mais les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche dans une sorte de diarrhée verbale incontrôlable:

- Est-ce que tu es en contact avec elle depuis que tu es parti?

La question était assez claire pour que Damon puisse en saisir son sens implicite. En clair, elle venait de lui demander si oui ou non, il avait passé l'année qui venait de s'écouler avec Rebekah. En prenant bien soin de ne pas la regarder, ses yeux azurs plantés dans le pare brise devant lequel s'étalait la route avec la résidence universitaire se dressant à l'horizon, il répondit:

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Elena s'était attendue à ce qu'il réponde cela, bien qu'une part d'elle eut prié pour qu'il choisisse de lui mentir et lui cache ainsi cette sordide vérité qui eut pour effet immédiat de lui donner la nausée. Le souffle coupé, elle s'affaissa dans son siège avec l'impression que le toit de la voiture lui tombait sur la tête.

- Bien, dit-elle à mi-voix. Très bien.

Mais non, tout n'allait pas bien. Elle se sentait lésée, trahie, revoyait avec une précision hideuse Rebekah lui dire qu'elle était désolée pour elle, puis les imaginait partant tous les deux, la laissant seule à pleurer tout son soul dans cet aéroport bondé. Il y a souvent un mot universel qui revient dans chacune de ces situations inextricables où l'on a l'impression saisissante que le sort s'acharne sur nous... « pourquoi? ». Elena, serrant les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire, laissa son regard vagabonder au dehors de la vitre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui demande de partir avec lui? Savait-il alors qu'elle viendrait ou comptait-il sur son inaptitude à prendre des décisions? Depuis combien de temps préparaient-ils leur coup? Tout ce qu'elle avait cru vivre avec Damon n'était plus que mensonge. Soudain, elle remit tout en question. Et si ce qu'elle prenait pour des retrouvailles passionnelles sous la pluie il y a un an n'avait été pour lui que l'occasion d'assouvir un désir qu'il croyait condamné? Et si il s'était seulement dit « après tout, pourquoi pas? ». Des images défilaient par saccades dans sa tête, et elle tenta d'ignorer le poids qui lui obstruait la poitrine. Le mal était physique, c'était comme si mille chagrins d'amour lui tombaient dessus. Elle revoyait chaque moment passé avec lui, chaque instant qu'elle savait maintenant factice et qui ne lui laissaient en bouche qu'un goût amer de mensonge. L'avait-il seulement jamais aimé? Avait-il seulement ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pensé à elle durant cette année? Lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, elle fut prise d'une effroyable peur qui la transcenda de tout son être. Si la douleur était difficile à ce moment, elle deviendrait insupportable lorsqu'elle se retrouverait seule dans sa chambre d'étudiante, elle le savait. Elle entendit à peine Bonnie qui descendait de la voiture et qui l'appelait.

- Elena, tu viens? Si tu veux prendre le train ce soir, il vaut mieux te dépêcher de préparer tes affaires.

Cette dernière détacha sa ceinture à contrecœur et enclencha la portière pour l'ouvrir.

- Qu'est ce que...?

Décidément, rien ne semblait vouloir lui faciliter la tâche aujourd'hui. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'acharna sur la poignée avant de réaliser que Damon venait de condamner les issues.

- Ouvre-moi, qu'est ce que tu attends? S'indigna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, la colère lui mettant du rose aux joues

- Ne sois pas idiote, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser prendre le train? Je t'emmène à Mystic Falls, ajouta-t-il comme une évidence devant son regard perplexe

- Pas question ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, merci bien !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit-il d'un air bourru. Et lâche cette clenche, elle n'a rien demandé à personne.

Elle constata au passage que Damon avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'adresser à elle par des impératifs. Scandalisée, elle se tourna vers Bonnie qui la regardait d'un air impuissant de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Fais quelque chose ! L'implora-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, Elena, répondit celle-ci. C'est peut-être une bonne chose, au moins je saurai que tu es en sécurité, même si c'est avec lui, ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût en gratifiant Damon d'un regard dédaigneux

Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un sourire ravi en démarrant la voiture.

- Parfait, toutes les forces de la nature sont de mon côté, déclara-t-il d'un air réjoui. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre humaine complètement dépassée par les événements, les choses reviennent à la normale.

- Comment oses-tu? Gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'oeil hostile

- Oh, allez, dit-il en adressant un signe de la main à Bonnie qui n'était plus qu'un point derrière eux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux? Tu vas arriver vivante et en bonne santé à Mystic Falls, tu parles d'une affaire.

Après lui avoir jeté un regard sombre, elle reporta son attention sur la route, le visage fermé. Damon soupira. Le voyage promettait d'être long.


	9. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7:**

Pour toutes les jeunes âmes de Mystic Falls qui voyaient s'éteindre au loin la dernière parcelle d'espoir qui puisse leur faire quitter un jour la ville qui les avait vu naître, Jefferson était la dernière issue. Ce n'était pas une grande ville comme on l'entend aujourd'hui, à l'instar de New York ou Los Angeles, mais ça n'avait déjà plus rien à voir avec Mystic Falls, bien qu'elle soit située à à peine une heure de celle-ci. C'était la ville étudiante par excellence, pleine à craquer de jeunes venus de tous lieux et qui se mélangeaient gaiement dans ce qui se révélait être un gigantesque brassage ethnique. En allant à Jefferson, on devenait quelqu'un. Ou du moins on y aspirait. On regardait ceux qu'on avait laissés à Mystic Falls disparaître au loin et on ne rêvait déjà plus que d'accomplissement, de rêves sans limites. Jefferson était une utopie, un passage obligatoire à l'âge adulte. La route pour y accéder mettait de manière générale une heure, et le voyage retour en allait de mê heure, soit 60 minutes de supplice pour Elena qui regardait d'un œil alarmé son chauffeur pousser au maximum de ses capacités l'engin qu'il pilotait avec une adresse parfaitement révoltante. Conscient du regard désapprobateur qu'elle posait sur lui depuis le début du voyage, il lui lança un bref coup d'oeil et elle s'empressa de tourner son visage renfrogné vers la vitre en s'affalant un peu plus sur le siège. De l'autre côté de la dite-vitre, elle vit le conducteur de la décapotable rouge vif que Damon était en train de doubler, leur adresser un signe grossier de la main en beuglant quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas mais devina cependant aisément.

- Tu comptes battre un record de vitesse, ou quoi? Persifla-t-elle avec aigreur en s'agrippant à sa ceinture tandis que Damon donnait un énième coup d'accélérateur et qu'elle sentait une vague d'adrénaline secouer son estomac

- C'est marrant, je sens comme de la peur dans le ton de ta voix.

Elle ne put se retenir de tourner la tête vers lui. Évidemment, il arborait un sourire cynique et avait la tête du type qu'un accident de voiture n'effraie pas le moins du monde.

- C'est marrant, répliqua-t-elle d'un air mauvais. Je doute que tu puisse sentir quoi que ce soit, en fait, étant donné que ta capacité à ressentir les choses est en chute libre.

Il roula des yeux, ce qui eut le don d'agacer un peu plus Elena si c'était possible. Elle serra les dents, contenant le flots de paroles injurieuses qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de sa bouche.

- Alors la fac, comment ça se passe? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il y a des cours que tu aimes?

Elena, ses sourcils haussés creusant une expression dubitative sur son visage, répondit:

- tu es vraiment en train de me parler de mes études?

Il eut une grimace gênée, et elle remarqua que ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur le volant.

- Et bien vas-y, de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler?

Elle resta un instant interdite, se demandant si il était convenable de répondre: « et bien au hasard, parlons un peu de cette salope de rebekah ! » dans ce genre de situation. Finalement, il lui lança un bref coup d'oeil inquisiteur et elle lâcha sèchement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine:

- je ne veux parler de rien du tout.

- Ça m'aurait étonné, persifla-t-il avec un sourire goguenard

Ce qui m'étonne moi, c'est que tu aies le culot de me parler comme si de rien n'était après ce que tu as fait, pensa-t-elle en sentant un nouvel accès de rage déferler en elle. Ça y était. A peine quelques minutes après que Damon soit réapparut dans sa vie, elle ne se contrôlait déjà plus. Elle se cogna délibérément et à plusieurs reprises l'arrière de la tête contre le siège et Damon lança:

- Pas la peine de te faire du mal, on peut aussi écouter la radio.

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il fit tourner le bouton de l'auto radio avec deux doigts habiles. Aussitôt, une musique s'éleva du dit-appareil, emplissant l'espace d'une douceur inattendue.

**Music watch?v=cEplGZ_M7s8**

Les yeux d'Elena se posèrent sur les mains de Damon serrés autour du volant et elle s'exclama :

- Tu conduis toujours comme si tu voulais étrangler le volant ?!

- En fait, répondit-il avec aplomb en laissant pianoter ses doigts sur l'objet. Je me comporte souvent comme si je voulais étrangler à peu près n'importe qui.

Il acheva sa remarque dans un sourire bienveillant et elle grimaça.

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Ah bon? Pourtant d'habitude, les gens me voient comme un vrai bout-en-train.

Elle avait beau tenter de faire bonne figure, le regard taquin qu'il lui lança brièvement acheva de la mettre en pièce. L'espace d'un bref et fugace instant, elle se laissa aller à plonger ses yeux dans les siens et la plaie en elle se rouvrit instantanément, ravivant la douleur de la trahison comme mille charbons ardents sur sa peau. Damon lui-même sembla perdre quelque peu de sa superbe, pris entre les feux de ces yeux qui le fixaient dans la pénombre de l'auto. C'était la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux en se voyant vraiment, sans faux semblants. Et l'impact de ce contact visuel pourtant bref n'en fut que plus violent pour tous les deux.

- Tu devrais regarder la route, dit-elle finalement à mi-voix.

Damon resta encore un moment à la regarder, puis finit par ciller et reporter son attention su le trafic. Elena, le souffle coupé, s'empressa de poser une main sur sa poitrine d'un air affolé pour contrôler les battements de son cœur, beaucoup trop rapides à son goût. Mince, se dit-elle. Mince, mince, mince. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que les choses auraient du se passer. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec effarement. Elle était censée le revoir et ne rien ressentir de particulier. C'était ça qui était prévu.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Non, ne parle pas, ne dis rien.

- Elena ? Tu es toute pâle.

Si tu dis un mot de plus, je crois que je n'y arriverai pas. Je te jure, si tu...

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? On est bientôt arrivés de toutes façons...

- tant mieux, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix faible

En effet, ils passèrent devant un panneau qui annonçait clairement leur arrivée dans la ville de Mystic Falls. Elena se redressa sur son siège en inspirant profondément, mais sa trachée semblait rétrécir au fil des secondes et l'air lui manquait. Évitant soigneusement le regard inquiet de Damon qui la happait, elle se tourna contre la vitre et manqua de s'étrangler. De l'autre côté, un parc s'étirait de tout son long, emportant avec lui les souvenirs qu'elle et Damon y avaient semés un an auparavant. A son grand damn, la voiture s'arrêta subitement et elle pivota vivement vers lui avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ?

Damon, avec des gestes infiniment lents, coupa le contact et leva ses yeux azurs vers elle.

- Je ne redémarrerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te prend.

Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en raclant ses ongles contre son crâne comme si elle voulait en extraire toute pensée cohérente.

- J'habite à seulement trois pâtées de maisons de là, quel intérêt y a-t-il à s'arrêter maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque implorante

- Et quel intérêt y a-t-il à agir comme tu le fais ? Rétorqua-t-il

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le voir devant elle si détendu lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

- agir comme je le fais ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux de faire comme toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu.

- qu'est ce que tu...

- Je ne suis pas une menteuse, lâcha-t-elle soudain

Un bref silence suivit ces mots. La ride entre les sourcils de Damon se creusa un peu plus et il entrouvrit la bouche, penaud.

- Ramène-moi, dit-elle précipitamment en se recalant dans le siège pour ne pas à avoir à croiser de nouveau son regard

Elle serra la mâchoire à l'en briser, attendant qu'il fasse un imperceptible mouvement destiné à redémarrer la voiture. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta parfaitement immobile, continuant à la dévisager avec une expression insondable. La poitrine d'Elena se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme effréné et , au prix d'un temps qu'il lui parut infiniment long, elle l'entendit dire à voix très basse :

- A quoi tu joues, Elena ?

Lentement, très lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et quelque chose en elle se brisa. Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette façon ? Chaque trait parfait de ce visage levé vers elle était imprégné d'une souffrance indicible et elle eut soudain une envie folle de le gifler. Il jouait avec elle. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter, elle en était certaine. La rancœur qu'elle avait tenté de refouler pendant toutes ces heures montait de nouveau en elle sans qu'elle puisse rien n'y faire et alors que celle-ci provoquait un pic de douleur plus élevé qu'à la normale, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher entre ses dents :

- tu me dégoûtes.

Avant d'enclencher la portière et de sortir le plus vite possible de l'habitacle de fer, claquant la porte derrière elle avec un bruit sourd pour faire bonne figure. L'air frais claqua à son visage comme un coup de fouet et elle inspira profondément, plus pour parvenir à se donner une contenance que pour autre chose, car elle titubait presque sous le poids de la colère. Elle fit un pas en avant, se heurtant au parc devant elle et entendant Damon qui déjà sortait de la voiture avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé la plus mauvaise journée de sa vie :

- Remonte immédiatement dans cette foutue voiture !

Elle l'ignora, avançant droit devant elle d'un air farouche, le sang lui battant aux tempes avec une frénésie douloureuse.

- Elena, je te parle, reviens là !

Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'usait pas de sa supervitesse pour surgir devant elle et l'immobiliser, mais à peine cette idée survint dans son esprit qu'il se tenait déjà à côté d'elle, lui cramponnant le bras avec force.

- Lâche-moi, s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement de son étreinte comme s'il venait de la brûler à vif

Décontenancé, il ne chercha pas à la retenir et la laissa donc avancer de quelques mètres devant lui sans rien faire.

- Tu es devenue complètement dingue ou quoi ? Se risqua-t-il à lancer après un moment dans un demi-sourire goguenard

- Oui, c'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix suraiguë en se retournant dans un rire étranglé. C'est exactement ça !

Elle s'était enfin arrêtée, et le jaugeait d'un regard flamboyant à quelques mètres de lui. Le sourire de Damon dégoulina instantanément de son visage lorsqu'il vit des larmes dans les yeux noisettes d'Elena.

- C'est ça, répéta-t-elle dans un grand éclat de rire hystérique qui le fit frissonner sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Je suis complètement et irrémédiablement dingue, il n'y a pas d'autres explications !

Elle s'interrompit, reprenant son souffle en gardant ses yeux rageurs tournés vers lui. Elle semblait à bout de nerfs, les traits de son visage déformés par une haine incommensurable dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

- Elena..., commença-t-il prudemment en levant ses paumes en l'air comme pour l'apaiser

- Mais quelle idiote, éclata-t-elle soudain, son rire se muant en sanglots. Quelle idiote j'ai été...

Elle secoua la tête d'un air buté, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Damon continua à la regarder sans rien faire, ne sachant pas s'il devait parler ou bien se taire. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

- Je me sens tellement bête, reprit Elena en donnant un coup de talon rageur dans le bitume. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne rien voir ?

- Elena, Elena, dit-il en abaissant ses paumes, sentant que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus . Excuse-moi mais... je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu es en train de parler.

Un bref silence suivit ces mots. Elle leva son visage ravagé vers lui avec lenteur. Puis, quand ses yeux sombres se plantèrent dans les siens, il y lut une telle souffrance qu'il en oublia sa désinvolture apparente. La muraille qu'il s'était forgé fondit comme neige au soleil devant l'éclat discret de sa peine et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche sonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui parlait.

- Arrête ça, dit-elle d'une voix tellement basse que même lui l'entendit à peine

- Que j'arrête quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans bouger d'un centimètre

Les yeux d'Elena se durcirent davantage, comme sous l'effet d'une profonde et amère contrariété. Ainsi il continuait ?

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais, dit-elle finalement. Tu reviens comme ça, tu lances quelques pics à tout le monde, tu te la joues, sans faire attention aux sentiments des autres... comment est-ce que tu arrives à faire ça, hein ? Ajouta-t-elle en haussant le ton, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas

Le silence de Damon la poussait à bout, la mettait à terre. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme ? Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle crut percevoir une infime contraction dans les traits de son visage mais bientôt elle le vit rejeter la tête en arrière. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était tout bonnement en train de rire, elle sentit sa poitrine, en même temps que ses joues, s'embraser.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure impressionnant, les yeux plissés

Pour toute réponse, un éclat de rire gargantuesque résonna dans la pénombre et elle serra les poings, rougissant d'humiliation. Elle se revoyait étouffer son nom dans le creux de son oreiller le soir, elle se revoyait sourire bravement alors que le gouffre en elle ne faisait que s'agrandir au fil des jours, elle le revoyait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, elle sentait ses baisers humides dans son cou, seuls reliques d'une époque révolue. Et il riait. Il était là, devant elle, de retour après toute une année, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était rire. Transcendée par la cuisante douleur de l'humiliation dont il lui faisait l'affront, elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas vif et le gifla de toutes ses forces, mettant dans ce geste la rage et le désespoir qu'elle avait accumulé durant tous ces mois d'absence. Qu'il l'ait sentit ou non, sa tête avait valsé sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon et il fixait maintenant le vide de son regard insondable, le visage aussi impassible qu'une plaque de marbre. Elle vit l'emprunte de sa main se dessiner sur sa joue, puis disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Le souffle court, elle sursauta lorsqu'il pivota lentement la tête vers elle, une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent s'étirer en minutes sous les yeux vacillants d'Elena.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il finalement d'un calme olympien

Elle étouffa une exclamation de dépit devant son étonnant manque de réaction, et après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard brillant, elle tourna les talons, son cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine, en murmurant :

- Espèce d'idiot.

* * *

**- Comment ça « ça y est, on est arrivés » ?!**

Les yeux révulsés dans leur orbite, Rebekah fixait son acolyte avec un mélange de stupeur et de rage, ses deux mains parfaitement manucurées plaquées sur ses hanches d'un air menaçant.

- Et bien oui, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ! Répondit Caroline, sur la défensive.

Rebekah étouffa une exclamation de dédain et se tourna vers le pâté de maisons qui leur faisait face, levant les bras comme pour englober le quartier résidentiel.

- Alors c'est ça, dit-elle entre ses dents. C'est ça que tu entends par « le cimetière de Greenwich » ?!

Il y eut un léger silence au cours duquel une voix féminine s'éleva dans l'immensité des maisons mitoyennes, annonçant avec aplomb qu'il était l'heure de manger et que « je te préviens George, tu as intérêt à ôter tes mains de cette foutue limace sinon je te les coupe et je les mets dans le four ! ». Les traits figés de Rebekah semblèrent se contracter davantage et elle se tourna vers Caroline, les narines plus dilatées que jamais.

- Une explication, peut-être ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas ! Explosa Caroline d'une voix perçante en agitant d'une main ce qui paraissait être un guide de la région. Ce livre n'est plus de la toute première fraîcheur, il a plusieurs années au compteur...comme beaucoup d'entre nous d'ailleurs !

Rebekah lui asséna un coup d'oeil assassin et Caroline poursuivit sans une once de crainte :

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il y avait un cimetière ici même !

- Il y a combien de temps ?! Rétorqua sèchement Rebekah. 400 ans ?

- En fait, tu es mieux placée que moi pour répondre à cette...

- il y a combien de temps ? Répéta Rebekah d'une voix sourde, les yeux plus plissés que jamais

Caroline, après lui avoir lancé un regard mauvais, poussa un petit soupir de résignation et marmonna :

bon d'accord, 53 ans... mais les cimetières ne sont pas censés disparaître comme ça ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter d'une voix suraiguë en voyant rebekah ouvrir la bouche d'un air rageur. Depuis quand ils changent d'endroit les tombes pour y mettre à la place des quartiers résidentiels ?!

Rebekah sembla elle-même réfléchir à la question pendant un court instant, puis finit par arracher le guide de la région des mains de Caroline, s'exclamant avec une certaine irritation « bon, passe moi ça ». Cette dernière la laisse faire, la mine morose, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air impatient en attendant que Rebekah ait finit d'éplucher le livre.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien lu toutes les indications, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer d'une voix où trahissait une pointe de susceptibilité. Alors je ne vois pas ce que tu...

- à l'est ! Scanda tout à coup Rebekah d'une voix rauque.

Caroline, ayant légèrement sursauté, haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est à l'est ! Répéta la plantureuse blonde en levant les yeux vers elle. Le cimetière de Greenwich se situe à l'est de Mystic Falls et non à l'ouest.

Caroline resta interdite un court instant, durant lequel elle se fit remarquer à elle-même que Rebekah avait décidément les traits d'un bouledogue français lorsqu'elle était sous pression.

- ah, répondit-elle finalement. J'ai du mal lire les indications dans ce cas.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rétorqua Rebekah entre ses dents, les narines plus dilatées que jamais

Caroline haussa les épaules, l'air aussi désolé que si elle était en train de manger une choucroute. Elle passa devant sa consoeur vampire d'un pas tranquille, rassérénée plus qu'autre chose d'avoir trouvé pourquoi le cimetière greenwich n'était pas là où il aurait du se trouver. C'est donc avec effarement qu'elle se sentit soudain soulevée du sol par le col de sa blouse légère en flanelle. Ses escarpins vernis pédalant dans le vide, elle tenta de s'arracher à l'emprise de Rebekah qui resserrait ses doigts autour de son cou.

- Je peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué ?! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Lâche-moi tout de suite espèce de sale vipère ! Tu...

- Ecoute moi bien, l'interrompit Rebekah dans un grondement sourd. Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère a bien pu trouver de son vivant à une midinette dans ton genre, bête comme ses pieds de surcroît, mais je constate que ça a du te monter légèrement à la tête !

Elle interrompit sa diatribe enflammée, secouant d'un geste brusque Caroline qui porta ses deux mains à son cou en grimaçant de douleur.

- Ne crois pas, sous prétexte que tu avais un certain crédit auprès de Nikaus, qu'il en soit de même pour moi, Reprit-elle froidement. Je te hais toujours avec la même intensité vibrante que quand je t'ai vu débouler avec ton air de reine du lycée, flanquée de ta petite troupe pitoyable de lycéens prépubères !

- Permet moi de te dire que c'est réciproque, réussit à articuler Caroline avec des yeux flamboyants

- Parfait, dit-elle d'une voix suintante de haine en la lâchant soudainement. Alors maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, laisse moi te dire une bonne chose : si tu comptes m'empêcher de retrouver mon frère...

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Cracha Caroline en se massant la gorge, le teint blafard. Si je ne t'avais pas contacté, tu ne saurais même pas qu'il est mort !

Elle se redressa légèrement, les poings serrés et toisa Rebekah d'un air de défi.

- Si je ne t'avais pas contacté, reprit-elle. Tu serais encore en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec les miettes d'une autre !

Rebekah ne broncha pas, mais son visage se couvrit ostensiblement de plaques rougeâtres.

- Et tu essaies de me faire croire que ton but n'est pas de me retarder en traînant dans mes pattes ?

- Mon but, comme j'ai du te le répéter une demi douzaine de fois, répondit Caroline en hachant chaque mot, est de retrouver Klaus.

Elle s'épousseta légèrement, haussant son menton d'un air digne en passant devant Rebekah qui la jaugeait toujours d'un regard indescriptible. Caroline pouvait sentir ses yeux anthracites lui vriller le dos.

- Il ne vous aidera pas, entendit-elle

Elle se retourna vers Rebekah, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant

- Il ne vous aidera pas, répéta cette dernière. Quoique vous ayez à lui demander.

La grimace de Caroline dégoulina de son visage. Elle resta silencieuse.

- Tu sais, poursuivit-elle d'un air nonchalant, les traits de son visage de nouveau détendus, mon frère n'est pas un super héros. Il ne viendra pas te sauver des griffes du méchant, à la fin de l'histoire.

Les deux jeunes vampires se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis la plus jeune déclara simplement :

- Nous verrons.


	10. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8:**

- Elena, tu commences sérieusement à m'échauffer !

La principale concernée ne daigna pas répondre. Les lèvres pincées, elle continuait de marcher droit devant elle d'un air furibond, Damon sur ses talons.

- Bon, déclara celui-ci d'un air renfrogné en s'arrêtant soudain net. On va régler cette histoire en adulte.

Il l'entendit vaguement marmonner au loin : « comme si tu en étais capable ».

- On va régler ça en adulte, répéta-t-il sans se dépêtrer de son calme olympien. Et on va régler ça maintenant. Je te laisse donc approximativement 10 secondes pour t'arrêter, ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref regard à la montre qu'il portait au poignet, avant que je te jette sur mes épaules comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre et que je te ramène chez toi contrainte et forcée.

Elena serra les poings mais continua de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Si il croyait qu'il arriverait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle en la menaçant...

- 9..., entendit-elle dans son dos. 8... tu sais que je serai auprès de toi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, n'est ce pas ?

Elle l'ignora une fois de plus et il soupira.

- 7... tiens, il va faire nuit, remarqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Une jeune fille fuyant une abominable créature de la nuit dans une rue déserte... pittoresque, non ? 6...

Elena ne sembla pas l'entendre, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la force qu'elle mettait à ignorer catégoriquement toutes ses interventions. Elle était en effet désormais beaucoup trop loin, et sa longue crinière brune se mouvant au rythme de ses pas vifs était la seule chose qu'il distinguait encore. Il l'observa un court instant, songeant à quel point il aurait été plus aisé et ô combien moins fatiguant de la laisser simplement partir...

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, grogna-t-il avec impatience

Elle avait beau avoir été prévenue, Elena ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un glapissement de surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit soulever de terre par une force surhumaine. Jetée comme un poids mort sur les épaules de Damon, elle s'écrasa contre lui à grand renforts de piaillements.

- Repose moi immédiatement !

- On ne peut pas dire que tu n'as pas été averti, annonça-t-il calmement en se mettant à marcher d'un pas tranquille, un large sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres

- Tu n'es même pas arrivé jusqu'à zéro, rugit-elle, le sang affluant jusqu'à son visage renversé lui colorant les joues

- Je ne suis pas très patient, en effet, concéda-t-il d'un air faussement désolé. Tiens-toi tranquille, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une légère secousse tandis que le corps d'elena était pris de véritables convulsions dans l'effort qu'elle faisait pour parvenir à se libérer

- c'est ça, s'indigna-t-elle, la façon que tu as de « régler les choses en adultes »? Et tu crois que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de responsable et de mature ?

- A peu près autant que toi faisant une véritable crise d'hystérie uniquement parce que j'ai dit être toujours en contact avec Rebekah.

Le visage d'Elena se décomposa et elle arrêta instantanément de se débattre, son corps s'affaissant lourdement. Devant son silence éloquent, Damon sourit de plus belle. Un point pour lui.

- ce n'est pas du tout ça, l'entendit-il dire d'une petite voix étouffée, ce qui ne fit que lui donner davantage raison

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il brusquement

**Music watch?v=nyZ2hZDmR7w**

Elle ne répondit pas et il la fit glisser de son épaule avec une facilité déconcertante, la mettant debout sur ses deux pieds, face à lui. Elena, mortifiée, leva son visage vers lui et crut que son cœur allait déborder de sa poitrine. Il la fixait de son regard insondable, ses deux iris délavées braquées sur elle comme pour la presser de répondre. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Immobile telle une statut de granite, elle était à l'image même de la carpe, impavide. Mais comment est-ce que son esprit était censé fonctionner normalement, comment sa langue était-elle supposée se délier lorsqu'il gardait ses deux mains posés sur sur elle et que ce simple contact suffisait à lui bloquer la respiration. Elle se demanda même si elle en avait une, tant elle éprouvait une singulière difficulté à trouver son souffle dans l'étourdissement de ses sens. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant la pression de ses doigts se resserrer autour de ses épaules. L'éclat dans les yeux de Damon était presque doux, bien qu'une irritation prononcée eut imprégnée les traits de son visage. Transcendée de tout son être par un sentiment de panique, elle fit un pas en arrière, se dérobant à son étreinte. Mais il la retint par le bras, et lorsqu'elle leva des yeux affolés vers lui, elle ne vit plus dans ses yeux qu'une ostensible dureté.

- On ne joue plus, dit-il avec une telle froideur qu'elle se sentit parcourut d'un long frisson glaçant sa colonne vertébrale

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'hypnotiser, sa prise régulière de verveine en témoignant, mais elle se sentit soudain las, comme anesthésiée par ses deux opales brillants dans le noir qui la couvraient d'une attention presque effrayante. Il la lâcha, et elle s'en voulut d'éprouver une pointe de regret.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe maintenant ?

Elena secoua la tête d'un air buté, laissant échapper entre ses lèvres pincées une plainte irrité tandis qu'elle s'empressait de détourner le regard. Damon la jaugea un instant, le regard dur, puis finit par dire à mi-voix :

- tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir.

Ce n'était pas tant les mots qu'il prononça que la façon qu'il eut de les dire, la voix comme empâtée d'un lourd et profond regret, qui lui fit tourner la tête vivement vers lui. Elle ne répondit rien, consciente de la chance qu'elle avait qu'il ait décider d'être sérieux pour une fois, sans volonté de tourner en dérision leur histoire. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle l'entendit poursuivre d'une voix sourde :

- Tu as choisit Stefan, tu ne peux pas attendre de moi autre chose que de chaleureuses félicitations.

A nouveau cet éclat vengeur dans les yeux, une indicible rancoeur suintant chaque mot qu'il lâcha du bout des lèvres comme quelque chose dont il voulait se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Les yeux noisettes d'Elena partirent à l'exploration de son visage, dont chaque trait était frappé d'une stupéfiante beauté juvénile. Il était si parfait que ça en était presque douloureux. Ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent sur sa bouche dont elle vit les commissures tressaillir.

- Alors voilà : toutes mes félicitations, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire plein d'aigreur

Elle continua de fixer ses lèvres longtemps après qu'il eut achevé sa phrase et, se rendant compte soudain de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sursauta légèrement comme si elle s'éveillait d'un rêve.

- Tu n'as rien comprit, dit-elle dans un souffle en levant les yeux vers les siens. Tu ne sais pas... tu ne sais pas combien de fois il m'a sauvé pendant toute cette année...

Les traits du visage de Damon se durcirent, et il laissa échapper une exclamation de dédain.

- Je devrais peut-être le remercier, dans ce cas..., murmura-t-il

Il s'était montré si calme et si poli auparavant qu'Elena fut presque choquée de le voir éclater soudain d'un accès de fureur.

- Je te remercie, frérot ! Explosa-t-il, le visage renversé vers la nappe étoilée qui s'étendaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Merci de t'être si bien occupée d'elle !

Il s'interrompit soudain, et se mit à secouer la tête en tous sens, comme s'il était en quête de quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Elena d'une voix blanche, sentant une angoisse grandissante envahir sa poitrine devant l'attitude de Damon

Ce dernier l'ignora, parcourant quelques mètres à gauche puis à droite. Il finit par s'immobiliser et leva les yeux vers Elena qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

- Mais où est-il ? Demanda-t-il

- De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Son visage se fendant d'un énorme sourire, il répondit :

- Mais de Stefan bien sûr.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et il s'anima de nouveau, fouillant de ses yeux de déments les alentours.

- Où est donc le héros qui t'a sauvé pendant toute cette année ?

Complètement mortifiée, elle l'entendit scander le nom de Stefan et elle s'empressa de siffler entre ses dents :

- Mais enfin tais toi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Il n'est pas là, Elena ! S'exclama Damon avec force en se tournant vers elle, les bras levés en l'air dans une attitude triomphante. Il moisit en cet instant précis dans une cellule de prison...

- J'avais remarqué, merci, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant en haussant les sourcils

Il partit de nouveau d'un rire bref et sans joie qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle le regarda faire les cent pas devant elle comme un lion en cage. Il s'immobilisa, passa la paume de sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux dans le vide, puis il laissa échapper d'un air vague :

- Le héros ne peut pas endosser sa cape, alors il faut bien un remplaçant, pas vrai ?

Il se tourna vers Elena, ses iris brillant d'une telle lueur flamboyante qu'elle recula d'un pas.

- Pas vrai ? Répéta-t-il en haussant le ton alors qu'elle restait muette de stupeur. C'est bien de ça dont il s'agit, non ?

Il s'avança vers elle lentement de son pas claudiquant, l'ombre d'un sourire triste passant furtivement sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis la roue de secours, dit-il. Juste bon à te servir de garde du corps lorsque le héros de service à la coupe de cheveux en granite est hors d'usage...

- Qu'est ce que tu... tu..., balbutia Elena, tellement furieuse à présent que les mots peinaient à franchir le barrage de ses lèvres.

Elle resta un moment face à lui, le teint d'un rouge soutenu, tentant de trouver des termes assez forts pour exprimer toute la colère qu'il lui inspirait. Damon lui jeta un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons, la plantant sur place. Scandalisée, Elena lui cria d'une voix suraiguë :

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé la moindre chose, jamais !

- Et bien moi si ! Rétorqua-t-il en se retournant vivement vers elle.

Le ton de Damon l'incita à ne pas en dire davantage.

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose il y a un an, poursuivit-il, le souffle court.

Elle retint son souffle. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se revoyaient, qu'il faisait directement allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé...

- Tu te rappelles ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant des yeux avec tant d'intensité qu'elle se sentit rougir. Moi oui... Et c'est difficile, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle se murait dans un silence pénétrant, c'est difficile de se retrouver face à toi, crois-moi.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang. Dans les iris pâles de Damon, un éclat discret remua quelque chose en elle.

- Je me suis demandé encore et encore si j'avais raison de revenir ici... si j'en avais même le droit, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus

Sa joue lui faisait mal mais elle trouvait rassurante cette douleur, ce goût de rouille mélangé à l'aigreur de sa salive. Cela lui permettait de se prouver que tout ceci était bien réel. Elle risqua un regard vers lui. Il acheva à mi-voix :

- Et la vérité c'est que non, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je l'ai réalisé quand je vous ai vus tous les deux...

Elle détourna les yeux.

- Non, tu n'avais pas le droit, dit-elle. Tu n'avais pas le droit mais tu l'as quand même fait... parce que tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi.

- Je voulais te protéger, répondit-il à voix basse, presque de manière inintelligible

Celle qui l'avait rejeté pour son frère osait le regarder dans les yeux et le traiter d'égoïste. Malgré son apparent détachement des choses vaines et futiles qu'étaient les aléas de la vie, preuve était faite que le grand Damon Salvatore pouvait encore être blessé par une fillette de 19 ans. Et elle ne semblait pas en avoir finit avec lui. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle leva ses foudroyants yeux noisettes vers lui et, les traits durcis, lui cracha :

- Et bien je ne veux pas que tu me protèges, je ne veux pas que tu te préoccupes de moi, ça suffit !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Rétorqua-t-il sèchement en haussant de nouveau le ton, piqué au vif. Que je te laisse tranquille, tout ça pour que tu te fasses sauter à la gorge par le premier cinglé qui passera ?

- Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule ! Beugla-t-elle, la mine revêche.

- De la part de quelqu'un qui n'est pas foutu d'être seule cinq minutes, c'est plutôt fort !

- Pardon ?! Qu'est ce que tu...

- Tu n'y arrives pas, la coupa-t-il, sa voix montant d'un octave à chaque mot, c'est plus fort que toi ! Il faut absolument que tu te trouves un pigeon capable de supporter tes missions suicides et tes sautes d'humeur !

Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, Elena ouvrit en un grand « oh » scandalisé mais Damon ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Déjà il reprenait sa diatribe enflammée, ses traits déformés par la rage.

- Parce que c'est ce que j'étais, non ? Un pantin dont tu tirais les ficelles !

- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Je ne suis pas Katherine !

- Ah bon, tu en es certaine ? Cracha-t-il avec dédain. Je ne vois pourtant pas l'ombre d'une différence, mise à part la coiffure et encore, avec l'humidité de la nuit tes cheveux ont une fâcheuse tendance à onduler !

Non avoir sans jeté au préalable un furtif coup d'oeil en biais à la pointe de ses cheveux, Elena s'avança vers Damon d'un pas résolu, les lèvres pincées.

- Et quand est-ce que j'ai jamais essayé de te manipuler ? Gronda-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et quand bien même je serais une garce comme tu le prétends, ajouta-t-elle froidement, tu es ingérable, incontrôlable !

- Et bien voilà ! S'exclama Damon en changeant d'angle d'attaque avec une rapidité déconcertante. Tu croyais que j'allais rentrer dans le moule, me tailler un costume en peau de phoque et voguer à des activités de superhéros comme structurer ma coupe de cheveux !

- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire glacial. Sérieusement Damon, depuis le temps que je te connais, j'ai appris à mes dépens que tu ne rentrerais jamais dans aucun moule...pour personne.

Sa voix s'éteignit sur ce dernier mot mais il ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à scander :

- Parfaitement ! Et tu m'as rendu un immense service il y a un an, ajouta-t-il en étirant autant que possible le mot « immense »

- Je t'ai rendu service ? Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure impressionnant. Rendu service ?!

Pendant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, l'expression d'Elena faillit le faire se dégonfler mais il reprit bien vite du poil de la bête en se rappelant son baiser et ses gestes tendres avec Stefan quelques heures auparavant...

- J'ai enfin pu être moi-même ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte. Moi-même, Elena ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?!

Il y eut une sorte de flottement entre eux au cours duquel ils purent prendre tous deux conscience du poids de ce que cela signifiait vraiment... des corps vidés de leur sang, déchirés en lambeaux, des âmes noircies, à jamais entachées par ces meurtres gratuits, ces vies à jamais envolées dans l'unique intérêt d'un esprit démoniaque et sournois ... un froid pénétrant envahit la poitrine d'Elena.

- J'imagine, répondit-elle avec acidité

- Tu ne peux pas, dit-il d'un ton implacable en braquant ses iris flamboyantes sur son visage pâlissant. Plus personne pour exercer un quelconque contrôle sur moi, plus de retenue...

Il s'interrompit, savourant l'effet qu'avaient ses mots sur elle. Et en effet, la bouche d'Elena se mua en une moue dégoûtée, songeant à toutes les victimes qu'il avait du faire pendant tous ces mois.

- Lâchée prise totale, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse en hachant chaque syllabe

- Et bien, c'est parfait, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu es redevenu toi-même, tuant à tout va des innocents pour le simple plaisir d'avoir leur sang sur tes mains...

- tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point tu es dans le vrai. Etre loin des doubles Petrova c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé.

Il sut qu'il avait été trop loin au moment même où il acheva sa phrase. Devant le visage figé d'Elena, il fut immédiatement assailli par un remord tortionnaire qui lui broya les entrailles. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ravaler sa verve mais c'était trop tard, aucun retour en arrière n'était plus envisageable. Il avait déversé sa bile sur elle en croyant naïvement que cela l'apaiserait mais c'était l'angoisse à présent qui lui tiraillait la poitrine alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche très lentement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'est une très bonne chose que tu sois revenu !

- Ah ouais ?

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Oui, répondit-elle, ses lèvres fines s'étirant en un sourire forcé qui contrastait avec les larmes qui baignaient ses yeux noisettes. C'est une très bonne chose car j'ai enfin pu réaliser que je n'avais rien à regretter.

Le visage de Damon se décomposa.

- Et ça tu vois, acheva-t-elle, le cœur lourd, ça fait un bien fou !

Il sut à la minute même où elle tourna les talons que si il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour la retenir, il la perdrait à tout jamais. Alors, envahi par une bouffée soudaine de panique, il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait : il suivit son désir le plus imminent. Là, dans cette rue sombre seulement éclairée par quelques lampadaires avoisinants qui projetaient sur le bitume une lumière vaporeuse, il lui saisit le bras et la projeta contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Même lorsqu'il sentit le poing d'elena s'écraser avec fracas contre son arcade sourcilière, il ne sembla pas tout de suite revenir à la raison.

- Ne me touche pas, ça va pas ou quoi ?!

Ses cris sonnèrent comme un glas. Il battit des paupières, comme sonné, et vit Elena qui s'agitait devant lui. Le teint d'un rouge soutenue, elle arborait l'expression farouche d'un chat de gouttière particulièrement féroce à qui on aurait tiré la queue.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Damon roula des yeux. Jamais il n'avait été moins content de voir son vieil acolyte. En effet, Alaric Saltzmann dévalait la rue avec des airs de père poule, couvrant Elena d'un regard possessif.

- Damon ?

Il s'immobilisa net, scrutant le principal concerné avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Lui-même, répondit-il en raccrochant un sourire vague à ses lèvres

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Alaric, son regard allant du vampire à Elena qui semblait à bout de nerfs

- Rien du tout, rétorqua cette dernière avec aigreur, il est déjà sur le départ. Viens Alaric, rentrons.

Tout se passa en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Elle lui adressa un bref regard suintant de dégoût, le menton haut, l'allure hautaine. Immédiatement, Il sentit sa poitrine s'embraser. Avec vivacité, il empoigna son bras et elle étouffa une exclamation de douleur.

- Damon, lâche-la, s'exclama Alaric d'un ton autoritaire en le saisissant par l'épaule

Mais Damon n'en fit rien. Les yeux légèrement exorbités, il fixait Elena qui, le visage tordu par la douleur, tentait en vain de lui échapper. Il entendait vaguement Alaric le sommer d'arrêter, sentait la pression de son poids sur lui, mais rien ne pouvait l'arracher à ce spectacle. Ses doigts se resserraient avec une implacable maîtrise autour de son bras bleui, et son souffle précipité semblait donner le tempo de cette exquise torture. Elle l'avait tant fait souffrir, durant tous ces mois. Il avait tant peiné pour sortir de ce gouffre abyssale dans lequel elle l'avait entraîné... et aujourd'hui encore, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, lui crachait au visage tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Cette personne en train de se contorsionner devant lui, n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Elena qu'il avait cru connaître. Où était la bonté dans ses yeux, cette empathie qui lui collait à la peau ?

- Damon, tu me fais mal, gémit-elle

Les yeux d'Elena s'agrandirent d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit ses pupilles se dilater, creusant des veines sombres dans sa chair. Elle retint son souffle. La personne face à elle était Damon...mais en même temps, ce n'était plus vraiment lui. Les traits de son visage suintaient d'une bestialité nouvelle, qui lui donnait presque un air repoussant et le souffle saccadé qui l'animait était rauque, empressé. Elle sentit dans ses veines une peur indicible l'envahir, annihilant la plainte sourde de son bras meurtris qu'il broyait toujours entre ses doigts. Elle se risqua à la regarder dans les yeux, et sut immédiatement qu'elle allait mourir. Il allait se jeter sur elle et lui ouvrir la gorge. Déchirer sa chair, sentir le sang chaud qui s'en déverserait par flot entier... **la fin tragique d'Elena lui pendait au nez.**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9:**

**Les yeux d'Elena s'agrandirent d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit ses pupilles se dilater, creusant des veines sombres dans sa chair. Elle retint son souffle. La personne face à elle était Damon...mais en même temps, ce n'était plus vraiment lui. Les traits de son visage suintaient d'une bestialité nouvelle, qui lui donnait presque un air repoussant et le souffle saccadé qui l'animait était rauque, empressé. Elle sentit dans ses veines une peur indicible l'envahir, annihilant la plainte sourde de son bras meurtris qu'il broyait toujours entre ses doigts. Elle se risqua à la regarder dans les yeux, et sut immédiatement qu'elle allait mourir. Il allait se jeter sur elle et lui ouvrir la gorge. Déchirer sa chair, sentir le sang chaud qui s'en déverserait par flot entier... la fin tragique d'Elena lui pendait au nez.**

Foudroyée par cette certitude macabre, elle mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il avait finit par la lâcher, et qu'il se tenait à présent à quelques mètres d'elle, inspirant profondément pour tenter de recouvrer son calme. Pendant un instant, elle resta sans voix, observant sans les voir les empruntes profondes que sa main avait laissé sur sa peau, puis elle entendit Alaric éclater de fureur :

- Qu'est ce qu'y te prend, t'es devenu complètement cinglé ou quoi ? Beugla-t-il

En y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua qu'il tenait une branche d'arbre dans son poing serré.

- ... minute de plus et je te l'enfonçais droit dans le cœur ! Poursuivit-il

Elena, visiblement ébranlée, gardait ses yeux braqués sur Damon qui fixait de son regard insondable ses deux mains tremblantes. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, levant une main apaisante vers Alaric pour qu'il se calme.

- Pars d'ici, dit-elle à mi-voix. Pars d'ici et ne reviens pas, ne t'approche plus de nous.

Elle le toisa encore un instant, espérant secrètement et sans vraiment y croire qu'il allait lui dire que non, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus, qu'il ne partirait pas... mais il garda ses yeux azurs obstinément baissés vers ses mains. Enfin, elle détourna la regard, comme à regret et dévala l'allée qui la menait vers sa maison. Ses pas claquant sur le bitume résonnèrent en écho dans la silence de la nuit, s'amenuisant de seconde en seconde, puis disparurent complètement. Ne restèrent qu'Alaric et Damon.

- Tu es devenu complètement dingue ? Répéta Alaric d'un ton qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de tout à l'heure

Sa colère et son indignation avaient fondus. Il l'observait à présent d'un œil inquiet et, d'une certaine façon, avec un sentiment proche de la pitié. Il lâcha la branche qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le trottoir pavé. Le regard de Damon se posa machinalement dessus .

- Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant, poursuivit Alaric. Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin.

Damon contracta sa mâchoire.

- Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, dit-il finalement, j'ai perdu le contrôle d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il avec agressivité

- Perdu le contrôle ?

Damon lui jeta un regard noir, et plongea son visage dans sa main en poussant un profond soupir.

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? entendit-il

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après un bref silence. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi je m'attendais en revenant ici.

Il leva les yeux vers Alaric, et avec un brusque mouvement d'épaule et un sourire sinistre ajouta :

- curiosité morbide, j'imagine.

Son vieil ami, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'acharner sur Damon pour ce qu'il venait de faire à Elena devant ses yeux mais étrangement, il n'en avait pas le cœur. En observant le vampire, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son teint blafard et sa mine dépitée. De largues cernes pourpres ombrageaient ses yeux délavées autrefois si vifs...l'éclat-même de son visage était frappé d'une lueur quasi fantomatique. Sans doute était-ce du au reflet de la lune qui projetait sur eux sa lumière laiteuse, mais Alaric crut voir l'espace d'un instant dans les traits de son ami l'ombre de la mort. Il hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air gêné.

- Ecoute, tu sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je te dirais d'oublier cette histoire et d'aller t'en jeter un avec moi au grill...

Damon ne fit pas un mouvement susceptible de montrer à son interlocuteur qu'il l'écoutait.

- On passerait la soirée là-bas, poursuivit Alaric dans un rire bref, peut-être même la nuit – enfin tu sais bien -, et puis on en ressortirait bourrés comme des coins en ne sachant même plus où on a garés la voiture.

Il s'interrompit, profitant de ce silence marqué comme pour se recueillir dans le songe d'une hypothétique et merveilleuse soirée de beuverie avec son acolyte. Puis, la voix ferme, il dit :

- Mais il y a Elena. Et pour elle, je te demanderai de partir.

Damon hocha la tête lentement, les yeux fermés. Évidemment. Il savait qu'il dirait ça.

- Enfin quoi Damon, même toi tu te demandes ce que tu fous là, j'ai pas raison ?

Il ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans un silence obstiné, mais il continua à hocher vaguement la tête.

**Music watch?v=WbN0nX61rIs**

- Tu sais, elle a souffert... et plus que tu ne l'imagines. Pendant des semaines, elle était inconsolable. Enfin des semaines... des mois, j'imagine... qu'est ce que j'en sais après tout, maugréa-t-il, je ne suis que le gars qui s'occupe d'elle sans avoir aucun lien de parenté, j'imagine que je ne suis pas très doué pour décrypter les signaux de détresse d'une gamine de 19 ans mais enfin bon, tu as compris l'essentiel.

Toujours aucune réponse. Damon méditait silencieusement sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle avait souffert... Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Après tout, Elena et lui avaient été amis autrefois. Quoi de plus normal que de pleurer un vieil ami disparut. S'entendre dire par Alaric qu'elle l'avait pleuré quelques semaines était un baume bien fade sur ses plaies et ne suffisaient qu'à le rendre encore plus misérable qu'il n'était. Elena...sainte elena, pleine de bonté, pleurant son ami Damon le méchant vampire partit trucider de pauvres innocents... quel tableau. Alaric avait continué à parler, mais Damon n'écoutait plus, pris dans une léthargie profonde et ne percevant de son monologue que quelques bribes.

- ...devrais te mettre mon poing dans la face rien que pour le jour où j'ai été la récupérer à l'aéroport en larmes.

Elena... aéroport...en larmes...il ouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et se tourna vers Alaric d'un air interdit.

- Quand elle m'a raconté que tu étais partit sans elle...

Les mots flottant dans l'esprit de Damon semblèrent se connecter entre eux à une vitesse fulgurante et il eut un spasme violent qui réfrigéra son corps tout entier.

- Je crois qu'en fait personne n'a vraiment compris, tout le monde pensait que tu ne l'abandonnerais jamais...

- Attend, attend..., dit lentement Damon.

Il apposa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et fixa Alaric, les traits tendus.

-... quoi ?! lâcha-t-il

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais le sang lui était monté si vite à la tête qu'il en restait étourdit, comme frappé par la foudre. Alaric lui jeta un bref regard.

- Oui bon... c'était il y a longtemps.

Damon, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, continuait à le fixer de ses yeux révulsés sans parvenir à dire un mot. Alaric pris sans doute cela pour une énième preuve du fait qu'il avait définitivement perdu la raison car il se contenta d'hocher la tête avec compassion, et lui donna une grande claque fraternelle dans le dos avant de s'éloigner sur un « prend soin de toi, mon vieux ». Mais les yeux figés du vampire restaient vrillés inlassablement sur le dos de son ami qui s'amoindrissait en un point minuscule à l'horizon. Combien de temps resta-t-il là, dans la pénombre, ses sourcils légèrement froncés creusant une ride unique et profonde sur son front soucieux...combien de temps à rassembler les morceaux éparpillés d'un passé qu'il avait tant ressassé dans son esprit malade...combien de temps avant que l'idée, sournoise et cruelle, tranchante comme du papier de ver, vienne s'immiscer au creux de ses pensées, résolvant la douloureuse énigme qui lui nouait l'estomac... Damon se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Serait-il possible que... Ses traits se durcirent et son corps sembla se recroqueviller soudain sur lui-même, comme si un palais de hoquet l'avait heurté en plein dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle avec une force impressionnante. Ses pupilles dilatées par la pénombre ambiante fourmillaient devant le néant qui s'offrait à lui, semblaient être spectatrice de sa propre vie qui défilait devant ses yeux, rassemblant les pièces du puzzle disloqué qu'il avait traîné jusqu'alors...

* * *

- _il t'a embrassé ?!_

La voix stridente de Caroline lui avait presque percé les tympans. Elena, qui avait machinalement éloigné momentanément le combiné de son oreille, le ramena d'un geste las alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil Caroline éclatait en un monologue vindicatif dont elle réussit à capter les mots « _dangereux pervers_ ».

- Excuse-moi, l'interrompit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, mais je suis un peu étonnée que tu le prenne comme ça... je te raconte que Damon m'a littéralement broyé le bras et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est qu'il a étanché sur moi ses besoins sexuelles.

- _Oui bon_, répondit la voix agacée de Caroline. _C'est Damon, hein ? On ne peut pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse dans la dentelle... la situation lui échappe, pof les vieux instincts primaires resurgissent... typique des hommes_, ajouta-t-elle après un instant avec sagesse

Mais Elena secoua la tête, faisant glisser ses doigts de son bras endolori.

- Non, non, dit-elle. Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vu... il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux... c'était presque effrayant.

A l'autre bout du fil, les traits de Caroline s'affaissèrent en une moue qui semblait exprimer une profonde pitié.

- _Bon sang Elena, réveille-toi, c'est un vampire. Nous sommes effrayants !_

Sans lui laisser le temps de rebondir, elle poursuivit d'un ton vif :

- _Et je n'étais pas là car comme tu le sais très bien, puisque j'ai eu pas moins de 35 messages vocaux de Bonnie -tu lui diras que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui répondre d'ailleurs, sauf si la mémoire lui revient soudain miraculeusement à propos d'un cadavre qu'elle aurait caché dans un fourré.._.

- Caroline...

- _Je n'étais pas là_, reprit-elle, _car je suis en ce moment-même dans une mission suicide avec R.E.B.E.K..._

- Rebekah, la coupa Elena précipitamment. C'est vrai, avec tout ça j'avais presque oublié !

- _Pas moi_, répondit piteusement Caroline en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux. _Ce furent des retrouvailles intenses, remplies d'émotions comme tu peux l'imaginer._

- Je visualise assez bien en effet. Où es-tu ?

Il y eut un léger silence.

- Caroline, tu m'entends ? Où es...

- _Ecoute, je dois raccrocher._

- Caroline ? Répéta Elena avec angoisse. Tu me le dirais si tu étais dans une situation dangereuse ?

- _Je suis sur les traces d'une pourriture d'hybride doublé d'un psychopathe, et qui plus est je fais équipe avec sa dégénérée de sœur, donc oui, bien sûr que je suis en danger._

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, répondit Elena. Tu pourrais...

- r_entrer à la maison et attendre sagement qu'on libère stefan de prison ? _

- Tu sais bien qu'il y a d'autres solutions. On pourrait...

Mais Caroline n'eut jamais la chance de connaître les idées d'Elena concernant ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour libérer stefan de prison, car le téléphone lui échappa des mains et tomba à ses pieds, complètement disloqué. Interloquée, elle leva des yeux furibonds vers Rebekah qui venait de détruire son précieux i-phone.

- Tu as juste la moindre idée de ce qu'il m'a coûté, au moins? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix indignée

- Je ne sais pas, attend... une hypnose du vendeur?

- Pas du tout ! Rétorqua Caroline, outragée. J'ai payé avec mes propres sous et...

- Et c'est bien dommage, rétorqua Rebekah en roulant des yeux, passant dans sa main son grand rideau de cheveux platines. Tu continues à te comporter comme cette désespérante humaine que tu étais au lieu de prendre pleinement conscience de ce que peut t'apporter une existence d'immortelle...

Caroline lui jeta un regard acide mais ne rétorqua rien, trop occupée à contempler avec désolation les restes de feu son portable rose bonbon. Rebekah leva ses yeux clairs au ciel.

- Bon sang, ce n'est qu'un portable, qu'est ce que...

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, s'enflamma Caroline, tu te fiches d'avoir ou non un portable, tu n'as personne à appeler !

Rebekah ouvrit la bouche d'un air passablement mécontent pour répondre, mais Caroline poursuivit:

- en passant, j'étais au téléphone avec Elena, dit-elle avec une méchanceté quasi jouissive. Tu sais qui l'a raccompagné chez elle?

Le teint de Rebekah prit une teinte de lait caillé. Elle fixa Caroline, blême, et attendit la sentence...

- Oui, enfin tu t'en doutes, reprit Caroline avec un sourire. Des retrouvailles, après tout ce temps... ça risque de les ramener pas mal de temps en arrière...

Rebekah soutint son regard, les traits durcis, puis reporta son attention sur le mur de pierre qui leur faisait face. Elle dut mettre à profite tous ses talents de comédienne pour parvenir à faire croire à Caroline que ce qu'elle venait de dire la laissait indifférente. Et alors qu'elle regardait d'un air parfaitement neutre le lierre courant sur les pierres calcinés, son esprit s'enflammait en pensant que Damon avait retrouvé Elena. Caroline, déçue que sa remarque n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté sur Rebekah, la contourna et franchit le seuil du cimetière de Greenwich.

Le reste de l'heure suivante se déroula dans le calme le plus profond, rompu par les bruits de pas réguliers des deux vampires qui traversaient les allées graveleuses en balayant de leurs regards acérés les tombes poussiéreuses. Le cimetière était cependant si vaste qu'elles durent se séparer pour fureter sans grand espoir en quête de quelque chose qui attirerait leur attention. Caroline, pas mécontente d'avoir l'occasion d'échapper à l'humeur fracassante de Rebekah, tourna à droite au détour d'un passage. Elle sembla errer ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis enfin elle arriva devant un édifice impressionnant, à moitié dévoré de ronces et qui ne semblait tenir debout que par la grâce du seigneur et l'habileté de deux colossales colonnes de marbre. Quelques marches à moitié écroulés menaient à un portail en fer forgé aussi sombre que l'enfer dont les gravures presque effacés, témoignaient du temps passé. Caroline leva son regard clair vers le sommet du caveau funéraire sur lequel une représentation du jugement dernier était sculpté avec une méticulosité rare. Ses yeux scrutèrent la représentation de la pesée des âmes, et elle ne put s'empêcher avec un certain malaise de penser à la sienne, perdue à jamais dans l'abîme de ses pêchés. L'emprunte des damnés emmenés enclavés aux enfers et dont les visages laids et tordus criaient leur désespoir, lui arracha un léger frisson. Autour d'elle, l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus pressante et elle se prit à regretter l'absence de Rebekah... elle jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle... ça faisait bien une heure qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu... où pouvait-elle bien être? Un ostensible craquement non loin d'elle lui fit tourner la tête à une telle vitesse qu'elle manqua de se rompre le cou. Mais face à elle, rien d'autre qu'une allée sombre et vide. Elle reporta lentement son attention sur le portail en fer forgé et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant Rebekah apparaître comme un diable de sa boîte, à quelques millimètre de son propre visage. Devant le glapissement de surprise de Caroline, celle-ci roula des yeux.

- Bon sang, tu es un vampire Caroline. Ce qui fait de toi, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le portail, à peu près la chose la plus dangereuse à des km à la ronde...

La jeune vampire se contenta de lui lancer une œillade assassine et elle haussa les épaules d'un air bourru lorsque Rebekah éventra le portail d'un coup de main expert.

- Réflexe humain, se défendit-elle dans un marmonnement approximatif

- Je continue à me demander sincèrement ce que mon frère te trouve, rétorqua Rebekah en enjambant les monceaux de métal pliés qui jonchait le sol. Mais passons ce détail...

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se dirigea vers le tombeau qui trônait au milieu de la sépulture outragée. L'indignation de Caroline s'évanouit instantanément, aussitôt remplacée par un sentiment d'excitation intense qui sembla dévorer ses entrailles.

- Tu penses que ça pourrait être..., commença-t-elle avec avidité

Rebekah, les yeux vrillés sur le tombeau, en balaya le couvercle de pierre comme s'il s'était agit d'un pot de nutella. Celui-ci alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un vacarme assourdissant, faisant tomber du plafond un amoncellement de poussière et vibrer les murs de granit. Un silence pénétrant envahit la pièce et Caroline sentit les effluves de la pourriture parvenir jusqu'à elle. Dans une moue vaguement écœurée, elle demanda d'une petite voix:

- Est-ce que...

- Il est vide.

L'espoir de Caroline s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Elle était dépitée, mais Rebekah semblait inconsolable. Elle continuait de fixer obstinément l'écrin vide et seuls ses doigts accrochés au bord du sarcophage la maintenaient debout.

- Rebekah? Appela timidement Caroline.

- Il est vide, répéta Rebekah d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je ne comprends pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas? Ce cimetière était une erreur, en même temps on ne pouvait pas tomber juste dès le premier essai.

- Bien sûr que si, dit-elle sèchement

Elle se tourna vers la jeune vampire blonde qui affichait un air interdit.

- Tu croyais que j'allais partir à l'aventure avec une fille incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, sans m'assurer au préalable de où je me rendais exactement?

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? S'exclama Caroline, penaude

- Je me suis informée bien sûr, rétorqua Rebekah avec irritation. J'ai été voir une saleté de sorcière ! Il lui a fallut trois bonnes heures pour réussir à me lâcher qu'elle percevait des ondes puissantes dans ce coin-là de la Virginie.

Caroline haussa les sourcils.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Et vous mener toi et ta bande de serpents jusqu'à mon frère?

- De toutes façons il n'est pas là, ta sorcière s'est complètement plantée...

Rebekah étouffa un juron entre ses dents et envoya valser d'un coup de pied un chandelier qui termina sa chute au plafond. Une nouvelle pluie de poussière en tomba et Rebekah sortit d'un pas vif du caveau, non sans avoir lancer au préalable à Caroline:

- nous reprendrons les recherches demain, je vais régler certaines choses avec cette sorcière !

Caroline poussa un profond soupir rempli de commisération. A peine 3 secondes plus tard, elle entendait le vrombissement sourd d'un moteur éclater au loin. Fronçant les sourcils, elle sortit du caveau assez vite pour voir Rebekah démarrer en trombe sa propre voiture sans lui jeter un regard. Interloquée, Caroline n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de la rattraper et déjà l'automobile n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon du cimetière qui replongea dans son silence angoissant. Seul restait Caroline qui, aux portes du caveau, contemplait encore d'un air outré l'endroit où elle avait vu surgir Rebekah, la plantant ici comme un rat mort.

- Mais quelle sal**pe, s'exclama-t-elle, ulcérée


	12. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10:**

Le frottement des pneus contre les graviers produit un crissement strident lorsque la voiture de Caroline Forbs – conduite par une Rebekah plus en forme que jamais – dérapa dans l'allée graveleuse ascendante à la demeure des Salvatore, gigantesque édifice baroque s'étirant vers le ciel. La portière s'ouvrit et se referma dans un claquement sourd, et la plantureuse blonde s'échappa de l'habitacle, l'allure déterminée, foulant de ses longues jambes fuselées le chemin menant au portail. Elle l'ouvrit sans une once d'hésitation – d'ailleurs, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement sachant que la pension des Salvatore n'abritait que deux personnes : la première enfermée en ce moment-même dans une cellule de prison à Jefferson, et la seconde et seule à être en possession de tous ses moyens, qui lui avait expréssément demandé de venir y loger et d'y déposer toutes ses affaires. C'est donc dans la ferme intention de se changer en vue d'enfiler quelque chose de plus commode que Rebekah pénétra dans les lieux. Comme elle s'y était attendu, le vestibule était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le salon, pivota de gauche à droite, cherchant la valise qu'elle avait déposé là quelques heures auparavant. Elle la trouva enfin, baignée par la très faible lueur de la lune qui transparaissait par les vitraux, et en saisit la poignée.

Aussitôt, et comme si le fait d'avoir touché la matière rugueuse du bagage en était la cause directe, le salon s'illumina. Tous ses sens en alerte, Rebekah se raidit instantanément. Un fugace et subreptice mouvement vers sa droite lui fit tourner la tête vers son origine. Aussitôt, elle se détendit. A quelques mètres d'elle, assis confortablement dans l'énorme et rebondit canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, Damon buvait un verre d'un liquide ambré et dont l'odeur acre caractéristique chatouilla les sens de Rebekah.

Elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir tout de suite sentit. Un bourbon de cent ans d'âge se remarquait, habituellement.

- Tu m'as fait peur, idiot, dit-elle avec un air de reproche

Damon ne la regarda pas. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le contenu de son verre, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Rebekah pour savoir que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en une moue boudeuse. Et alors que cette expression si familière lui arrachait de coutume un sourire attendri et une furieuse envie de la taquiner, il sentit une aigreur monter de ses entrailles. Silencieusement, il fit tournoyer d'un geste désabusé le maigre restant qui flottait au fond du verre, le regard vrillé sur le liquide comme s'il voulait s'y noyer. La comédie de Rebekah, qui avait été sincèrement heureuse de voir Damon ici et qui n'avait prit un air agacé que pour le piquer comme elle en avait l'habitude, cessa aussitôt et ses traits se crispèrent en une expression irritée.

- Ne me réponds pas surtout.

De nouveau un silence. Rebekah claqua la langue avec impatience mais reporta son attention sur sa valise, achevant ce qu'elle avait commencé avant que Damon ne se montre. Après tout, elle avait plus que quiconque l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur et elle pensa donc tout naturellement que la mine renfrognée qu'il affichait était dû à une nouvelle contrariété en rapport avec ses retrouvailles d'avec Elena, saupoudrée par trois – voire peut-être quatre, pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard furtif à ce qu'il restait de la bouteille de bourdon sur la table basse – verres de bourbon. Elle s'affaira donc à défaire sa valise et fouilla précautionneusement dedans à la recherche d'un tee-shirt. Si elle n'avait pas été si occupée, aux prises avec ses déboires vestimentaires, et si elle avait prêtée davantage d'attention à Damon, elle aurait vu que son visage exprimait moins de la contrariété qu'un profond désarroi.

- Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire au bout d'un moment en étirant devant elle un chemisier aux couleurs criardes, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon frère. Mais je suppose que tu t'en moques, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard sombre

Mais il continuait de faire tournoyer le liquide ambré au fond de son verre, enveloppé dans un silence buté et Rebekah froissa le chemisier d'un geste profondément agacé.

- C'est moi qui devrais être énervée, continua-t-elle avec irritation en continuant de fouiller le contenu de sa valise avec un peu trop d'énergie, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de creuser un trou dans la paroi fine du tissu.

Rebekah ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et elle continua à pester :

- J'ai passé toute l'après-midi avec cette pimbêche de Caroline Forbes, et tu sais à quel point je la déteste, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu. Enfin bon, c'est ma faute. J'aurais du dès le départ prendre les choses en main et la larguer sur le bord de la route.

Elle eut la vision fugitive d'une blonde abandonnée sur le bas-côté lui faisant de grands signes de la main, et poussa un profond soupir rempli d'amertume. Au moins, elle l'avait laissé en plan dans ce cimetière. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait à cette pensée et c'est le cœur apaisé qu'elle poursuivit sa tâche, se risquant même à tenter de nouveau une communication avec Damon qui, la mine toujours aussi lugubre, continuait de faire tournoyer son verre inlassablement.

- Et toi, ta journée ? S'enquit-elle en jetant un œil à une ravissante tunique en soie sauvage couleur lavande

Damon cessa net le mouvement de son poignet. La mâchoire serrée, il déclara d'une voix sourde :

- j'ai vu Elena aujourd'hui.

Rebekah s'y était attendue. Décrochant son plus beau sourire, elle rétorqua avec désinvolture:

- je m'en suis doutée en voyant ta tête. Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de regarder de plus près un corsage, je crois que tu ne devrais plus la revoir, cette fille est vraiment tr...

- il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre.

Un bref silence s'installa. Damon leva enfin ses yeux vers elle, la sondant comme pour lire à travers elle, et elle sentit un malaise l'envahir.

Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation gênée, elle redécrocha un sourire sur ses lèvres et déclara d'une voix qu'elle voulait le moins tremblante possible :

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, répondit Damon d'un ton tranchant

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il poursuivait sans la lâcher du regard.

- J'ai discuté avec Alaric.

- Ah, tiens, ce minable prof d'hist...

- il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir.

Le corps de Rebekah se raidit. Elle retint sa respiration, attendant vainement la suite qui ne venait pas.

- Et alors, il a dit qu'il pourrait te donner des cours de soutien en histoire ? S'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Mais Damon l'écoutait à peine. Ses yeux anthracites étaient rivés sur les mains de la vampire qui s'étaient curieusement mises ostensiblement à trembler.

- C'est une bonne chose, poursuivit-elle en dépliant et pliant des affaires au hasard, plus pour se donner une contenance que pour autre chose. Tu as des bases très faibles en histoire...

- en fait, l'interrompit Damon, le visage toujours impassible. Il a parlé de ce jour à l'aéroport, il y a un an.

- Ah ?

Les craintes de Rebekah se confirmaient. Elle continua cependant de sourire vaillamment et entreprit d'esquiver le problème comme elle put. C'est à dire en changeant complètement de sujet de conversation.

- Tu savais que je m'étais fait totalement avoir par cette sorcière ? Elle m'a dit n'importe quoi, je me suis retrouvée avec un tombeau vide, tu parles d'une affaire...

- il avait l'air de penser que j'avais abandonné Elena, déclara Damon en éludant complètement l'intervention de Rebekah

Cette dernière serra la mâchoire, se contractant encore un peu plus. La gorge serrée, elle continua son récit d'un air buté :

- Tu vas rire mais j'ai laissé Caroline là-bas. Elle y est toujours, j'imagine.

Il y eut un léger silence. Damon acheva d'une voix éteinte:

- je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il penserait une chose pareille.

Incapable de poursuivre dans son changement de direction, Rebekah resta silencieuse, le sang battant à ses tempes avec une frénésie douloureuse. Elle sentait sans les voir les deux yeux de Damon lui brûler le dos et elle fit mine de chercher encore plus activement de quoi se changer. Prenant finalement un pull au hasard, elle s'empressa de refermer sa valise d'un geste vif et traversa le salon pour monter l'enfiler.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de tourner et retourner le problème dans ma tête, entendit-elle derrière-elle

Elle s'arrêta net et se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait qu'il lui était impossible de fuir. Elle pivota lentement sur ses hauts talons et posa son regard sur Damon qui la fixait toujours. Son visage était aussi lisse qu'une plaque de marbre mais à présent, un léger rictus déformait ses lèvres et elle remarqua que ses doigts s'était resserrés sur le verre comme sous l'effet d'un profond mécontentement.

- Quel problème ? Demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix dont elle essaya de contrôler les tremblements

Il la jaugea un long moment, puis porta son verre de bourbon à ses lèvres d'un geste si abrupt que Rebekah en sursauta.

Vidant d'un trait le reste du liquide ambré, il reposa le dit-verre sur la table basse et le léger bruit sourd qui en résulta claqua dans le silence qui s'étoffait de plus en plus entre eux. La vampire attendit qu'il poursuive, mais la voix de Damon semblait ne jamais devoir sortir de sa gorge. Pourtant, il finit par dire en pesant chacun de ses mots :

- Je suis en train de me demander si il se pourrait qu'Elena soit finalement venue à l'aéroport l'année dernière.

Rebekah se raidit.

- Tu as peut-être mal compris ce qu'il t'a dit, se risqua-t-elle à dire

Il y eut un bref silence et Damon leva de nouveau ses yeux vers elle. Aussitôt, Rebekah eut la vive impression qu'il la transperçait avec un tisonnier brûlant.

- C'est possible, concéda-t-il après l'avoir analysé du regard.

Elle sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu vois, tu te fais du soucis pour r...

- c'est possible, mais il y a autre chose, la coupa-t-il d'un ton implacable qui ne souffrait aucune réplique

Il secoua la tête d'un air agacé, comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche, et poursuivit :

- C'est Elena... son comportement... il n'y a rien de logique dans tout ça...

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'Elena a un comportement logique ? Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Rebekah avec une aigreur mal dissimulée

Damon pivota lentement la tête vers elle et elle regretta aussitôt de s'être ainsi dévoilée.

- Tu la détestes vraiment, en fait.

- Sans blague, s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de paraître dé petite traînée m'a poignardée dans le dos dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion, alors excuse-moi de ne pas lui vouer un culte comme Stefan le fait... ou toi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un ton lourd de reproche

Son animosité ravivée par la pensée que c'était Elena, pas elle, qui aurait du se trouver dans l'avion et avec Damon durant toute cette année, lui donna la force de poser la question qui taraudait son cœur.

**Music watch?v=ZYeYold6Uys**

- Je veux savoir une chose.

Damon fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux savoir, répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, ce que tu ferais si il s'avérait qu'Elena avait choisit de te rejoindre il y a un an...

- Tu poses vraiment la question ? Demanda simplement Damon après un bref silence

- Je veux savoir, reprit Rebekah, sa voix montant d'une octave à chaque nouveau mot qu'elle prononçait, ce que tu ferais maintenant...

Elle s'approcha d'un pas et Damon ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- pas ce que tu aurais fait il y a un an... ce que tu ferais maintenant.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot avec un soin tout particulier, sa voix suintant d'une émotion vive et contenue, vacillante comme la flamme d'une bougie. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il ne prendrait même pas la peine de répondre mais il lâcha finalement du bout des lèvres comme un venin en pleine face :

- Autrefois ou maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment une différence entre les deux ?

Le pauvre cœur mort de Rebekah sembla dépérir une seconde fois. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien lui enfoncer un pieu de chêne blanc en pleine poitrine, la douleur aurait sensiblement été la même et elle dut faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour dire dans un murmure étouffé :

- Je ne suis jamais entrée dans l'équation, pas vrai ?

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, cherchant la réponse ridiculement évidente qui lui pendait au nez. Damon cilla et détourna la tête. Elle hocha la tête, muette de souffrance et ses lèvres s'agitèrent en une révolte nerveuse.

- Est-ce que je signifie quelque chose pour toi, Damon ?

Elle attendit, le souffle court, comme on attend quelque chose dont on connaît pertinemment la réponse et dont on sait que celle-ci va nous précipiter dans un gouffre sans fond. Damon promena son regard clair tout autour de la pièce puis finit par dire :

- est ce que tu sais quelque chose, Rebekah ?

Blessée à vif, cette dernière sentit sa cage thoracique se resserrer en un étau de fer autour de son cœur. La vérité était là, flottant entre eux comme un poids mort. Et la vérité était cruelle. Elle rendait le mensonge de Rebekah vain et sans saveur, puisqu'après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il n'avait même pas le goût de la victoire. Tout ce à quoi Damon pensait à présent, c'était Elena. Toutes ses pensées étaient directement dirigées vers elle, et la froide indifférence dont il gratifiait Rebekah la giflait au plus profond de sa chair. Elle aurait très bien pu lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec toute cette histoire, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient lâchement en ce moment des plus cruciales. Alors elle ne répondit rien, serrant ses lèvres le plus possible pour l'empêcher de hurler la vérité, de déchirer ce voile qui les séparait à présent. Damon, pour la toute dernière fois, tourna lentement son visage impassible vers elle et il murmura à mi-voix :

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Rebekah ?

Elle ferma les yeux à se les en crever.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se les arracher d'elle-même pour ne pas avoir à contempler l'expression de stupeur muette de Damon, son visage aux traits durcis sur lequel se mua lentement la sordide vérité. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il se tenait devant elle et la toisait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait dans un rythme d'enfer et le tumulte de ses sens faisait trembler son corps tout entier. Elle inspira profondément, des larmes jaillissant dans ses iris pastels, alors qu'il répétait d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- Rebekah, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Il s'avança vers elle à pas de loup, une lueur démente dans les yeux. Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Rebekah et elle relâcha les mots qui lui sanglaient le cœur, dans une sorte de diarrhée verbale incontrôlable et enflammée :

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais parti sans elle, je lui ai dit que tu l'avais abandonné.

Aussitôt elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, comme horrifiée de sa propre confession et elle écarquilla de grands yeux apeurés en observant le visage de Damon qui se décomposait face à elle. Il resta un long moment sans rien dire, le teint livide, et on n'entendit plus que les gémissements étouffés de Rebekah contre sa main.

- Non, dit-il lentement. Dis moi que tu mens.

Elle écarta sa main de sa bouche et une plainte sourde s'en échappa, comme celle d'un animal blessé.

- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, parvint-elle à dire d'une voix secouée de sanglots. Damon, écoute-moi-, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enflammé alors que ce dernier reculait d'un pas, mortifié. Non, écoute-moi, je t'en supplie... ne t'éloigne pas de moi...

- Comment...comment... , haleta-t-il en reculant de nouveau, complètement hébété

Rebekah s'avança vers lui avec précipitation et lui encercla le visage de ses deux mains tremblantes. Il ne se débattit pas et ses iris flamboyantes scrutèrent le visage de la vampire avec effarement.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, Damon, sanglota-t-elle d'un air résolu, un faible sourire apparaissant sur son visage ravagé de larmes. Je vais tout t'expliquer et tu comprendras que je n'avais pas le choix.

Elle saisit ses mains et les couvrit de baisers pressants et maladroits en continuant de murmurer fébrilement :

- J'ai voulu te le dire une bonne centaine de fois, mais je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas te perdre et tu semblais tellement souffrir, je n'ai pas pu... je n'ai pas pu, Damon... mais maintenant, tout va s'arranger... je vais tout t'expliquer et tu vas voir que j'avais raison... tu vas comprendre et nous allons partir d'ici...

Comme un éclair dans les ténèbres, le désarroi de Damon se mua en véritable rage. Il saisit les poignets de Rebekah et enfonça ses doigts dans sa chair. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu l'as fait, dit-il dans un murmure impressionnant et vibrant de haine, tu l'as vraiment fait...

Rebekah, tétanisée, secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un voile de larme accroché à ses cils lui obstruant la vue.

- Tu lui as dit que j'étais parti, que je l'avais laissé... tu m'as laissé croire qu'elle n'était jamais venue, qu'elle ne m'avait pas choisit...

Ses traits suintant d'un dégoût incommensurable étaient déformés, presque bestiaux et il la repoussa soudain avec une brutalité féroce. Rebekah, en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie, poussa un cri déchirant et s'élança de nouveau vers lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- DAMON !

Elle pensa que s'il s'éloignait d'elle maintenant, elle en mourrait. Elle se plaqua contre lui dans une folle étreinte, pressant sa bouche contre son torse pour étouffer ses gémissements plaintifs et désespérés.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie...

Damon ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne. Son corps tout entier fut traversé d'un frisson désagréable. Le contact même de Rebekah lui était insupportable maintenant, c'était comme une brûlure à l'acide fluorhydrique, un poison mortel se diluant dans ses veines. Et cet insupportable dégoût qui envahissait sa poitrine. Ses doigts empoignèrent la longue chevelure blonde depuis la racine et elle gémit de douleur dans un jappement de surprise. Sans parvenir à contenir sa colère, il l'envoya valser contre le mur comme une poupée de chiffon où elle s'y écrasa avec grands fracas.

- TU LE SAVAIS ! Explosa-t-il en se jetant sur elle, enfonçant son poing dans le mur à deux centimètres de sa tête. TU L'AS TOUJOURS SU !

Misérable dans son malheur, elle voulut l'attirer de nouveau à elle, cherchant son visage de ses mains comme une aveugle dans les ténèbres.

- Il faut que tu comprenne, sanglota-t-elle. Mon frère t'aurait tué si tu l'avais emmené..

- Ne me dis pas que tu devais garder ça pour toi ! Haleta-t-il, fou de douleur. Ne mens pas ! Tu la détestais ! Tu l'as toujours détesté !

- Je te dis la vérité, il t'aurait tué, il t'aurait...

- Ose me dire que tu ne la détestes pas ! S'égosilla-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de Rebekah. Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne la détestes pas !

- Non, je...

- ARRETE CA ! ARRETE DE MENTIR ! Beugla-t-il en donnant un nouveau coup particulièrement puissant contre le mur.

Rebekah secouait la tête obstinément, murée dans un silence éploré dans lequel elle continuait de balbutier entre ses larmes : « non, non... ». Mais le tumulte de sa peine glissait sur Damon sans l'atteindre. Le regard lançant des éclairs, sa voix semblable à un orage menaçant, il poursuivit sa diatribe :

- DIS-LE ! DIS-LE MAINTENANT ! TU M'AS REGARDE SOMBRER PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ALORS DIS-LE !

- JE LA DETESTE ! Hurla-t-elle alors d'un air hystérique. JE LA DETESTE, JE VOUDRAIS QU'ELLE SOIT MORTE !

- MAIS POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI IL A FALLUT QUE T'EN ARRIVES LA ?! Explosa-t-il en martelant le mur de coups. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NOUS AS FAIT CA ?!

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! Cria-t-elle avec déchirement.

Il recula d'un pas, hébété et le souffle court.

- Je t'aime, répéta Rebekah en ravalant un sanglot. Je t'aime tellement et j'aurais préféré me planter un pieu en plein cœur plutôt que de te voir mort à cause d'elle... et je la déteste, ajouta-t-elle après avoir inspirée une grande bouffée d'air qui la fit frisonner, parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de revenir vers elle, quoique je fasse...

Elle eut un rire étranglé, levant les yeux au plafond pour tenter de se dérober au regard de Damon.

- je suis désolée... je suis désolée de ce que je vous ai fait...

Elle planta ses yeux embués dans ceux, glacés, de Damon.

- De ce que je t'ai fait à toi.

Lentement, très lentement, le bras de Damon glissa du mur et retomba mollement le long de son corps. Il hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose, comme s'il répondait à une question intérieure et murmura :

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Rebekah.

Et il disparut dans une brusque bourrasque. Pour Rebekah, ce fut le néant ; Transcendée par la peine, pliée en deux par la douleur, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, une plainte sourde s'arrachant de sa gorge en feu, et s'effondra au sol.

* * *

**Un croassement lugubre retentit dans la brume** qui glissait, opaque et sans bruit, entre les tombes plongée dans la pénombre. Caroline fut parcourut d'un frisson.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait plantée ici, marmonna-t-elle, dépitée. Maintenant, je vais devoir rentrer à pied... et quand je pense qu'il y avait toutes mes affaires dans la voiture ! Elle...elle...

Elle haleta, sa poitrine vibrant de colère, cherchant des mots assez forts pour qualifier le crime de Rebekah. Finalement, elle décida que la violence était sans doute un meilleur canalisateur de colère et donna un grand coup de pied rageur dans le tombeau vide. Si elle s'était évidemment attendu à ce que ce dernier aille se fracasser contre le mur, elle fut néanmoins pour le moins interloquée de découvrir une trappe au sol, là où avait été installée la tombe.

- Qu'est ce que...

Interdite, elle s'agenouilla et en saisit la lourde poignet métallique. La trappe s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement sourd, découvrant un passage souterrain.


	13. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Caroline en saisit la lourde poignée métallique et la trappe s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd, découvrant un passage souterrain.** On y accédait par un grand escalier aux marches de pierre émoussées par l'usure du temps et le délabrement de l'environnement ambiant. L'escalier devait certainement mener quelque part mais où ? Elle aurait été bien incapable de répondre à cette question, car le point de chute était indéfinissable. On aurait simplement dit un trou béant, creusé dans le sol du caveau. Elle eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitation puis balança ses jambes sur la première marche délavée avant de se recroqueviller pour pouvoir passer toute entière par l'ouverture exiguë. Enfin, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Le caveau était toujours le-même, calme et froid dans sa pénombre maussade. Elle referma la trappe au dessus de sa tête dans un petit soupir résigné.

Aussitôt, ce fut les ténèbres. Plus de brume suintante, plus de croassement lugubre... rien d'autre que l'inéluctable, inévitable obscurité silencieuse qui l'enveloppa alors qu'elle descendait à pas précautionneux le grand escalier qui la menait toujours plus bas, toujours plus loin dans les entrailles du caveau. Combien de temps dévala-t-elle les marches, combien de temps à espérer reposer ses pieds sur un sol véritable... cela lui sembla durer des heures. Et alors qu'elle perdait doucement espoir, ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec un sol dur en terre dont s'échappait des racines entremêlées par endroit.

Caroline, ne pouvant compter que sur ses sens pour la guider, leva ses mains et les déplaça autour d'elle, brassant le vide, à la recherche d'un contact quelconque. Comme une réponse à ses prières, la paume de sa main racla le mur rugueux et humide à sa droite et elle s'empressa d'y coller son corps tout entier, comme rassérénée par sa présence. Elle avança alors dans le noir absolu, s'aidant du mur comme d'une béquille, et traversa l'immense galerie qui s'ouvrait à elle sans qu'elle ne puisse la voir, constituée de centaines de réseaux entrecroisés qui la menaient droit à sa perte. A partir de ce moment, elle ne songea plus à repartir en arrière. Rongée par une curiosité morbide qui lui donnait le courage de continuer ce cheminement incertain en aveugle, elle avançait. Doucement, à pas mesurés, et sans jamais quitter la sécurisante sensation de la rudesse de la pierre sur ses doigts, mais elle avançait. Cela dura des heures. Le mur la menait tantôt à droite, tantôt poursuivait sa folle course droit devant lui. Bientôt ses mains palpèrent de nouveau le vide et elle manqua tomber, emportée par son élan. Le mur semblait s'arrêter net, comme si lui-même refusait de continuer son rôle de guide en ces lieux. Sentant une angoisse nouvelle l'envahir par vague, Caroline inspira profondément en essayant d'ignorer la poussière qui s'insinuait jusque dans ses poumons. Elle avait beau être ce qu'elle était, son immortalité ne suffisait pas à lui apporter la clarté. Son âme, immuable dans sa toute magnificence, restait plongée dans les ténèbres, un papillon dans un étau de fer. Ce n'était qu'à présent, qu'elle était à des mètres et des mètres de la surface, qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de l'importance d'une source de lumière. Elle s'agenouilla au sol, pris d'un besoin pressant de sentir la terre entre ses doigts. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, s'étendirent, devinrent minutes alors qu'elle restait prostrée au sol, poussière retournée à la poussière. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et il lui semblait que l'air lui manquait... mais impossible de retourner sur ses pas. Car à présent la tête lui tournait et il lui aurait été bien difficile de savoir par où elle était arrivée. Évidemment, elle ne risquait pas de mourir dans ce caveau infernal mais y demeurer pour le restant de ses jours lui apparaissait comme une éventualité des plus terrifiantes. Elle se redressa brusquement et avança droit devant elle d'un air résolu. Il ne serait pas dit qu'une saleté de labyrinthe souterrain aurait raison de Caroline Forbs. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'elle heurta avec violence quelque chose ayant la consistance du marbre. Légèrement étourdie, elle resta un moment stupéfaite puis, tâta à pleine main ce qui s'offrait à elle. Une idée jaillit dans son esprit embrumé... et si c'était... si c'était un cercueil ?

**Music watch?v=ROtBbOcdFxo**

Soudain haletante, elle s'agenouilla et palpa de tout son long ce qui se présentait sous ses doigts. L'objet était long de deux mètres environ... son excitation s'accrut, enflammant sa poitrine d'un feu nouveau qui la fit se relever. Ses mains agitées continuaient de toucher ce qu'elles pouvaient, à la recherche d'une quelconque ouverture... elles la trouvèrent, et Caroline poussa la plaque de marbre avec une force inouïe, la faisant glisser de son réceptacle dans un bruit infernal. Avec l'assourdissant vacarme vint quelque chose que Caroline n'attendait plus : la lumière. Il y eu soudain une clarté si vive qu'elle tituba un instant, éblouie. Levant sa main devant ses yeux pour s'en protéger, elle battit des paupières et lorsque ses pupilles s'habituèrent à la luminosité, elle ne prit même pas le temps de jeter un œil autour d'elle pour voir à quoi ressemblait le sanctuaire. Elle ne vit pas l'alcôve dans laquelle était nichée le tombeau, ni les teintures rouge sombres mangées aux mites qui pendaient de part et d'autres, comme elle ne vit pas non plus les torches disposées tout autour de cette chambre mortuaire et qui flambaient d'un feu ardent. Elle ne vit que lui. Car il était là, elle y croyait à peine, reposant dans son sarcophage de marbre, son costume se fondant dans le pourpre du velours qui l'ornait. Il était là, à demi-mort, ses paupières closes cernées de noir, comme les veines apparentes qui striaient son visage dur et froid, semblable au marbre dans lequel il avait reposé tout ce temps. Caroline tendit une main tremblante vers son visage puis la retira presque aussitôt, comme si un courant d'électricité statique l'avait traversé. Elle étouffa une exclamation apeurée et respira profondément, tentant de recouvrer son calme...

n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait cherché tout ce temps ? Ce qu'elle s'était attendue à trouver dans ce souterrain humide et froid ? Si elle avait continué dans ce chemin chaotique, si elle avait persévéré, n'était-ce pas parce qu'elle pensait le trouver ? Elle hocha la tête lentement et ses yeux glissèrent vers ses lèvres violacées, serrées dans une expression indéfinissable... presque malgré elle, son bras se leva et elle toucha du bout des doigts sa bouche, effleurant la glaceur de sa peau. Son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson et sa main glissa sur son menton jusqu'à son cou, caressant la douceur du tissu de sa chemise, descendant jusqu'aux chaînes qui entravaient sa poitrine. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil anxieux au visage fermé de Klaus avant de les briser d'un geste brusque. Ça y était, elle l'avait fait. Elle recula d'un pas, comme effrayée de sa propre force, de sa propre suprématie face au corps sans vie qui était couché devant elle. Elle l'avait fait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, couvant Klaus qui restait obstinément immobile. Que faire à présent ? Elle avait désobéit à Bonnie, elle avait envoyé valser ses conseils, ses préceptes. Toutes les choses que son amie avait mis en œuvre pour mettre à terre la terrifiante menace que représentait Klaus... elle venait de les mettre en pièce d'un coup de main habile. En une fraction de seconde. C'était si simple... et si effrayant. La portée de son pouvoir lui donnait le tournis. Elle avait libéré le monstre. Se faisant, cela faisait-il d'elle un monstre également ? Les paupières de l'hybride tressaillirent et elle se rapprocha du tombeau, agrippant la paroi de ses doigts fébriles.

- Klaus..., dit-elle dans un souffle

Alors les yeux sombres s'ouvrirent. Les prunelles fauves, si familières, se plantèrent dans ceux tétanisés de Caroline qui murmura pour elle-même : « je n'ai pas peur... ». Elle porta son poignet à sa bouche et mordit à pleine dent dans la chair. Un trou béant s'ouvrit, laissant s'écouler de la plaie à vif un sang ébène, noir comme l'enfer... du sang de vampire. Aussitôt, la poitrine de Klaus se convulsionna. Elle sut que c'était cela qu'il voulait. Depuis si longtemps assoiffé, muré dans des songes sans fins, prisonnier de son propre corps... elle tendit le bras, levant son poignet ensanglanté au-dessus de lui. Une goutte s'écrasa sur la bouche violacée. Elle tressaillit. Deux gouttes. Les lèvres remuèrent faiblement, s'entrouvrant à peine. Caroline sentit tout son corps traversé d'une onde glacée d'excitation. Trois gouttes. La bouche s'ouvrit en une grande déchirure, et aspira une grande bouffée d'air. Une grande bouffée de vie. Klaus se redressa brusquement et Caroline retira son bras, mais déjà il l'avait agrippé avec une violence avide et suçait le nectar chaud qui affluait de ses veines brisées. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais il empoignait son bras tellement fort que ses doigts lui déchiraient la chair. Et bientôt son bras se fit engourdit, comme vidé de son essence vitale... et Klaus continuait de pomper la vie à travers ses veines, indifférent à Caroline qui tombait dans une léthargie profonde.

- Klaus... Klaus...

Sa voix faible se répercuta en echo sur les parois gutturales du tombeau et Klaus sembla s'éveiller. Sa bouche s'éloigna du poignet de Caroline et il la regarda, ses yeux sombres agrandis de stupeur, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Sa poitrine s'affaissa lentement mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant son bras. Cependant, son emprise devint caresse et ses mains glissèrent avec douceur sur la peau lunaire de la jeune vampire, provoquant dans tout son corps une chaleur étrange... Caroline, le souffle saccadé, crut qu'elle allait tout bonnement s'évanouir de plaisir. Le pianotement gracile de ses doigts sur son épiderme à vif provoquait en elle une irruption violente... tellement violente qu'elle étouffa un gémissement lorsque Klaus la saisit brusquement par le cou et la rapprocha de son propre visage. Alors il la toisa de ses prunelles fauves, et elle put sentir son souffle chaud s'échapper de ses lèvres... si proches, si finement ourlées et qui semblaient la happer... un véritable supplice de tantale. Une voix grave, terriblement suave sortit alors de sa bouche entrouverte, un vrombissement dans le silence.

- Je vais...

Caroline n'osait plus bouger un seul des membres de son corps. La main de Klaus glissa autour de son cou, révulsant ses sens. Une lueur bestiale s'agitait dans le regard sombre de l'hybride. Comme un loup dévoreur de chair, il bâfrait des yeux le visage figé de la jeune vampire qui n'en menait pas large, tentant de refréner l'explosion en elle qui s'annonçait, inéluctable, inévitable... les lèvres de Klaus s'entrouvrirent de nouveau et il dit dans un souffle rauque :

- je vais la tuer, cette salope de sorcière !

Caroline, pantois, eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper au bord du cercueil. Elle secoua sa tête en tous sens mais Klaus n'était déjà plus là. Elle poussa un hurlement strident, et la flamme des torches vacilla puis s'éteignit, la replongeant dans le noir le plus total. Il y eut un long silence stupéfait puis la voix fluette de Caroline, décomposée, s'éleva du néant :

- _dîtes moi que je rêve..._


	14. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12:**

Au dehors le vent giflait les branches des arbres, ridicules pantins démantibulés qui se balançaient au gré des rafales. Il y en avait un tout particulièrement, jouxtant la demeure des Gilbert, et dont le long bras rigide aux doigts acérés recroquevillés sur eux-même frappait la surface plane et glacée d'une fenêtre à l'étage. Il traversait l'air dans de brusques bourrasques répétés et frappait, frappait encore. Et le martèlement du bois sur la vitre sonnait comme un coup frappé à une porte._ Boum. Boum. Boum._ De l'autre côté, le bruit, étouffé et continu, était le seul qui vienne rompre le calme dans lequel baignait la chambre. Celle-ci, plongée dans une obscurité silencieuse, semblait dormir. Un rayon de lumière laiteuse traversait la fenêtre et venait frapper le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Là, une grosseur s'élevait des draps. Une forme d'où s'échappait une respiration régulière. Elena, les yeux grands ouverts, contemplait le plafond d'un air mélancolique sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

_Boum. Boum. Boum_. Machinalement, elle porta sa main à son bras, pétrissant d'un air absent la chair meurtrit. Ses longs doigts caressèrent les lacérations profondes causées par la colère de Damon. Et quelle colère... elle voyait encore comme si elle y était la haine indicible dans ses yeux, une rancœur tenace suintant chaque mots sortit de sa bouche... pourquoi tant d'amertume ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, en proie à une grande confusion. La situation lui échappait complètement... pourquoi devait-elle subir un tel courroux alors qu'elle-même avait tant de mal à ne pas laisser éclater sa rancune ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait choisit de la laisser... mais peut-être le regrettait-il, murmura une petite voix dans son fort intérieur. Une vague d'espoir l'envahit aussitôt par bouffée, et elle s'empressa de l'étouffer au plus profond de son cœur. Il n'était pas bon de se laisser aller à de vains espoirs, qui plus est qui étaient sans doute provoqués par son désir de... elle laissa sa pensée en suspend, n'osant pas aller plus loin dans ses élucubrations. Il était plus sage de se mettre à penser à une solution pour libérer Stefan de prison, puisque de toute évidence Caroline était aussi proche de retrouver la trace de Klaus qu'elle-même d'avoir une discussion censée et cohérente avec Damon... Soudain, et alors qu'elle s'efforçait à concentrer son esprit sur le fâcheux sujet qu'était l'incarcération de stefan, la fenêtre s'ouvrit dans un grand éclat, et les volets s'écrasèrent lourdement contre le mur. Une brise glaciale, s'insinuant sournoisement par le trou béant, déferla sur Elena qui avait presque bondit de son lit dans un glapissement de surprise. Elle traversa la chambre à pas feutrés jusqu'à la fenêtre grande ouverte, examinant d'un regard méfiant la nuit profonde enveloppant la rue juste en dessous. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que la tumulte du vent secouant les rideaux, et les ombres mouvantes que projetaient les branches d'arbre spectrales au dehors.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle referma d'un geste sec la fenêtre et se retourna pour regagner son lit. C'est alors qu'elle manqua s'étrangler. Là, recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, quelqu'un l'observait. Son premier réflexe fut de pousser un cri de terreur mais elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche que déjà l'homme s'était précipité sur elle et avait plaqué sa main contre ses lèvres, étouffant son appel au secours. Il y eut un moment de flottement étrange durant lequel elle leva ses yeux vers lui, contemplant avec une fascination pétrifiée les iris pastels braqués sur elle, la sommant de rester silencieuse.

- C'est moi, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

En entendant la voix grave de Damon, Elena sentit un soulagement s'emparer de tout son être et son corps raidit se détendit instantanément contre lui.

- Ne cris pas, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus basse encore, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, tu vas réveiller Alaric...

Elle hocha docilement la tête de haut en bas mais il n'ôta pas sa main pour autant. Au contraire, il la garda plaquée contre sa bouche plus que de raison, profitant de sa proximité nouvelle avec Elena... il pouvait sentir au creux de sa main la pulsation de sa vie, délicieux compte à rebours qui régulait sa propre anxiété... Son autre main, pressée contre l'échine de la jeune fille, contourna le bas de son dos et il s'écarta alors d'elle, presque à regret, détachant sa main qu'il laissa retomber le long de son corps.

Elena, le cœur battant à tout rompt, le regarda s'éloigner d'elle sans rien dire. Ses yeux le suivirent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce où il retourna, se collant dans le même coin où elle l'avait vu apparaître. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait l'observer librement, elle comprenait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu... car si il était vrai que l'endroit où il se tenait baignait dans la pénombre, et qu'il était donc d'autant plus difficile pour elle de le voir correctement, c'était plus sa morphologie et sa façon de se tenir qui l'avaient induit en erreur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle toisa l'ombre mouvante de Damon qui s'affalait contre le mur. Il semblait fatigué, si fatigué... son dos était courbé comme sous le poids d'un immense fardeau et ses traits tirés lui donnait l'air d'un homme au sorti d'une longue et éreintante maladie. Il resta longtemps ainsi, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire serrée, sans qu'Elena puisse s'expliquer la raison de sa venue.

Sa perplexité fit bientôt place à une franche et saine colère qui monta de ses entrailles. Ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de la laisser tranquille après qu'il ait manqué de lui arracher le bras ? Et voilà qu'il s'invitait lui-même dans sa chambre et restait muré dans son stupide silence. Combien de fois ne lui avait-il pas fait ce coup-là... mais les choses avaient changés, pensa-t-elle avec amertume, et s'il croyait pouvoir recommencer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, il avait tord.

- Tu n'as toujours pas apprit à frapper, à ce que je vois, dit-elle d'un ton glacial

A sa grande surprise, elle vit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle déglutit. Soudain, il semblait avoir reprit de sa superbe. Qui plus est – et cela lui fit instantanément perdre tous ses moyens – ses iris flamboyantes étaient plantées sur elle et une lueur narquoise brillait dans celles-ci.

- Tu sais à quel point j'aime soigner mes entrées, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres

Elle se renfrogna et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Très bien, si c'est un de tes nouveaux jeux, autant te dire que ce sera sans moi.

- Ça n'a rien d'un jeu, rétorqua-t-il. Au contraire, c'est très sérieux.

- Sérieux ? Répéta-t-elle, haussant ses sourcils tellement hauts qu'ils rejoignaient son cuir chevelu. Il t'arrive d'être sérieux ?

Il y eut un silence et il se redressa lentement, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Quand ça en vaut la peine, oui, répondit-il à mi-voix

**Music watch?v=xjaaRNr3aPU**

Elena sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer ostensiblement sous son regard brûlant. Ne pouvant pas le soutenir davantage, elle cilla et fit semblant d'être soudain très intéressée par les lattes du plancher. Elle l'entendit s'agiter, dans le coin de sa chambre, et comprit avec effroi qu'il était en train de s'avancer vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-elle, en proie à un affolement qui agitait ses sens

- Je veux que tu réponde à une question.

- Une question..., murmura-t-elle

Elle se risqua à lever les yeux vers lui et sentit son cœur déborder de sa poitrine. Il était là, plus près que jamais, et il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle crut qu'il allait de nouveau lui faire mal. Mais les traits de son visage n'avaient rien de bestial... ils étaient tendus cependant, comme sous l'effet d'une profonde avidité qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Pour tenter de reprendre une contenance, elle s'éloigna de lui jusqu'à la fenêtre et lui tourna résolument le dos.

- Beaucoup de questions, parvint-elle à dire en inspirant profondément. Mais si peu de réponses...

Elle entendit une latte du parquet craquer juste derrière elle et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Ses doigts agrippèrent les rideaux de velours qui pendaient tristement le long de la fenêtre, dans une tentative désespérée de se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Elle savait qu'il était juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses épaules à demi-couvertes.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Damon? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit sa respiration s'intensifier. L'angoisse la submergeait, lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle aurait voulu qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur mais aucun mot ne vint rompre le silence étouffant de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de partir à nouveau mais elle sentit sa main frôler sa hanche et tout son corps fut envahi d'une bouffée de chaleur qui étouffa ses mots à travers ses lèvres.

La main remonta le long de son dos frémissant, et glissa sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Chaque frôlement était une lame de rasoir sur sa peau à vif. Chaque seconde qu'il passait à la toucher était une torture de tous les instants... Elle devait le dire, elle devait le faire tant qu'elle en avait encore la force.

- Va-t-en, je t'en prie..

Mais ces quelques mots, qu'elle avait voulu égaux et sobres, étaient teintées d'un désespoir afflictif et sonnaient comme une supplication dans sa bouche. Elle sentit le souffle chaud se rapprocher, se faire caresse dans son cou frissonnant. Ses mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais lui chatouillaient la nuque. Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas qu'il remarque dans quel état il la mettait mais c'était trop tard. Le souffle haletant, elle le sentit coller son corps contre son dos, se faire pressant, l'enserrer dans un étau de fer presque douloureux. Ses mains lâchèrent brusquement le rideau de velours et vinrent se plaquer contre celle de Damon pour le faire cesser ses caresses.

- Arrête, parvint-elle à murmurer d'une voix faible et paniquée. Ne fais pas ça.

Mais son propre corps menait une lutte douloureuse contre sa raison. La respiration saccadée, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant avec une lenteur affolante, puis de plus en plus rapidement à mesure qu'elle se cambrait contre lui... Sa voix disait non mais son corps en ébullition criait, hurlait à travers sa chair un « oui » perçant qui lui torpillait le cœur. Ses doigts griffèrent profondément ceux de Damon qui les entremêla au siens, et poursuivit ses caresses avec plus d'empressement encore, pétrissant le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau. Sa main gauche suivit la ligne de son cou et glissa entre ses seins, sous son haut en flanelle, traçant des cercles autour de ceux-ci du bout des ongles, raclant son épiderme à vif... Elena se mordit la lèvre. Elle augmenta la pression de ses doigts sur ceux de Damon pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais son souffle saccadé qu'elle peinait à contrôler eut raison du vampire qui, fou de désir, empoigna son sein à pleine main qui durcit sous son emprise. Et alors que sa caresse abrupt arrachait à Elena un gémissement étouffé, sa main droite plongeait jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. La poitrine gonflée d'Elena se souleva, convulsionnée par un halètement désordonné s'échappant de ses lèvres qui continuaient de murmurer dans une semi-conscience : « non, non, non... ». Ces mots, murmurés dans un soupir de contentement, ne firent qu'enflammer l'ivresse de Damon qui écrasa sa bouche contre son oreille et lui susurra d'une voix chaude et suave :

- Je change de question... j'ai toujours droit à ma réponse ?

Le trouble d'Elena s'accrût, et elle babilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis que la main droite du vampire poursuivait sa folle course entre ses cuisses puis remontait savamment jusqu'à son ventre secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables.

- Alors dis-moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, dis-moi...

Alors qu'il répétait ces mots, sa bouche glissa le long de son cou dans une longue traînée langoureuse puis il embrassa son épaule et ôta d'un doigté habile la bretelle en flanelle qui chut le long du bras d'Elena. Il passa alors doucement sa main sur son épaule désormais nue et Elena se laissa aller contre lui pour ne pas tomber, tant ses jambes étaient devenues engourdies. Il caressa son épaule nue d'un dernier baiser puis saisit la mâchoire d'Elena dans un geste pressant mais doux, et fit pivoter son visage vers lui. Alors elle lut les lignes de son visage... ses traits divins suintant d'une passion douloureuse, ses yeux azurs presque transparents lui tordant le cœur... il la sonda de son regard impénétrable et lâcha du bout des lèvres :

- dis moi... qu'est ce que tu veux, Elena ?

Elle retint sa respiration, la tête basculée en arrière, et murmura :

- Je veux... je veux...

Il hocha la tête lentement, le souffle court, les yeux brillants d'un éclat particulièrement vorace et insatiable... Sa main saisit la bretelle jonchant le flanc d'Elena et il la tira d'un geste lent, défaisant le haut en flanelle de la jeune fille qui tomba à ses pieds, vaincu. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour tenter de se rhabiller et resta ainsi, à demie nue devant lui, frémissante d'un désir inassouvi qui lui mordait la chair. Elle s'efforça de toutes ses forces de se contrôler, de penser au mal qu'il représentait, mais le bien qu'il lui infligeait en cet instant supplantait toute la douleur qu'il avait pu lui causer en l'abandonnant. Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes, étouffant ses soupirs haletants de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus forts... puis brusquement s'écarta d'elle et recula de quelques pas. Alors son regard vrilla son cou jusqu'à l'harmonieuse rondeur de sa poitrine laissée pour compte et remonta jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille muée en une expression de profonde frustration. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait réellement, elle ondula du bassin et fit tomber à ses chevilles le short en lin qu'elle portait. Désormais nue devant lui, elle envoya valser le dernier vêtement d'un coup de pied agile et s'avança vers le vampire qui la contemplait, ses yeux bleus agrandis de stupeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sur laquelle elle écrasa brusquement ses lèvres en saisissant sa nuque pour le presser contre son corps fiévreux.

- C'est toi que je veux, c'est toi, haleta-t-elle en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, C'est toi...maintenant... en moi...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se sentir mortifiée par les mots qui venaient de s'échapper de sa bouche car déjà il l'avait basculé sur le lit dans un grognement rauque et s'appliquait à couvrir de baisers chaque parcelle de son corps, à commencer par sa poitrine... le corps d'Elena s'arqua, et elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux d'un noir de jais du vampire.

- Qu'est ce que je suis en train de f..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix lascive, soudain coupée par un gémissement nouveau qui monta de ses entrailles avec une telle puissance qu'elle planta ses ongles dans la nuque de Damon

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur folle dansant dans son regard anthracite, et il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, lui soufflant :

- dis le-moi encore... dis-moi ce que tu veux...

Sa main palpait ses cuisses ouvertes, offertes... elle répéta ce qu'elle voulait et il murmura d'un air empressé, couvrant de baisers langoureux ses lèvres, son front, ses joues, son cou, ses épaules, descendant le long de son bras... il s'arrêta soudain net face à la blessure qu'il lui avait causé, de longues et profondes lacérations autour de son poignet et son visage s'assombrit. Il pressa doucement sa bouche contre les marques en murmurant avec une tendresse infinie, le cœur au bord des lèvres :

- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, j'ai été stupide, pardonne-moi...

Il remonta jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, continuant de chuchoter d'un air enflammé en encerclant son visage de ses deux mains :

- Pardonne-moi, tu m'avais rendu fou... j'imaginais des choses avec stefan, des choses que de toutes façons j'avais déjà en tête mais qui se sont amplifiés en vous voyant tous les deux...

Elena se raidit instantanément. Stefan. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire... elle pris soudain conscience de son corps nu, et de Damon allongé au dessus d'elle qui l'observait d'un air anxieux, témoin de son changement brusque d'attitude. Elle s'écarta brutalement de lui et agrippa le drap dont elle se couvrit le corps avec précipitation.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, murmura-t-elle avec angoisse, qu'est ce que j'ai fait, mon dieu...

Elle bondit du lit, enroulant le drap autour de son corps et recula contre le mur, pétrifiée. Damon se releva précautionneusement sans la lâcher du regard et il leva ses deux paumes en l'air comme pour l'apaiser.

- C'est ma faute, dit-il. J'aurais du te dire dès le départ que...

- Ne m'approche pas, dit-elle d'une voix stridente, tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait !

Prostrée contre le mur, elle serra le drap autour d'elle, le corps secoué de véritables convulsions qui la rendaient malade. Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas... comment avait-elle pu faire ça à Stefan, qui l'avait littéralement porté à bout de bras... comment avait-elle pu faire ça avec quelqu'un qui lui avait fait tant de mal... Damon se composa une expression tellement douloureuse qu'elle détourna le regard, des larmes baffant ses joues... comme elle se méprisait...

- Elena, Elena, dit-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle. Écoute-moi...

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite, essayant d'ignorer le poids qui lui obstruait le cœur. Comme il était douloureux d'avoir du s'arracher aux bras de Damon, et comme il était éreintant de devoir le fuir alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie... se jeter sur lui à corps perdu.

- Non, dit-elle en ravalant un sanglot, non, va-t-en je t'en supplie...

- Ecoute-moi, dit-il d'une voix ferme qui contrastait avec ses mains tremblantes levés face à lui. Tout ça est un monceau de mensonges, tu dois comprendre...

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, interdite, et il poursuivit d'une voix fébrile :

- tu dois comprendre que jamais, jamais même pour tout l'or du monde, je ne t'aurais laissé ici... jamais, je ne t'aurais abandonné.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, rompu par la respiration désordonnée d'Elena. Elle contempla longuement le visage aux traits tendus de Damon et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur...

- … mais tu m'as dit...

- Rebekah t'a dit, rectifia-t-il. Pas moi.

Il s'avança d'un pas, prenant la main d'Elena dans la sienne.

- Rebekah t'a dit, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce. Et Rebekah t'a mentit...

Il inspira profondément et lâcha du bout des lèvres alors qu'Elena blêmissait :

- Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute à l'aéroport.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'un air obstiné, les sourcils froncés, les yeux révulsés mais Damon affirma sa prise sur sa main et poursuivit :

- C'est la vérité. Et je sais que tu aimerais terriblement continuer à croire que je suis cet homme si méprisable... mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et la baisa sous le regard médusé d'Elena.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même quand je pensais t'avoir perdu à jamais.

Elle leva une main tremblante vers son visage aux traits parfaits qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une profonde et incommensurable tendresse, le frôlant du bout des doigts.

Maintenant qu'il se tenait face à elle, maintenant qu'il pouvait la toucher, sentir la douceur de son épiderme sous ses doigts, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour réussir à survivre sans elle. La simple pensée de ces heures vides et creuses où elle n'était pas à ses côtés lui donnait le tournis. Il était comme tombé d'une falaise, avait plongé dans les vagues d'une mer déchaînée, écrasé par les monstrueux rouleaux compresseurs qui l'avaient meurtrit, balayés comme une poupée de chiffon. Il avait perdu pied, et combien de fois tenté de remonter à la surface, sans parvenir à y arriver. Il avait tendu sa main vers le mince faisceau de lumière qui se reflétait juste au dessus de ce mur de glace sous lequel il était prisonnier... toujours plus mince... toujours plus pâle... il s'était vu échouer. L'eau avait emplit sa poitrine, compressé ses poumons. Il avait sombré.

- Damon..., entendit-il

Il la vit, ses grand yeux noisettes levés vers lui, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Il lui caressa la joue comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse sur cette terre et un rire étouffé fit frémir ses lèvres.

- La seule et unique chose qui m'ait fait rester en vie, c'est que je savais... je savais que je te reverrais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dit-il à mi-voix

Elena sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était Luisant d'espoir, ses yeux brillant d'une flamme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, poursuivit-il dans un souffle, en sachant que tu aurais pu être à moi.

Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle comme pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

- J'aurais pu..., murmura-t-elle entre ses larmes

- Tu peux l'être à nouveau, dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à l'entendre

Elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Il lui sembla que tous ses membres s'affaissaient d'un même mouvement lorsqu'elle déclara d'une voix faible:

- J'ai couché avec Stefan... nous nous sommes remis ensemble.


	15. Chapitre 13

_**Merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu, c'est la première fois que je poste sur donc n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! :)**_

**CHAPITRE 13:**

**Music: ****Jason Walker – Everybody lies watch?v=BuOfFe2k0dc**

* * *

**Elena sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était luisant d'espoir, ses yeux brillant d'une flamme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.**

**- Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, poursuivit-il dans un souffle, en sachant que tu aurais pu être à moi.**

**Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle comme pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.**

**- J'aurais pu..., murmura-t-elle entre ses larmes**

**- Tu peux l'être à nouveau, dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à l'entendre**

**Elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Il lui sembla que tous ses membres s'affaissaient d'un même mouvement lorsqu'elle déclara d'une voix faible:**

**- J'ai couché avec Stefan. Nous nous sommes remis ensemble.**

Comme au ralentit, elle sentit ses bras déserrer leur étreinte, ses mains s'arracher à son corps et elle eut soudain la folle envie de lui crier de ne pas la lâcher mais elle se retint, se mordant l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit craintivement les yeux, elle dut se confronter à l'expression de son visage et elle crut alors qu'elle allait manquer de courage. Damon la fixait d'un regard insondable, ses yeux limpides comme le courant d'une rivière lui vrillant le coeur. Elle étouffa dans sa gorge le sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater et qui y formait une boule douloureuse. La lueur dans les yeux de Damon sembla s'éteindre doucement, vacillant comme la flamme d'une bougie. En voyant l'éclat discret de sa peine, Elena sentit son cœur se serrer davantage.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir un jour, dit-elle d'une voix faible. je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir là, en face de moi, à me dire toutes ces choses...

Elle s'interrompit, le souffle court, cherchant ses mots dans l'océan de culpabilité l'assaillant désormais devant l'air dévasté de Damon qui remuait faiblement la tête, la mine sombre :

- Je le savais, souffla-t-il. Je le savais...

Il serra la mâchoire et se laissa choir mollement sur le lit, plongeant son visage décomposé dans ses mains.

- Ça fait un an, Damon, dit-elle d'une petite voix

La respiration saccadée, elle le toisa avec des yeux brillants, le visage d'un rouge soutenu, les traits tordus par la peine.

- Pour toi ce n'est rien un an, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ça représente une infime partie de ton existence... pour moi, c'est une éternité.

Un lourd silence s'abattit, s'épaissit, pris une contenance de plomb, érigeant un mur entre eux. Les mains de Damon tressaillirent ostensiblement et Elena retint son souffle. Il les écarta de son visage d'un air las et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il

Elena, suffoquée, ressentit un léger choc en l'entendant parler ainsi. Sa voix elle-même était changée, elle la reconnaissait à peine dans le tumulte de sa peine. Elle détourna le regard avec une dignité muette, remuée par la passion souffrante qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Damon. Ce dernier, constatant qu'elle s'entêtait à ne pas répondre, laissa échapper une légère exclamation de stupeur et il murmura pour lui-même d'une voix blanche, mortifié :

- Tu l'aimes.

Elena préféra baisser les yeux. Tout était bon pour ne pas croiser son regard qui la transperçait comme une lame de fer chauffé à blanc. Par son hochement de tête, Damon sembla comprendre qu'elle acquiesçait à son affirmation et il sentit un violent afflux de sang comprimer ses poumons. Abasourdi par le choc de la nouvelle, il la fixa d'un air effaré un long moment, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait pensé arriver au terme de son voyage en enfer, mais il réalisait à présent que ce n'en était que le commencement...

- C'est ça alors, ajouta-t-il d'une voix décomposée. C'est lui que tu choisis... Encore une fois.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Elena faiblement, c'est..

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Et bien oui, qu'est que c'était exactement ? Pourquoi avoir accepté le rendez vous avec stefan ? Pourquoi avoir couché avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Plongée dans une confusion qui la remuait de l'intérieur, elle resta longtemps comme absente alors que Damon sentait les effluves de la jalousie envahir chaque parcelle de son être. Partout où il posait ses yeux, il lui semblait apercevoir le spectre de son frère... son regard glissa sur l'épaule d'Elena et il l'imagina la couvrant de baisers... cette vision d'horreur le glaça d'effroi et il serra la mâchoire. La bile de son ressentiment montait en lui comme un venin, rongeant ses entrailles de l'intérieur, s'insinuant dans sa poitrine qui gonflait, gonflait sous le coup de sa colère... La simple idée de savoir qu'elle respirait le même air que lui lui était insupportable. Il se leva et secoua la tête abruptement, tentant de dissiper les images qui s'inséraient dans son esprit et lui donnaient la nausée.

- Et bien ? Dit-il avec lenteur et d'une voix hachée

Son regard glissa jusqu'au visage blême d'Elena et il éprouva un tel sentiment de haine qu'il eut presque envie de déchirer ce beau et innocent visage tourné vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qui est compliqué ? Ajouta-t-il avec dureté

Elena inspira profondément, oscillant la tête d'un air éreinté. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait semblait lui demander un effort colossale.

- Quand j'ai pensé que tu m'avais laissé, répondit-elle faiblement. Je me suis sentie... tellement seule...tellement pitoyable... et il était là.

Damon laissa échapper de ses lèvres une exclamation de dédain mais elle l'étouffa en poursuivant d'une voix plus forte bien que fébrile:

- Il était là, Damon. Il était là à chaque moment, à me rappeler que lui était resté, que lui était là et qu'il ne partirait pas !

- Tu n'as pas du te sentir misérable bien longtemps, cracha-t-il, pour que sitôt parti tu te jette dans ses bras !

- Ce n'était pas prémédité ! S'exclama-t-elle, blessée. Je n'ai jamais cherché à me rapprocher de lui... c'est arrivé c'est tout !

- C'est arrivé, répéta Damon dans un rictus mauvais.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! cria-t-elle en lui faisant face. Nous n'y pouvons rien ! Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas...

- NE ME DIS PAS CA ! Explosa-t-il

Elena eut un mouvement de recul et il poursuivit, fulminant :

- Ne me dis pas ça comme si c'était ma faute ! Je t'ai attendu ! Ajouta-t-il avec véhémence, la voix tremblante désormais alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. J'étais tellement persuadé que tu viendrais, qu'on partirait loin de tout ça...

Il secoua la tête et donna un coup dans la lampe de chevet qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Le visage d'Elena, visiblement ébranlée, se mua en une moue douloureuse et elle répondit dans un sanglot :

- _Mais est-ce que c'est la mienne ?_

Damon leva ses yeux vers elle et ses traits s'affaissèrent.

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute, Damon ? Répéta-t-elle de nouveau. Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti quand elle m'a dit que tu étais parti sans moi ? Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai pu ressentir tous ces mois, sans aucune nouvelle de toi ?

Il serra la mâchoire.

-Tu ne m'avais même pas dit adieu, dit-elle piteusement entre ses larmes. Mon dieu, tu imagines ? Je pensais n'être même pas assez digne d'un adieu de ta part... combien de nuit n'ais-je pas passé à t'imaginer dans je ne sais quelle ville... à boire, à rire avec d'autres que moi... je t'imaginais très heureux, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire larmoyant, bien plus heureux qu'avec moi...

- tu te trompes, répondit-il à mi-voix. Ça a été les instants les plus longs et les plus pénibles de toute ma vie...

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux et lentement, très lentement, Damon approcha sa main de la joue d'Elena et d'un doigt suivit le sillon qu'avaient tracés ses larmes. Il la couvrit d'un regard fébrile et murmura :

- Pourquoi se faire tant de mal alors que ça pourrait être tellement simple ?

- Il n'y a rien de simple, répondit Elena en posant sa main sur celle de Damon

Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne lui insuffla un sentiment de tendresse tellement grand qu'elle resta quelques secondes étourdie, puis battit des cils et poursuivit sans lâcher du regard le visage de Damon :

- tu es partie un an avec Rebekah... tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous.

Il ne répondit rien mais elle décela dans les traits de son visage un changement presque imperceptible. Et bien que cela lui déchira le cœur, elle serra davantage la main de Damon dans la sienne et la força à quitter sa joue humide d'un geste doux mais résolu.

- Tu vois, il n'y a rien de simple, dit-elle simplement dans un sourire triste

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle hocha la tête.

- N'en dis pas plus, ça ne sert à rien. Plus maintenant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle poursuivit d'une voix brisée :

- Si tout ce qu'il nous reste c'est ce moment que nous avons passés il y a un an dans ce parc... si c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, ajouta-t-elle dans un faible sanglot, je ne suis pas sûre que...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit... Damon s'écarta d'elle, les traits figés dans une expression meurtrie.

- Je ne peux pas te perdre, dit-il dans un souffle, comme choqué. Pas encore, pas cette fois.

- Damon...

- Non, continua-t-il, buté. Tu ne peux pas me regarder en face et me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, haleta-t-elle, en larmes. Damon, écoute-moi, ajouta-t-elle en posant ses paumes contre son torse pour tenter de le calmer. Ecoute-moi...

Il cessa de s'agiter et baissa son regard vers les deux mains d'Elena pressées contre sa poitrine... il pouvait sentir par ce contact la pulsation de son cœur qui s'accélérait en une dangereuse galopée... il enserra ses mains et braqua son regard dans le sien.

- Damon, reprit Elena, presque suppliante. Nous ne pouvons pas défaire ce qui a été fait... peut-être... peut-être qu'il y a une raison pour que le destin s'acharne ainsi... peut-être que nous n'étions tout simplement pas fait pour être ensemble.

Les yeux de Damon s'agrandissaient de stupeur au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et il resserra soudain sa prise sur ses mains en murmurant d'un ton fiévreux :

- Je n'ai jamais cru au destin... je ne crois qu'en ce que je vois... et je te vois, dit-il à mi-voix. Et je sais que je te veux... sans doute plus que tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré dans ma vie. Je t'...

- Ne dis pas ça, je t'en pris, gémit Elena

- Pourquoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il

Elle entrouvrit la bouche sans rien répondre, et il ajouta à mi-voix :

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Elena tressaillit. Plongeant ses iris noisettes dans les opales brillantes de Damon qui la couvaient d'un regard intense, elle sentit ses côtes devenir douloureuses sous le joug des battements désordonnés de son cœur. Si ce dernier avait du parler pour elle, il aurait hurlé pour se libérer des sangles qui le maintenaient prisonnier... mais la voix sournoise de la morale murmurait au creux de son oreille, et l'empêchait de laisser éclater la vérité... car elle l'aimait, mon dieu qu'elle l'aimait... mais les choses n'étaient pas censées se dérouler de cette manière. Elle n'était pas censée se jeter dans les bras de Damon alors que Stefan, si bon, si loyal, avait choisit de souffrir mille maux dans une cellule de prison, se sacrifiant à la place de Caroline. Il méritait mieux que ça... et nous méritons mieux que ça, pensa-t-elle en regardant Damon. Nous méritons de ne pas vivre dans l'ombre, de ne pas faire souffrir une tierce personne pour le seul caprice de notre désir d'être ensemble... Un léger halètement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et elle détacha à contrecœur ses mains de celles de Damon. Enfin, elle dit en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix :

-Je ne t'aime pas.

Les sangles se resserrèrent autour de son cœur. Elle se força néanmoins à ne pas ciller alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle, reculant d'un pas, puis de deux, presque chancelant, muet de stupeur.

Il hocha la tête lentement et avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, une bourrasque gifla son visage blême et la porte de la chambre claqua. Elle jeta un regard de détresse tout autour d'elle mais ses yeux humides n'accrochèrent que le vide. Elle était seule. Alors elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, agrippant de ses doigts recourbés le tissu du drap toujours collé contre elle, comme pour colmater le trou béant qui s'était creusé dans celle-ci.


	16. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14:**

**MUSIQUE: Lucia – Me over you ( watch?v=2xGrNhTDlDY)**

_There is no sound in this cold room_

_There is no voice to confront you_

Assise sur le canapé, au milieu de la pièce, Rebekah pensait à sa vie. Son visage poupin, lisse comme de la porcelaine, était tourné vers l'autre bout de la pièce mais son regard était plongé dans la contemplation d'une autre réalité... ses iris étaient baignées d'une lueur quasi fantomatique, qui remuait en elle les méandres d'un passé prodigieusement long. Une vie comme la sienne dépassait l'entendement, dépassait la morale, dépassait les attentes humaines... la dépassait elle-même. De tout temps les hommes avaient cherchés à atteindre l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle...mais Rebekah ne les comprenait pas. Que pouvait-on attendre d'une vie dont l'issue était inexistante ? Pour quelles raisons chercher à étirer le temps qui nous est impartit, sans personne à nos côtés pour supporter l'existence ? Sa gorge se noua. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour trouver à redire à cela... comment les autres faisaient-ils ? N'y avait-elle qu'elle pour se sentir aussi engourdie ? Le temps filait entre ses doigts comme du sable, et elle n'était que spectatrice des minutes qui défilaient inexorablement sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer... _Toujours derrière. Toujours effacée. Jamais choisie._ Sa poitrine n'était qu'un étau refermé sur du vide, un trou béant qui aspirait sa pauvre âme esseulée... elle n'était qu'une carapace. Toutes les peines qui l'assiégeaient rebondissaient sur elle sans l'atteindre... une de plus, une de moins... la douleur n'était plus qu'une immensité sans rempart. Son cœur n'était plus que cendres. Et toujours vaincue. Toujours trahie. Jamais consolée. Comment pourrait-elle leur en vouloir à tous ? Aux yeux de sa famille comme aux yeux de tous, elle était faite de granite... et personne ne se préoccupe de quelqu'un qui n'a pas à être sauvé. _Je n'ai pas à être sauvée...,_ pensa-t-elle. _Rien ne peut me briser, je suis éternelle..._ Elle connaissait pourtant quelque chose de plus terrible que la mort... quelque chose d'invisible, qui s'insinue en nous, s'empare de notre être et dévore notre chair de l'intérieur... _Etre seule_, dit-elle dans un murmure inaudible qui fit trembler tout son corps. _Etre si désespérément seule dans un monde grouillant de vie... c'est terrifiant_. L'obscurité du salon l'engloutissait dans ses ténèbres.

Assise sur le canapé, au milieu de la pièce, Rebekah pensait à son passé. Depuis qu'elle était toute jeune, elle avait toujours pensé qu'on devait mériter son bonheur... sa mère lui racontait qu'à chaque peine qu'on inflige, chaque serment qu'on trahit, le mal nous revient en pleine face comme un boomerang. Elle s'efforçait de se rappeler à quel moment sa vie avait basculé... quelle faute avait-elle commise ? Il lui semblait que chaque pas, chaque acte qu'elle avait fait n'était endigué que par l'amour. Choisir d'errer avec Klaus en réprouvée ? _De l'amour_. Choisir de sauver Damon ? _De l'amour_. Et elle était quand même seule. Où étaient-ils ceux pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié ? Où étaient-ils alors qu'elle dépérissait ? Dans les romans qu'elle avait lu, les femmes brisées avait toujours un échappatoire... on appelait ça « _mourir d'amour _». Elle fit glisser la pointe du crayon en papier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, le long de son bras et une longue balafre sinueuse apparut, faisant rougir sa chair. Elle serra les dents et enfonça la pointe plus profondément mais déjà les tissus de son épiderme se liaient de nouveau entre eux, refermant la plaie. Elle brisa le crayon entre ses doigts, ignorant les éclats de bois qui lui entaillaient la peau. Elle était condamnée. Prise au piège dans sa propre enveloppe de chair, sans issu possible à la vie. Elle devrait traîner sa carcasse à travers les siècles sans espoir, ou alors... ses yeux se posèrent sur la table basse devant elle.

Sur le bois vernis, la brillance d'un manche rattaché à la longue lame en acier trempé dans laquelle se reflétait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Elle prit la dague et l'observa avec une attention fébrile. Elle pouvait choisir de disparaître et de s'en remettre aux ténèbres. Elle pouvait choisir d'abandonner. Elle plaça la pointe du poignard contre son cœur et retint son souffle. L'image de son frère sans doute perdu à jamais jaillit dans son esprit malade. La pointe effleura sa peau. Des larmes jaillirent dans ses yeux alors que les derniers mots de Damon la frappaient plus douloureusement encore. C'est moi qui suis désolée, Rebekah. _Toujours derrière. Toujours effacée. Jamais choisie_. On pouvait être la femme d'un homme, il pouvait embrasser chaque recoin de votre corps en bénissant chaque trait de celui-ci et puis la seconde d'après vous jeter à terre et vous piétiner comme un cheval en colère. Quel était ce monde où vous pouviez être désirée avec tant d'intensité puis ignorée si fort à vous en faire douter de votre propre existence ? Un halètement s'échappa des lèvres humides de Rebekah où terminait la course folle de ses larmes. Toujours vaincue. Toujours trahie. Jamais consolée. Elle pensa à Elena qu'avait rejoint Damon. _Pourquoi elle et pas moi?_ Qu'avait-elle fait de si répréhensible pour que le bonheur s'acharne à la fuir avec tant de détermination quand elle s'offrait à d'autres... Elle ferma les yeux. La lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, et avec elle une onde glacée qui traversa tout son corps. La main qui tenait le manche de la dague trembla légèrement mais elle affermit sa prise. Et à mesure que la lame entrait en elle, elle sentit ses poumons s'affaisser lentement, et l'air devenir souffre autour d'elle. _Jamais choisie, jamais choisie..._ses paupières devinrent lourdes, et le sang se glaça dans ses veines, devenant noir comme l'enfer. Sombres et gonflées, elles courraient lentement le long de son bras, de son poignet jusqu'à son cou dont la trachée semblait rétrécir, l'empêchant de produire le moindre son entre ses lèvres serrées. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, elle pensa: je voulais juste être sauvée... Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée... son esprit devenait embrumé, enfin libéré... Elle disparaissait.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

_**La lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, et avec elle une onde glacée qui traversa tout son corps. La main qui tenait le manche de la dague trembla légèrement mais elle affermit sa prise. Et à mesure que la lame entrait en elle, elle sentit ses poumons s'affaisser lentement, et l'air devenir souffre autour d'elle. Jamais choisie, jamais choisie...ses paupières devinrent lourdes, et le sang se glaça dans ses veines, devenant noir comme l'enfer. Sombres et gonflées, elles courraient lentement le long de son bras, de son poignet jusqu'à son cou dont la trachée semblait rétrécir, l'empêchant de produire le moindre son entre ses lèvres serrées. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée... son esprit devenait embrumé, enfin libéré... Elle disparaissait. **_

- T'es devenu complètement dingue ou quoi ?!

La voix claqua dans l'obscurité comme un coup de fouet. Elle amena avec elle un nouveau souffle de vie qui éclata à l'intérieur de la poitrine de Rebekah. Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser la situation, elle vit Damon face à elle, la mine courroucée, la dague serrée dans son poing.

- Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Poursuivit-il, les nerfs à vif, en agitant le poignard devant la mine stupéfaite de Rebekah qui revenait à elle. Je pars à peine cinq minutes et je te retrouve avec ce stupide couteau enfoncé dans le cœur ! Qu'est ce que tu cherchais ? Un moyen pour réussir à dormir ? À ce compte-là, tu ferais mieux de prendre toute une boîte de somnifères !

Rebekah cligna des yeux frénétiquement, éberluée devant Damon qui continuait inlassablement à crier, les traits tendus, ses lèvres s'ouvrant et se refermant dans une sorte de ballet parfaitement synchronisé. Mais elle n'entendait aucun son qui en sortait, prise dans une vague léthargie qui arracha à Damon un « tu m'écoutes ?! » mécontent. Il y eut un silence au cours duquel il observa Rebekah, ses sourcils froncés creusant une ride profonde sur son front balayés de mèches rebelles, puis elle finit par répondre d'une voix éthérée, comme sortit d'un songe :

- Tu m'as sauvé.

Damon ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose face à cette ignominie mais sa volonté se perdit en cours de route. En outre, l'évidence était là, flottant entre eux comme un ballon de baudruche : il l'avait bel et bien sauvé. La preuve de cet acte résidant dans la dague qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Les yeux de Rebekah, comme ceux de Damon, se posèrent sur l'objet brillant et il s'empressa de s'en débarrasser en le lançant brusquement sur le fauteuil le plus proche. De nouveau le silence s'abattit sur eux et Damon détourna la tête, gêné.

- Tu m'as sauvé, répéta Rebekah à mi-voix, les yeux brillants

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, répliqua Damon en grimaçant, comme si le mot était offensant

- Bien sûr que si.

Elle le fixa, la mine résolue, et il secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

- Tu as ôté cette dague de mon cœur, dit-elle gravement. tu m'as sauvé.

- Excuse-moi, rétorqua-t-il avec irritation en se tournant vers elle. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! Je n'allais pas te laisser t'embrocher toi-même dans mon propre salon, tu aurais mis du sang sur le tapis et pour avoir torturé et tué bon nombre de gens ici, je te signale que les tâches de sang sont particulièrement difficiles à enlever.

Il lui lança une œillade assassine et traversa la pièce d'un pas vif jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit.

- Si la culpabilité te ronge à ce point et que tu décides de réitérer ton pseudo suicide, je te conseille de te trouver ta propre maison pour le faire... maintenant, décampe.

Il joignit l'acte à ses paroles et fit un bref geste du menton pour désigner la sortie.

- Je n'ai pas de maison, répondit-elle sans quitter le canapé

- Je n'ai pas bien saisit en quoi c'était mon problème, répliqua-t-il froidement

Rebekah pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté sans cesser de le regarder.

- En quoi c'était ton problème que je me plante cette dague dans le cœur ?

Ils s'observèrent un long moment comme deux félins prêts à s'attaquer puis Damon referma la porte dans un claquement sourd.

- Est-ce que tu insinues que je serais capable de te laisser mourir sans rien faire ?! S'exclama-t-il en retournant vers le salon

- Et bien je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en se levant pour lui faire face. Je croyais que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de moi !

Ils se trouvèrent rapidement nez à nez et se jaugèrent du regard un court instant. Celui de Damon glissa sur les lèvres de Rebekah qui se mirent à trembler ostensiblement.

- Disons que nous sommes quittes maintenant, finit-il par dire en reportant son attention sur le visage de Rebekah tourné vers lui. Je peux désormais te foutre dehors sans éprouver la moindre culpabilité face au fait que tu m'ait apparemment sauvé la vie... et que tu ait supporté pendant toute une année un alcoolique notoire aux tendances psychotiques.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres, et couvrit d'un regard fiévreux le visage du vampire.

- Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, dit-elle dans un murmure

Damon eut un rictus et roula des yeux.

- Et tu n'avais pas imaginé me recroiser une ou deux fois en vivant dans ma maison ?

Il la contourna et alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Rebekah le suivit du regard, une expression de dévotion muant ses traits.

- Je croyais que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée, à moi, ajouta-t-elle

- Et bien si ça peut alléger ta conscience, dit-il avec désinvolture en dévissant d'un doigté habile le bouchon de sa bouteille de bourbon, il s'avère qu'Elena n'est pas du tout amoureuse de moi donc je suppose que...

Il se servit une grande rasade de whisky, reposa la bouteille sur la table et leva son verre devant lui, un sourire ironique figé sur ses lèvres serrées.

- … je suppose que je peux te pardonner, acheva-t-il en buvant d'un trait le contenu de son verre

Il eut un rire bref, semblable à un aboiement de chien hirsute.

**MUSIQUE: Jonsi – Tornado ( watch?v=6Pc2A66m7Zg)**

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Demanda Rebekah après un instant

Damon se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air bourru et se resservit un autre verre sans rien répondre d'autre. Rebekah, sans le quitter du regard, s'avança vers lui, sa main plaquée sur sa poitrine dont la maille du pull qu'elle portait était percé d'un large trou béant colmaté par du sang coagulé. Ses iris céruléennes parcoururent le visage de Damon pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle n'ose prendre de nouveau la parole :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Damon ?

Elle le regarda ingurgiter une nouvelle dose de whisky, grimacer légèrement puis poser le verre sur la table en faisant claquer sa langue.

- Ce qui s'est passé..., dit-il en s'étirant sur les bras du fauteuil.

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux cobalt, presque transparents, fixant le vide d'un air absent puis de nouveau un rictus agita ses lèvres.

- Ce qui s'est passé c'est que je suis passé de nouveau pour un imbécile, acheva-t-il d'un ton dont il ne pouvait déguiser l'aigreur. Mais à part ça rien de nouveau, je dirais.

De nouveau un rire bref suintant d'amertume. Rebekah, interdite, demanda :

- Qu'est ce que...

- Stefan, bien sûr, la coupa-t-il.

Il leva ses yeux vers elle et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit y luire l'éclat de sa peine, qui contrastait avec l'air détaché qu'il voulait se donner.

- C'est amusant, en fait, poursuivit-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- La manière dont se déroule les choses...

Rebekah fronça les sourcils et il bascula sa tête en arrière par dessus le fauteuil dans un grand soupir.

- Tu vois, quand je suis revenu à Mystic Falls, j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas à espérer quoi que ce soit étant donné qu'elle ne m'avait pas suivit. Je comptais sortir mon imbécile de frère de prison, tuer ce procureur et me barrer d'ici. Mais quand j'ai su...

Sa mâchoire se serra mais il répondit avec une désinvolture qui cachait avec peine les tremblements de sa voix d'outre tombe:

- Je me suis dit que c'était gagné d'avance. Qu'il me suffisait d'aller la retrouver et que tout reprendrait comme avant.

Il serra les lèvres, les traits tendus, ses yeux résolument fixés au plafond.

- Je suis le pire des idiots, lâcha-t-il. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire un instant...

Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme dépité de sa propre bêtise. Rebekah, le cœur comprimé dans sa poitrine, s'avança d'un pas avec l'envie folle de caresser son visage emprunt d'une incommensurable tristesse. Elle hésita, tendit sa main vers la joue creusée du vampire, avec l'impression de se trouver face à un fauve endormit dont les réactions étaient imprévisibles. Ses pupilles caressaient ses traits figés, y lisaient la peine et la dévastation et jamais elle ne ressentit pareille souffrance. La sienne n'était rien comparée à celle qui éclatait devant elle en mille morceaux, dans chaque pore de la peau du vampire et dont elle percevait le moindre tiraillement. C'était comme si ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, plongés tous deux dans l'abîme sombre d'un avenir sans espoir. Toujours derrière. Toujours effacés. Jamais choisis. Ébranlée par l'émotion qui la prenait à la gorge, elle sentit ses genoux se plier d'eux mêmes et elle se retrouva agenouillée au pieds de Damon avant de l'avoir pleinement réalisé.

- Tu n'es pas un idiot, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Damon ne répondit rien, et il ne fit aucun mouvement susceptible de montrer qu'il l'avait entendu. Il restait là, prostré dans son fauteuil, le visage tourné vers le plafond, telle une statue de pierre immuable. Les mains de Rebekah se levèrent et encerclèrent les jambes du vampire, les ramenant contre sa poitrine. Elle se redressa légèrement, cherchant le contact de ses yeux mais il gardait résolument ses yeux fixés vers le haut.

- Tu n'es pas un idiot, Damon, répéta-t-elle dans un sanglot

La dévotion se peignait sur son visage poupin tourné vers lui. Elle resserra son emprise autour de ses jambes, comme un esclave en perdition suppliant son maître. Et ses yeux eux-mêmes suppliaient, lui criaient de la regarder. Il sembla entendre son adjuration muette car lentement il pivota vers elle et ses yeux céruléens se plantèrent dans les siens. Lorsqu'elle vit dans ses iris cobalt, presque transparentes, les larmes qu'il avait voulu lui cacher, ce fut une meurtrissure en plein cœur, une déchirure au plus profond d'elle-même. Dans un vif saisissement, elle se redressa abruptement et happa son visage de ses deux mains.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, dit-elle dans un spasme en le secouant, je t'interdis de dire que tu es un idiot. Car si tu dis ça, ajouta-t-elle en plaquant deux doigts sur la bouche de Damon qui s'entrouvrait. Si tu dis ça, ça voudrait dire que je suis une idiote de t'aimer et c'est faux.

Leurs têtes étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre et Damon ne voyait plus que les yeux embuées de Rebekah, ruisselante de larmes. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentit encore plus mal si c'était possible et eut envie de la repousser pour ne pas la voir pleurer pour lui, pour ne pas être témoin de la passion souffrante qu'elle laissait éclater.

- C'est faux, tu m'entends ? Poursuivit-elle d'une voix brisée de sanglots. Ce n'est pas mal d'aimer quelqu'un et de faire tout notre possible pour qu'il soit heureux... je sais que ce n'est pas mal, et je sais que tu es tout sauf un idiot !

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle s'interrompit, haletante, sous les iris flamboyantes de Damon qui murmura :

- courir après des chimères... je n'en ai eu assez, j'en ai fait assez... je veux que ça s'arrête... Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Dit-il avec plus de force, sa voix se cassant sur ses derniers mots

Rebekah couvrit son visage d'un regard fébrile, une flamme folle valsant dans ses yeux anthracites, et elle hocha la tête. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux du vampire et elle haleta :

- Je peux faire cesser la douleur... je peux faire en sorte que tout s'arrête.

Damon, comme suffoqué, observa longuement Rebekah sans parvenir à dire un mot. La lumière chaude et mouvante que projetaient les flammes du feu léchant l'âtre rendait l'atmosphère presque étouffante et les yeux de la vampire légèrement exorbités lui donnaient un air de dément.

- Tu sais que je peux le faire, Damon, continua-t-elle d'une voix éthérée. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me le demander...

Leur front, scellé l'un à l'autre, était comme traversé d'une onde de compréhension mutuelle. La main de Rebekah baffera la joue de Damon qui continuait de la fixer avec de grands yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Son corps était animé de vagues entières d'une souffrance tellement puissante qu'il avait du mal à s'en détacher pour prendre pleinement conscience des mots de Rebekah.

- Est-ce que la douleur s'arrêtera ? Demanda-t-il finalement à mi-voix

* * *

Elena dévala les marches de l'escalier d'un pas vif, traversant le salon sans faire attention aux grognements rauques d'Alaric qu'elle réveilla en allumant la lumière. Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une veste, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et ne s'arrêta qu'elle l'entendit dire :

- Tu vas le retrouver ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. La mine peu assurée, elle l'interrogea du regard.

- bon dépêche-toi, dit-il. il faut que tu arrives à l'heure cette fois.

- Comment est-ce que tu...

- Les murs sont très fins dans cette maison et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la voix de Damon porte vachement quand il crit...

Un faible sourire illumina le visage d'Elena qui murmura :

- Je sais ce que je lui ai dit mais je dois lui dire la vérité

Alaric, soupirant, se contenta de marmonner d'un air confiant :

- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Elle hocha la tête, animée d'une détermination farouche, et franchit le seuil de la porte. Tout ça était ridicule. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ces mots qu'elle avait répété tant de fois en secret chaque soir, pendant tous ces mois...

* * *

Rebelah hocha fébrilement la tête et Damon plaqua ses mains sur les siennes avec vigueur. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, sa cage thoracique comme incendié, il lui souffla :

- Alors fais-le.

Comment avait-elle pu le regarder dans les yeux et arracher à sa gorge un mensonge aussi énorme ? Elle avait voulu faire pour le bien de tous mais elle n'avait pas pensé à la douleur qu'il éprouverait... mais elle allait tout arranger. Elena, ses deux mains serrées sur le volant comme si elle voulait l'étrangler, hocha nerveusement la tête. Elle allait tout lui avouer. Ils trouveraient un moyen d'être ensemble, en prenant leur temps, sans brusquer les choses... elle éprouvait un tel besoin d'exprimer ce que son cœur, brimé dans des sangles qui lui arrachaient la chair, criait qu'elle en perdait presque la raison. Elle se força à se concentrer sur la route et accéléra.

Rebekah, le souffle haletant, cala le visage blafard de Damon entre ses mains avec plus de fermeté et sa voix s'échappa de sa gorge en feux :

- Ecoute-moi...

Ses pupilles sombres, plantées dans celles du vampire dont les larmes striaient les joues, se mirent à se mouvoir ostensiblement. Les traits de Damon se figèrent, son corps entier se contracta dans le désir d'obéir à la voix mystifiée de Rebekah qui imprégnait son esprit embrumé...

- Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux d'Elena...

Comme un automate, Damon répéta d'une voix morne :

- _Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'Elena..._

Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'expression de Damon quand il verrait qu'elle était revenue pour lui... la perspective de voir le bonheur irradier ses traits l'emplit de chaleur.

- Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré..., poursuivit Rebekah. Tu ignores même son nom et qui elle est... elle sera à tes yeux le simple sosie d'une femme que tu as aimé il y a fort longtemps...

- _Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré_, répéta Damon de cette même voix terne, dénuée de vie._ J'ignore même son nom et qui elle est... elle sera à mes yeux le simple sosie d'une femme que j'ai aimé il y a fort longtemps..._

Rebekah hocha lentement la tête et s'écarta précautionneusement de lui. Aussitôt, il cilla et sortit de son état de transe.

* * *

Elena vit bientôt la demeure des Salvatore au loin, et son estomac fut agité d'un soubresaut d'excitation. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se parler à cœur ouvert, sans faux-semblants.

**N.B: (Je précise que ce chapitre avait été écrit pendant le hiatus, avant l'épisode 4X10 où Rebekah propose à Stefan de lui effacer la mémoire ! :) )**

**Merci à tous pour vos adorables commentaires :)**


	18. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Rebekah se détacha de lui. Aussitôt, il cilla, sortant de son état de transe.**

**- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment en l'examinant d'un regard anxieux**

Les traits de Damon se détendirent peu à peu et il cligna des yeux frénétiquement, comme au sortit d'un rêve. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, son visage blafard se teinta de couleurs et la commissure de ses lèvres se mit à trembler. Ses iris anthracites, qui se révélaient quelques secondes auparavant si délavées, étaient ravivées désormais d'un éclat nouveau, neuf et brillant qui illuminait ses yeux et le faisait paraître encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le coin droit de sa bouche s'étira doucement, à mi-chemin entre le sourire et la grimace, et s'échappa alors de ses lèvres une voix suave et assurée qui répondit à Rebekah :

- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

* * *

**Elena monta l'allée graveleuse qui menait au manoir**. Combien ne fois n'avait-elle pas emprunté ce chemin ? Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une appréhension qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Bientôt, elle fut devant la haute porte en bois et d'une main tremblante elle se saisit du battant, frappant trois coups espacés. Elle entendit de l'agitation derrière la porte et son appréhension s'accrut... et s'il n'était pas seul ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses pensées mortifiantes car la porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement, découvrant dans l'embrasure le visage angélique d'une femme.

- Rebekah ? S'exclama Elena, interloquée

Cette dernière se figea sur place et pâlit en reconnaissant la jeune humaine. Elle sembla sur le point de refermer la porte mais Elena la bloqua avec son pied.

- Je veux voir Damon, dit-elle sèchement. Et ne pense même pas à m'empêcher de le voir.

Elle braqua ses yeux noisettes brillant de détermination dans les opales de Rebekah et fut surprise d'y voir une vague lueur d'affolement.

- Il n'est pas là, dit-elle. Rentre chez toi.

Elena eut un rire bref qui n'altéra pas les traits tendus de son visage. En outre, elle n'ôta pas son pied de l'entremise de la porte.

- Bien essayé mais tu me l'as déjà faite, celle-là, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant

L'idée que Rebekah aurait pu, si elle le voulait, briser sa colonne vertébrale d'un geste nonchalant ne semblait pas affoler outre mesure la jeune humaine qui continua d'afficher une mine farouche. Rebekah l'observa pendant un instant et ses traits s'affaissèrent en une moue qui exprimait une profonde pitié.

- Fais moi confiance, lui dit-elle. Tu ne veux pas être ici, crois-moi.

Elena fronça les sourcils. La volonté de Rebekah de la séparer de Damon était-elle aussi grande que ça pour qu'elle lui refuse l'entrée d'une maison qui n'était pas la sienne ? Tout cela était stupide, Damon devait être quelque part à l'intérieur, il allait lui dire de cesser cette grotesque comédie et venir lui ouvrir lui-même.

- Elena, reprit Rebekah en jetant un bref coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, rentre chez toi, ça vaut mieux

Le ton de la vampire se faisait de plus en plus empressé, de plus en plus soucieux, et Elena ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer malgré la haine qui lui glaçait les veines. La ride au milieu du front de la jeune femme se creusa davantage et elle tendit le cou pour parvenir à voir ce qui rendait Rebekah si agitée.

- Elena, répéta la vampire en plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine pour la tenir à distance, tu m'as entendu ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme se baissèrent sur la main vernie qui la poussait à l'extérieur et lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers elle, elle sentit la colère monter de ses entrailles comme une lave en fusion.

- Je t'ai entendu, dit-elle avec agressivité, et permet moi de te dire d'aller te faire foutre !

Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, complètement. Rebekah, affolée, fit un pas en arrière alors qu'Elena pointait un index tremblant d'indignation vers elle, entrant dans le corridor de la maison des Salvatore :

- Je vois que ce n'est pas la honte qui t'étouffe, s'exclama-t-elle, la voix vibrante de colère. Après ce que tu nous a fait, comment oses-tu... ?

La fin de sa phrase resta entravée dans sa gorge serrée. Une aigreur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu semblait la prendre à la gorge, l'étouffant dans un étau douloureux. Après tous ces mois passés dans un mensonge, le poids de la peine qu'avait causé Rebekah s'abattait sur elle et la haine qu'elle ressentait à présent était si vive et fulgurante qu'elle en avait le tournis. Elle regarda la vampire avec l'envie irrépressible de se jeter sur elle mais une voix l'électrisa sur place. Une voix chaude et grave, légèrement amusée, venant de sa droite.

- Si vous voulez vous battre, attendez au moins qu'on soit tous nus.

Elena tourna la tête tellement vite qu'elle manqua se rompre le cou et lorsqu'elle vit Damon, la mine goguenarde, marcher vers elle d'une démarche chaloupée, elle sentit son corps se détendre.

- Damon, dit-elle avec une émotion contenue, tu es là...

Le principal concerné pivota la tête vers elle et le sourire d'Elena se crispa légèrement. Quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir la fit hésiter quelques secondes.

- J'avais peur que tu ne veuille pas me voir, dit-elle finalement d'une voix tremblante. Mais il fallait que je revienne...

Elle hésita encore, le cœur battant à tout rompt, devant le vampire qui l'observait, une lueur avide brillant dans son regard. Fronçant lestement les sourcils, elle crut saisir le changement imperceptible qu'elle avait deviné chez lui. Il ne se contentait pas de la regarder avec intérêt ; en fait, il la toisait avec une franche curiosité, comme les visiteurs d'un zoo regarderaient une espèce particulièrement rare de bonobo avant de lui jeter des cacahuètes par les mailles du grillage. Elle entendit Rebekah murmurer quelque chose d'une voix faible et tendue, et tourna la tête vers elle.

Faisant finalement abstraction de ce détail qu'elle choisit de considérer comme un effet de son imagination, elle secoua la tête.

- Il fallait que je te dise, dit-elle avec fermeté en ignorant Rebekah qui, à quelques mètres d'eux, plongeait son visage dans sa main d'un air consterné. Il fallait que je te dise que je t'aim...

- Tu avais raison, la coupa Damon d'une voix forte.

Interdite, Elena le regarda se tourner vers Rebekah, l'ignorant royalement.

- … c'est vraiment le parfait sosie de Katherine.

Interloquée, elle regarda tour à tour la vampire qui eut le bon goût de prendre un air gêné, et Damon ,hilare, qui s'exclama :

- enfin, à la différence près que j'entends son petit cœur affolé battre comme celui d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Elena, déconcertée, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Qu'est ce que... _Quoi ?!_

Elle se tourna vers Rebekah, tentant de s'accrocher à une idée cohérente devant cet amoncellement d'absurde auquel elle était confrontée.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Dit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Damon reporta son attention sur elle et pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé.

- Oui c'est ça, reprit Elena, c'est une blague.

De larges plaques rouges empourprèrent son visage, toute indignée qu'elle était de le voir s'associer à Rebekah pour se moquer d'elle.

- Maintenant si tu as finit, dit-elle d'une voix hachée en s'adressant à lui, j'aimerais qu'on parle sérieusement ! Je suis venue pour te...

Le profond soupir que poussa Damon l'interrompit.

- C'est tellement dommage, dit-il comme à regret. Jusque là tu étais très mignonne et voilà qu'il a fallut que tu ouvres la bouche et que tu gâches tout... qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond en se tapotant le menton avec son index d'un air songeur, faisant mine de réfléchir au problème. Elena, à qui la situation échappait complètement, se sentit néanmoins envahit d'un étrange pressentiment... Pourquoi est-ce que Damon agissait aussi étrangement ? Voulait-il la punir de son comportement de tout à l'heure ? Elle regarda sans comprendre Rebekah s'immiscer entre eux et s'adresser au vampire :

- Doucement Damon, ne la chahute pas trop... c'est Elena...

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la principale concernée avant d'ajouter :

-... la copine de Stefan.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit pas, Damon sembla marcher dans le manège de Rebekah et ouvrit la bouche en un grand « oh » presque comique.

- Oooh je vois, dit-il dans un murmure en passant son doigt longiligne sur sa lèvre.

Sous le regard stupéfait d'Elena, il saisit sa main et inclina légèrement sa nuque pour déposer un baiser sur son poignet. Il leva ensuite ses yeux opales vers elle et susurra d'une voix suave, un vague sourire faisant vibrer la commissure de sa bouche :

- Je suis Damon, enchanté.

Derrière eux, Rebekah, le visage enfouit dans ses mains, marmonna un vague : « mon dieu... ». Elena resta interdite.

* * *

**Caroline soupira longuement en s'affalant sur le lit** dont les ressorts émirent un abominable grincement de mécontentement. Elle jeta un vague coup d'oeil autour d'elle, contemplant d'un air passablement dépitée la tapisserie désuète aux motifs fleuris dont les pans pendaient lamentablement par endroit. Accrochées ci et là sur les murs, des assiettes ébréchées représentant des tâches de la vie quotidienne en aquarelle décolorée. Dans l'air flottait comme une odeur de moisi, et Caroline dut mettre toute son énergie pour traverser la pièce, dont le parquet craqua sous chacun de ses pas, et aller ouvrir la fenêtre qui donnait sur un bâtiment industriel délavé. Un deuxième soupir. Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver pour dormir cette nuit, après avoir marcher pendant un laps de temps indéfini. Il avait d'abord fallut trouver l'issue de ce souterrain, ce qui s'était avéré plutôt compliqué dans une obscurité quasi parfaite ; puis quitter ce lugubre cimetière. Elle avait choisit de ne pas revenir à Mystic Falls, se doutant que sa présence ne serait pas accueillit avec bienveillance. Elle avait alors marché dans le sens inverse de sa ville natale, et avait choisit de choir dans le premier hôtel venu. Et si ce dernier était miteux et regroupait une clientèle douteuse dont un homme agité qu'elle avait croisé à l'accueil et sur lequel elle avait senti les effluves d'un sang qu'elle avait reconnut comme n'étant pas le sien, il était pourtant un refuge sûr. Et puis, il n'était pas si mal que ça, pensa-t-elle en s'accoudant à la fenêtre. Presque aussitôt, l'ampoule du plafond, nue et accrochée à un fil électrique, grésilla et la chambre fut plongée dont la pénombre. Il semblait que tout l'hôtel était sujet à cette panne, car bientôt de toutes parts s'élevèrent des beuglements de clients mécontents. Caroline, s'efforçant de ne pas soupirer de nouveau, ôta ses chaussures et ressentit immédiatement un apaisement se propager dans la plante de ses pieds nus. Après avoir tant marché, il lui semblait qu'elle était redevenue humaine tant elle était éreintée. Jetant un coup d'oeil avide au lit, elle le rejoignit d'un pas vif et s'assit paresseusement, attirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et malaxant ses pieds douloureux. La lumière ne semblait jamais devoir revenir dans la chambre, mais au moins les cris avaient cessés. Elle baignait désormais dans un silence presque parfait, interrompu de temps à autre par le sifflement du vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Caroline ferma les yeux, commença à plonger dans un état léthargique... dormir, dormir... le houspillement du blizzard la berçait... un craquement derrière elle la fit ouvrir subitement les yeux. Ce bruit-là n'avait rien de naturel. Tous ses sens en alerte, elle se raidit sur le lit de fortune. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette chambre.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position sans bouger d'un millimètre.** Elena, interdite, observa le vampire sans dire un mot, ses sourcils haussés tellement haut qu'ils se confondaient avec ses mèches de cheveux.

- A quoi est-ce que ça rime ? S'exclama-t-elle finalement d'une voix blanche en retirant sa main d'un geste vif. La plaisanterie a assez duré, arrête ça.

Mais déjà une angoisse aigue perçait le ton de sa voix et elle sentit un léger malaise l'envahir en regardant Damon se redresser lentement et rouler des yeux.

- … en fait, elle est beaucoup moins drôle que je ne le pensais. Katherine, et dieu sait que c'était une sale garce, avait au moins l'obligeance de ne pas répéter toujours la même chose d'une voix geignarde... elle m'ennuie, lança-t-il nonchalamment à Rebekah comme un enfant lassé de son jouet qui s'en plaindrait à sa mère. Tu as prévu d'autres surprises pour le reste de la soirée ou on doit s'en contenter jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt tous dans les tréfonds de l'ennui chronique?

Elena, ébahie, ne trouva rien à dire et elle se contenta donc de le regarder rejoindre le salon pour aller se servir un verre de bourbon. Comme frappée par la foudre, elle resta un long moment sans faire le moindre mouvement, obnubilée par le visage inexpressif de Damon versant le liquide ambré puis le portant à ses lèvres. La voix haut perchée de Rebekah la fit sursauter.

- On ne va se contenter de rien du tout, je te rappelle qu'elle est à ton frère.

En ayant la vague impression d'être dans un univers parallèle, Elena regarda d'un air pantois Damon qui but d'un trait le contenu de son verre puis fut secoué d'un rire bref.

- Ahhh c'est vrai, dit-il. J'avais oublié le détail « stefan »... ça explique d'ailleurs le coup de l'ennui chronique, ajouta-t-il

Il se tourna vers Elena, comme s'il venait de remarquer qu'elle était encore là, puis lui lança un clin d'oeil taquin accompagné d'un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.

- Vous devez faire un couple charmant, j'en suis sûr.

Sonnée, elle ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, en ayant l'impression d'être une une parfaite idiote et en effet, Damon dut penser qu'elle avait quelques déficiences mentales car il lui jeta un regard torve avant de lancer à la cantonade :

- Bon, sur ces entrefaites des plus cordiaux, je vais prendre un bain... rebekah, ajouta-t-il, si tu veux venir me frotter le dos, je n'y vois pas d'objection.

Son rire goguenard résonna dans le vieil escalier en bois et on entendit bientôt un filet d'eau couler en cascade au premier étage. Son départ de la pièce laissa un silence pénétrant entre les deux femmes qui restaient prostrées dans la même position, comme des statues de cire, immobiles, le regard braqué vers l'endroit où Damon s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant. Enfin, Elena se tourna lentement vers Rebekah et, oubliant de se montrer froide et agressive, elle demanda d'une voix décomposée :

- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Impuissante, Rebekah eut un air de profonde commisération et ouvrit la bouche, mais sa réponse fut engloutie par la voix de Damon qui, depuis sa salle de bain personnelle du premier étage, s'était mis à chanter à pleins poumons. Elena blêmit en priant pour que Rebekah ait une explication cohérente à lui fournir à propos du fait que Damon, le Damon qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant près de trois ans, trouvait parfaitement normal de la traiter en parfaite étrangère en se comportant au passage comme un con finit, pour finir par s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et entonner une chanson, l'air plus décontracté que jamais. Elena n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur la possibilité d'un basculement dans une autre dimension car déjà Rebekah l'avait pris par le bras et l'entraînait au dehors.

* * *

**Un craquement derrière elle lui fit ouvrir subitement les yeux.** **Ce bruit-là n'avait rien de naturel. Tous ses sens en alerte, elle se raidit sur le lit de fortune. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette chambre.** Elle ne percevait pourtant aucune respiration, aucune effluve de sang qui puisse lui indiquer que quelqu'un rôdait près d'elle. C'était une infime intuition, une déplaisante sensation d'être observée. Elle sentait instinctivement que quelque chose, tapit dans l'ombre, se préparait à passer à l'assaut. Elle n'aurait su dire avec exactitude ce qui la poussait à se mettre sur ses gardes mais il y avait assurément quelque chose d'étrange dans le sifflement, presque imperceptible, qu'elle entendait parmi le mugissement du vent. C'était comme si une force se déplaçait d'une manière particulièrement rapide, si promptement qu'elle ne pouvait déceler la forme de cette chose, et si agilement que le parquet pourtant grinçant ne témoignait d'aucun poids s'appuyant sur celui-ci. La chose n'était pas humaine, elle en était certaine. Aucun mortel n'aurait pu échapper à son ouïe indéfectible, et cela était loin de la rassurer. Une onde glacée courut le long de son échine... Un spectre flottait dans l'air, menaçant de lui empoigner la gorge à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Caroline, pétrifiée, attendit... mais rien ne se passa. Tout cela était peut-être un effet de son imagination. Après tout, elle était éreintée... elle prit une grande inspiration et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle referma d'un coup sec. Aussitôt, le murmure du vent s'interrompit. Elle était de nouveau seule avec le silence. Rassérénée par ce sentiment de solitude, elle s'apprêta à rejoindre le lit lorsque un sifflement beaucoup plus perçant qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer, la glaça sur place. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Quelque chose était là, embusqué dans un coin de la pièce, à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse de sa part. Quelque chose qui était juste derrière elle, à en juger par le faible souffle qu'elle percevait à présent... quelque chose qui se rapprochait à pas feutrés... quelque chose dont la main spectrale lui saisit l'épaule.

A peine les doigts acérés s'étaient ils refermés sur elle, lui griffant la peau, qu'elle empoigna la main de l'inconnu d'une vitesse fulgurante et envoya valser au-dessus d'elle le corps de l'inconnu qui s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sourd. Sans même avoir le temps de voir son visage, elle se jeta sur lui et elle l'entendit étouffer une exclamation de surprise. La chose n'était donc pas dénuée de toute sensation, après tout. Le visage de Caroline marbré de veines rougeâtres se contracta et ses canines, tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir, s'allongèrent, prêtes à déchirer la moindre parcelle de chair qui oserait l'attaquer.

Ils roulèrent ensemble sur le sol poussiéreux, dans un entremêlement de grognements et de coups que Caroline s'appliquait à donner au hasard, cherchant une veine à trancher dans le noir. Mais l'inconnu était vif comme l'éclair, et elle se retrouva culbuter brutalement contre le dossier de bois du lit, à genoux sur le matelas, les mains serrées étroitement derrière le dos. Paniquée, elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais l'inconnu broyait ses poignets à l'en faire hurler. Mordant sa lèvre, elle tenta tant bien que mal de noyer son gémissement de douleur. Elle sentit la respiration se rapprocher, et nota avec dépit qu'il n'était même pas essoufflé. Deux doigts vinrent écarter les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient dans le cou. Terriblement frustrée de n'avoir pour seule vision que la tapisserie fleurie contre laquelle sa tête était écrasée, elle voulut tourner la tête mais une main lui empoigna avec dureté les cheveux, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Elle sentit le corps de l'inconnu se coller à son dos, et le souffle glisser sur elle... un léger rire chaud résonna dans le creux de son oreille, et une onde traversa tout son corps.

- Ma chère Caroline, je pense que cette position est à garder en mémoire pour plus tard.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle aurait reconnut cette voix entre mille. La main qui retenait ses poignets enclavés desserra son étreinte et Caroline se retourna en tremblant, se retrouvant face au sourire persifleur de Klaus.

- Un combat acharné sur le lit d'un hôtel miteux... c'est une vision que j'aime assez, dit-il d'une voix lascive en balayant le visage stupéfait de la jeune vampire d'un regard ténébreux

* * *

**MUSIC: Ryan Star - Losing your memory ( watch?v=j87nI9Ko6_A)**

**Une fois la porte franchit, l'air frais de la nuit lui gifla le visage**, la faisant subitement reprendre ses esprits. Elle voulut se défaire de l'emprise de la vampire mais celle-ci la tenait si fermement qu'elle ne put que crier de la lâcher.

- Je t'avais dit de partir, s'exclama Rebekah dans un souffle. Je te l'avais dit !

Malgré la douleur lancinante qui partait de son poignet jusqu'à son épaule, Elena rétorqua entre ses dents :

- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, tu n'es pas chez toi !

En remarquant les traits contractés d'Elena, Rebekah sembla réaliser qu'elle lui faisait mal et elle finit par la lâcher. Elena poursuivit sa diatribe vindicative en se massant le bras, les yeux braqués sur la vampire que le calme apparent qu'elle affichait irritait au plus haut point.

- C'est MA ville, MES amis, MON...

- ton ? La coupa Rebekah en haussant un fin sourcil platine

Elena s'interrompit, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elles se défièrent du regard un moment, à un mètre de distance l'une de l'autre. Les secondes qui défilaient inexorablement entre elles rendaient l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde et Elena sentait s'accroître la bile de son ressentiment, rendant sa salive acide dans sa bouche qui tremblait, tremblait, puis finit par s'ouvrir dans une grande déchirure :

- Ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il voulait partir il y a un an, c'était moi ! Ça a toujours été moi !

Quelle libération de laisser éclater la colère qu'elle avait gardé en elle pendant si longtemps ! Crier l'injustice qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de ses entrailles lui donnait des ailes. Un feu s'était allumé dans sa tête, un feu follet embrasant tout sur son passage, piétinant sa pudeur et sa retenue alors qu'elle lui crachait :

- Malgré tout le temps et l'énergie que tu as mis à faire en sorte de nous séparer, c'est moi qu'il aime ! Et depuis toujours ! Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que cette année avait été une torture sans moi !

Elle poursuivit, ignorant le visage pâlissant de Rebekah, ignorant son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique comme un tam-tam, et sa voix enflait dans l'obscurité de la nuit à mesure qu'elle parlait :

- Tu n'es rien pour lui ! Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre vous, il t'a jeté dès qu'il a su la vérité, dès qu'il a compris qui tu étais vraiment ! C'est moi qu'il est allé rejoindre ce soir pour me dire qu'il m'aimait... moi !

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine en répétant ce dernier mot, comme en écho, sa voix transperçante de peine se mêlant à des larmes de rage.

- ça n'a jamais été toi qu'il voulait, c'était moi !

Elle s'interrompit, le souffle haletant, observant Rebekah dont les traits immuables témoignaient d'une maîtrise de soi incroyable. Le visage de marbre, la vampire braqua ses iris flamboyantes – seule démonstration de la colère qui bouillait en elle – dans celles d'Elena et rétorqua d'une voix hachée :

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il s'en souvienne.

Le plaisir sadique qu'elle prit à lâcher sa bombe ne fut rien, absolument rien en comparaison de la jouissance de voir le visage d'Elena se décomposer et la flammèche d'espoir vaciller dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire..., dit-elle, le ton incertain.

Les lèvres de Rebekah s'étirèrent en un sourire mielleux.

- Damon ne jouait pas la comédie tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix veloutée. Il pensait vraiment rencontrer la parfaite copie de Katherine. Je lui avais dit qu'il y en avait une dans le coin... il était curieux de te rencontrer... juste curieux.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot et un profond sentiment de malaise s'empara d'Elena.

- Qu'est ce que tu..., commença-t-elle en sentant ses certitudes s'effondrer lentement autour d'elle, tout son monde s'ébrécher alors qu'elle tentait d'assimiler ce que la vampire tentait de lui dire...

- Il t'a oublié ! Éclata Rebekah. Effacé de sa mémoire à jamais, pouf, disparut le souvenir de l'égoïste petite Elena qui n'a jamais pensé qu'à elle... c'est toi qui n'es rien pour lui, désormais, acheva-t-elle d'une voix onctueuse

Elena eut l'impression qu'une pierre tombait dans son estomac. Trop suffoquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se tourna instinctivement avec l'énergie du désespoir vers la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre de Damon, qui projetait une lumière vivre dans la nuit noire.

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête fébrilement. Non, non...Damon, non...

Sa faible supplication arracha à Rebekah un soupir qui ressemblait à une vague pitié, et Elena se tourna vers elle, chancelante.

- T'as pas fait ça, dit-elle en haletant, dis moi que t'as pas fait ça, je t'en supplie...

Sa colère semblait s'être évanouit d'un seul coup, laissant place à une tristesse incommensurable qui la pliait en deux. Elle scruta de ses deux yeux embués le visage de la vampire et quelque chose dans son expression lui assura qu'elle ne mentait pas. Rebekah l'avait effacé de la mémoire de Damon, comme on efface le contenu d'une cassette vidéo après une fausse manipulation. Tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, la haine, la mort... les épreuves jonchant leur parcours chaotique... les moments de paix où il l'avait apaisé, porté à bout de bras... ces années balayées d'un revers de main en un instant... Elena leva les yeux vers la vampire. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas comme ça, pas cette nuit, alors qu'ils avaient été si proches de se retrouver...

- Redonne-lui ses souvenirs ! Lui cria-t-elle d'une voix déchirante. Fais en sorte qu'il se souvienne de nouveau !

Tout son corps tremblait alors qu'elle se jeta avec un empressement maladif sur Rebekah, s'accrochant à un pan du pull de la vampire et le tirant avec véhémence. La vampire eut un mouvement de recul mais Elena s'écria :

- Non, écoute-moi, je t'en supplie ! Je sais que tu me détestes, je le sais mais...

Rebekah ferma les yeux. Elle savait d'avance ce qu'Elena allait dire mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'empêtrer dans son malheur. Par ailleurs, elle lui semblait si pitoyable à s'accrocher ainsi au dernier espoir qui lui restait, à jeter des regards emprunts d'un désespoir afflictif à la fenêtre éclairée, cherchant l'ombre de Damon, puis à la supplier d'une voix secouée de soubresauts incontrôlables, que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait désolée pour elle.

- Ne lui fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie, il n'a pas à souffrir du fait que tu me détestes, c'est à moi que tu dois t'en prendre, pas à lui !

- Souffrir ?! Rétorqua sèchement Rebekah. Souffrir, vraiment ?!

Ses yeux cobalts ne furent plus que deux fentes tandis qu'elle rapprochait son visage aux traits tendus de celui, ravagé et luisant de douleur, d'Elena.

- Qui de nous deux l'a jamais fait souffrir ? Dit-elle d'une voix sifflante. Qui de nous deux l'a relégué au second plan, quand il aurait donné sa vie pour sauver la tienne ?! Qui de nous deux l'a dressé contre son frère ?! Qui de nous deux l'a jeté à terre, ce soir encore, pour le simple plaisir de le voir ramper à ses pieds ?!

Elena, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, murmura un « non, ce n'est pas... » dissolut par la voix perçante de Rebekah qui poursuivit, comme folle :

- Oui, je vous ai séparé il y a un an ! Mais tout ça est arrivé pour la seule et unique raison que tu es incapable de prendre une décision par toi-même ! Tu as tellement l'habitude d'être adulée par tout ton parterre d'admirateurs que tu es terrifiée à l'idée de commettre un acte qui mettrait en péril ton monde si parfait !

Elle eut un rire sans joie, et Elena sentit une sueur glacée recouvrir sa nuque. La vampire enchaîna, sans répit, implacable :

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi ? Je pense que tu es une idiote, doublée de la pire égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontré !

Elena encaissa sans rien dire, des larmes brouillant sa vue, lui donnant l'impression saisissante d'être dans un songe sombre dont elle ne pouvait s'extirper. Et le piège se refermait lentement sur elle, annihilant toute pensée cohérente, engloutissant avec lui tout semblant d'espoir alors qu'à la fenêtre du premier étage l'ombre de Damon se découpait. Rebekah rapprocha son visage de celui d'Elena, les narines frémissantes, et acheva dans un souffle :

- Mais tout ça n'a rien à voir avec une prétendue rivalité, car si je t'ai effacé de la mémoire de Damon c'est parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

Le couperet était tombé, la respiration d'Elena coupée. Ses pupilles dilatées d'effroi, elle regardait Rebekah, pétrifiée, et les seuls mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres étaient des « non, non, non » répétés, qui l'empêchaient de tomber à genoux.

- Il me l'a demandé, répéta Rebekah, couvrant les murmures d'Elena. Il m'a supplié de le faire ! N'importe quoi pour que tu ne hantes plus ses pensées !

- Non, non, non...

Elena secouait la tête avec frénésie, égarée dans sa douleur qui lui cintrait les sens, elle haleta, à bout de souffle :

- comment tu as pu... comment tu as pu lui faire ça...

- Je l'ai libéré ! Scanda Rebekah, des flammes dansant dans ses iris cobalts.

- Libéré ? Répéta la jeune femme, plaquant une main contre sa poitrine comme si elle espérait pouvoir colmater l'éraflure de son cœur. On ne guérit pas quelqu'un en lui ôtant ses souvenirs ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

- Je peux le rendre heureux ! Tonna la vampire, sa voix s'éraillant. Je sais que je le peux ! Je peux lui apporter ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, ce que tu n'as jamais été capable de lui donner !

Elena fronça les sourcils, le regard hagard. C'était donc ça, le fin mot de l'histoire ? Tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec la haine qu'elles se portaient toutes deux... le problème était que Rebekah n'était pas endiguée par la revanche mais par l'amour...

- Un amour exclusif, dit la vampire d'une voix brisée. C'est ce que je peux lui donner.

Il y eut un silence et soudain un bruit éclata au dessus de leurs têtes. La fenêtre s'ouvrit sur la silhouette gracile de Damon. Elena leva les yeux vers lui et contempla son visage, plongé à demi dans l'obscurité, ses bras aux muscles tendus... elle entendit la voix de Rebekah comme un écho :

- Ne complique pas les choses, Elena... c'est son choix.

Les pas de la vampire résonnèrent sur le gravier, s'éloignant d'elle. La haute porte en bois de la demeure des Salvatore s'ouvrit dans un grincement et se referma. Elena n'avait pas quitté des yeux la silhouette sombre de Damon.

Elle crut voir passer sur les traits de son visage comme l'ombre fugace d'un sentiment d'incompréhension, un moment d'égarement, et Elena sentit son cœur se serrer...

mais il referma aussi rapidement la fenêtre d'un coup sec, engouffrant avec lui les rêves qui avaient été les leurs... la silhouette du vampire s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Elena pivota comme une automate vers sa voiture et démarra, sans trop savoir où elle irait. Tout autour d'elle n'était plus que néant. La voix de Rebekah sonnait en elle comme un glas : « c'est son choix... ». Elle serra le volant, et son visage défait se crispa. Damon avait choisit de la laisser seule, avec rien d'autre pour vivre que les reliques d'un amour qui n'était plus que cendre. Leur histoire n'avait jamais vu le jour, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ne jamais l'avoir rencontré... et si lui était libéré de sa souffrance, elle devrait vivre avec ce poids, sans jamais trouver echo dans son cœur à lui. Elle repensa à son expression quand il l'avait vu entrer dans la demeure... Maintenant, elle en saisissait toute l'importance... Sur son visage aux traits pourtant si familiers se peignait un sentiment qu'elle avait cru ne jamais voir un jour : l'indifférence. Elle peinait à y croire... il avait fallut qu'elle le retrouve, au bout d'un an de séparation, pour que la seconde d'après elle le perde à jamais.


	20. Chapitre 18

**Bonjours à tous :)**

**Voici la suite avec pas mal de retard (mais plus c'est long plus c'est bon NOM D'UNE PIPE)**

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisiiiir de vous lire:**

** love-5damon: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je ne savais pas que tu la suivais sur le forum de vampire-diaries france donc ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir ! :D Tu es adorable, merci merci !**

** SnoopyLou: Merci pour tes commentaires, j'adore les lire tu as toujours des réactions extras c'est trop chou ahah :D**

** Guest: Aaah çaaa, est-ce que tout ça va finir par s'arranger ? Moi-même je ne le sais pas ahah**

** Mimi: Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, je suis ravie que ça te plaise !**

** Sosso: Oui c'est vrai que les chapitres sont souvent tragiques, c'est toujours quand l'un est prêt que l'autre ne l'est pas, c'est super frustrant même pour moi ! On a presque envie de prendre les têtes de Damon et Elena et leur dire " MAIS ENFIN, EMBRASSEZ VOUS BON DIEU, QU'ON EN FINISSE " ahah.**

** minimum: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) Oui, mon but dans la vie: vous faire pleurer ahah**

** Annie: Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! :) En ce qui concerne une hypothétique scène Rebekah/damon/Elena torride, c'est une trèèès bonne idée (petite friponne). Je ne pense pas que je ferais ça dans cette fic, mais pourquoi pas un OS, en tout cas je retiens l'idée et je l'utiliserai !**

** fandefiction: Contente que ça te plaise :)**

** fandedelena: Je pense plutôt que c'est Elena qui a intérêt à se bouger les fesses et essayer de revoir Damon ahah**

** M: Merci pour tes coms, oui il y a encore une ribambelle de chapitres à venir :)**

** fan: Roh merci beaucoup, et bien tiens voilà la suite :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 :**

**- Ma chère Caroline, je pense que cette position est à garder en mémoire pour plus tard.**

**Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle aurait reconnut cette voix entre mille. La main qui retenait ses poignets enclavés desserra son étreinte et Caroline se retourna en tremblant, se retrouvant face au sourire persifleur de Klaus. **

**- Un combat acharné sur le lit d'un hôtel miteux... c'est une vision que j'aime assez, dit-il d'une voix lascive en balayant le visage stupéfait de la jeune vampire d'un regard ténébreux**

Un silence pénétrant suivit ses paroles. Caroline observa Klaus comme si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il soit vraiment là, dans cette petite pièce confinée. Le vampire glissa ses doigts dans la cascade de cheveux blonds de la jeune femme avec une douceur extrême et huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait en fermant les yeux comme pour mieux s'en imprégner.

- Caroline..., susurra-t-il, ma douce Caroline...

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, levant ses iris ambrés vers elle... et elle lui asséna une gifle monumentale qui claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Klaus, sonné, resta un court moment hébété tandis qu'elle bondissait hors du lit, plus furieuse que jamais.

- Espèce s'abrutit ! S'égosilla-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Je suis venu te sauver dans cet horrible souterrain et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire pour me remercier, c'est me planter là-bas comme un rat mort !

Fulminante, elle traversa la pièce d'un pas vif sans le quitter de ses yeux furibonds. Le vampire caressa sa joue d'un air absent, la mâchoire serrée.

- Très bien, dit-il avec lenteur. Je pense que c'était mérité.

- Évidemment que c'était mérité ! S'insurgea-t-elle en fonçant droit vers lui. Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallut pour retrouver mon chemin dans le noir ?! Et dans cette forêt, dans la nuit, toute seule ?! Mais j'imagine que le grand Klaus Mickaelson n'a pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre de détails n'est ce pas...

- Caroline...

- ...oh nooon, poursuivit-elle en ignorant son intervention, plus indignée que jamais, le grand Klaus Mickaelson préfère moisir dans un tombeau pendant des années et des années, ça c'est un truc viril d'hybride bourré de testostérone, hein ! Ça, ça vaut le coup !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il restait de marbre face à ses piques.

_- Très bien_, dit-elle entre ses dents, ignore-moi, en même temps c'est ce que tu as l'habitude de faire ! Tu fais absolument tout ce dont tu as envie, et tant pis pour les conséquences ! _Tant pis_ si je dois me taper tout le chemin de retour à pied -parce qu'au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, dit-elle soudain en faisant virevolter son index dans une sorte de ballet aérien acrobatique, ton _adorable_ double avec une perruque blonde s'est barrée du cimetière où _nous_ étions venues toutes les deux, avec _ma_ voiture !

Elle s'interrompit, le souffle court et fit les cents pas devant lui, quadrillant la petite pièce, sa mine courroucée jetant de temps à autres des regards de hibou effarouché vers l'hybride. Ce dernier la regarda faire sans réagir pendant un bon moment, haussant simplement les sourcils en affichant une expression de surprise polie lorsqu'elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui aboya :

- ça t'arracherait la bouche de me dire merci pour t'avoir sortit de là ?!

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel ils se toisèrent du regard, puis Klaus croisa élégamment les jambes et rejoignit ses mains autour de son genoux. Enfin, et après ce qui parut à Caroline qui ne décolérait pas un temps infiniment long, il reporta son attention sur elle et dit d'une voix égale :

- Je te remercierais avec grand plaisir si je ne te soupçonnais pas d'avoir contribué également à ma chute.

Le ressentiment de la vampire sembla s'évanouir sur le champ.

- Je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça, dit-elle sincèrement, affectée d'être accusée à tord

Il l'observa quelques secondes de ses prunelles sombres, sans rien dire, puis il reposa la paume de ses mains sur le couvre lit, de part et d'autre de son corps, et dans un geste si vif qu'il arracha à Caroline un bruissement de surprise étouffé.

- Est-ce que je dois te croire sur parole ?

- Crois ce que tu veux, rétorqua-t-elle en levant le menton, l'air digne. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir.

Elle eut la vision du vampire, assis sur le lit, esquissant un léger sourire, amusé. Elle cligna des yeux et déjà il était face à elle, jouant avec une boucle de ses cheveux dorés.

- Aucun intérêt à part celui de rester en vie, souffla-t-il à son oreille de sa voix chaude

- Parce que tu serais prêt à me tuer dans le cas contraire ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure où perçait une pointe d'indignation

Il couvrit son visage blême d'un bref regard, entortilla une mèche autour de son doigt, puis s'écarta d'elle.

- La gifle passe pour cette fois, Caroline, dit-il d'un air bref. C'est le cadeau que je te fais pour nos retrouvailles...

- Le _cadeau_ ? Répéta-t-elle en plissant les yeux, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air dégoûté comme pour faire disparaître le passage furtif des doigts de l'hybride dans ceux-ci. _Tu te fiches de moi ?_

- Cependant, poursuivit Klaus sans prêter attention à sa remarque, ne crois pas que je serai toujours aussi indulgent à l'avenir.

- Non mais... mais...

Caroline semblait tellement abasourdit que les mots ne parvenaient pas à passer le cap de sa bouche. Elle regarda le vampire un long moment, la bouche entrouverte, et celui-ci finit par se tourner vers elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu souhaitais m'entretenir de quelque chose peut-être, mon coeur ?

- Mais dis moi que je rêve ! Explosa Caroline. Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi... aussi présomptueux alors que tu as passé des mois dans un tombeau pourri à te faire ronger par des vers !

- Je vois que tu veux revenir sur un sujet fâcheux, dit-il d'un air lugubre

_- C'est incroyable !_ Lâcha-t-elle, ulcérée. Sérieusement c'est... _incroyable_. J'ai beau me dire que je connais tes manières, tes façons d'agir... à chaque fois tu réussis à me surprendre...

Elle le regarda en clignant frénétiquement les yeux, presque admirative qu'il puisse y avoir tant de défauts agglutinés dans un seul homme.

- Je n'en demande pas tant, ma douce.

_- Ce n'est pas un compliment ! _Rétorqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle soupira et plaqua ses deux mains sur son front d'un air exténué.

_- Très bien...,_dit-elle en tentant de se calmer. Tu comptes me dire ce que tu as fait lorsque tu as quitté le tombeau ? Non laisse tomber, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, je crois que tu m'avais mis sur la piste avec ton « _je vais la tuer cette salope de sorcière _».

L'ombre furtive d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Klaus, debout contre le mur, les mains croisés paisiblement le long de son corps.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'inquiéter outre mesure du sort de cette pauvre Bonnie, remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil gracile

- Je suppose juste que ta présence ici tient au fait que tu ne l'as pas trouvé, justement.

Le visage de Klaus se rembrunit et Caroline entrevit une infime contraction dans la ligne de sa mâchoire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait. Pas facile de retrouver ses marques lorsqu'on a été un an hors circuit, n'est ce pas ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il dans un grondement, piqué au vif. Les coupables seront châtiés comme ils le méritent.

Caroline roula des yeux et alla s'avachir sur le lit en marmonnant un vague «_ c'est ça, oui _». Levant les yeux vers lui et s'apprêtant à lui lancer en pleine face une remarque acerbe, elle s'interrompit soudain. Quelque chose l'avait interpellé dans l'aspect général de sa tenue. Quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas fait attention alors qu'elle était occupée à lui lancer en pleine face sa diatribe enflammée.

- Je peux savoir comment ça se fait que tu ait l'air de sortir d'un défilé haute couture ? Demanda-t-elle avec lenteur

Il écarta les mains et baissa les yeux vers son costume trois pièces impeccablement coupé dont la veste de smoking retombait avec grâce sur ses hanches. Furtivement, le dos de sa main balaya un pan du veston dans une vague tentative d'ôter une poussière inexistante sur celui-ci puis il répondit finalement, une flamme dansant dans ses iris ambrés :

- J'ai emprunté ça à un ami.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par « un ami » ?

La bouche de Caroline était soudain sèche, et son estomac tiraillé d'une étrange sensation.

- Tu vois certainement ce que je veux dire, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, ses lèvres découvrant un sourire carnassier qui pétrifia sur place la jeune vampire

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Un an, Caroline... un an dans ce tombeau...

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il n'avait pourtant pas hurlé. Seul un faible murmure s'était échappé de ses lèvres pour parvenir jusqu'à la jeune femme, mais le timbre profond de sa voix de velours suintait d'une telle hargne qu'elle eut l'impression d'être prise à la gorge.

- Un an, poursuivit-il en quittant l'alcôve du mur et en s'avançant vers elle, enfermé dans ce corps putréfié... témoin de chaque craquelure de ma peau qui s'asséchait au fil des jours, des semaines puis des mois qui défilaient sans que jamais aucune goutte de sang ne me soit accordé...

Il se tenait face à elle à présent, à seulement quelques centimètres, et la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Caroline, obligée de lever les yeux vers lui pour soutenir son regard d'acier, se fit la réflexion qu'il lui paraissait soudain plus grand et d'une certaine manière... infiniment plus dangereux. Ce n'était qu'à présent, alors qu'elle avait tant de fois agit avec lui avec une imprudence frôlant la folie, qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait face à elle, non pas un admirateur éperdu mais un vampire, un meurtrier sans remords capable de briser sa cage thoracique et d'ôter son cœur encore fumant de son foyer initial, en une fraction de seconde. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en balayant du regard le visage de Klaus plongé dans une demi-obscurité. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il lui semblait que c'était alors une autre époque, un autre monde... mais pourtant le souvenir du corps froid et sans vie de Tyler revenait à elle avec une telle puissance en cet instant qu'elle était persuadée que si elle quittait des yeux le visage de Klaus et tournait la tête, elle le verrait allongé sur le sol où s'étalait une fine couche de poussière... la poitrine déchirée d'un trou béant sanguinolent, l'alcôve profonde dont on avait aspiré la mécanique vitale, le corps tordu en un angle inquiétant, et cette odeur nauséabonde de putréfaction qui ensevelissait chaque fente du parquet, chaque fissure dans les murs, chaque pan en lambeaux de tapisserie... Presque suffocante, elle regarda sans vraiment le voir Klaus s'agenouiller lentement près d'elle et elle vit dans l'expression de son visage qu'il connaissait les pensées morbides qui l'habitaient.

- Est-ce que tu peux imaginer cela, Caroline ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sombre

Les pupilles de la jeune vampire tressaillirent, fouillant le visage de l'hybride avec une frénésie affolée. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce dont il était en train de l'entretenir... leur conversation lui échappait. Klaus continua de l'observer d'un regard intense, comme s'il sondait son âme, avec l'intention grandissante de capturer chacun de ses réactions.

- J'avais soif lorsque je me suis réveillé..., dit-il d'une voix sobre et égale sans la quitter de ses prunelles fauves. il fallait que je me nourrisse.

Une aura diabolique semblait émaner du vampire qui poursuivit, implacable :

- Le costume que j'ai emprunté ne manquera à personne puisque je viens d'en tuer le propriétaire.

Caroline eut un violent haut le cœur. Portant sa main à sa bouche en laissant échapper un glapissement d'horreur étouffé, elle se leva d'un bond tandis que la voix de klaus continuait d'asséner ses abominations :

- Le mari et la femme ensemble, poursuivit Klaus d'une voix veloutée, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et suivant des yeux la silhouette de Caroline qui s'efforçait de s'éloigner de lui tant qu'elle le pouvait dans cette pièce confinée. J'ai estimé que c'était mieux de supprimer les deux d'un coup... un couple charmant d'ailleurs...

Caroline eut un flash fugitif d'un homme et d'une femme, leurs visages déformés par une terreur indicible, courir le long d'un couloir, puis tourner au détour de la cuisine dans un grand dérapage...

_**flashback**_

L'homme, grand et bien bâti, une toison brune recouvrant la surface de son crâne légèrement dégarni, se saisit d'un long couteau laissé sur la table de travail et le brandit devant lui, poussant sa femme derrière lui. _« passe par la porte de derrière, cours et ne te retourne pas, va chercher de l'aide »_, _« non, non, je t'en supplie, je ne pourrai pas sans toi, je ne... »_, _« fais ce que je te dis Alisson ! Cours ! »_. Elle s'accroche à son bras, une plainte de douleur s'échappant de sa bouche tordue par la terreur, des larmes striant son visage à l'accoutumé si doux, le rendant presque méconnaissable. Il la repousse violemment et elle tombe sur le carrelage glacé.. « cours ! » dit-il dans un murmure paniqué. Elle se relève avec difficulté, secouée de spasmes effroyables et chancelle vers la porte donnant sur le jardin de derrière. Alors qu'elle l'a presque atteinte, elle s'accorde un dernier regard à son mari qui tient toujours en main le couteau de cuisine avec une fébrilité grandissante. Elle pose la main sur la poignet, le regard toujours dirigé en arrière et cri son nom entre ses larmes. L'homme pivote la tête vers elle dans un souffle haletant, presque au ralentit. Le temps s'arrête. Elle n'a rien le temps de lui dire qu'une autre main, inconnue celle-ci, s'est emparée du couteau de boucher et a ouvert la gorge de l'homme d'où s'échappe de longs jets de sang... rouge, rouge, rouge, la cuisine est pleine de rouge. Le sang s'échappe à flots continus du trou béant, s'écrasant sur le sol jadis immaculé, à grosse gouttes pourpres. La femme n'a pas crié. Elle ne peut pas. Tout est resté coincé, strangulé dans sa gorge. Elle reste pétrifiée devant la vision de son mari, à genoux sur le sol, secoué de terribles soubresauts, et de sa bouche qui laisse échapper d'effroyables borborygmes. Rouge, rouge, rouge, la cuisine est pleine de rouge. Les derniers tendons de chair rattachent encore la tête au buste mais l'homme qui tient le couteau de boucher, celui que la femme et l'homme tentaient de fuir avec l'énergie du désespoir, cet homme plonge son visage dans le cou ensanglanté et d'un coup de dents acérés dévore la chair restante. La femme, les yeux écarquillées d'effroi, regarde l'inconnu sucer avec avidité chaque millimètre de peau recouverte de sang. Elle voit les mâchoires s'ouvrir puis se refermer avec un empressement bestial, les yeux se révulser d'un plaisir orgasmique tandis qu'il avale goulûment, sans s'arrêter... prise d'un violent haut le cœur, elle se plie et vomit par secousse sa bile. Un craquement sourd la fait se redresser. La tête de son mari s'est détachée du reste du corps. Elle roule puis s'arrête dans une position grotesque, les yeux vides braqués sur la femme qui se plaque contre la porte et se met à hurler, hurler... En proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie, elle ne voit pas le sombre inconnu s'approcher d'elle, tournant et retournant avec une malléabilité gracile le couteau dans sa main.

_**fin du flashbac****k**_

- Tais toi, réussit à articuler Caroline avec dégoût

- … les enfants dormaient au premier étage... il a suffit de quelques secondes seulement pour qu'ils se mettent soudainement à penser qu'ils venaient de voir leur père tuer leur mère puis se suicider ensuite...

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ! Souffla la jeune vampire, secouant la tête d'un air atterré

- Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, les enfants s'en sortent généralement beaucoup mieux dans la vie sans leurs parents... j'ai fait ça pour leur bien.

Caroline leva ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur vers Klaus.

- Après tout, je ne suis pas un monstre, acheva-t-il dans un sourire bienveillant

La jeune vampire blêmit. Suffoquée, elle plongea ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux et en agrippa la racine comme pour s'extirper de l'esprit ces images d'abomination.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as raconté ça..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Parce que c'est ce que je suis, répondit-il simplement en s'approchant d'elle. Un prédateur. Et c'est ce que tu es aussi.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, silencieuse.

- Caroline, jusqu'à quand comptes-tu ignorer ta nature profonde de vampire ?

Elle pris une profonde inspiration qui fit tressaillir tout son corps et s'exclama avec acidité :

- Écoute, faisons comme si tu ne venais pas de me dire que tu viens de détruire toute une famille juste pour te sentir mieux... faisons comme si tu n'étais pas un horrible psychopathe que je ne peux pas sentir l'espace d'une minute, tu veux.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit Klaus en haussant les épaules, complaisant, alors que Caroline lui lançait une œillade assassine. En vérité je suis assez curieux de t'entendre m'expliquer ce qui t'a poussé à me libérer de ce tombeau.

Caroline se raidit. Elle pivota lentement la tête vers l'hybride, faisant face à sa moue interrogative.

- En fait...

Elle pinça les lèvres, légèrement hésitante, puis se décida à marmonner en évitant son regard:

- En fait, j'espérais... _Nous_ espérions que tu nous viendrais en aide...

- Je te demande pardon ? Dit courtoisement Klaus, une flamme brillant dans ses yeux fauves

- Nous espérions que tu nous viendrais en aide, répéta à contrecœur Caroline entre ses dents serrés

Un silence tomba entre eux. Caroline se tourna vers lui et se trouva indignée de voir qu'il semblait hautement amusé de la situation.

- Alors ça, dit-il de sa voix chaude et veloutée devant la mine morose de la jeune vampire, _ça_ c'est étonnant.

* * *

**La nuit disparaissait en de longues estafilades dorés** **venant craqueler la couverture sombre immaculée et apportant avec elles les premiers rayons de soleil.** Ceux-ci traversaient la couche nébuleuse et projetaient sur la paisible ville de Mystic Falls une aura claire et parsemée de lueurs automnales. A cette heure-ci, les arbres paraissaient ne jamais avoir été si beaux, ainsi baignés d'une douce lumière matinale, leur feuillage fourni se balançant au grès du vent.

Rebekah rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure blonde, le teint plus éclatant que jamais tandis qu'elle traversait le long corridor de la demeure des Salvatore, un plateau entre ses mains croulant sous le poids des poches de sang qu'il contenait. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Damon d'un coup de pied habile et entra, la mine radieuse.

- Réveillel-toi idiot, regarde ce que je t'appo...

Elle s'interrompit. Non seulement Damon n'était pas là, endormit entre les draps de soie de son lit, comme elle l'avait espéré, à attendre d'être réveillé en douceur par son copieux déjeuner préparé avec amour, mais pire encore, une jeune femme y était allongée.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Aboya Rebekah, les narines plus dilatées que jamais, en lâchant le plateau qui s'écrasa par terre dans un grand fracas.

Le bruit réveilla en sursaut la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux effarouchés. En apercevant la vampire, elle se redressa brusquement, rabattant sur elle la couverture qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts serrés.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches ?! S'exclama Rebekah, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Ne me dis pas que tu es...

Elle aurait voulu dire : _« ne me dis pas que tu es à poil, ce qui voudrait dire que ce connard a couché avec toi alors que j'étais juste à côté en train de dormir ! »_ mais ses mots se perdirent dans le bouillonnement de sa colère. Elle se jeta sur le lit et arracha à la pauvre fille tétanisée le tissu. A son grand soulagement, Rebekah put voir qu'elle avait tous ses vêtements.

- Vous... vous êtes Rebekah ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Qui est-ce que tu es, toi ?

- Je... je suis Sandy Coopers... je livre le journal tous les matins à vélo...

Ses yeux fixèrent un point derrière l'épaule de Rebekah et celle-ci pivota lentement la tête d'un air méfiant. Sur la chaise en velours d'à côté, le journal du jour était posé.

- Très bien, répliqua Rebekah d'un ton grinçant en se tournant de nouveau vers la jeune inconnue. Tu es la livreuse de journaux, tout s'explique, je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

- Votre ami Damon m'a demandé de rester ici et de dormir en attendant que vous vous réveilliez, dit la jeune fille d'une petite voix

Sa curiosité piquée, Rebekah la regarda avec un intérêt nouveau.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait une chose pareille ? Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux

- Il voulait que je vous transmette un message.

La vampire fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il...

- Il voulait que je vous dise exactement ça, dit la jeune fille.

Sous le regard stupéfait de Rebekah, elle se mit à parler d'une voix étrangement monotone, comme si elle récitait un discours appris par cœur :

- « ici, on se fait chier comme des rats morts alors je suis sortit. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller car tu étais en train de sécréter une quantité absolument stupéfiante de bave dans ton sommeil et tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal avec les sécrétions d'autrui. On se voit plus tard. Je t'ai laissé le déjeuner dans le lit quand même, histoire de te prouver que je ne suis pas un gros mufle. Salut ! »

Interdite, Rebekah regarda la jeune fille tendre son cou où l'on pouvait voir avec netteté des marques luisantes de crocs.

- Il vous en a laissé, dit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Il a dit que vous seriez contente.

* * *

**- Et donc, tu es en train de me dire que Rebekah lui a fait tout oublier ?**

- Non, seulement moi _évidemment_, répondit Elena avec un sourire plein d'aigreur en traversant la rue accompagnée d'Alaric

- Impossible, répliqua mollement celui-ci en secouant la tête, absolument impossible...

- Si tu avais vu sa tête, tu ne dirais pas que c'est impossible...

Alaric osa un bref regard vers elle. Elle avait le teint un peu cireux et les traits tirés de celle qui a veillé toute la nuit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. De toutes façons, ils venaient d'arriver. La grande enseigne en bois du Mystic Grill flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Bon, on entre ? Soupira Elena. Matt et Jeremy sont à l'intérieur, j'aimerais bien les revoir avant d'être obligée de me replonger dans tout ça, ajouta-t-elle d'un air morne en roulant des yeux

Un groupe d'adolescents surexcités, apparemment pressés d'entrer dans le restaurant, la bousculèrent brusquement, faisant tomber son sac au passage dont le contenu s'éparpilla sur le bitume.

- Je crois que ce n'est _définitivement_ pas ma journée, marmonna Elena en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires.

**MUSIC: Upside Down – Diana Ross**

** watch?v=LtaLI74XFtU**

Sitôt franchis les portes de l'établissement, ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans une ambiance pour le moins surprenante. La pièce principale d'ordinaire enfumée et chaleureuse était éclairée de deux énormes spots, servant pour les soirées, qui projetaient des lumières mouvantes et acidulées courant sur les murs. Au fond de la salle de service, quelques tables avaient été renversées et mises les unes à côtés des autres, créant une sorte de podium autour duquel la foison de clients venus déjeuner et les serveurs se pressaient en riant. Elena et Alaric avancèrent prudemment, bravant la foule compacte en portant leurs mains à leurs oreilles. En effet, impossible d'ignorer la musique jouant au maximum de ses capacités sonores, leur lancinant le crâne.

« I said upside down you're turning me

You're giving love instinctively »

A présent, Elena comprenait la fébrilité du groupe de jeunes qui l'avait bousculé car le restaurant entier semblait en émoi. La plupart s'était même mis à danser, profitant de la rare occasion qui leur était donné de faire la fête à Mystic Falls un jour d'automne, à midi et demi. Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire: elle se rappelait avec un souvenir ému toutes les soirées qu'elle avait passé ici avec ses amis, lorsque tout semblait encore à portée de main...

- Jeremy ! S'exclama Elena d'une voix forte en hélant son frère qui comme les autres semblait hilare

Après plusieurs minutes à hurler son nom, le jeune homme pivota vers elle et son sourire dégoulina instantanément de son visage. A la place, un masque anxieux mua ses traits.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Cria Elena en jouant des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Vous avez organisé quelque chose ?

Jeremy ouvrit et referma la bouche sans rien dire, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Devant le regard interrogateur d'Elena, il donna à Matt debout à côté de lui un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce dernier, s'apercevant de la présence d'Elena, eut un air vaguement affolé.

- Mais enfin c'est dingue, cria Elena à l'adresse d'Alaric pour se faire entendre, tu sais ce qu'il se passe toi ?

Mais à coté d'elle, Alaric s'était raidit. Il fixait un point au dessus de la masse de cheveux qui secouaient leurs têtes en rythme, avec l'expression de quelqu'un venant de voir un fantôme.

- C'est pas vrai..., l'entendit-elle marmonner

Elena, les sourcils froncés, suivit son regard et pendant un instant, elle ne vit que la marre de cheveux s'agitant avec frénésie devant elle. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et tendant le cou, ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur le show qui était en train de se dérouler sur scène. Elle crut alors qu'elle allait s'étrangler. Un homme paraissant passablement éméché, se dandinait sur la scène auprès de deux serveuses particulièrement court vêtus. Ses cheveux d'un noir ébène ébouriffés étaient mouillés et il s'amusait de temps à autre à s'ébrouer, mouillant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes qui se mettaient alors à piailler comme des poules. Quelques personnes, essentiellement de la gente féminine, l'avaient rejoint et s'en donnaient à coeur joie autour de lui. Damon Salvatore, le torse moulé dans un tee shirt blanc nacré, décida subitement que celui-ci lui donnait affreusement chaud. L'ôtant d'un geste gracile, il l'envoya valser par dessus la foule.

- Non mais dites moi que je rêve..., murmura Elena, effarée


	21. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19 :**

**MUSIC : Upside Down - Diana Ross  
watch?v=LtaLI74XFtU**

**Elena, les sourcils froncés, suivit son regard et pendant un instant, elle ne vit que la marre de cheveux s'agitant avec frénésie devant elle. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et tendant le cou, ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur le show qui était en train de se dérouler sur scène. Elle crut alors qu'elle allait s'étrangler. Un homme paraissant passablement éméché, se dandinait sur la scène auprès de deux serveuses particulièrement court vêtus. Ses cheveux d'un noir ébène ébouriffés étaient mouillés et il s'amusait de temps à autre à s'ébrouer, mouillant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes qui se mettaient alors à piailler comme des poules. Quelques personnes, essentiellement de la gente féminine, l'avaient rejoint et s'en donnaient à coeur joie autour de lui. Damon Salvatore, le torse moulé dans un tee shirt blanc nacré, décida subitement que celui-ci lui donnait affreusement chaud. L'ôtant d'un geste gracile, il l'envoya valser par dessus la foule.**

**- Non mais dites moi que je rêve..., murmura Elena, effarée**

Le bras de Damon traça plusieurs cercles dans l'air au son des hurlements stridents puis il lança le tee shirt en direction de la foule. Le dit-tee shirt fendit l'air et la majorité des filles présentes dans la salle de service poussèrent des cris hystériques en tendant leurs mains pour parvenir à attraper la précieuse relique. Éberluée, Elena observa avec de grands yeux stupéfaits trois filles, qu'elle connaissait vaguement pour avoir été dans le même lycée qu'elles et pompomgirls de surcroît, sauter particulièrement haut. L'une d'entre elle, une dénommée Myriam, referma ses doigts sur le tissu et les deux autres s'escrimèrent à griffer sa main dans l'espoir qu'elle desserre sa prise mais c'était trop tard : la nouvelle propriétaire du tee shirt blanc, les mains recouvertes de balafres profondes et sinueuses, exaltée et le teint d'un rouge soutenu, semblait plus ravie que jamais. Secouant la tête d'un air dépité, Elena reporta son attention sur la scène et elle eut l'impression que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine. Là, juste au dessus d'elle, à seulement quelques mètres, Damon pressait l'une des serveuse – une grande blonde aux longues jambes fuselées mises en valeur par un short ridiculement court – contre lui, et s'appliquait à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Des rires appréciateurs fusèrent de part et d'autre de la salle, mais Elena les reçut comme des flèches lui transperçant la chair.

Noir.

_Mon dieu non, dites moi qu'il n'est pas en train de faire ça, dites moi que c'est un cauchemar..._ la salle semblait soudain s'être vidée de toute présence humaine, de toute musique, et seuls restaient les coups répétés cognant douloureusement contre ses côtes... Boum-Boum... Boum-Boum... L'instant s'était figé dans le temps, mué en un polaroid qu'elle contemplait, impuissante et misérable... Le projecteur était braqué sur leurs deux visages enlacés, sur les lèvres de Damon collés à celles de la jeune serveuse. Boum-Boum... Boum-Boum... Les deux bras pendant lamentablement le long de son corps, Elena vit le visage de Damon s'éloigner légèrement de celui, extatique, de la serveuse. Alors il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière et éclata d'un grand rire qui torpilla son cœur. La respiration coupée, Elena recula d'un pas. Mais de nouveau le volume sonore était revenu à la normale, et avec lui le temps. Un nouveau basculement agita la foule pressée autour du podium de fortune et un violent choc à l'épaule propulsa Elena à terre. Manquant de se faire piétiner par la masse continuant de danser sans se préoccuper outre mesure de son sort, elle tenta de se frayer un chemin à quatre pattes sur le sol. Mais les nombreuses paires de jambes qui s'agitaient créaient une sorte de barrage impossible à dépasser, les barreaux d'une cage qu'elle ne pouvait quitter... alors qu'un sentiment de malaise commençait à l'envahir, ainsi oppressée, une main salvatrice se présenta à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage. Reconnaissante, elle s'en saisit pour parvenir à se relever.

- Merci, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à me...

La fin de sa phrase s'évanouit dans un balbutiement inaudible. Face à son visage échevelé se tenait Damon, ou plus exactement le torse nu de Damon dont chaque muscle semblait avoir été dessiné au fusain.

Pendant un temps qui lui parut à la fois étonnamment long et prodigieusement court, Elena ne put s'empêcher de balayer de ses iris noisettes les lignes fluides de ses pectoraux qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient avec frénésie, comme s'il avait pu être essoufflé. La stridulation délicieuse poursuivait sa course folle le long de son ventre, creusant ci et là des abdominaux seyants où une fine pellicule de poils s'acheminait en bas de son nombril vers la couture de son jean baissé très légèrement qui laissait entrevoir les prémices de... Elena se fit violence et releva vivement les yeux vers le visage du vampire qui arborait un sourire particulièrement sardonique. Il semblait penser « tiens, encore elle, on va se marrer un peu... »

- Il semblerait qu'on soit destiné à se croiser continuellement, dit-il sans lâcher sa main

Muette comme une carpe, Elena se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il avait tout oublié, cette situation lui paraissait si insolite qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre... Le sourire du vampire étira d'avantage ses lèvres et alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Je sais ce qui doit plaire à Stefan chez toi..., susurra-t-il

Elena perçut dans son souffle chaud qui chatouillait le creux de son l'oreille les effluves de l'alcool. Il en profita au passage pour écraser allègrement son torse contre elle, guidant les doigts d'Elena qu'il avait toujours en main, sur sa peau nue et chaude.

- … je pense que ce truc de sauver la demoiselle en détresse doit beaucoup lui plaire.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, une lueur torve dans le regard, et elle sentit la pointe de ses cheveux ébènes glisser sur sa joue en laissant une fine traînée mouillée qui la fit frissonner. Elena entrouvrit la bouche sans savoir trop quoi dire, résistant à l'envie insoutenable de lui crier : _« MAIS ENFIN JE M'EN CONTREFICHE DE CE QUI PLAIT A STEFAN, C'EST A TOI DE VENIR ME SAUVER IDIOT ! »_. Finalement, elle referma la bouche en ayant la vague impression d'être une parfaite imbécile et son regard impuissant se posa sur sa main, que Damon tenait toujours plaqué contre son torse. Elle remarqua avec ironie qu'elle était placée juste là où aurait du battre son cœur... y avait-il toujours quelque chose, enfoui sous cette enveloppe de chair ? Ses pupilles accrochèrent de nouveau le regard amusé du vampire ténébreux. Elena fronça les sourcils. Que voyait-il lorsqu'il la regardait ? Elle aurait donné tout en cet instant pour pouvoir voir à travers ses yeux cobalts...

- Elena, ça va ?

Cette dernière tourna vivement la tête. Alaric était de nouveau près d'elle et son regard se posa automatiquement sur la main d'Elena contre le torse de Damon, qu'elle s'empressa de retirer en rougissant comme une pivoine. A présent qu'elle était sortit de sa bulle, elle remarqua que l'agitation autour d'eux était toujours aussi dense. Sur le podium, deux autres hommes avaient pris la place de Damon et dansaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- ça va très bien, dit-elle d'un air gêné, j'ai juste été bousculée et je suis tombée bêtement.

- J'ai vu ça... belle pêche, mon vieux, ajouta Alaric en se tournant vers Damon

Ce dernier eut un vague sourire.

- Oui, tu me connais, toujours là quand il s'agit de sauver la veuve, l'opprimée ou les copines de Stefan...

Elena pinça les lèvres mais Alaric rétorqua :

- En fait je parlais plutôt de la serveuse. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre d'emballer en public... tu connais son nom au moins ?

Elena savait qu'il cherchait à la protéger en parlant ainsi mais le souvenir du baiser était encore vif et le petit signe qu'adressa Damon à la serveuse, encore sur la piste, ne fit qu'accentuer son ressentiment.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Geint le vampire, faussement vexé. Elle s'appelle Manon.

Alaric roula des yeux.

- Bon ok, son nom était écrit sur son badge... en tout cas _elle_, dit Damon d'un air appréciateur sans quitter des yeux la splendide blonde qui ondulait du bassin au rythme de la musique, je pense l'inviter très prochainement au manoir... super cul, vraiment... ça m'étonne que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent, ajouta-t-il, soudain pensif

- oui, en effet, c'est étrange, répondit Alaric en lorgnant Elena du coin de l'oeil

Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses émotions, sous peine de passer pour une folle devant celui qui la considérait déjà uniquement comme une vague copine de Stefan. Elle serra les poings, les narines plus dilatées que jamais, une couleur pourpre envahissant progressivement ses joues, et elle se força à adopter une attitude normale et décontractée. C'était évidemment sans compter sur Damon qui poursuivait le plus tranquillement du monde sa discussion avec Alaric :

- Tu n'imagines même pas les idées que ça me donne quand je la vois se déhancher comme ça, mon vieux...

Un afflux de sang particulièrement violent comprima les poumons d'Elena lorsqu'elle vit la serveuse envoyer dans l'air un baiser à l'adresse de Damon. Elle eut soudain la fugitive vision du titre de presse du journal du lendemain matin : « MYSTIC FALLS : UNE FETE ORGANISEE AU MYSTIC GRILL TOURNE AU CAUCHEMAR, UNE JEUNE FEMME AGRESSE UNE SERVEUSE AVEC UNE FOURCHETTE »

- Regarde-la sourire d'un air niais... elle ne s'imagine pas du tout ce qui l'attend, la pauvre, commenta Damon en souriant largement, agitant sa main en faisant mine d'attraper au vol le baiser

Elena braqua sur le vampire de grands yeux indignés.

- attend, tu veux dire que tu ne te nourris plus de poche de sang ?

Alaric et Damon pivotèrent lentement vers elle. Un silence flotta entre eux.

- Rebekah m'avait dit que tu étais courant de beaucoup de choses, mais je dois dire que je suis impressionné, dit-il finalement sans parvenir à cacher son étonnement

- Oui et bien, Rebekah devrait apprendre à se taire, rétorqua Elena avec amertume

- Tu sais Elena, dit Damon en mettant son bras autour de son cou et en l'emportant avec elle à travers la foule, plantant là Alaric. Je vois bien qu'entre elle et toi ce n'est pas à proprement parlé l'amour fou...

- Quelle perspicacité, répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents

- … et je ne connais qu'un moyen pour arranger les choses.

Il s'arrêta, s'étant suffisamment éloigné de la masse compacte de gens, et accouda ses deux mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils.

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien, répondit Damon avec légèreté en la toisant avec une lueur taquine, tu n'as qu'à... je ne sais pas, passer chez moi – tu connais l'adresse d'après ce que j'ai pu voir – un de ces soirs, lorsque Rebekah et moi sommes là...

Les sourcils d'Elena se haussèrent progressivement à mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche du vampire.

- On pourrait commencer par boire un verre tous les trois, histoire de se détendre, poursuivit Damon en malaxant les épaules d'Elena d'un geste désabusé, et puis voir comment les choses se déroulent...

_Non_, pensa Elena d'un air consterné, _non Damon, dis moi que je comprends mal s'il te plait..._ Le principal intéressé, ses prunelles anthracites braqués sur elle, eut un sourire en coin charmeur et dit d'une voix suave :

- Alors ?

Interdite, la jeune femme se contenta de le regarder pendant un long moment, attendant avec espoir qu'il finisse par s'exclamer : « poisson d'avril ! »...évidemment en vain. La bouche de Damon finit par s'ouvrir de nouveau :

- qu'est ce que tu en p...

- Merde ! Voilà ce que j'en dis ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente en lui assénant une gifle monumentale

Furieuse, elle se débarrassa des mains de Damon en agitant brusquement ses épaules et tourna les talons. Le vampire, qui était resté jusque là de marbre, caressa sa main sur sa joue d'un air absent et lui cria, l'air hagard :

- Est-ce que je dois considérer ça comme un oui ?

Elena, révulsée, se retourna pour lui beugler :

- Ne m'approche plus jamais, espèce de pervers !

Dépité, Damon la regarda traverser la salle et franchir les portes du Mystic Grill.

- Pas de chance, mec, on ne gagne pas à tous les coups, entendit-il

Il pivota légèrement, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme aux yeux vitreux qui tenait fermement dans sa main un verre de whisky comme s'il s'était agit de son nouveau-né. Damon hocha la tête d'un air dramatique et s'assit sur le tabouret d'à côté.

- J'aurai essayé au moins... bon, passe moi ton tee shirt toi, ajouta-t-il soudain vivement à son adresse

- j'aimerais bien voir ça, répondit le poivrot d'une voix pâteuse en éclatant d'un rire gras

Damon, roulant des yeux, braqua ses yeux dans les siens et ses pupilles se mirent à danser dans ses prunelles. L'homme s'arrêta instantanément de rire et se déshabilla devant l'air satisfait du vampire qui lui arracha le vêtement des mains.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ? Dit-il finalement après l'avoir eu en main. Il t'est arrivé de le laver ce tee shirt ?

L'homme fit piteusement « non » de la tête et Damon eut une moue écœurée.

- Bon très bien, garde le, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui... hep toi là-bas, s'exclama-t-il en hélant un adolescent qui passait devant lui, passe moi ton tee shirt !

**Sur le trottoir, devant les hautes portes du Mystic Grill, Elena fulminait**. J_e n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé me demander ça_, pensa-t-elle en gonflant comme un hibou en colère, _quel...quel..._ Mais aucune insulte ne semblait à la hauteur pour qualifier l'auteur de l'affront dont elle venait d'être victime. Damon Salvatore était tout bonnement le plus beau salaud qu'elle ait jamais vu, et cela la mettait en rage. _Comment a-t-il pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je pourrais... que je pourrais..._ à la simple idée de ce que le vampire avait pu envisager comme plan tordu, Elena sentit ses entrailles, lourdes comme du plomb, grouiller dans son estomac.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit au juste, hein? Marmonna-t-elle.

- Se parler à soi-même: premier symptôme de la folie, déclara une voix sarcastique

Elena serra les dents en voyant Rebekah s'approcher d'elle, brushing au vent.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec agressivité

- rien qui te concerne, en tout cas, répondit la vampire blonde avec un sourire faussement aimable

- très bien, alors continue à te promener sans m'adresser la parole et ce sera parfait !

Rebekah fit quelques pas sur le trottoir, la mine soucieuse, jetant des regards ci et là et Elena ne résista pas à l'envie de lui lancer :

- Damon t'a finalement trouvé du travail sur le trottoir?

La vampire tourna la tête vers elle et la toisa d'un regard hautain.

- En fait, je le cherche, justement... tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Oh non, ajouta-t-elle en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche comme si elle venait de commettre une bourde, qu'est ce que je suis bête, comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir où il est sachant que tu n'existes plus pour lui !

Elena lui lança une œillade assassine.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle d'un air digne en se plaçant face à elle, tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Rebekah eut un petit sourire supérieur et Elena poursuivit sèchement:

- Mais je n'aimerais être à ta place pour rien au monde... ça doit être plutôt dur de se dire que tu n'as réussit à arriver à tes fins que par le biais d'un procédé surnaturel.

Le sourire de Rebekah disparut instantanément de son visage poupin. Elena n'eut même pas le temps de voir la main de la vampire sortir de sa poche que déjà celle-ci l'empoignait fermement par le col et la soulevait du sol de quelques centimètres. Elena eut un rire étranglé.

- C'est amusant de te voir là Rebekah... tu n'étais pas censé retrouver ton frère ?

- Et toi tu n'étais pas censé tout faire pour faire sortir ton petit ami de prison ?

Elena pinça les lèvres et Rebekah, victorieuse, la relâcha.

- Pauvre stefan, dit-elle dans une exclamation de dédain, si confiant dans sa cellule de prison, se disant que sa chère et fidèle elena est en train de déployer tout ses efforts pour le faire sortir... alors que tout ce qu'elle a en tête c'est récupérer son frère !

Elle éclata d'un grand rire cruel devant la mine blême de la jeune femme.

- Vraiment Elena, reprit-elle d'un ton jovial, tu as tord de te sous-estimer comme ça, tu es sans doute la meilleure de nous toutes quand il s'agit de faire des coups bas.

Elena soutint son regard, la mâchoire serrée, tentant de donner le change, cependant qu'au fond d'elle quelque chose se brisait... elle sentait intimement que Rebekah n'avait pas complètement tord malgré la rancune tenace qui suintait dans chacun de leurs échanges. A trop intérioriser ses sentiments, elle avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, à Stefan comme à Damon...

- Je serais ravie d'avoir une conversation approfondie sur tous les éléments qui font de toi une garce, déclara Rebekah d'un ton sardonique, mais j'ai des choses à faire alors au déplaisir de te recroiser.

Elena la regarda partir d'un air absent... le bruit des talons aiguilles de la vampire claquant sur le sol résonnait dans sa tête... elle pris une profonde inspiration, la mine résolue. Cette fois-ci, elle ne serait pas spectatrice de sa vie... trop longtemps elle avait été enclavée dans sa propre peur, terrifiée à l'idée d'éprouver quelque chose qui la transcendait à un point tel que ça lui en était douloureux... peur de vivre, peur d'aimer... elle avait fuit pendant tout ce temps, taraudée par l'horrifiante perspective d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait en son fort intérieur pour finir par tout perdre... cette fois-ci, elle comptait bien agir.

Virevoltant sur elle-même, elle franchit de nouveau les portes du restaurant, entrant dans la salle toujours aussi bondée. Machinalement, son regard fourmilla vers le bar et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il était là, en équilibre sur un tabouret de bar, une bouteille de bourbon placée devant lui, et un verre au liquide ambré dans la main. Damon, même avec une partie de sa mémoire effacée, était toujours Damon. Elle s'avança d'un pas vif vers lui tandis que, sentant un regard lui brûler la nuque, il basculait la tête vers elle, son visage fendu de son éternel sourire en coin.

- Je savais que tu rev...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de compléter sa phrase. L'agrippant par le bras, elle l'entraîna dans son sillage en direction... des toilettes des filles. Il haussa les sourcils en réalisant où elle l'emmenait, puis haussa les épaules l'air de dire « après tout, pourquoi pas... ». Une fois s'être assurée d'un bref coup d'oeil qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Elena ferma la porte à double tour et se tourna vers lui. Damon, une fois passé son léger étonnement, lança d'un air taquin en s'accoudant au lavabo:

- J'adore les femmes qui prennent les choses en main.


	22. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20 :**

**MUSIC : I see you – Jutty Ranx  
****watch?v=MJoBjljHJsg**

_**Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de compléter sa phrase. L'agrippant par le bras, elle l'entraîna dans son sillage en direction... des toilettes des filles. Il haussa les sourcils en réalisant où elle l'emmenait, puis haussa les épaules l'air de dire « après tout, pourquoi pas... ». Une fois s'être assurée d'un bref coup d'oeil qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Elena ferma la porte à double tour et se tourna vers lui. Damon, une fois passé son léger étonnement, lança d'un air taquin en s'accoudant au lavabo:**_

_**- J'adore les femmes qui prennent les choses en main.**_

Elle le fixa quelques secondes sans bouger d'un millimètre, dos à la porte. Les murs carrelés renvoyaient en écho le bruit sourd de la batterie que jouait le morceau dans la salle de service. Son cœur battant à tout rompt semblait s'être aligné sur les boum-boum extatiques de la musique. Damon, plus à l'aise que jamais, se cala plus confortablement contre le lavabo et il lui lança d'un ton narquois :

- Alors Elena... tu voulais m'entretenir de quelque chose en particulier ?

Elle retint sa se tenait là, juste devant elle, son visage mué en une expression impérieuse, tout arrogant qu'il était de la sentir si agitée en sa présence. Elle ne savait pas alors qu'il se délectait des sursauts affolés de son cœur dont le rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dangereusement... Presque inconsciemment, elle plaqua ses deux mains contre le pan de la sécurisante porte en bois et ses ongles crissèrent contre la matière rugueuse. Le sourire moqueur du ténébreux vampire s'élargit.

_C'était presque trop facile_, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait qu'à braquer ses yeux sur elle pour qu'elle se liquéfie sur place... après tout, c'était l'effet qu'il leur faisait à toutes, et il n'y pouvait rien si elle était la copine de son frère... Elena releva le menton, sa poitrine se soulevant dans une cadence d'enfer, l'allure assurée...

- Exactement, finit-elle par répondre dans un souffle, traversant d'un pas vif la distance qui les séparait

L'empoignant fermement par le cou, elle happa son visage et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. D'abord décontenancé, Damon sortit vite de son léger trouble et ses bras enserrèrent la jeune femme, palpant des mains le bas de son dos d'un touché habile. BAM. En une fraction de seconde, il l'avait acculé au meuble et la soulevait du sol pour la poser sur le lavabo, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou pour y lécher la ligne descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elena, haletant bruyamment, leva les yeux vers leur reflet dans le miroir apposé sur le mur d'en face et se mordit violemment la lèvre. Dans la psyché se mouvait le dos musclé du vampire, moulé dans un tee shirt anthracite. Ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans les cheveux ébènes encore mouillés de Damon dont les pointes humides giflaient sa peau, la faisant frissonner d'une agréable onde glacée. Elle écarta les cuisses, nouant ses jambes autour de lui et pressa sans ménagement son bassin contre lui, étouffant alors un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit un renflement particulièrement dur se heurter à elle... elle fit glisser ses doigts fébriles jusqu'à son entrejambe et défit la boucle de sa ceinture, faisant coulisser les dents de sa fermeture éclair... Damon poussa un grognement rauque. Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps d'en prendre pleinement conscience, sa petite culotte gisait à terre et il palpait sa peau nue sous sa jupe, ouvrant d'un cran ses cuisses. Elena planta ses yeux noisettes éperdus de désir dans ceux, vifs et flamboyants du vampire...

C'est sans doute ce qu'elle aurait du faire. Au lieu de ça, Elena resta prostrée contre la porte. La voix de Damon résonna en écho :

- Alors Elena, tu voulais m'entretenir de quelque chose en particulier ?

Elena cligna frénétiquement des yeux, face au visage interrogatif de Damon dont les yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur narquoise.

- Exactement.

Son dos toujours plaqué contre la porte, elle sembla se dégonfler comme un vieux pneu, incapable de faire un mouvement et elle répondit alors d'une voix où perçait un léger tremblement :

- Je dois te parler de Stefan.

Les cheveux ébouriffé de Damon parurent s'aplatir de déception. Roulant des yeux, il poussa un profond soupir, tout exaspéré qu'il était d'entendre parler de son frère. Indignée, Elena s'exclama :

- Je te rappelle qu'il est en prison, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu étais prêt à tout pour le sortir de là !

Damon poussa une exclamation de dédain.

- C'est ton frère ! Reprit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu manques de temps, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton lourd de reproche, quand tu passes tes journées à te trémousser sur une table de bar avec une tripotée de traînée...

- Pas spécialement un manque de temps, concéda-t-il

- Et bien alors ?

- Manque d'envie, tout simplement, lâcha-t-il avec décontraction

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

- Damon, il s'agit de ton frère.

- En fait ça fait 160 ans et des poussières qu'il s'agit de mon frère, répondit-il dans un soupir agacé. S'il a voulu se sacrifier pour blondie, je ne vois pas très bien ce que je peux y faire. Et de toutes façons, ajouta-t-il en voyant Elena ouvrir la bouche, il est très bien comme ça, il adoore qu'on le plaigne, c'est un de ses hobby.

Il s'écarta du lavabo d'un vague coup de bassin et traversa la pièce d'un pas chaloupé. Se tournant soudain vers elle, il pris une voix haut perché, les yeux illuminés, et s'exclama en agitant les mains d'un air hystérique :

- « Oooh, il est allé se mettre lui-même les menottes au poignet, quel plan génial digne de son esprit pragmatique et cohérent, c'est le héros qu'on attendait tous »

Son sourire extatique se mua en grimace.

- 100 dollars qu'il l'a fait exprès pour alimenter son journal intime en jérémiades quotidiennes...

Devant la mine déconfite d'Elena, il pris cette fois une voix rauque et cérémonieuse, ses sourcils froncés creusant une stridulation profonde sur son front :

- « Cher journal, encore une fois j'ai sauvé quelqu'un d'une mort certaine, m'attirant au passage le respect de tous... je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Damon trouve une solution pour me sortir de la merde dans laquelle je me suis moi-même fourré, pour pouvoir rafler tous les remerciements »

Il secoua la tête d'un air irrité et Elena s'exclama:

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi remonté contre lui ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sembla que Damon était à court de mots. Il se tourna vers elle et elle crut voir passer dans ses traits l'ombre d'un léger trouble.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment...j'imagine qu'il m'agace continuellement, dit-il avec lenteur, comme choqué lui-même de ne pas savoir pourquoi il gardait une telle rancœur envers son frère

Les yeux d'Elena s'agrandirent dans un fugitif éclair de compréhension. Tous les événements marquants qu'il avait vécu à Mystic Falls, ainsi que tout ceux qui l'avaient poussé à partir... tous étaient intimement liés à elle... elle observa avec intensité la mine toujours perplexe de Damon, plongé dans une profonde réflexion... si elle, autour de qui avaient tourné tous les plans consistant plus ou moins à la garder en vie, avait disparut de son esprit, alors la mémoire de Damon devait être constellé de trous noirs incommensurables... son discernement de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces trois dernières années était erroné, lacéré par l'hypnose de Rebekah qui avait effacé en lui le connecteur logique de ses souvenirs. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un se mit à soudain à marteler la porte, la faisant vivement sursauter :

- _Damon, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfermé avec Elena dans les toilettes des filles ?!_

Elena reconnut la voix courroucée d'Alaric qui, en tuteur poule qu'il était, veillait au grain en tentant de la protéger des griffes du vilain vampire alcoolique qui se tenait face à elle. Ce dernier raccrocha d'ailleurs immédiatement un sourire sournois à ses lèvres et ouvrit la porte à la volée, se retrouvant face au visage anxieux de son acolyte. Il se tourna alors vers Elena et, le plus naturellement du monde, déclara d'un ton solennel :

- Écoute Elena, la proposition que tu viens de me faire est certes très tentante, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à stefan. D'ailleurs par respect pour lui, je te demanderai de ne plus me faire d'avances, c'est très gênant.

Sous le regard outré d'Elena qui ouvrait la bouche, prête à se récrier, il plaça un index sur ses lèvres et dit, secouant la tête d'un air compatissant :

- Je suis désolé, je sais que mon corps est pour toi l'objet de tes fantasmes les plus inavouables depuis qu'on s'est rencontré hier, tu n'es pas la première à qui ça arrive - et soyons sérieux un instant, tu ne seras sûrement pas la dernière – mais tu dois être forte, Elena.

Sur ce, il salua d'un hochement de tête Alaric, et passa devant lui en lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de disparaître dans la foule sous le regard pantois de la jeune femme. Alaric pivota vers elle haussant les sourcils d'un air incrédule, et elle dit alors entre ses dents, la mine renfrognée :

- J'avais oublié à quel point je le _détestais_.

* * *

**Caroline, la tête renversée, laissait les gouttelettes diffusés par le pommeau de douche s'écraser sur son visage aux traits tirés. **Ouvrant la bouche sous l'averse artificielle, elle profita de la vivifiante sensation de l'eau glacée sur sa peau irradiant tout son corps. Elle s'entoura de ses bras, faisant glisser sur elle la mousse du gel douche et inspira profondément l'odeur de fleur de monoï qui chatouillait ses narines. Une douche, voilà tout ce dont elle avait besoin après cette soirée et en particulier cette nuit effroyable, dont elle avait passé la majeure partie couchée sur le lit de fortune, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, le cœur bondissant à chaque ostensible bruit, persuadée en son fort intérieur que Klaus allait en profiter pour venir l'espionner si elle se risquait à s'endormir. Mais force était de constater qu'elle avait eu tord, dit-elle en souriant, les yeux fermés, s'abandonnant enfin à un délassement bien mérité. Aucun signe de Klaus de toute la nuit, depuis qu'il l'avait quitté en lui disant de sa voix grave et suave : « Bonne nuit mon cœur, je te verrai demain ». Caroline fut parcourut d'un long frisson désagréable. L'hybride avait le don de la mettre dans des états impossibles. Enfin bon, pensa-t-elle en étalant un peu plus de gel au creux de sa main et en l'appliquant généreusement sur sa poitrine, il n'était pas venu, il avait respecté son intimité et c'était tout à son honneu...

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le cri suraigu de Caroline actionna l'alarme automatique de toutes les voitures garées sur le parking de l'hôtel, qui se mirent toutes à hurler avec une parfaite synchronisation, suivis de près par les beuglements mécontents des clients qui se hélaient les uns les autres par les fenêtres de manière courtoise et civilisée : _« HE CONNARD, BOUGE TA CAISSE DE LA », « QUI TU TRAITES DE CONNARD ? DESCENDS ET ON VA REGLER CA ENTRE HOMMES ! », « MAIS FERMEZ LA BORDEL ! »_. Mais la jeune vampire blonde, les cheveux ruisselants sur ses épaules, continua de crier d'un air hystérique, tentant de couvrir l'essentiel de son corps sous le regard impassible de Klaus qui venait tout bonnement de tirer brusquement le rideau de la douche.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir mon amour, dit-il d'un ton laconique, mais je pense que tu en fais un peu trop.

-BONDIEUMAISTIRESTOIDELAESPEC EDESALEVOYEURQUIT'ASPERMISD'ENTRERSANSFRAPPER […]

Du shampoing dans les yeux, elle tâtonna à l'aveugle devant elle, cherchant désespérément de quoi se couvrir mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide.

- OU EST CETTE FOUTUE SERVIETTE ?! Beugla-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la douche sous le regard appréciateur de Klaus. ET FERME LES YEUX IMMEDIATEMENT AU LIEU DE TE RINCER L'OEIL !

Concédant, il se tourna pour se positionner dos à elle, la laissant seule s'évertuer à gagner la chambre et s'enrouler dans un drap.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! S'écria-t-elle en revenant d'un pas vif vers lui, frémissante d'indignation.

- Ça y est, tu es visible ? Demanda-t-il avec entrain en se retournant. Oh, ajouta-t-il en la voyant empêtrée dans son drap, l'air furieux, Tu sais Caroline le mieux est d'utiliser une serviette...

Il leva son bras, le tissu pelucheux à la main, avec l'expression de quelqu'un faisant sortir un lapin de son chapeau, et Caroline le lui arracha des mois, le visage hargneux :

- Tu es vraiment... mais vraiment...

- J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on reparle du moment où tu m'as demandé de te venir en aide hier soir, la coupa-t-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres

Le salaud, pensa-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

- Car vois-tu, poursuivit-il, j'y ai bien réfléchit et je ne pense pas que je devrais accepter de prendre position, sans clarifier au préalable quelques points.

Il insista sur les derniers mots, son regard fauve braqué sur elle et elle haussa un sourcil, méfiante.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par « clarifier quelques points » ?

- C'est là toute la subtilité de la chose en vérité, répondit-il d'un air doct en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je pense que tu es à même de considérer que le fait que j'accepte une telle proposition est un énorme investissement de ma part...

- n'exagère pas, tout ce que je te demande c'est...

- … et que de ce fait, il est normal que j'exige que de ton côté tu me concèdes quelques petites choses.

Caroline sentit un profond malaise l'envahir.

- Je te demande pardon ? Dit-elle avec lenteur

- Et bien oui, dit-il avec évidence en écartant les mains largement, tu ne peux tout de même pas attendre de moi que je fasse cela gratuitement, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune vampire l'observa avec une étrange expression, sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement... elle resserra le drap autour d'elle et répondit à mi-voix :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?

Les prunelles fauves balayèrent son regard, et elle put y lire l'expression exacerbée de son avidité qui dansait dans la lueur de ses iris. Klaus retroussa ses lèvres sur un sourire carnassier et murmura d'une voix suave :

- tout dépendra de ce que tu es prête à donner de ta personne.

Caroline haussa les sourcils, les traits tendus. Tout cela ne lui disait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ rien qui vaille.


	23. Chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21:**

L'air était constellé de centaines de plumes d'oie qui flottaient allègrement autour de Rebekah dans une sorte de balai aérien féerique puis retombaient avec légèreté sur le couvre-lit. Le silence quasi religieux qui régnait dans la chambre était de façon régulière rompu par un bruit de déchirement lorsque la vampire plantait son couteau de cuisine dans l'oreiller qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, et duquel s'échappaient alors des effluves immaculées en quantité astronomique. Alors elle ôtait la lame de son socle feutré et relevait le bras machinalement, puis le replongeait en effectuant le même mouvement d'automate, creusant une fissure béante dans le morceau de tissu bleuâtre. La tête baissée sur sa tâche, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en rideau devant son visage, elle faisait fît de la pellicule mousseuse recouvrant l'étendu du lit et s'appliquait à extraire de tous les oreillers le plus de plumes possibles comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à baisser de nouveau le couteau dans le corps inanimé, l'image d'un visage flagorneur aux cheveux de jais passa furtivement dans son esprit. _Ce con de Damon Salvatore_, pensa-t-elle avec hargne en abaissant le couteau...

DRIIIIIING

Sonnerie de téléphone. Le bras de Rebekah resta suspendu en l'air. Durant le temps d'une autre sonnerie, elle se demanda vaguement si le vampire avait la faculté d'interrompre le meurtre d'un oreiller à distance puis elle laissa tomber sur le sol le couteau de cuisine dans une cacophonie métallique et se précipita sur le téléphone.

- Allô ? dit-elle en apposant l'appareil contre son oreille.

Tout son être raidit espérait tellement entendre les intonations chaudes et voluptueuses caractéristiques de Damon lui annonçant qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, que son corps s'affaissa mollement alors qu'une voix suraiguë enflait à l'autre bout du fil :

- Oui , tu te souviens de moi ? Une blonde d'environ 1 mètre 70, que tu as planté hier en fin d'après midi dans le cimetière de Greenwich ?

Rebekah poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? aboya-t-elle

- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, rétorqua la voix pincée de Caroline dont les vibrations empruntes de reproche atteignaient Rebekah au plus profond de sa chair, même à cette distance

- Je prendrai le ton qui me plaira, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi indésirable que toi.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !

Rebekah serra la mâchoire. Tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot aujourd'hui pour la mettre en boule.

- J'imagine que je dois te couper en pleine séance de spiritisme avec la sorcière qui est censée te révéler où est enterré ton frère ? Poursuivit la voix de Caroline

Léger silence. Rebekah sentit une vague de honte l'envahir à la pensée qu'elle avait passé toute la journée à attendre des nouvelles de Damon, laissant de côté la recherche de son frère dont le corps pourrissait quelque part dans l'état de Virginie. Tout ça c'était la faute de ce foutu vampire, pensa-t-elle avec un sursaut de colère. Il n'avait qu'à pas partir comme ça de la maison sans annoncer où il allait. Elle fusilla du regard la bouteille de bourbon sur la table de chevet nacré comme si cette dernière était responsable de tous ses malheurs, mais le réceptacle en cristal dans lequel flottait un liquide ambré resta étonnamment silencieux face à cette œillade belliqueuse. Rebekah pesta. Elle en voulait à Damon, cet abruti qui la laissait tomber au moment où elle avait tant besoin de lui elle en voulait à cette garce d'Elena car elle était Elena, à cette stupide potiche de Caroline dont le coup de fil tombait à point nommé pour lui bousiller un peu plus sa journée si c'était possible, mais plus encore, elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Elle prit une profonde inspiration sensée calmer les sentiments fulgurants de colère qui tourbillonnaient en elle, puis déclara en tâchant de prendre un air détaché :

- Oui parfaitement, je suis avec la sorcière dont je t'ai parlé mais il semblerait que les choses soient un peu plus compliquées que prévu...

- tu m'en diras tant.

Le ton goguenard de Caroline n'échappa pas à la vampire qui, piquée au vif, rétorqua d'un ton acerbe :

- Mais tu es finalement parvenu à sortir de ce cimetière et à trouver un téléphone, toutes mes félicitations Caroline, quel esprit dégourdit !

- Je ne t'appelle pas pour que tu puisse rejeter sur moi ta mauvaise humeur -quoique ça ne fait que me rappeler que tu n'as en vérité personne sur qui la rejeter, étant donné que tu n'as pas d'amis...

Rebekah s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et à raccrocher lorsque la voix de Caroline annonça

- En fait, je voulais simplement te dire que j'ai une piste très sérieuse concernant Klaus.

- Pardon ?

La vampire avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Caroline Forbs, _l'irritable_ Caroline Forbs incapable de différencier l'est de l'ouest, celle qui hurlait à la mort au moindre bruit suspect dans le noir, et dont les ambitions dans la vie semblaient rejoindre celles de toute pompom girl qui se respecte... cette Caroline Forbs-là avait réussit à trouver une piste, la coiffant au passage au poteau. Son sentiment de honte s'intensifia.

- … donc ce serait bien que tu sois là dans l'heure à mon hôtel, poursuivait tranquillement Caroline sans remarquer la crise existentielle à laquelle était sujette l'originelle, attends, je te donne l'adresse...

Elle entendit un bruissement de feuilles puis la voix de la vampire lui énoncer avec clarté sa localisation. Rebekah répondit d'une voix blanche qu'elle y serait, puis raccrocha, laissant son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps, la mine morose. C'est à cet instant précis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant la silhouette gracile de Damon.

- Bonjour, mon rayon de soleil, scanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'écrasa sur le lit à ses côtés et balaya de son regard cobalt les plumes qui sous le sursaut du matelas avaient voleté autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent alors alternativement sur la moue renfrognée qu'arborait Rebekah et le cadavre de l'oreiller éventré qui gisait sur ses genoux.

- Mauvaise journée ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

- Où étais-tu ? Dit-elle sèchement

- Ne le prend pas mal, s'exclama-t-il en éludant sa question et en lorgnant sans aucune gêne la poitrine de l'originale, mais je n'aime pas du tout ton chemisier... tu devrais l'enlever dans les plus brefs délais.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en tirant légèrement du bout des doigts sur le tissu en flanelle rose pâle que portait Rebekah, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur lubrique. Cette dernière se leva et leva le menton dans un geste qu'elle espérait plein de dignité.

- Tu es parti pendant des heures sans me dire où tu étais, sans même prendre ton portable, et tu reviens comme une fleur en espérant que je vais ôter tous mes vêtements ?!

- C'est à peu près ça en effet, concéda-t-il avec un franc sourire. Je suis ravi qu'on se comprenne si bien, maintenant déshabille toi.

_- Je te parle sérieusement, Damon,_ dit-elle entre ses dents. Je t'ai cherché toute la journée !

Il l'observa un bref instant puis, comprenant au vu du stupéfiant amas de colère que semblait avoir emmagasiné l'originelle durant tout cette journée, qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il désirait, son sourire dégoulina de son visage et il bascula la tête en arrière dans un grand soupir exaspéré.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, gémit-il comme s'il avait passé une journée des plus éreintante

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, je m'inquiétais, s'indigna-t-elle, avec cette politique anti-vampires qui s'est installée à Mystic Falls tu crois que je vais... attends voir, comment ça « tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi », s'exclama-t-elle soudain en plissant les yeux, son nez dressé flairant les effluves de quelque chose de suspect

De nouveau un soupir de la part de Damon. Il plaça ses mains derrière sa tête, et se tortilla dans le lit pour s'y caler plus confortablement.

- Et bien oui, l'autre m'a déjà tenu la jambe pendant une _éternité_...

Il prit une voix haut perchée et s'exclama :

_-« Damon, comment peux-tu être aussi insensible quand ton frère est en train de souffrir mille maux en prison ? »_

Il ponctua son imitation d'un claquement de langue agacé. Rebekah, les yeux rivés sur lui, demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

-Tu sais, cette fille si ennuyeuse qui sort avec stefan, répondit Damon d'un air irrité, celle qui est le portrait craché de Katherine...

-Elena, dit la vampire dans un souffle, les arrêtes du nez dilatées

-Oui voilà, _Elena_, répéta Damon avec une grimace, j'avais oublié son nom...

-tu m'en diras tant, rétorqua sèchement Rebekah. Et où est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

-Au grill... il y avait une ambiance de folie, tu aurais du venir.

La vampire serra la mâchoire. Elle revoyait avec une netteté écœurante son passage devant le restaurant, quelques heures plus tôt, et sa rencontre avec Elena... pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas cherché à entrer à l'intérieur ? C'était tellement idiot et inconsidéré de sa part de se baser sur les mots d'Elena lui assurant qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Damon... Cependant leur brève altercation l'avait tellement mis hors d'elle qu'elle avait jugé bon de rentrer chez les Salvatore au lieu d'entrer au grill et prendre le risque de vider de leur sang toutes les personnes présentes sous le coup d'une impulsion colérique. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Damon, allongé tranquillement sur le tapis de plumes tel un imbécile heureux savourant la quiétude du paradis sur son nuage, et demanda, l'anxiété serrant douloureusement sa gorge :

-et alors, de quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ?

-De choses ennuyeuses, répondit Damon dans un bâillement exagéré. De stefan entre autre... enfin c'était surtout elle qui parlait comme tu t'en doutes... impossible de la faire taire, mais je ne peux pas lui jeter la pierre. Après tout moi aussi quand je me vois dans la glace, je suis pris d'un irrésistible besoin de me parler.

Il leva les yeux vers Rebekah qui eut une moue sceptique.

-Je vois, dit-elle, et rien d'autre ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me poser toutes ces questions ? S'exclama-t-il en se redressant, sa curiosité piquée, … tu es jalouse ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit la vampire un peu trop rapidement, de larges plaques empourprant son visage

-Si, tu es _jalouse_, répéta Damon d'une voix onctueuse, un sourire réjoui étalé sur la face. Et d'ailleurs, tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu es jalouse...

-La ferme, rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur

-si, je t'assure, tu as les narines qui se dilatent, dit-il en levant son doigt pour lui toucher le nez

Son sourire moqueur se mua en une grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle le lui cassa.

-Je m'en vais, dit-elle vivement en tournant les talons

-Quoi, déjà ? Dit-il en secouant sa main endolorit d'un air attristé. Quel dommage, la maison va me sembler tellement vide sans ta bonne humeur confondante !

Elle lui jeta un regard torve par-dessus son épaule.

-J'ai des tas de choses à faire, figure-toi ! Il va falloir que tu t'occupes.

-Génial, et après tu te plains que je me barre sans prévenir, geignit-il

Elle l'ignora en refermant la porte dans un grand bruit. Damon souffla. Il entendit les talons de la vampire claquer dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers, et la porte de la demeure se refermer sur elle. Désormais seul, il balaya la chambre d'un regard circulaire, l'ennui commençant déjà à se peindre sur les traits de son visage. Rien. Rien d'autre que l'apparente tranquillité de la chambre glacée dans un silence parfait. Le vampire se laissa retomber mollement dans le lit dans un énième soupir de lassitude. Roulant la tête dans un effort méritoire, ses yeux cobalts se posèrent sur le journal laissé par la jeune postière de ce matin. D'une des pages parcheminée, par dessus les gros titres, dépassait le coin d'une feuille de couleur vive. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et ouvrit d'un geste nonchalant le journal d'où s'échappa un prospectus jaune. Ses pupilles glissèrent sur les énormes caractères qui s'étalaient à son sommet, et la commissure de ses lèvres tressaillit, muant sa bouche en un pli particulièrement sournois. Damon Salvatore avait finalement trouvé de quoi s'occuper pour cette soirée. Il laissa tomber le prospectus acidulé qui inscrivit plusieurs ondulations dans l'air avant d'atteindre le parquet, tandis que les pas du vampire résonnait déjà au dehors de la demeure. Sur la fine feuille de papier brillante, le titre en grosses lettres grasses scandait un titre accrocheur : _« FETE DE DEBUT DE TRIMESTRE: apportez votre bouteille et venez faire la fête avec les lycéens de Mystic Falls ! »_

* * *

**A la fenêtre crasseuse d'un bâtiment délabr**é, une petite tête blonde scrutait le parking de ses deux yeux bleus céruléens. A chaque pétarade de voiture un peu plus forte que le normale, on pouvait noter l'agitation qui parcourait ses traits, puis l'affaissement de ces derniers lorsqu'elle réalisait ce qui avait provoqué le bruit. Sans aucun doute possible, la jeune femme blonde dont le visage mutin était quasiment collé à la vitre jonchée de traces de doigts attendait quelque chose... mais quoi ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je lui dise que je t'avais trouvé, dit-elle soudain en se tournant vers un homme qui, assis à l'autre bout de la pièce sur une chaise dont l'un des pieds était mangé aux mites, paraissait aussi calme qu'elle était nerveuse.

-La tension dramatique Caroline... _la tension dramatique, _répondit ce dernier avec patience

La jeune vampire reporta son attention sur la fenêtre donnant sur le parking, secouant ses cheveux blonds en marmonnant : _« tension dramatique mes fesses, oui ». _Klaus, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui avec décontraction, eut un vague sourire.

-J'ai hâte de voir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle me verra, dit-il pour lui-même avec un air d'intense satisfaction

Caroline, à quelques mètres de lui, fit mine de vomir dans les rideaux.

-Peut-être même qu'elle lâchera quelques larmes, poursuivit l'hybride sans se dépêtrer de son nuage d'arrogance, tu sais elle m'aime plus que quiconque au monde.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi, marmonna la vampire

Klaus pinça les lèvres, irrité.

-Tu tâcheras de le lui demander quand elle arrivera... ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la pendule placée dans un coin de la pièce qui produisait un vieux tic-tac sinistre

-Quoi ?! S'exclama la jeune vampire blonde en se retournant si vite vers lui qu'elle manqua se rompre le cou. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester là pendant que vous serez occupés à faire des choses du genre... je ne sais pas, vomir des arcs en ciels par exemple ?

Elle regarda l'hybride, toute indignée qu'elle était qu'il puisse penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'elle puisse décemment assister à un spectacle aussi révoltant.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Klaus sans quitter le pendule oscillant de gauche à droite de ses pupilles dilatées comme celles d'un félin fixant sa proie, et en passant je ne crois pas être le genre de personne à « vomir des arcs-en-ciel » comme tu le dis...

-Comment ça « bien sûr que si » ?! s'étrangla Caroline en traversant les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'hybride et en se plantant juste entre la pendule et lui, les bras croisés, la mine farouche. Je n'ai rien à faire dans vos retrouvailles familiales !

Klaus resta silencieux quelques secondes puis, sans quitter des yeux un point imaginaire semblant se situer derrière elle, déclara lentement :

-tu n'es pas transparente, Caroline.

-Et je ne suis pas muette non plus, crois moi ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Si tu crois que je vais rester là alors que...

-j'ai besoin de garder un œil sur toi, c'est tout, dit-il avec fermeté.

Reportant enfin son attention sur elle, il leva ses iris ambrés vers le visage tendu de la jeune vampire et contempla avec délectation l'expression d'affolement qui passa dans ses yeux.

-Je t'ai promit que je ne chercherais pas à m'enfuir, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle

Les lèvres de Klaus s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-Juste au cas où, mon amour, dit-il

* * *

**Rebekah montait les escaliers poussiéreux d'un pas lourd**, croisant d'un étage à l'autre des individus à l'allure suspecte rasant les murs qu'elle se contentait de toiser d'un air dédaigneux. Arrivée au sixième et dernier palier, elle bifurqua à droite comme le lui avait indiqué Caroline, et marcha jusqu'à la porte qui affichait d'une peinture écaillée : N°666. Elle haussa les sourcils. Le hasard pouvait se montrer d'une justesse si proprement étonnante parfois. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte en s'exclamant :

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour r...

**MUSIC: Jason Walker - Hope you found it now  
**** watch?v=Tywt2QFmGOw**

Elle s'interrompit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte en une expression de complète stupéfaction. La personne qui se trouvait face à elle, dans cette chambre lugubre à la tapisserie démodée, n'avait en rien l'apparence de Caroline. Elle était plus grande, d'une stature plus imposante, et les lignes de sa mâchoire décrivait la parfaite symbiose entre la beauté et l'autorité droite et sans pitié. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, un indicible fragment de cruauté masqué par l'immuabilité de son apparence qui semblait en tout point parfaite. En outre, cette personne ne pouvait décemment être Caroline car c'était avant toute chose un homme, et il fixait Rebekah avec un plaisir évident, comme si rien au monde n'eut pu lui apporter plus de satisfaction en cet instant que de contempler son désarroi. L'originelle chancela, le cœur débordant de sa poitrine étiolée, et cligna frénétiquement de ses paupières lourdes pour dissiper la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Mais se faisant, l'image du vampire se dressait avec de plus en plus de netteté face à sa figure blême et de ses lèvres charnues et blanchies de stupeur, s'échappa alors ce nom :

-Niklaus...

Ce dernier écarta largement les bras et dit alors :

- Ravi de te revoir, petite sœur.

Cette voix... si elle avait douté de l'identité de celui qui se tenait face à elle, elle ne pouvait ignorer les vibrations si familières qui s'échappaient de chaque porte de sa peau alors que la voix chaude et grave glissait sur elle, si douce et si cruelle, pareille au versant d'un couteau.

-C'est impossible, dit-elle à mi-voix, ébranlée

Ses yeux écarquillés parcoururent avec fébrilité les cheveux châtains ondoyants sur le sommet de son crâne et ses tempes, son front large et les arrêtes de son nez qui tressaillaient sous le joug de l'excitation, sentiment qui agitaient les traits sublimes de son visage juvénile mais pourtant grave, indice de son âge avancé qui contrastait avec la constance de sa figure frappée d'une éternelle jeunesse. Sa bouche charnue, autour de laquelle se traçait une barbe naissante aux tons cuivrés, était étirée en un sourire qui illuminait son être tout entier, estompant l'aura sombre qui semblait en émaner. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien lui. Elle étouffa une exclamation éplorée et se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans l'étau de ses bras à l'en broyer. Klaus se raidit, surprit de cette démonstration affective et eut un mouvement de recul. Mais Rebekah referma sa prise, son visage poupin enfouit dans le creux de son cou, sanglotant comme une petite fille. Inondé du parfum subtil de l'originelle qui allégeait son cœur, le vampire se détendit et ses bras laissés en l'air s'abaissèrent lentement sur le dos tordu de sa sœur secoué de soubresauts.

-tu es... le pire... des idiots..., hoquetait la vampire entre ses sanglots éperdus

Il l'enveloppa dans la chaleur de ses bras, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se nouer douloureusement. Elle était là. Elle était vraiment là, sa précieuse petite soeur. Et il avait lu dans l'éclat de ses yeux plus encore qu'il n'aurait pu l'espèrer. Elle était là, et elle pleurait pour lui, pour son âme damné et son nouveau souffle, pour toutes ses imperfections et l'abyme de son coeur qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir par le passé. Elle était là et ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, s'ensevelissant dans les longues lianes que formaient ses cheveux, ses larmes-là étaient sublimes. Il caressa du plat de sa main tremblante le sommet de son crâne. Elle semblait soudain si chètive, si faible qu'il avait presque peur de la briser entre ses doigts. Il leva les yeux et vit Caroline qui, debout dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, les observait avec un intérêt nouveau. Son visage qu'elle s'efforçait de garder fermé trahissait un trouble qui la remuait au plus profond d'elle-même... Ainsi donc le monstre avait un coeur? Les lèvres de Klaus s'étirèrent d'avantage et il serra un peu plus fort Rebekah contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux flavescents.


	24. Chapitre 22

** àtous: Merci pour vos reviews adorables qui me font frétiller telle une carpe au bout d'une ligne. Particulièrement Nina, la prophète du klaroline, qui m'a littéralement ensevelie de reviews trop choupinous :MrGreen:Malheureusement, pas de Klaroline dans ce chapitre qui sera exclusivement delena ! ENJOY :D  
**

**CHAPITRE 22**

**C'était le pic de la soirée.** L'heure fatidique où tous ceux qui étaient présents – et les plus réservés inclus – avaient basculé dans l'ivresse et la décadence la plus totale. Il faisait sombre. Seuls les lueurs mouvantes que projetaient le crépitement des flammes du gigantesque feu autour duquel dansaient les plus éméchés en attisant les braises et en manquant à tout moment de se brûler, faisait régner à l'orée du bois une douce lumière assez forte pour qu'on puisse y voir suffisamment clair afin de se resservir un verre de bière, et assez estompée pour que l'on puisse se permettre des choses qu'on jugerait impensable de jour. La nuit annihilait tout code moral, et les sens étaient alors libres de s'enflammer, exacerbés par l'enivrement créé par l'alcool qui coulait à foison. Dans le retranchement des cyprès ombrageux qui dans les ténèbres faisaient figures de spectres squelettiques, une silhouette se découpait.  
Julie Garren, en première année du lycée de Mystic Falls, s'avançait d'une démarche peu assurée en lançant d'une voix éraillée à ses amies restées plus loin : _« je reviens, j'ai trop envie ! »_. Elle s'enfonça dans les fourrées, butant dans une racine sortit de terre de temps à autres, dans l'intention de soulager un besoin bien naturel. Tout autour d'elle, la brume suintant d'une atmosphère lugubre, s'ensevelissait parmi les hautes branches des arbres jusqu'à ses pieds. Julie Garren continua à marcher d'un pas chancelant, l'esprit engourdit, et finit par décréter qu'elle était arrivée assez loin de la population environnante. Elle s'immobilisa, son corps tanguant malgré elle, et baissa sa petite culotte sans même vérifier si elle était bien seule. S'agenouillant pour effectuer son besoin pressant, elle chantonna d'un air tranquille et rasséréné. L'alcool lui donnait le cœur léger et la réflexion lente, elle se sentait prise dans un tourbillon de sens et de couleurs qui rendait ce moment presque irréel. Si l'ascension à cet état de détachement se révélait exquis, la retombée n'en allait qu'être plus difficile le lendemain matin. Elle retroussa sa culotte et se releva, vacillant sous l'effet de la trop rapide remise sur pieds. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour rebrousser chemin, elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme fixant sur elle deux yeux de félins brillants dans l'obscurité :  
- Oh, tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un rire après avoir sursauté  
L'homme ne répondit rien. Elle l'observa de son regard vaseux aux paupières lourdes, et réalisa alors avec un engouement nouveau la stupéfiante beauté des traits qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée, tu es nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée qu'un homme si beau puisse être lycéen à Mystic Falls sans qu'elle ne l'eut jamais remarqué  
De nouveau aucune réponse de la part du mystérieux étranger. Elle éclata d'un grand rire éraillé et poursuivit :  
- Je suis bête, tu ne dois plus être lycéen depuis un moment, tu es étudiant non ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
Enfin il avait finit par décrocher un mot. Sa voix était grave et veloutée, elle coulait sur la jeune Julie Garren qui lui sourit.  
- Tu viens ? Je vais retrouver mes copines, je vais te présenter !  
Elle imaginait déjà les visages envieux de ses amies lorsqu'elle ressortirait des bois avec cette sublime créature. Elle saisit la main de l'inconnu et s'enquit d'avancer parmi les arbres, mais elle fut brusquement retenu vers l'arrière. Elle se tourna vers l'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.  
- Et bien alors viens, qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-elle en secouant mollement son bras, tu sais je ne vais pas te manger !  
Elle crut voir passer sur le visage de l'inconnu l'ombre d'un sourire ironique. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda avec plus d'attention, toute trace de sourire avait disparu et il braquait sur elle deux yeux froids et calculateurs.  
- Je ne vais nulle part... et toi non plus, dit-il  
- hein ?  
Elle le regarda d'un air hilare, persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle. Mais son expression restait inchangée et ses traits de marbre. Dans le silence intense de cette partie de la forêt, elle perçut les rires étouffés et les pulsations de la musique provenant de la fête qui se jouait à plusieurs mètres d'eux et comprit alors à quel point elle était loin de cette civilisation joyeuse et éméchée... Loin de tous. Julie Garren se sentit envahir, au milieu des effluves nébuleuse de l'alcool, d'un sentiment de profond malaise. Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'elle réalisait pleinement l'étrangeté de se retrouver seule avec un parfait inconnu au beau milieu d'une forêt plongée dans les ténèbres. Par réflexe, elle lâcha précipitamment la main de l'inconnu.  
- Comment tu as dit que tu t'appelais ? Dit-elle dans un souffle, sa voix laissant entendre les accents d'une douce panique  
- Je ne l'ai pas dit, répondit-il  
Il lui sourit et, devant ses grands yeux tétanisés, dévoila devant elle son vrai visage : ses yeux effilés d'un bleu profond s'empourprèrent d'un rouge sombre tandis que sa peau se marbrait de veines gonflées courant sur sa peau parfaite. Son sourire se tordit, découvrant entre ses lèvres pulpeuses deux canines acérés qu'il lui entra dans la chair avant même qu'elle n'ait pu produire un son. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le corps encore chaud qui se débattait, secoués de spasmes. C'est comme ça qu'il les aimait. Pleine de vigueur, désireuse de se battre pour parvenir à se libérer de ses griffes... il eut un rire graveleux et démoniaque qui produisit un gargouillis inintelligible dans le flux de sang qu'il aspirait par litre dans sa bouche. Les yeux révulsés d'un plaisir orgasmique, il laissait le liquide pourpre et chaud rouler sur sa langue, chatouillant ses papilles qui s'affolaient à son contact. Mais plus encore que le goût du sang, il aimait sentir sous ses doigts le corps s'affaisser lentement et perdre de sa chaleur... tout doucement, le sang affluait avec moins de rapidité dans les veines, signe qu'il n'en restait que très peu. Julie Garren, les yeux mi-clos, voyait sa vie s'éteindre sans pouvoir rien n'y changer. Sa famille assemblée autour d'une table croulant sous l'énorme dinde et les victuailles à foison le soir de Thanksgiving, les réveils pleins de chaleur le matin de Noël, les fous rires avec les copines à la sortie des cours, son premier baiser avec cet idiot de Michael Cormac derrière les gradins du stade elle voyait ces moments se dissoudre en elle en fragments irréparables..

Soudain son corps tomba en avant, et sa tête heurta la dureté de la terre. Son souffle creusait un sillon dans le sol... son souffle ? Julie Garren entrouvrit les yeux. Elle était vivante. Vivante ! Son cœur tambourinant douloureusement contre ses côtes, elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et ne vit aucune trace de l'ignoble personnage qui l'avait attaquée. Il s'était évaporé... Et elle était libre, _libre_ ! Elle allait pouvoir alerter quelqu'un et tout serait terminé. Du plat de sa main, elle se hissa non sans difficulté sur ses coudes et rampa sur ses genoux écorchés, poussant des gémissements de douleur à chaque pas, qu'elle s'efforçait d'étouffer en se mordant les lèvres... et s'il était encore dans les environs ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Alors qu'elle glissait dans le noir, roulant des hanches pour parvenir à avancer, elle sentait un liquide visqueux et particulièrement désagréable couler le long de son cou à l'intérieur de son swit shirt. Plus que quelques mètres, et elle arriverait à l'orée du bois, elle pouvait déjà voir la lumière vive du feu de bois à l'horizon.  
- A l'aide ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix faible  
Impossible de crier plus, sa trachée semblait s'être rétrécie et le moindre mot lui arrachait une douleur cuisante. Dans son cou, chaque battement de son pouls était un supplice qu'elle peinait à supporter. Elle savait qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir sous la douleur lancinante mais il fallait qu'elle parvienne à rester consciente encore un peu. Elle empoigna fermement une touffe d'herbe et se hissa sur quelques centimètres.  
- aidez moi, murmura-t-elle d'un air désespéré  
C'était peine perdue. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre dans la cohue, et les rires de ses camarades qui lui parvenaient la brisaient. Pleurant silencieusement, elle se tordit telle une larve pour ramper sur un ou deux mètres. C'est alors que deux chaussures d'un noir ébène apparurent devant elle, une apparition divine dans ces ténèbres. Elle s'y accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir, murmurant entre ses larmes :  
- Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie...  
Elle leva ses yeux, se tordant le cou pour voir le visage de son sauveur, et elle eut alors un haut le cœur terrible. Sous des mèches d'un noir de jais, un homme la toisait, du sang barbouillant sa bouche, ses traits frappés d'une lueur sournoise et sadique.

**MUSIC: THE BLACK KEYS - LONELY BOYS**  
** watch?v=IsgHsydoo9Q**

Elle eut une sorte de gémissement misérable lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.  
- Non, non, non, je vous en prie...  
Telle supplication sortit de la bouche d'une jeune fille si innocente aurait fendu le cœur de n'importe qui mais le bourreau se contenta d'afficher un sourire réjouit, comme une sentence qui tombait. Il avança son visage du sien et, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, lui souffla :  
- Ne me dis pas que tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir ?  
Julie Garren frissonna en sentant sa main venir caresser sa joue et s'emparer du foulard qu'elle avait autour du cou. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa, comme amusé.  
- Oh, tu croyais ? Dit-il avec douceur. Tu es adorable.  
Son rire résonna aux oreilles de la jeune fille avec une horreur indicible. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit. Damon Salvatore se releva alors, passant le foulard de sa victime sur les commissures de ses lèvres pour se débarbouiller, comme l'eut fait un gentleman après un repas dans la haute société. D'un geste nonchalant du pied, il fit rouler le corps inerte et sans vie jusqu'au trou qu'il avait préalablement creusé. Après l'avoir remplit d'un monticule de terre, il poussa un bref soupir et renifla le foulard rose pâle tâchée de sang, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'odeur chatouillant ses sens.

Plongeant le tissu dans la poche de sa veste, il entendit des voix éclater du côté de la fête. De nouveau un sourire éclaira son visage et il traversa la distance qui le séparait de l'orée du bois, se fondant dans la masse des arbres spectraux. Arrivé au milieu du brouhaha des lycéens en furie qui braillaient aussi fort que possible, Damon prit un gobelet en plastique rouge qui traînait sur un bidon et en but une rasade. Il grimaça.  
- De la bière, marmonna-t-il avec dédain en roulant des yeux, les lycéens d'aujourd'hui ne savent vraiment plus faire la fête.  
Il but tout de même une deuxième gorgée par principe et parce qu'il considérait comme un crime de jeter de l'alcool, puis s'avança en se trémoussant parmi un groupe de filles qui se déhanchaient sur la musique en secouant leurs cheveux. Levant les bras au dessus de lui, son gobelet toujours à la main, il s'accula contre une brune au sourire ravageur qui se frotta sans ménagement contre lui. Elle lui prit son verre des mains et le porta à sa bouche. Damon, remarquant que de l'alcool coulait légèrement de sa lèvre, avança sa main pour l'essuyer. Elle le laissa faire, jetant le verre par dessus son épaule et saisissant son doigt pour le plonger dans sa bouche. Le vampire regarda la jeune fille sucer son doigt d'un air particulièrement langoureux, son regard insolant braqué sur lui. _Par contre, les lycéennes étaient nettement plus chaudes_, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Il pressa sa taille, l'attirant contre son corps. Elle se déhancha contre lui et rejeta la tête en arrière pour profiter des pulsations extatiques de la musique, lui laissant une vue dégagée sur son cou offert dont il percevait le quadrillage bleuâtre des veines. Transcendé par l'appel du sang, il plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou et passa la pointe de sa langue le long de sa peau. Sa bouche trembla de nervosité. Il sentait à travers le fin filigrane de sa peau l'odeur acre du sang l'enivrant jusqu'au point de non-retour. Non, pas maintenant... pas encore, susurra-t-il avec délectation. La privation lui semblait encore meilleure tant elle faisait bouillir dans ses veines le feu ardent qui ne demandait qu'à en jaillir. Attendre pour mieux se complaire dans le sordide de ses pulsions meurtrières lui apparaissait comme la plus judicieuse des solutions. Il s'écarta légèrement et passa son doigt longiligne sur la ligne de son cou, comme à regret. Lorsqu'il leva son regard clair, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Elena, plantée à côté de lui, qui lançaient des éclairs.  
- Tu t'amuses bien ? Dit-elle entre ses dents avec une telle acidité qu'il crut que tout son visage allait se mettre à fondre  
Sous le coup de la surprise, il laissa tomber la jeune fille qu'il tenait par la taille et qui s'écrasa par terre lourdement en poussant un petit cri pitoyable. Elena ne daigna même pas accorder un regard à la fille jonchant le sol, et garda ses yeux sombres braqués sur le vampire qui la jaugeait d'un air mécontent.  
- Encore toi, finit-il par dire  
- Encore moi, répondit-elle sur le même ton sinistre  
Ils se défièrent du regard pendant une dizaine de secondes puis Damon finit par pousser un profond soupir en roulant des yeux :  
- Cette tension sexuelle est à peine supportable, finissons-en tout de suite.  
Sous le regard interrogatif d'Elena, il leva ses deux bras simultanément et plaqua ses mains sur ses seins, l'air plus décontracté que jamais. Rugissant, la jeune femme le poussa aussi loin que possible.  
- QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI ?  
- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, répondit-il d'un ton hilare, ses épaules secoués d'un léger rire tandis qu'Elena s'entourait de ses bras pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Tu me suis jusqu'ici, tu t'interposes entre cette charmante créature et moi... Quel est le but de tout ça sinon de coucher avec l'homme le plus charismatique des environs ?  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Damon eut une moue satisfaite et tendit le bras au hasard pour happer le col d'un adolescent passant par là. Le jeune garçon, l'air vaguement apeuré, sentit tout son être pris dans une léthargie légère lorsque le vampire lui dit :  
- Cette fille en face de moi a soif de sexe, soulage-la un peu.  
- Damon ! S'exclama Elena, profondément indignée  
Un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres, le vampire lâcha l'adolescent qui s'empressa de prendre d'assaut la jeune femme en s'exclamant :  
- Hé Elena, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour rien que toi et moi dans les bois ?  
Damon tourna les talons sous le doux son des invectives perçantes d'Elena et la claque monumentale qu'elle asséna à l'adolescent en s'écriant d'une voix suraiguë : _« Alex, pelote-moi encore une fois et je vais vraiment te faire mal ! »_. Le sourire du vampire s'élargit tandis qu'il se fondait dans l'amas compact de tous les lycéens qui dansaient. Ce dénommé Alex allait tenir la jambe à Elena pendant toute la soirée. Satisfait de sa clairvoyance, il fendit la foule en se disant qu'il était provisoirement débarrassé de cette plaie. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais sa présence l'irritait au plus haut point. De la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa moue outrée, tout chez elle provoquait en lui une colère irascible dont il peinait à en comprendre l'origine. Il se faufila derrière la première fille venue qui semblait particulièrement imbibée et déplaça le rideau de ses cheveux sur le côté, dégageant son épaule nue. La jeune fille se retourna et il lui souffla de ne pas crier avant de la mordre sans retenue. Il sentit la chair se déchirer sous ses dents et le sang s'écoula à flot. Rasséréné, il rejeta sa tête en arrière dans une expression extasié et laissa retomber les cheveux de la jeune fille sur la plaie sanguinolente.  
- Un chien t'a mordu mais il n'y a rien de grave, dit-il en plantant ses pupilles dans celles apeurées de la pauvre fille tremblante  
Elle hocha lentement la tête et se remit à danser avec les autres qui n'avaient rien remarqué. Damon lécha sa lèvre supérieure et leva les bras en l'air, oscillant de gauche à droite dans une danse endiablée.

* * *

**Elena cherchait de ses yeux furibonds la silhouette de Damon dans la foule.** Alors qu'elle avançait, elle s'immobilisa soudain brutalement et le jeune garçon qui la suivait se buta contre elle. Il la pistait de si près qu'en se retournant vers lui, elle lui marcha sur le pied.  
- Alex, il va falloir que tu arrêtes ça maintenant.  
Le dénommé Alex la regarda avec une expression d'adoration proche de l'extase.  
- Tu veux dire que tu préférerais qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses, c'est ça ? Dit-il en faisant convulsionner ses sourcils d'un air pervers  
Elena marmonna des paroles indistinctes dont seuls les mots _« Damon »_ et _« torture »_ se percevaient clairement.  
- Allez, juste un petit tour du côté de la forêt, personne ne nous verra...  
Il lui lança un sourire lubrique et l'éclat de son appareil dentaire brilla à la lueur du feu. Elena fut parcourut d'un long frisson désagréable.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant plus longtemps, poursuivit-il avec un air libidineux, je sais que c'est ce que tu veux...  
Elena le regarda un long moment, l'air morne, puis son visage se fendit soudain d'un sourire.  
- Après tout pourquoi pas !  
Elle s'approcha de lui et tritura de ses doigts le col de sa chemise.  
- On a qu'à faire ça dans ma voiture, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille  
Le jeune Alex n'en croyait pas sa chance. Il la suivit d'un pas empressé alors qu'elle prenait sa main et l'emmenait avec elle vers ce qui faisait figure de parking pour tous les lycéens. Se dirigeant vers une voiture d'un gris irisé, elle ouvrit la portière et entra à l'intérieur, suivit de près par son pot de colle ambulant. Bon, ce n'était pas à proprement parlé sa voiture, pensa-t-elle, mais Matt l'avait supplié de garder ses clés alors qu'il allait se baigner dans la rivière avec dieu sait qui et elle pouvait donc en dispenser à son grès après tout. Lançant à bras le corps le jeune Alex sur la banquette en simili cuir, elle se jeta sur lui et l'emprisonna entre ses cuisses.  
- Est-ce que tu as de quoi te protéger ? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil langoureux  
Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il réponde par la négative. Et en effet, il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, béas qu'une étudiante nymphomane comme Elena Gilbert puisse lui demander une chose pareille. Souriant de plus belle, cette dernière s'exclama :  
- Il y en a dans la boîte à gants, attends...  
Par une habile contorsion de son corps, elle atteignit le siège avant et fit mine de fouiller la boîte à gants. Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, elle vit le jeune garçon couché à l'arrière, fixant le plafond en bénissant sans doute le ciel pour le bonheur qu'il lui accordait. Sans perdre de temps, Elena en profita pour sortir de la voiture. Alex se redressa avec précipitation, plongeant sur la portière pour la suivre mais il eut beau s'acharner sur la poignée, elle restait irrémédiablement fermée. Il leva des yeux hagards vers le visage réjouit d'Elena qui lui faisait signe à travers la vitre, les clés dans sa main.  
- _Bien_, murmura-t-elle après s'être mis dos au pauvre Alex qui cognait contre la vite avec les airs d'un singe en cage, maintenant retrouvons l'autre idiot.  
Elle plissa ses yeux et s'avança vers le cœur de la fête, portant à sa bouche le premier gobelet qu'elle vit. Vodka cerise. Elle grimaça légèrement mais finit entièrement le verre et poussa une profonde inspiration. S'il avait pensé pouvoir se débarrasser aussi facilement d'elle, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Elena Gilbert n'allait pas se laisser intimider par des stratagèmes aussi vicieux. Elle prit un deuxième verre, qui était encore plus corsé que le premier, et le bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il fallait bien ça pour se mettre à la hauteur d'un esprit aussi embrumé que celui de Damon Salvatore... peut-être ferait-elle bien de prendre encore un verre, juste un... elle balaya du regard les environs et saisit une bouteille de tequila encore à moitié pleine jonchant le sol. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, pensa-t-elle en levant la bouteille à la hauteur de son visage. Le liquide transparent semblait d'accord avec elle.

* * *

**MUSIC: SWEET NOTHING - CALVIN HARRIS & FLORENCE WELCH**  
** watch?v=NnIzbukJOHQ**

**La foule grouillait autour de Damon sous les ondes de l'orgasmique musique sortant des enceintes.** De temps à autres, il portait un poignet délicat à sa bouche et lacérait la chair, goûtant ci et là au plaisir d'un buffet à volonté. Personne ne semblait d'ailleurs rien remarquer, tant chacun était occupé à se déhancher avec fureur ou à emballer son prochain à renfort de tripotage avancé et autres joyeusetés. En somme, la fête battait son plein et le vampire se sentait parfaitement à son aise dans le tohu-bohu de lycéens déchaînés. C'était pour eux l'occasion rêvée de décompresser avant la reprise des cours pour lui une façon comme une autre de tuer le temps, dans tous les sens du terme. _- Elena, tu déchires !  
- Wouuuuuuuw Elenaaaa, vas-yyyyy !_  
Damon s'immobilisa. Des cris perçants venaient de le faire sortir de sa tranquille torpeur. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de l'ennuyeuse et moralisatrice copine de Stefan dont ils parlaient ? Sans vraiment y croire, Damon pivota et leva son regard vers ce qui apparaissait comme une table de ping pong transformée en podium le temps d'une soirée. Il haussa les sourcils, stupéfait du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
Elena, la même Elena qu'il s'était efforcé de fuir tout à l'heure, se déhanchait sur la table de ping pong, un verre à la main. Les yeux cobalts de Damon s'attardèrent sur le jean moulant qu'elle portait et qui dessinait ses formes parfaites, et sur son visage poupin mué en une expression d'intense délassement. Elle avait complètement lâché prise et s'abandonnait au flamboiement de ses sens, roulant des hanches d'un air savant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, les yeux fermés, oubliant le monde extérieur et les lycéens se pressant autour du podium de fortune qui la hélaient. Haussant les sourcils, le vampire la regardait onduler son corps voluptueusement au rythme extatique de la musique. Elle semblait être une toute autre personne. Son air de constante indignation s'était évaporé, remplacé par un détachement qui la plaçait au-dessus de tous les autres. Elle était simplement là, et elle était plus belle que jamais. Sa longue cascade de cheveux bruns se balançait dans son dos mouvant, encadrant son doux visage jovial et sa bouche entrouverte. Il pouvait entendre son souffle de là où il se tenait, et le flux de sa respiration saccadée le transfigurait. Il voyait avec une précision incroyable ses lèvres s'ouvrir et se clore, entendait le son de son rire cristallin qui tombait sur lui en cascade. Elena Gibert riait et il lui semblait n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que ça. Soudain les yeux noisettes se posèrent sur lui et il sentit sa chair brûler à ce contact visuel enflammé. Elle détourna le regard, feignant l'indifférence, mais il avait l'impression qu'à présent c'était pour lui qu'elle dansait. Sans la quitter des yeux, il repoussa d'une main la plantureuse blonde qui s'avançait vers lui, et fendit la foule pour atteindre la scène.

* * *

**_Il t'a vu, il t'a vu, il t'a vu_...** une voix intérieure stridente déclencha en Elena le signal d'alarme, et un doux sentiment de panique l'étreint. Elle était dos à lui à présent mais elle pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler la nuque, aussi sûrement qu'elle l'avait croisé une seconde auparavant. Avait-elle imaginé le trouble qu'elle y avait lu ? Un sentiment d'intense contentement s'empara d'elle. Peut-être arriverait-elle à attirer son attention encore un peu, peut-être même qu'il lui ferait signe de descendre...  
Elle sursauta tellement violemment lorsqu'elle le vit jaillir devant elle comme un diable de sa boîte qu'elle faillit tomber de l'estrade. Fort heureusement, il la retint par la taille au dernier moment alors qu'elle plongeait dans le vide et son cœur cessa de battre l'espace de quelques secondes. Comme si la terre avait arrêté de tourner, elle vit son visage penché vers elle, fendu de son habituel sourire en coin, et son corps pressé contre son bassin pour l'empêcher de chuter. Sa bouche, sa délicieuse bouche se posa avec douceur sur la ligne de son cou, glissant jusqu'aux prémices de sa poitrine dans une longue traînée langoureuse. Elena ferma les yeux. Son âme incendié criait, hurlait à travers sa chair _« Encore ! »_. Sans dire un mot, il l'attira à lui et le temps reprit. Joignant ses mains dans les siennes, il leva ses bras en l'air et l'entraîna dans une danse endiablée. Elle suivit l'embrasement de leurs deux corps et se laissa aller, secouant sa tête au rythme de la musique tandis qu'elle le sentait se coller à elle et qu'elle voyait en un flou artistique ses cheveux en bataille se balancer de gauche à droite. Depuis le début, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant ne l'avaient pas lâché et elle se sentait presque mal devant cette insistance. Mais l'alcool la désinhibait, l'alcool mué en diablotin perché sur son épaule lui murmurait de placer ses mains autour de son cou et de descendre langoureusement dans un roulement de hanches jusqu'à être presque agenouillée face à lui, puis de remonter avec le même air languissant jusqu'à son visage. Damon, troublé par la vive attirance qu'il ressentait et par l'aura follement sexy émanant d'Elena, encercla son visage mutin, passant ses doigts dans la cascade de ses cheveux. La jeune femme crut que son cœur allait tout bonnement s'arracher de sa poitrine convulsionnée alors qu'un feu ardent l'embrasait, ses deux yeux noisettes plantés dans ceux du vampire. Leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, se mouvant à l'allure frénétique que Damon imposait à Elena. Son propre corps était un brasier, il enflammait tout sur son passage. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse du vampire tandis qu'elle remuait son bassin encore et encore, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses longs cheveux secoués de gauche à droite giflaient son visage telles des lianes dans la jungle folle qui l'habitait. Sa nature sauvage avait pris le dessus et, muée en bête, elle donnait à l'empire de ses sens le royaume qu'il quémandait avec tant de rage. Elle se sentait libre, allégée de toute douleur, et le poids de sa solitude s'était soudain ôté de ses épaules alors qu'elle dansait avec Damon. Juchée sur ses talons vertigineux, Elle arborait la même hauteur que lui et leurs silhouettes longilignes se fondaient l'une dans l'autre comme s'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'une même ombre. Leurs fronts scellés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains jointes en l'air, leurs cils eux-mêmes se touchaient presque tant ils étaient proches et leurs bouches muées en sourires de temps à autres se frôlaient dans une délicieuse caresse puis se séparaient pour mieux revenir l'une vers l'autre. Le courant électrique qui les traversait transcendait leurs deux âmes dans la toute magnificence de leur symbiose. Lorsqu'il franchit la distance qui séparait leurs bouches et qu'il happa ses lèvres, Elena sentit quelque chose imploser en elle. Intense. Brut. Volcanique. Elle enserra sa tête de ses deux mains avec empressement et dévora littéralement la bouche de Damon qui la serra avec plus de force contre lui. Sa langue était en exploration, elle roulait, ondulait contre celle du vampire, s'entrechoquait contre ses dents. Elle mordait sa lèvre, griffait sa nuque, se pressait avec rage contre son entre-jambe et elle le sentait dur, si dur contre elle.  
- il y a des hôtels pour ça, les gars ! S'exclama d'un air hilare un adolescent rond comme une queue-de-pelle qui était parvenu à se hisser à leurs côtés  
Damon, sans lâcher la bouche d'Elena, envoya valser la paume de sa main en pleine face du jeune garçon qui tomba à la renverse dans un beuglement. Satisfait, il s'empressa de palper avec avidité le dos d'Elena de ses mains fermes et chaudes... mais une seconde plus tard, l'adolescent revint à la charge, plus renfrogné que jamais :  
- t'as un problème ou quoi ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Damon, la colère rendant ses traits livides  
Exaspéré, ce dernier s'écarta de la jeune femme pour filer une bonne raclée à cet avorton. Et alors qu'il le saisissait par le col de sa chemise, ce dernier éclata d'un rire graveleux :  
- ta meuf est en train de se casser, pauvre mec !  
Le vampire se tourna vivement vers l'endroit où, une seconde auparavant, Elena dansait encore avec lascivité. Personne. Ce con d'adolescent boutonneux avait dit vrai. Pour la peine, il le lança à bout portant dans la foule agglutinée comme s'il s'était agit d'un porte manteau, et descendit de la table, cherchant la jeune femme des yeux. A peine avait-il posé les pieds à terre qu'il l'aperçut à quelques mètres de distance. Rien de plus aisé que de la rattraper et de lui saisir l'épaule en s'exclamant d'un air sardonique :  
- Alors, on fuit ?  
Mais la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui se retourna ne ressemblait en rien à Elena. Son nez était plus long, ses yeux avaient un vague air bovin et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait elle était également moins grande et évidemment beaucoup moins belle. Son visage se mua en une moue déçue. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Il brava la haie humaine pour tenter de retrouver celle à qui il avait tenté d'échapper plus tôt dans la soirée.


End file.
